Amazed by Grace
by uptonmama
Summary: It has been forty-five years since the Cullens left Forks, leaving behind a distraught and somewhat delusional Bella Swan. Bella has lived a happy human life and is a beloved mother and grandmother. The Cullen's return. AU OC is a main character.
1. Memories

_**Thank you Rinda Roo for proofreading this for me and helping me fix the flaws. I hope you recover quickly!**_

_**'Good things come to those who wait' right? There is a lot of character development to get through to make this story make sense so please read well and enjoy getting to know our new characters and get a feel for some of our favorite older characters. All of our favorites and some of our not so favorites will be in the story just have patience.**_

_**In this story Edward never comes back for Bella and Jacob pushes her away forcing her to find a way to heal on her own. After 45 five years the Cullens return to Forks. (Hope this little note helps avoid any confusion in the story.) This story wipes out New Moon after the point of Bella cliff diving and disregards Eclipse completely. Taking Bella down a different path.**_

_**I hope you enjoy reading this and please leave reviews!**_

_**All of the Cullen family, the beautiful Bella Swan, and always the annoying Mike Newton belong to the fabulous author Stephenie Meyer, I just get to keep myself busy by messing around with her story and characters. I am so glad she does not mind that we do this!**_

Memories

My first memories of Granny Bell always brought a smile to my face. Of course there were all the family anecdotes from Christmas and family vacations. But those were memories that belonged to others, memories from other minds inserted into mine. Those types of memories just do not hold the same sweetness as the ones we make for ourselves. I started coming out to Granny Bell's house for visits on my own when I was eight. Mom was in the hospital again and Dad was not handling it well. I was still naïve enough to believe that everyting would be fine, mom would be healthy again when I got home. After all Mother had told me it would be okay, and promised that my visit with Granny Bell would be the best six weeks ever.

The thrill I had when Dad put me on the big airplane all by myself was so intense. I felt like a grown up, I was no longer some silly little kid that had to be babysat at all times. Funny, I did not realize what the flight attendant was really doing when she asked if the seat next to me was open. When ever she was not serving drinks or taking people pillows and blankets she was sitting next to me. She must have been the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her long blonde hair was spun up into a perfectly messy bun; fingernails painted in a meticulous French manicure, even the very plain flight uniform looked marvelous on her. She read me stories, taught me how to play gin rummy, and even held me when the turbulence became rough enough to frighten me. How I wanted to grow up to be just like her! I can remember exactly the smell of her perfume, the shades of her hair, even the sweet smell of her breath, but I can not remember her name. I am sure she wore a name badge, but I guess at eight names did not hold the same fascination for me as they do now.

When it was time to get off the plane in Seattle Washington my new best friend, the nameless beautiful flight attendant, asked me if I would mind walking with her down to the greeting area. She claimed it made her lonely to leave all the people in the airplane and go home by herself, so a few more minutes with a friend would make her day much brighter. Of course I could not deny my new friend anything. As we approached the greeting area I saw my Granny Bell waiting nervously for me. She ran forward and swept me up in her strong arms and spun me around and around laughing and kissing my forehead. As a very mature eight year old; I was of course terribly embarrassed by this childish display, until I saw my new friend smiling with a look of pure joy on beautiful face. She came over to Granny Bell and gently squeezed my shoulder thanking me for keeping her company. Then she told Granny how lucky she was to have such a beautiful granddaughter and to enjoy every minute she had with me. I will never forget how my friends' golden eyes locked with Granny's soft brown eyes. Granny silently nodded to the flight attendant and thanked her for keeping me safe during my travels as a single tear quietly ran down her cheek.

"Well lady Lenai, shall we go hunt down a trolley to fetch your bags or shall we buy you all new clothing? You know I do believe they donate anything left behind to very needy children. I laughed at Granny's silliness; Daddy had warned me that Granny hated shopping.

"Granny I have my precious things in my bags, I wouldn't be able to live without Henry or Ellie! I replied in my most serious of voices trying to sound just like my mom when she really wanted someone to agree with her.

"Oh of course, I would not dream of abandoning such priceless treasures. How absurd of me to suggest such a thing." Her voice was pure business but the smile that lit her face and the wink she gave me told me she had only been teasing me.

After getting my bags from the luggage round we headed out of the airport to find Granny's car. She let me ride on top of my luggage on the cart. "Hold on tight Lenai these carts can be wild." I grabbed the edges of the suitcase I was sitting on tightly as I heard Granny laugh. I felt the cart speed up as we went down a low hill. I looked over my shoulder to see Granny's feet planted firmly on the bars of the trolley, her hands above her head as the breeze created by our speed blew her hair back from around her face.

"Granny!" I yelled shocked and a little scared by her behavior, "We are going to wreck!"

Seeing the panic on my face she quickly put her feet back on the asphalt to bring our speed back to normal.

"Sorry Lenai, sometimes I forget I am supposed to be the grown up" I could not understand why Granny looked so sad when she said that, but it made me feel sad too. I loved Granny's smile and wanted more than anything to never make her sad again.

That visit to Granny's apartment in Seattle had been filled with wonderful memory moments. Now sitting once again in an airplane on my way to visit Granny Bell I let myself stroll down memory lane as I closed my eyes and ignored the two people on either side of me. Who were crowding me into the center seat and claiming both armrests so I had to cross my arms tightly against my torso to not touch them. Oh if only flying was as fun now as it had been then.

Soon I had watched the screen play of memories in the private theater of my own mind. I opened my eyes and reached for the service call button, waiting patiently for a flight attendant to come.

"How may I help you?" The young man asked.

"May I have a pillow and blanket please." I asked trying to use my most polite voice which was difficult since I could see he really could not be bothered. He really did not want to be working today, if ever, from the look on his face. I smiled as sweetly as I could before he walked back down the isle. He returned shortly with not only a pillow and blanket but also a couple of magazines and a set of headphones.

"If you tune to channel four there is quiet classical music, channel seven is jazz, if you prefer modern music though channel three is popular artists, and channel five is country. If you do not like the magazine selection feel free to place them in the seat back pocket in front of you and I will take them away my next time by." He smiled a genuine smile and met my eyes before he walked away. I felt good thinking that maybe he just needed someone to be kind to him to brighten his day. He seemed a nice enough guy; I hoped his day would be a good one.

I tuned into the classical music channel and smiled as Chopin filled my head. This was one of Granny Bell's favorite songs. My mind drifted back to the Christmas when I was nine and sent to live with Granny while Dad put himself back together after mom's death. It had hit us both hard but Dad just was not dealing with it well, and Granny told him she would love to have me for a while. She reassured him school would not be a problem. She had recently moved to the little town outside of Seattle where she still lived today so Dad did not have to worry about crime rates or educational standards. Forks elementary school was the best in the state Granny had assured him. After all she was the principal. Dad almost did not let me go feeling like he was abandoning me when I needed him most. The nights that I had cried myself to sleep alone in my room though, while he sat in the living room unable to even look at me without seeing my mother had made up his mind in the end. Dad was loosing a major battle and he did not want to grab me as he went down.

The months I spent with Granny Bell that year were not light hearted fun months; however, the memories were still good ones. Granny brought me through the sorrow of losing mom, and also helped me understand that Dad still loved me, and that he would be back again. I grew up in those short months and never again looked at life through the eyes of a child. I could now feel other people's pains; I understood the grownup, complex mix of emotions most children did not even know existed.

I received highest marks in school, and made friends easily that year. My music teacher Mrs. Phillips saw my love for classical music and offered to give me free piano lessons every day after school while Granny finished up her work. The music I learned to play and love became the release of my soul. Three weeks after I started lessons Granny gave me an electronic keyboard so I could practice at home as well. Mrs. Phillips came over and showed Granny and I how to hookup the keyboard to a program in Granny's laptop so that I could compose written music simply by playing it. I could also keep track of the music I was practicing that way and compare the sheet music for any mistakes. I became so obsessed with the piano that in three short months Mrs. Phillips declared that she could teach me no more. At first I thought I had been a bad student, until she showed me a violin. "I can teach you no further on the piano Lenai you are better than I am. In fact I think you are better than most pianists alive today. I would love to teach you my second favorite instrument if you would let me." She offered timidly.

My excitement flowed over and showed itself, to my shame, in an immature squeal of delight while I jumped up and down clapping my hands.

"I will never have my own children Lenai." she shared with me sadly one day shortly after we had started our new lessons. I felt her sadness as my own, as I understood what loss was deeply. "I was wondering if I could give you the violin I kept from childhood to give to my own children someday."

"I would treasure it, I will take very good care of it for you, and I will play it every day, I promise" I hugged her as tightly as my small arms would let me and I kissed her wet cheek before letting her go. Mrs. Phillips went to her closet and brought out a 3/4size violin case. The leather had been meticulously cared for, it shone with years of massaged in leather oil. When she opened the case I saw the most beautiful handmade violin.

"My father had this made for me by an old master violin maker in Berlin for my eleventh birthday. It may be a little big for you right now but you will grow into it." Tears filled her eyes as she handed it to me.

I tightened the strings and tested its tone. Smelling the wood and wax as I held it close gently under my chin. She tightened and rosined the bow before handing it to me with a delicate smile. I played a simple tune, it may have even been twinkle twinkle little star, but she applauded as if she were at the New York Symphony Orchestra. I knew at that moment I would learn how to play the violin better than anyone else could and one day I would give her a concert she would never forget.

No one could ever replace my mom, but Granny Bell and Mrs. Phillips taught me that the love of other women could fill my heart so that I could go on. Dad did eventually get better. There were six months that I did not hear from him at all, but then the emails and phone calls resumed. Looking back I think he had gone into some rehab center and that had helped him turn his life back around. Almost 12 months after moving in with Granny I was back on an airplane by myself going to live with my dad again.

I had spent nearly every day of every summer vacation at Granny's house since then. Many Christmases Dad and I would both come down to visit during the two week school breaks. Dad and Granny had such a wonderful relationship. I grew to realize that no matter how old a son gets they will always be a child in their mother's eyes. This helped when a couple of years ago I tried to break away from Dad a bit, and met with firm resistance. Granny had stepped in and reminded him I would always be his baby, but I also had to be allowed to grow up. She had taken me to the mall in Seattle that Christmas and bought me a whole new wardrobe including makeup and helped me introduce the new more mature styles to my dad. 'You look so beautiful Lenai' Granny had beamed in the fitting room, 'just like a model.' I could not argue with Granny she was biased. But I had no doubts that my plain auburn hair and eyes that changed from hazel to green with my moods were anything more than average. No, you could not argue beauty with a woman who let you go to school dressed up as Cinderella after some rotten little boy had called you an ugly hobbit. You could not argue beauty to a woman who even in her early sixties could still grace the covers of magazines, if beauty had ever mattered to her. If I could only look like Granny and less like my dad I would not have to fight tears when she told me how beautiful I was.

A shift in altitude broke me from my wonderful reverie. The flight attendants were making final rounds for trash. Hmm, Alex, that was his name. I saw the flight attendant who had been struggling with his day approach from the front, glad that his name badge was plainly visible. As he approached our aisle I raised my hand to get his attention, and took off the head phones. "Thank you Alex, for making my flight so pleasant. I enjoyed the classical channel immensely. I am sorry I did not get a chance to even look at the magazines you so kindly brought for me, I'm afraid I get completely absorbed in music and everything else begins to fade. Thank you again for the blanket and pillow." I said as I handed the items he had brought for my use back to him.

He smiled a sweet smile and blushed lightly pulling something out of his pocket with his free hand. He handed me a United Airlines envelope. "There is some interesting information in there you may find useful if you are staying in the area for long." He told me quietly his blush deepened and he tripped lightly over the foot of the very tall heavy set man seated next to me. "Oh, so sorry sir." He mumbled and moved on down the aisle.

"Useful information my foot, fifty bucks says it's his phone number in there." The heavy set man harrumphed. I decided my first impression of this man was right. His words did not even warrant acknowledgement. Alex was kind, even if he was years to old for me I would not stoop to opening the letter in front of him to see if his guess about it's contents was correct.

The plane pulled into the terminal and the fasten seatbelts lights went off. I stood to stretch and was knocked back into my seat by the large arm of my heavy set neighbor. Oh the rudeness of some people knows no bounds; I thought to myself as I sat back in my chair to make myself the smallest target possible. I decided to wait till the other passengers had exited before trying to stand again.

My bags were still stored directly above my seat since I had been one of the lucky ones to board in the first group I did not have to search up and down the aisle to find my carry on bags. I grabbed my medium sized roll on that had everything I needed for my few day stay in Seattle and then the drive to Forks. Stowed safely behind that bag was my most precious belonging. The one thing I never went anywhere without. The antique violin case Mrs. Phillips had given me. As I pulled it down out of the overhead bin my thoughts wandered to her. I hoped she had received the letter with tickets to my performance in Seattle tomorrow night. There was a special song I had started composing several summers ago at her urging I had finally perfected. I would be dedicating that song to her tomorrow as I played it for the first time in front of an audience.

As I was exiting the airplane I realized the wheel of my carryon suitcase had been damaged severely and it would no longer roll. Exasperation filled me as I realized I had heard my not so friendly seat neighbor swear under his breath as he took an over stuffed roll on out of the same bin and then say quietly "Oh well no one will know". Ugh some people were just down right rude.

"Are you having any trouble, um M'am?" A quiet voice asked from behind me. I laughed lightly realizing it was Alex.

"Did you just call me M'am?!" A crimson blush quickly moved over his face as I turned and gave him a playfully incredulous look. "M'am is for old ladies and easily angered mothers my name is Lenai." I joked with him as I reached out to shake his hand.

"Oh!" he replied embarrassed but shaking my hand. "Can I help you with that then Lenai?" His eyes lit up when he said my name. I worried that I may be giving him the wrong impression but there was not much I could do about that. I did need help. The bag was too heavy for me to carry.

"I would really appreciate that Alex, thank you. I can get a trolley just outside the greeting area right?"

"Oh, no worries. This was my last flight for today, I can walk with you if you would like."

Once again I worried about leading him to form false impressions, but I really was grateful not only for the help but also for the company. I was still a bit angry at the man who sat next to me, and anger always gave me a headache so the distraction of idle chatter would really do me good right now. "That would be lovely. So how many flights have you done today?"

" Technically this was my third" that would explain a lot. How he could put up with the rudeness people throw around at those they feel below them never failed to get me down. I had rarely been on the receiving end but it was plainly visible on the faces of many every day. He had a hard job.

"That must be hard for you. I would not think your job is easy. Were most of the passengers kind?" I asked truly interested. In all the summers flying to Granny's house I only remembered the one flight attendant. With shame I realized I too was one of those people who tended to overlook those who served me throughout my days.

"No actually, you were the first polite person today." He smiled shyly up at me from under his bangs. "Most days are not this bad though. Thursdays are always the worst. I have been on flight duty for four days now and I am afraid my patience is gone. I can't wait to hit the beach tomorrow." His face lightened as he mentioned the beach.

"Hey, do you like the beach?" I could see an invitation in his eyes and knew I had to find a detour to our conversation's direction. At least I did not have to lie my way out of this. Everyone I had ever known had told me I am a terrible liar.

"No, actually I am terrified of the ocean. I stay as far away as possible. I even get scared when I have to drive along cliffs overlooking the sea." I admitted.

"Wow, how can anyone be that afraid of something so beautiful?" I could tell this was meant to be rhetorical but decided to answer anyway.

"My Gran nearly drowned when she was just a little older than I am now. She shared her memories of that experience with me when I was little and she was trying to coax me into a life vest while I played near a cliff where men were cliff diving when I was about ten. I have been terrified ever since. I never have learned how to swim. Not being able to breathe is one of my worst fears, and swimming does not do much to alleviate that fear."

"I don't mean to be rude; I hope I do not offend you by asking. I would not ask but I think I better find out now before I make a fool of myself. How old are you?" The blush I was quickly coming to adore rushed to his face. I have never seen a man blush before and yet Alex could not seem to stop blushing.

This was the question I had been hoping he would ask. This one question could save me from worrying about inappropriate ideas being formed about where this conversation could lead. "I turned 16 three months ago." Even though I was not embarrassed by my age I could feel my face heating up. My blush was caused by my guilt for leading him on up to this point.

"Ah, that's embarrassing. In my defense though you do not look or act like 16." He laughed lightly as he finished escorting me to the waiting taxis. "Oh still if you are staying in Seattle long you should check out some of the information I gave you. There is a classic orchestra performance tomorrow at the University of Seattle opera hall that you might enjoy. My kid brother is playing percussion; this is his first time on stage. He just made first chair three months ago. He is going into his sophomore year there and is so excited. I promised him I would not miss it for the world."

A light smile formed on my lips as I thought about the surprise Alex would have at the concert tomorrow. I felt a small twinge of regret about our age difference. Maybe if he were his brothers' age this conversation could have gone down a different path. He really was a very nice guy, and I enjoyed his company. "I may have to check that out, thank you again for everything Alex. You take care; maybe I will see you around sometime." I honestly doubted that, at least not after tomorrow night. Even then I probably would not see him among the thousands who would be at the performance.

He shut the door behind me as I fastened my seatbelt and gave the cabbie my instructions. My mind immediately drifting to the concert tomorrow night.

_**Please, if you took the time to read this leave me a review. Let me know if you like it or if you don't. THank you.**_


	2. Pride

_**I would like to give a big thank you hug to Rinda Roo for proofreading this for me and pointing out and helping correct all my little errors even though she is just beginning to recover from surgery! You are the bomb! Thank you.**_

_**Please be patient with the story as there are completely new characters that need time to develop and old characters that have to be given time to relive their history. I think you will enjoy the fruits of that patience.**_

_**Thank you for taking time to read this story and please leave reviews, I would love to know what you like and dislike, how you think the story is going.**_

_**The plot and characters of this story were developed due to extreem impatience while waiting for the fabulous Stephenie Meyer to publish yet another of her wonderful Twilight series books. Most of the characters in this story belong to her and her alone, I have introduced a few new people and played with the time frame but it is all still based on her work.**_

Pride

The hotel I was booked at was a five star establishment. The cabbie whistled as he walked through the door with me and handed off my broken carry-on to the bellhop. "Enjoy your stay here missy." He shook his head as he looked around at the crystal chandeliers hanging from the soaring domed ceilings.

I gave my name to the front desk clerk who quickly typed it into her computer and handed me a slide card key and an envelope with the hotels' crest on it. She handed another identical card to the bellhop and turned to answer the phone. Not one word was spoken to me during the entire exchange. Hmm that was strange. Normally conversation flows easily. I guess maybe she is preoccupied.

I followed the bellhop trying to make small talk in the elevator. "How old is this hotel?"

"It was established in 1912, during the gold rush; however it was no where near a fine establishment in those days." He informed me dryly. I was surprised he actually knew this information. The employees here must be very well trained. "The grandfather of the current owner bought this land after black Tuesday to try to help rebuild the community. Over five hundred men from this area were given jobs in the building of this hotel. The founding of this hotel helped greatly in fending off the great depression in Seattle."

"Wow, what an interesting history. Thank you." With that, the elevator doors opened and I followed him out into a long brightly lit corridor. The walls were lined with a raw silk textured wallpaper of light cream. The burgundy carpet was the perfect contrast to the walls and picked up the color from bouquets of cream and burgundy roses arranged in vases at every intersecting corridor.

"Here you are Ms. VanBorg room 651." He opened the door with a flourish and stepped aside as I walked in. He followed me inside and set my bag down on a special sling bench inside the closet. "If you have any questions or needs please ring the front desk and we will be happy to assist you in any way possible."

"Thank you again for your help, and for the history lesson." I handed him a tip and smiled my friendliest smile at him as he walked out the door.

I set about unpacking my few things. I only filled one small dresser drawer. After unpacking, I decided to check out the bathroom. Surely, there must be something special in this room. Except for the fabric and the professional service, this room appeared no different than the hundreds of budget rooms I had stayed in over the years with my dad, as he took me cross-country for all of my orchestra camps and performances.

Walking into the bathroom my jaw dropped to the floor. The tub was as big as some back yard Jacuzzis. There were jet blowers everywhere. A complimentary array of bath products lined the counter including scented oils for the bath water. I browsed the selection and decided I must have a bath when I found gardenia extract oil. Gardenias had always been my favorite flower. My mother had had a gardenia bush in our front yard and had made her own potpourri filling the house with the amazing scent year after year.

I eagerly ran the water, added the oil according to the instructions, and went to the other room for my night things. When I came back to the tub, I turned on the jets and stepped into pure bliss. All the stress I had been unknowingly carrying with me melted away as I relaxed cleared my mind and enjoyed the hot water surrounding and massaging every sore muscle.

After my amazingly calming bath, I wrapped in my robe and went to lie down on the super soft bed with four feather pillows and a down filled duvet. A courtesy call from the front desk awoke me at ten the following morning. "Good morning Ms.Van Borg this is your scheduled wake up call. I hope you had a restful night."

"Yes, I did. Thank you."

"A delivery has arrived for you. Is it convenient to have it sent up now or would you like us to hold it till a later time?" The professional voice asked.

"Now would be perfect thank you."

"Very well; I hope you have a wonderful day."

"Good bye." Well no words wasted in that conversation. I guess I am just not a five star kind of woman. I like to talk to people to much.

The doorbell chimed quietly and I went to answer it. A different bellhopwaited patiently with a long rectangular black box, a smaller rectangular silver box, and a very small oval shaped cream box in his arms. I stepped aside letting him into my room to set down his burden. After setting them on the edge of the bed he walked quickly back to the door. I reached for my jeans from yesterday to pull out a tip when he smiled and shut the door. That is probably a good thing; these tips are eating through my pocket money pretty quickly. I thought wryly remembering how difficult it was to save up enough money for this trip.

The University of Seattle was paying for this hotel, had paid for my flight here, and was providing proper black tie apparel for tonight. Which I assumed was in the boxes awaiting me on the bed. Other than that, they were paying for a car service to take me to campus today and another car service to drive me the two and a half hour drive to Forks tomorrow. However, the true payment was in pride. I was the youngest guest performer in the history of the school. They were letting me perform three of my original compositions. The first, which I would be dedicating to Mrs. Phillips, was a Violin/Bass duet. The other two were complete orchestral sonnets.

The biggest pay offby far was that this concert was being broadcast on over twenty different pubic radio stations, and being recorded for specials on Public broadcasting television stations. By midnight tonight, if all went well, my name would be the topic of conversation in colleges all over America, and hopefully a few abroad. Scholarships were necessary for me if I wanted to attend anything but a junior college. This celebrity status was not only a major boost to my self-esteem it was my ticket into the college of my dreams hopefully.

A glance at the clock told me I had been day dreaming again. A dangerous habit I was prone to when stressed or overly excited. I guess I qualified as both right now. Time was running short. My driver would be here in half an hour.

It was time to get dressed. The boxes stacked so neatly on my bed were calling to me. Curiosity began running rampant. Ever since the shopping spree with Granny a couple of years ago, the idea of new clothes gave me a thrill. I rarely bought anything new, but I still enjoyed window-shopping all the new styles. I breathed deeply trying to calm the childish excitement that was building in me as I opened the biggest box. I knew this would be a gown of some description but was still as giddy as a girl on prom night to try it on. Well I did not really know that for sure, but I could imagine what I would feel like on prom night. Hopefully later this year I would be allowed to experience that first hand.

The dress was wrapped in multiple layers of black and silver tissue paper. Gently folding open the layers I saw a gorgeous sophisticated black satin Greek cut gown. The front was cut just high enough to be considered conservative but with the billowy layers of the neckline, a hint of sensuality was added to the dress. Dad would never let me wear it if he were here. For the first time I was glad he had to cancel his plans to chaperone me on this trip. 'You are a fabulous young woman, I know I can trust you on your own for a few days' had been his parting words. How they had filled me with pride to know he trusted me so implicitly. I slipped out of my nightclothes and pulled the dress over my head. I spun in front of the mirror to see it from every angle. "WOW!" Next, I grabbed the shoebox. Inside were low healed black satin strap closed toed dress shoes. I was so relieved they had listened to me when I explained I do not wear high heels. I had bought a pair of low heals to practice walking in as soon as I knew I was coming, so I was pretty sure I would not fall and break my neck tonight, or worse my violin.

Gazing at my image in the mirror it was hard to believe I was looking at myself. Well, if I did not look at the mop of reddish bed head sticking out medusa style from my face. I will definitely have to do something about that! Lastly, I reached for the small circular box. My nerves jumped at the thought of what might be in such a tiny box. I wondered if the return of this specific package would be expected. Gently opening the lid I kept my eyes closed, trying to prolong the surprise. When my eyes opened, a shocked gasp escaped my lungs. Inside were the most elegant gray and white pearl necklace and earrings I had ever seen. I lifted the board they were securely fastened to out of the box so I could unhook them and put them on. I about dropped them in shock when I saw the layer underneath had a matching set of hair clips!

I rushed to my dresser and grabbed my hairbrush, ripping through the knots as I dashed back to the mirror. Once my hair was brushed as straight as wavy hair can be without hours of straightening irons, I gathered it up in a ponytail at the base of my neck. Making sure to leave the one true curl that framed the right side of my face hanging down. There was really only one thing I liked about my hair, and that was the single Shirley Temple curl when left down while the rest of my hair was pulled back. I carefully worked my hair into a loose figure eight at the back of my head and applied the matching hair clips. They held firmly enough I would not have to fear them falling out on stage, although I may have to re-do my hair a few times before stage time. Next, I put on the earrings and finally the delicate necklace, while facing away from the mirror. Closing my eyes, I turned to face the 'magic mirror'.

Another person stared at me from the mirror now. A much older person. No one would believe I was the same blue jeaned sneaker loving 16-year-old girl who had walked into this room last night. In fact, I bet I could walk into the hotel bar and order a drink without getting carded. With the right makeup, I could even pass for 25. A thrill of excitement surged through me as I contemplated trying the bar idea out. Of course, I knew myself well enough to know I would never do that. But still it would be fun.

The phone rang startling me out of my thoughts. "Hello?"

"Hi, I am calling with Seattle Limo Service, my name is Mike. Your car is waiting downstairs when you are ready." A friendly older voice informed me.

"Oh, thank you. I will be right down" I replied and glanced one more time at the figure in the mirror before grabbing my violin case and very carefully walking down the hall to the elevator. As the elevator doors opened, I looked around trying to find "Mike." A man I guessed to be about Granny's age was leaning up against the reception desk trying to make small talk to the same young woman who greeted me yesterday. He did not seem to be having any success. As I walked toward him smiling his eyes ran appreciatively over me. Not in a creepy sort of way but in a kind of sweet paternal way.

"Ms. VanBorg I presume." He said as he did a playfully grand sweep of his arm taking his hat off of his balding head as he bowed.

Laughter a little to loud for the environment erupted as I covered my mouth trying to quiet myself. Shame flashing in my eyes as the receptionist shot me a reprimanding look.

"Your chariot awaits you." He teased as he hooked his elbow through mine and attempted to take my violin from my other hand as he led me out the door.

"Um if you don't mind I would like to carry that, Thanks. It's priceless to me." I told him slightly chagrined.

"Your wish is my command fair lady"

Dad would love this guy. He cracked me up. The concert hall was only about a ten-minute drive from the hotel but by the time the limo got there, I had tears streaming down my cheeks from laughing so hard. I was thankful I had not put on makeup before leaving the hotel or I would be a mess.

The familiar calm settled over me though, the moment I entered the concert hall. This was my kingdom. This was where all my dreams came true. Where I became the princess, every little girl dreamed of being. Where every woman in the room would be wishing she were me. In this room, I quit being a slightly awkward teenager and became a queen. More importantly, this was the room where I found myself. The part of me that was only visible when I lost sight of the rest of the world and immersed myself in the intoxicating flow of music. When colors were no longer seen, fragrances no longer smelled, and time no longer existed as everything surrounding me came to me through waves of music. I would be caressed by the notes as they led me away from this world into my perfect place. In my perfect place, there were only three in the audience. My mom, my Granny, and my God. All the music I would ever play, all the compositions I would ever create would be done for the pleasure of these three. The three who would love me no matter how badly I may screw up, the three who made me who I am and let me become who I may be. I could tell myself this was about dresses and scholarships but in truth, this was for them. Just as every effort I had put forth in my life since I was nine years old had been for them.

As I walked toward the stage, I was no longer just Lenai. I was Lenai, daughter of Annica VanBorg, granddaughter of Isabella Swan, and beloved of the Heavenly Father. Tonight my music would flow. The gift given to me by these would be given back to them.

I pushed through the curtain to makeup. I did not say a word to anyone for three hours as all preparations were made around me. Thankfully, someone had informed everyone of my muteness before any performance.

The musicians took their places on stage, warm ups and tuning ensued. I said a silent prayer as I tuned my violin and prepared to create my music. A half hour session was all that was needed to prepare this orchestra. We were given another half hour break before we needed to be back up on stage. I sat in my chair as everyone else filed off stage. As I had done since I was nine years old I picked up my 3/4 size violin and played Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. The face of Mrs. Phillips filled my mind, tears streaming down her face as she saw me playing this little song so many years ago. I hoped she would be in the audience tonight.

The first person back on stage had to be Alex's younger brother. He and his brother looked too much alike for it to be anyone else. As he stepped behind the timpani drum I smiled lightly, thinking of how proud he would make his brother tonight. I wondered if he even knew how much his brother loved him. I hoped so.

Everyone was in their seats and the lights eased down. As the curtain rose, everything surrounding me slipped away. The conductor greeted the audience then launched us into our first song. I flowed through the music submerging myself so deeply I could feel the notes on my skin. As the first piece came to a close, I heard the conductor introduce me as, the highly esteemed guest performer. I stood to a roaring applaud and glided to center stage. My selected bass player followed a few seconds behind me and sat in her seat.

"The following composition is called 'Amazed by Grace'. I started composing this five years ago at the urging of a very talented musician and teacher, Abigail Phillips. "Mrs. Phillips this is for you."

Not a sound was heard in the music hall as I took my seat. Kim my bass player started with a slow deep mournful strumming. As my part cut in and joined with, hers to set a contrast of light to darkness and the battle that ensues between the two. I lost myself in my music, in my worship.

The next hour was euphoric for me as I repeatedly dove deeply under and into the sea of notes surrounding me loosing all bindings to this physical Earth as my soul soared where only angels dreamed.

The curtain closed around us. I was awakened to the real world once again. Every face on the stage was turned in my direction. Looks of awe etched on every one of them. Most of the musicians on stage were at least ten years older than me, and had been playing their entire lives. A burning blush consumed me as I realized at once that not all thoughts toward me at this moment were pleasant. I hated causing any negative feelings in anyone. My music was a gift I shared, it broke my heart when it made others feel jealousy or somehow overshadowed. That was a price I often paid though, and tonight was no different. I stood and approached the curtain as it was raised again. A deafening applause engulfed me. Surprised I heard one single loud shrilling whistle cut through all the clapping. Searching to find the source of the inappropriate but very uplifting sound my eyes met with Alex. His fingers in the corners of his mouth blowing for all he was worth. For a moment I wondered if he even recognized me or if he was really just taken with my music so deeply, then he winked and waved. I bowed to the crowd, turned, and bowed just to Alex returning the wink. It was all I could give him, after all, I would never see him again, but I would remember his kindness for a long time to come. The curtain closed around me again, and I headed off the stage.

My wonderful chauffeur was waiting for me in the wings. In his hands, he held a bouquet of gardenias and green fronds, tucked under his arm carefully was also my violin case. He smiled as I reached first for the case and kneeled on the floor to retrieve the leather cloth I kept in it for wiping down my violin after playing. After my violin and bow were properly cleaned and stored, I stood and looked at him questioningly.

A playful glint lit his old eyes as he looked down into the bouquet. "An old friend of mine found me sneaking a listen out in the entry hall and assumed correctly that I was giving you a ride after the concert. She asked me to give these to you."

I took the flowers and read the handwritten note stuck delicately between the blossoms. "It was beautiful Lenai! Thank you, you have given me more than you will ever know! Love always, Abigail"

"You know Mrs. Phillips?" I was shocked. The phrase it's a small world came to mind.

"We've been friends since high school." He chuckled.

Suddenly I realized he must know my Granny Bell too. "Did you know Isabella Swan as well?"

A sad and confused look came over his face. "Why do you ask about her?" For a moment, I was not sure if he would answer me but obviously, he knew Granny. "I knew her briefly, she was an amazing girl." A reflective look came into his eyes and I could tell there was difficult emotion raging within him.

"Will you take me for a cup of coffee? I will tell you why I asked." I had to know why the haunted look came to his eyes when I mentioned Granny. I also felt he needed to hear my part of her story as badly as I wanted to hear his. Granny had never been open about her past, and lately I had become very curious.

_**Please let me know what you think about it!!**_


	3. Coffee and confessions

_**I am adding this chapter by request even though it has not been proofread by other eyes than my own yet due to my wonderful beta recovering from surgery. I will fix any issues with this as they are brought to my attention. Please forgive any poor punctuation or a couple of awkward word choices as those are some of my weakest areas of writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And as always the sun shines for reviews.**_

_**I am not Stephanie Meyer! I am only so thankfull she does not mind letting her fans have fun writing her characters in different situations!**_

**Coffee and Confessions**

We stopped at an all night diner where there would be little chance of any of the patrons from tonight's concert frequenting. Mike was obviously curious about why I had asked him to take me to coffee, however he was also lost deeply in thought. His eyes only briefly connecting with mine before he would look away as if trying to figure out a puzzle, or trying to hide some guilt.

I could wait no longer after the waitress had taken our order and we had our steaming hot cups of coffee in front of us, I asked my question before he could get a chance. I felt that if I answered first I would not be permitted to hear his story. "How did you know Isabella?"

A moment of painful decision crossed his face as he apparently contemplated whether or not to tell me, resignation settled in his eyes. I could sense I would have answers to at least some of my questions soon. "As I said before I knew Isabella briefly. She went by just Bella at the time. It was our junior year of high school and she was the highly expected new student. She had come to live with her father who was Chief of police a the time from somewhere in Arizona I believe." He paused and I was afraid that might be all I got out of him. Well that was more than I had known before. At least that gave me a time frame and an idea of where to start searching for information. "She was so beautiful. Every boy in school that day could not take their eyes off of her. I happily introduced myself to her in a class we shared and hoped that would give me a head start on the other guys." He laughed and shook his head. "I had almost every girl in the school chasing me, so I figured I would catch her quickly enough. But she was different. She was not interested in being caught. In fact sometimes I think she barely even tolerated me as a friend."

Another private memory clouded his eyes and I began to wonder how much of the story he was holding back. "Bella fell head over heals for a guy named Edmond or something like that. He already had everything. Everyone in school hated his brothers, sisters and him. You know the type of person, they have everything. Looks, money, brains. None of us could compare in any way so we shunned them. I think that is what drew Bella to him. Before we knew what happened Bella had left our group of friends and couldn't be separated from him. His sister was at Bella's side if he wasn't. The only time we ever got to even speak to her was when the whole family would skip school to go camping. Then she would come back over to our table."

A wistful look filled his gaze as he enjoyed his memories. "I loved those days. We could joke and laugh just like before she became involved with him. I started praying for sunny days. The yuppies always skipped school on sunny days. I never got a chance with her though."

A pained look replaced his smile as he paused before continuing. "The first month of our senior year the entire family moved. Bella became a walking Zombie for months. Even after she seemed to be getting better she still would not open up to any of us. She started spending all her time down on the Indian reservation with the crippled man's kid. One day they had a fight, over her cliff diving on the reservation. I guess she nearly died; anyway the kid went ballistic on her about it. He didn't hit her or anything; at least I don't think he did. I would have killed him if he had. She started walking around all the time with her arms wrapped around her like she was in major pain. She quit her job and started cutting class. A couple of weeks later she just disappeared. She left a note to Charlie, her dad, saying she could not stay in Forks any longer. She was sorry but she had to leave, she could not cause him pain any more."

He was quiet for a long time. I waited patiently hoping there would be more. A few stray tears rolled down my face but I did not care to wipe them off. I could not picture my sweet, loving, gentle, fun grandmother hurting so badly. There had to be more to the story. She had not remained destitute and in pain. I had to know the rest. Tears filled Mike's eyes but never escaped. "I never saw her again."

A long moment of silence stretched between us. Mike reliving memories, and me trying to work out how I could solve this mystery. Asking Gran was out; she had never opened up to me or my dad about her past. But if Mike knew so much maybe I could find others who knew more. Our waitress brought our deserts then and broke the silence.

"Chocolate on chocolate for the little duchess, and key lime pie for the distinguished gentleman."

Oh my goodness she was actually flirting with him! Couldn't she see the man was in pain? She must have thought he was my grandfather or something. Calm down Lenai, she does not know what is going on right now. It is actually kind of cute to see people their age flirting. I managed to calm myself back down before I said anything that might hurt the waitresses' feelings or made Mike uncomfortable.

"So how do you know about my Bella?" I could not miss his use of the possessive. Surely he could not have held on to her memory for all these years. "Isabella Swan is my grandmother." I said quietly. I hoped this information would not cause him pain.

"So she moved on then. Good. It killed me to see her in pain. What is your grandfather like? Is he a good man? Has he treated her well?"

A small ripple of relief ran down my spine as I realized he was not hurt. "Gran never married. She adopted my father and raised him by herself. They lived in Portland till after my father started college. Then she moved back here to Seattle and quit teaching. She went back to school and got a degree in school administration. She was principal at a local high school for a few years, then moved back to Forks to take over the Elementary school principal position when I was eight. I lived with her for a year when my mother died, and I have spent every summer with her since. That is where I am going tomorrow."

"Your last name, where does it come from?" I had not even thought of that. Of course a man would notice a child or grandchild having a different last name than their mother if she was never married. "OH, sorry. My mother was an only child. Her father was big on the family name not dying out so my father took my mother's last name." His look was incredulous. "Really people do it all the time now, or they use a hyphenated form." I do not know why I felt I had to defend my father's choice to Mike. I had always thought it was romantic that dad had volunteered to change his last name so mom could keep hers.

"What is your father's name? If you don't mind me asking that is." What a strange request. "Edmund William Swan VanBorg" I answered. I could see his next question written in his eyes. "Edmund is a character in one of Gran's favorite stories, William is for William Shakespeare. Granny is a bit of a romantic really." I answered with a smile before he could even ask.

"And what is your full name?" I love to analyze names so I thought nothing about this request. "My full name is Lenai Esmerelda Alice VanBorg" I smiled up at him as he digested that mouth full. I loved my quirky name. All my names had roots, and meaning. That is something modern names are missing. You can say Jessica means anything you want but really what history does it have.

"Lenai was my mother's great great Aunt. Esmerelda was the name my father said Gran would have named him had he been a girl so he wanted to pass it on to me. He says Gran would often talk about 'Esme' in her sleep. Dad assumed that Gran chose the name to honor whoever Esme was. Granny actually asked if my middle name could be Alice after 'a fabulous woman who was my best friend and closer than a sister.' Dad and Mom both loved Lenai Esmerelda so much they hated to choose so I have four names. No one can turn down Granny Bell."

Mike laughed a true laugh for the first time that night, "Yah that sounds like Bella, no one could turn her down back then either. She had everyone wrapped around her finger, even the teachers. She was so sweet and good no one wanted to do anything that might upset her."

He stood leaving a nice tip on the table "I better get you back to the hotel before someone reports you missing."

"Alright Mike, thank you for sharing you story with me. I feel like I know my Gran a bit better now." That was not totally true. She seemed like a bigger mystery now than ever before, but Mike did not need to know that. I was happy that he knew she had a happy ending. And now I had information to search for. Thank goodness for the advancements in technology. I had a basic time line and a few names to work with; I was sure I could find something.

Mike dropped me off at the hotel, walking me to the door. "It was wonderful meeting you Lenai. Please tell Bella that Mike Newton says hi." He said as he walked away.

I wondered why he was saying goodbyes now if he was driving me home to Granny Bell's house tomorrow. He could say his own hellos then, I was to tired to ask tonight though. I would remind him in the morning. I was so physically and emotionally exhausted that I did not even remember getting in the elevator or letting myself into my room.

I woke up to the morning sun; I was laying on top of the blankets still fully dressed. One of the beautiful hair clips in my hand the other pressed between my cheek and the bed. A quick glance in the mirror this morning confirmed that the queen of orchestra was gone and back was plain old Lenai. The morning after was always hardest.

My mood lightened as the phone rung with my wake-up call. I simply picked up the receiver and set it back down. Mike would be here with the car in an hour and I wanted to take another fabulous bath first. I had bathed, dressed, and packed when the phone rung. I picked it up expecting to hear Mike's friendly voice. Disappointment filled me when the receptionist informed me that my driver was waiting downstairs. As I stepped out of the elevator and glanced at the reception desk I realized my mistake. A very proper man stood silently at the desk waiting with a small sign with my name on it. There would be no friendly banter during the two and a half hour drive to Granny Bell's house today.


	4. Going home

_**Finally a main character comes into play, I know some of you have been wondering about that. This is an alternate universe story so I did have to spend some time developing my lead female character. Enjoy Granny Bell. The Cullen's will start making their return next chapter.**_

_**As always Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her story. Thanks for reading this and please leave reviews to let me know what you think, Even if it is not so great.  
**_

Going Home

As the limo speeds down the highway between Seattle and the little town of Forks I lean my head up against the darkened glass and watch the trees fly by. I love this part of the world, so silent, so strong, a so eternal. Not much has changed since I was a little girl. The size of Seattle has expanded by a few miles but once outside the city it's still the same. The trees still wear their blankets of ivy; the rocks still covered with moss. I remember the first time I saw these trees with my Granny. My first solo trip here. I remember telling Granny that these trees are just like me. They like to snuggle up under blankets. Her laughter had roared through the car for a full ten minutes. A smile crosses my face at the memory of how confused I had felt at that moment. I had shared what I thought was a very accurate observation and my Granny had laughed at me. Within a few days however I had figured out that Granny laughed almost as much as she breathed. She is one of those people who life's sadness just can not touch. She is amazing. Granny has made this place my home. It was with mixed feelings that I had returned to my parents, the stress of mom's illness, and dad's moods.

Less than six months later I had returned. Mom was gone, Dad was unreachable, but Granny and the town of Forks had embraced me with open arms. It is to those open arms that I eagerly return now. My best memories have been made here in these forests; I have grown into the person I am because of the peace of these quiet woods and the love of the small town.

"Miss, I need to pull over in Port Angeles to fuel the car. Is there anything there you would like to see? We are running ahead of schedule by about half an hour." The driver asks. They're the first words he had spoken to me the entire drive.

"Actually I would love to stop and get lunch at Mc Donald's." The driver cringes a little, obviously not a fan of the good old golden arches. "There are no fast food places in Forks and we will not likely be making a trip into Port Angeles during my stay. Gotta get my fix while I can."I laugh.

The smile on his face is genuine this time. "A grease junkie hu?"

"We all have our addictions, Mc Donald's fries are mine." I wonder how far this break in silence will go on. "Let me guess yours is? Hmm' I know, TOFU!" I tease thinking it would actually be nice if Mc Donalds adds some more vegetarian options to their menu.

"HA, I think not!" His booming laughter fills the car. "No I am afraid I am more of a steak and potatoes man."

The silence resumes after our brief conversation ends but it has changed. It is no longer a solitary silence. We stop for fuel at the gas station closest to the highway and slowly pull through town toward the only Mc Donald's in a 100 mile radius. For the first time during our drive my eyes are met with real change. McD's is close to the only movie theater in the same distance radius, however on the other side of the road all buildings have been bull dozed and a huge structure is being built. Construction vehicles are everywhere, a swarm of workers busy with their labors. A few heads lift as our limo passed but soon return to their work.

"I wonder what they are building. That is going to be HUGE!"

"Maybe a new hospital? There are definitely enough wings for one." The driver suggests. Pulling into the Mc Donald's parking lot a giant blue sign with clouds in the background and golden lettering catches my attention. _Coming Soon Angel's Haven Mall_.

"I guess Port Angeles has grown quite a bit since my last time through if they are building a mall that big. I wonder when it will be finished" I wonder to myself.

"Not for a while by the looks of it." The driver answers.

We walk into Mc Donald's together and approach the counter to order. After ordering and paying for our food we find a table in the middle of the restaurant, sitting across from eachother.

"May I ask you a question?" He asks somewhat hesitantly.

I smile and hold up a finger pointing to my mouth. I finish chewing my first bite of fries as he smiles nodding his head in understanding. I swallow my bite taking a drink of water swishing it around in my mouth a little to make sure there is no residue when I speak "Sure."

"What is a kid like you doing taking a two plus hour drive in a limo? I don't mean to sound rude, but the only time I have given kids your age rides is to prom. Limos seem a bit excessive don't you think."

So that's why he is so standoffish even though he seems friendly enough. He must think I am some spoiled little rich girl. "Actually I was expecting a taxi myself. The University of Seattle is responsible for my mode of transport today. My Granny Bell had offered to come pick me up but they said all transportation was part of the contract." I realize by the stunned look on his face that this does not answer anything. "I played in a concert for them last night." I try to explain further without embarrassing myself.

"Wow that's quite a thing for a kid your age isn't it? You're what a senior in high school?" He asks with a shocked look on his face.

Why does everyone think I am older suddenly? "Actually I am technically still a sophomore here, but school ended a week ago back home. I am sixteen."

"Wow, and you're already signing contracts with universities! My daughter is your age and all she can think about are boys, what car she is going to buy, and when she can go to the mall next." He laughs.

I really do not want to continue this conversation any further. I'm only too aware of what an oddity I am. I have never really fit in with kids my age. Not since I was nine at least. I have a few friends, true friends, but they too are outcasts. His comparative statement about his daughter just drives home the fact that I will never be a regular kid. I will never fit in completely, not even in a little town like this. His phone rings saving me from any more questions.

"Hello. -- Yes honey-- I know I said that but is your report done yet? -- No--has your mom looked over it yet? -- Oh I see. I guess so but make sure you are home by six. --the report better be finished tonight or you will loose all privileges for this weekend." He hangs up the phone and shakes his head smiling.

"Like I said all she thinks about is when can she go to the mall next." He stands up to throw his empty containers away. I follow him to the trash cans and out the door.

"I 'm ready to go home now please." Unable to keep my sadness from seeping into my voice just a little I head to the rear door lowering my head.

"Then off we go." He replies giving me a concerned fatherly glance. "You don't have to sit in the back if you don't wish to you know."

I smile at his kindness. "I think I may just fall asleep anyway. My week has been eventful and I'm kind of tired." Climbing into the back seat I push the button to raise the privacy glass between us. I hope he won't be offended by this but I can not stand to hear anything more about his daughter. I lay my head back as a wave of melancholy overwhelms me.

I awaken as the car slows to a stop. Looking out the window I see we're in Forks. A smile spreads across my face as I gaze around. Change may be happening elsewhere but everything is just as I remember it here. Granny always says nothing ever changes in Forks. I can easily imagine that this is exactly how everything looked forty some years ago when she first moved here. That thought reminds me of the mystery I hope to solve this summer during my stay.

My outlook brightens as we pass all the places that are so familiar to me. The Thriftway where Granny does all her shopping, the police station, the small community hospital that Granny visits so often. I am consumed with giggles as I remember our many, many trips to the emergency room throughout my summer vacations here. Graceful is one adjective that will never be used to describe Granny; in fact I have never met anyone more accident prone. We pass Fork Christian Church; the small church holds many fun memories. I have enjoyed vacation bible school there for the last eight years. The most recent years I have lead music for the program since I am now too old to be a participant. I love to watch the kids dance to the fun tunes I play on the church's baby grand piano. The piano needs a tune up badly but it seemed I am the only one who notices that small detail. I remember needed to call Ms. Esham the children's pastor and see how I can help with VBS this year.

Passing the high school I am tempted to ask if we can stop to say hi to Gran. She has been the principal here for a couple of years. She loved working at the elementary school but when they could not find a suitable candidate for the position at the high school she had been asked to consider moving schools. She found she really enjoys working with teens, and she is great at what she does. The students respect her and have affectionately nick named her Ms Bell. She does not mind the usage of her nick name by the students, in fact her face lights up every time we run into a student around town and they call her that. Like I've said many times before Gran is amazing! She knows every student by name. She knows their parents, where they live, and what their interests are. The percentage of students who go on to college from Forks High has nearly doubled since Gran took the principal position here. I wish I were a student here.

The limo moves slowly down the highway past the school and out of town limits. Excitement starts filling me the further out of town we go. Granny Bell's house is about twenty minutes outside of town, where the 101 highway dead ends. I love the isolation of her house. The woods are all mine here. Except for the long serpentine dirt drive to the meadow surrounding Granny Bell's house the woods grow wild and untouched. I roll down the window to smell the scents of home. Breathing deeply a sense of peace washes over my soul.

Jumping out of the car before it had stopped rolling completely I run through the meadow with wild abandon. I'm home. Spinning with my arms I wide taking in everything around me. The perfect circular shape of the meadow so perfect that only God could have made this arrangement. The breeze blowing around me swirls through my hair carrying in its' wake the fragrance of the meadow itself. An earthy scent, the moistness from the ground mixing with the pollens from the trees around the border and the flowers growing wild in the field, a slight undertone of moss barely detectable, I inhale greedily. This place fills my soul with peace and energy at the same time. Music fills my mind as I delight in my surroundings. Yes this is home!

"Can I just put you things on the porch then?" What! Oh, the chauffeur, I forgot all about him. I can be such a ditz sometimes. I became so overwhelmed by my joy at being home that I had forgotten how I had even come to be here.

"Oh sure thanks. And thank you for bringing me home, I have enjoyed meeting you. I am sorry I was not better company."

He smiles lighting up his whole face. "Kid seeing you be so happy to be home is worth the drive. It is nice to see there are still some true small town kids. Good luck with your music and the college thing." With that he turns to climb back in the limo. Using the turn about in front of Granny's house he drives away.

Turning my attention back to my meadow I rejoice being home. Sitting where I am I simply enjoy the music of the wind in the tall grasses, the birds singing in the trees, the buzz of insects near me, and the sounds of small animals as they make their ways though the woods and tall grasses. These sounds are more beautiful than any symphony ever created by man. I lie back and close my eyes so I can focus only on the sound of God's orchestra.

My face is hit by water. I glance around me to see where it's coming from. Dark clouds have moved in replacing the lighter cloud cover from earlier. I look around me trying to guess how long I have before the deluge comes; I do not want to go inside just yet. My meadow is always so peaceful it breaks my heart to go in. Granny's car is in her driveway; my bags are no longer on the front porch. I decide I need to go see Gran anyway. I have missed her as much as I have missed this place. As I walk slowly toward the house the sky opens up with a fury. Slowing my step I spin in the rain my arms raised over head. Even the rain carries the scent I love more than any other in the world, the scent of Forks.

Walking in through the front door happily dripping wet smiling from ear to ear I yell, "Granny I'm home!"

A squeal of excitement meets me from down the hall! I follow the sound to the kitchen. Granny Bell is covered in flour as she runs to me. Our tight embrace lasts a long time. Neither of us cares how messy the other is. We are both just so thrilled that I am home. The months I spent with Dad seem way to long this time. As I hug Granny I realize I do not want to leave again. I want to stay right here. I will have to figure out a way to make that happen. Going back to Chicago in the fall simply fills me with dread.

Granny takes me by both hands and pushes me back a little so she can look me over from head to toe. Her laughter fills the kitchen. "My little Lenai, you are growing into such a beautiful woman." I laugh with her, remembering the marks we have made every year on the doorway between the kitchen and living room, charting my growth compared to Granny's height. Every year Granny comments about how much closer to becoming a lady I am getting. My ultimate goal as a child had been to be bigger than her. A sheepish grin crosses Gran's beautiful face. "Are you to old to let me make another mark?"

With a flourish I do not feel, I roll my eyes at her suggestion. "Oh Gran! What would my friends say if they saw it?"

Her mournful brown puppy eyes plead with me as she pouts whispering "Please."

"Fine." I exhale, "But we are not writing the date!" I really don't care. I know it makes Granny Bell happy, and I will do anything to insure her happiness. I still have to tease her a bit.

Standing tall against the wall I smile up at Granny Bell and hand her the pen. She smile as she makes her mark. After the mark is made I turn to see the difference from last year.

"Well Granny Bell, you win" A questioning look forming on her face. " I will never be as tall as you are" I laugh pointing out the four inch difference in our heights.

Granny Bell reaches out holding me close and ruffling my hair. "Welcome home shorty, I have missed you so much." I breathe deeply; Granny's aroma has always been one of my favorite things about her. The floral scent is still there mixing with her strawberry shampoo. A flood of memories come pouring back, Granny holding me in her lap reading me bed time stories, letting me brush her hair and style it terribly, lying beside me as I burn with fever, and holding me letting me cry when I can no longer hold the tears back.

Granny pulls away after a couple more minutes. "Go upstairs and get changed. You're dripping on my floor." She chides me playfully. "I put your bag upstairs and your violin in the music room. Oh and UPS brought by your boxes today."

"Oh good, I only packed a couple of outfits with me, I was hoping my boxes would get here soon." Dad has insisted on sending the majority of the things I need this summer by UPS instead of letting me just pack them into suitcases and bring them with me on the plane. This is the first time I have not been met at the airport by Granny and come straight here. He's worried my luggage might get lost, or no one would help me get my things loaded and to the hotel. Dad can be a bit overprotective. "I will be down in a minute Gran." I turn and bound up the stairs.

After changing my clothes, towel drying and running a brush through my soaking wet hair I head back down stairs. Granny Bell is at the counter between the fridge and the stove. "So how was school today?" I ask leaning against the fridge.

She giggles a bit before answering. I guess I'm being unintentionally funny again. "Oh it was okay MOM" she jokes. "Seriously though, it was a fabulous day. The kids and teachers are all getting so excited over prom next week. The gym is closed for the rest of the week while a team of painters give it a face lift. No more hospital green walls. You know I think it is still the same paint from when I was a student." She laughs again at some private thought. "We have filled the math teacher position for next year, and I think we have narrowed down our applicants for the shop class teacher to two. Now if only I could find a new office assistant. I am going nuts trying to run the entire office by myself. I haven't been able to walk the halls and chat with the students or teachers in three weeks. I know it's selfish of me to complain, considering the situation, but old Mrs. Carney was my right hand. I never realized how much she does to keep the school running smoothly." Mrs. Carney had fallen and broken several bones including her hip three weeks ago. Her doctor informed her she would not be returning to work again, he insisted she retire. After all the woman is over eighty. I laugh as a picture of her husband fighting with her to keep her from working forms in my head. I can not picture Mrs. Carney ever sitting back and watching soap operas all day.

With almost another month to go before the school year is over in Forks I know Granny Bell needs help. An idea quickly forms in my mind. "What if I come and help out with the paperwork and phones Gran?" I offer before taking time to consider what my offer may lead to. Oh oh maybe I should have thought about that one more. It would look kind of strange to have a kid who should be sitting in a classroom by Forks calendar helping out in the office instead. But from the look on Granny Bells' face I could tell she likes the idea.

"Oh Lenai you would actually do that for me?" She grabs me in a quick tight hug. "I think that is a marvelous idea. You have spent enough time hanging around in the office with me throughout the years I bet you could run the place. And of course all the teachers absolutely love you! I don't think anyone will have an issue with it." She pauses for just a moment seemingly trying to decide if she should say something further, "And then I don't have to worry about you being here all alone every day for the next three and a half weeks."

"Granny Bell," I reply exasperated, "You know I don't feel the need to be around people all the time. Anyway I love hanging out around the house." I sigh realizing it sounds like I am now arguing against my own idea. "But I really do like to spend time with you at work, and it will give me something to do during the day besides wear the strings off my violin and the enamel off the piano keys." I laugh, these being Gran's two favorite warnings for the last seven years.

She joins in with my laughter as she recognized her own favorite phrase. We work together to make a salad and sit at the table to enjoy our meal. Bowing my head for grace I give thanks for the gift of being here with Gran. Granny waits till it's obvious that I'm done with my silent prayer before she begins eating. My faith is something Granny Bell has never understood, but she has always been supportive of me, even driving me to any church function I have wanted to go to while visiting her.

"So when do you want to start?" She asks.

"Can I come in with you tomorrow? Or do you have to clear it with the teachers first?"

"I really don't think they will mind. They'll be happy to get their copies done for them again, and also to not have to answer the phones in their classrooms when I can't get to it in the office in time. Oh, and you can enjoy lunch with the students if you like. You can use the sound studio in the music room while you wait for me to finish up after school." This thought excites me more than any other. The school had won a grant last year to have a professional sound room and recording studio installed. How the school was chosen to receive the grant from an unknown recording company is still a mystery.

Excusing myself from the table I rinse off my dishes placing them in the dish washer. "Granny Bell, if you don't mind I think I am going to go up to my room and read for a while. I'm exhausted. I'll see you in the morning. Love you."

"Love you too sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning. I'm glad you're here!"

Grabbing a very dilapidated copy of Wuthering heights off Gran's bookshelf in the living room I wander up the stairs. The rain doesn't take long to lull me to sleep after I'm tucked under the covers. Granny's book falls to the floor open as I roll over dreaming of home, dreaming of my forests.


	5. Stepping in

_**Once again Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner of all Twilight series characters, I simply entertain myself by changing the story.**_

Stepping in

I wake up to the rich aroma of Granny Bell's coffee. Sitting up in bed I hear the morning calls of birds in the woods surrounding our house. Granny's quilt that she had given me for my tenth birthday is tossed down on the floor at the foot of the bed. I leap out of bed and picked it up immediately, straightening my sheets with one hand so I can smooth it back over the bed. Granny Bell told me that her Gran made the quilt by hand and gave it to Granny's mother who gave it to her when she was born. This quilt is a precious piece of family history and I'm upset at myself for having let it fall to the floor, even if I was asleep. Straightening the bed and picking up the few things that have become strung about my bedroom I head into my bathroom to prepare for the day ahead of me. I run the shower to let the water warm up while I brush my teeth and wash my face at the sink. A cloud of vapor is filling the bathroom and fogging the mirror as I step into the shower enjoying the hot water cascading down my back. My nerves are a bit raw thinking about going to Forks High School and helping out in the office. I start trying to relax my body one piece at a time. I focus on the muscles in my scalp since that is where the water is hitting, and moving down through my neck and shoulders. By the time I attempt relaxing my fingers I feel incredibly less stressed. Stepping out of the shower, with the lingering smell of my vanilla lavender shampoo filling the air I feel renewed and ready to face my day. Dressing quickly I head down stairs to the faint sound of Granny Bell humming a sweet tune.

"Good morning lady Lenai." Granny greets me coming over to hand me a cup of coffee laced with a healthy amount of cream and Nestle's chocolate, leaning down she kisses my cheek. "How did you sleep?" Granny knows that I have been having problems sleeping for the last several months. A bit of concern shows in her eyes.

"I slept great! I love the night sounds of the woods; it never fails to lull me to sleep. I lay down to read and didn't even finish three pages before I was out. The smell of your lovely coffee, and the bird song woke me this morning." I love waking to the morning smells and sounds of Granny's house, there is nothing in the city that holds my heart like these woods.

"How was your night Gran? I didn't hear you come upstairs."

"I was lost in my memories last night and must have fallen asleep on the couch." She sighs "I have so many things to be thankful for Lenai. So many wonderful memories."

"Who were you remembering Gran?" Gran has taught me that people are the most important things in our lives so I knew to ask who not what she was remembering. In Granny's mind it is not what happens or how it happens but who it happens with that makes the memories so sweet.

"I was remembering the day when I first found out I would be given your father. His mother was so scared when she signed the adoption intention contract. My heart went out to the young woman, and I wished I could just hold her in my arms and tell her it would all be okay. The day she gave him to me at the hospital though she looked so proud. 'I'm giving my son a great life' ,she told me as she handed him over and kissed him on the forehead. Your father grew so quickly, his baby years are almost a blur." Her eyes glaze over slightly and her words trail off as she enjoys more memories of her very private past.

"Thank you for sharing that with me Gran. I love hearing about your life." I take a deep drink of my coffee and set the cup on the counter as I prepare some toast and peel an orange for my breakfast. My mind can't help going over the bit of Grans' past that she has shared with me. I have never heard her speak so openly about any part of her past. I never knew that she had actually met Dads' birth mom. It must have been so hard for her to face the young mother as she was saying goodbye to her child forever. I can't imagine the strength they both must have had to be side by side at that time. I turn around to ask Granny Bell a question about that day but she's no longer in the kitchen. I guess she's headed upstairs to finish readying for her day.

I finish my coffee and breakfast, rinse my dishes and put them in the dishwasher to be washed later. Glancing at the clock I realize there is still about an hour before we have to be at the school. There's nothing that starts my day better than a little music. I head to the music room to play the piano for a while but a breeze comes through the open window bringing with it the fragrance of early morning dew on the meadow. Changing my mind I decide outside is where I need to be. Grabbing my violin and bow I head out to the field.

Dew lingers on the tall grass and flowers of the field but the air is fairly dry so I don't need to worry about my violin. I tighten my bow and tune the strings quickly. Closing my eyes for a moment to find my quiet place I begin to play Twinkle Twinkle. I follow the simple childhood tune with a melody I have been piecing together for a couple of months. I don't have it finished yet but I know the rest of the music is just waiting to be found. The piece is light and airy, upbeat, and joyful. It sends my heart soaring above the clouds to where the sun shines warm and I can feel the heat warming my spirit. Song after song I dive into my music completely submersing myself in it. As I finish with Amazed by Grace, my favorite composition, I lower my violin and just stand centered in the field.

Granny is heading out to her car with briefcase in hand. "You joining me today Lenai, or would you rather hang out around here for one more day?" She asks pausing by the driver's door waiting for my answer.

Running towards the house I quickly and grab my violin case. "I'm coming Granny Bell!" I am so filled with excitement over the prospect now that I bound down the stairs, and before she can get her seat belt fastened I'm sitting beside her. She smiles at me nodding slightly as she puts the car in gear and drives away.

Granny Bell parks in the faculty parking lot and we walk quickly to the administration office. Feeling a little giddy as I enter and step with Gran behind the office counter. It's almost as if I'm being sneaky and trying to pull a joke on someone, standing behind the counter as if I am really a school employee. I listen attentively as Granny does a quick run through of the various forms I may need throughout the day, and how the intercom system, telephone relay, photocopier and fax machine work. Last she shows me where the teacher's mailboxes are. I glance over at old Mrs. Carney's desk knowing my first chore today will be filing the papers thrown half hazard across her desk.

Gran kisses me on the cheek, "Thank you so much Lenai, you really are a lifesaver!" Knowing Gran needs the help I am happy to be doing it for her.

I can't believe how disorganized the office has become in such a short amount of time. As Granny Bell goes into her office I head toward the monstrous job of filing. Taking a huge armful of papers I carefully walk over to the front counter. This is the only clear flat surface in the office other than the floor, and I don't think it would look very good if anyone walked in to see me sitting on the floor sorting papers into mountains surrounding me. Although it would probably go faster that way. I spend the next hour whittling away at the mountain of filing undisturbed.

The door opens unexpectedly and a gust of wind comes in with whoever opened it sending hundreds of forms all over the office floor. "UG!" I close my eyes and press my fingers to my temples to keep from yelling at the idiot who left the door open for too long behind them. Rubbing both hands over my face before opening my eyes and facing the culprit I ask coolly, "How can I help you this morning?" No one answers. I start laughing at the thought of whoever it was turning and dashing back outside before I could see who did it.

I hear slightly nervous giggling on the other side of the counter. "Sorry about this mess, the wind took me by surprise. Can I help you clean it up?" A girl about my height stands on the other side of the counter with about seventy-five sheets of paper stacked neatly in her hands. As she places them on the desk she smiles over at me slightly embarrassed.

"Oh wow, thank you for picking those up. I didn't realize any flew that way. Hi I'm Lenai; I'm helping out my Gran in here for a few days. What can I do for you?"

The other girl smiles again and shoots her hand forward instantly. "Hi, I'm Alice. I am not actually a student here. Well not yet anyway. We just moved here and we need to get registered for next year. We already finished our year back home so I guess we get to start summer vacation early here. But my mom and dad wanted me to come pickup any paperwork they might need before the school year is over. They said it makes it easier." She speaks so fast I can barely understand her. Her smile spreading even wider as I stare at her with wide open eyes, my mouth slightly agape not quite catching everything she said. "Sorry, I get excited easily. I need five registration forms for next year." She repeats slower now.

"Oh, okay not a... hu problem." I look back over at her with tears of frustration glistening in my eyes. Looking around the shelves below the counter where all the blank forms had been neatly stacked moments ago the shelves are almost bare. The gust of wind had obviously circled tornado style around the room throwing EVERY piece of paper in site. The hopelessness of the situation overwhelms me; totally forgetting about Alice on the other side of the counter I sit on the floor and put my head in my hands. I came to help Gran and now disaster has struck.

I hear papers shuffling behind me and assume Granny Bell has come out of her office and is already working to straighten the mess. "'I'm sorry Gran." I apologize desolately. "Don't worry about this mess; I'll get it taken care of right now. Go ahead and do the things you need to be doing. I'll call you if I need help with anything."

" I've never been called Gran before. Does she look like me?" Alice teases behind me. Jerking my head up in embarrassment I see her sitting on the floor beside me with another mountain of stacked paper in her hands, a beaming smile on her face, and fire dancing behind her golden eyes.

"Hahahahahaha." I clutch at my sides as loud laughter shakes my entire body till it hurts.

"Is everything alright out there Lenai?" Granny questions from the other side of the door obviously not having heard the conversation I thought I was having with her seconds ago.

"Yah Gran, everything is great, I just made a mess of the office on accident but a friend is helping me clean it up. Thanks." I reply trying to calm my laughter and wiping a tear from my cheek. Alice hands me the stack of paper she's holding and bounces up to start collecting more.

"Hey Alice," she spins around more graceful than a ballerina at the sound of her name. "Thanks Gran." I laugh and get up to help her. Working together we have all the papers cleaned up into stacks in no time. We lounge against the counter for a minute looking at the office. For some reason it seems that more than just the papers have been cleaned up but I can't put my finger on what the difference is.

"The hunt begins." I say in a slightly overwhelmed voice. "Where are those registration forms?"

The door opens and a red faced boy older than me walks up to the counter breathing heavily. "I need a tardy slip, my car broke down on the highway and I had to run the rest of the way here. I'm having a test in first hour and Mr. Mackinsly is going to have a fit about me being late!" The fact that two kids younger than him are the people behind the counter doesn't seem to faze this guy.

I start looking around the stacks for the tardy slips when Alice slides one into my hand. "I think this will work." She winks at me and hands me a pen to fill it out with. Man she's good, it would have taken me forever to find what I was looking for in this mess. She must have a photographic memory or something.

"What's your name?" I hold the pen poised over the slip ready to fill out the form.

"Ethan Scotts" I finish filling out the teacher and reason for tardiness lines blinking questioningly at the line where it asks for a signature.

"Just a moment Ethan." I say holding up a finger as he rocks slightly back and forth with impatience. I run the slip into Gran's office shutting the door behind me and showing her the slip. "I think you need to sign this for me."

"Just go ahead and sign it, if the teacher questions it I will explain later. Everyone will know by the end of the day that you have permission to sign in house forms." she reassures me. "Did you get the little mess taken care of out there?"

"Yah we did thanks Gran. I need to get this back out there, I think Ethan is about to have an aneurysm he is so stressed about this." I laugh thinking of how red his face probably is right now.

"No Lenai, he is always that way. A very intense young man." Gran replies with a slight laugh that leads me to believe there has to be an interesting story to go with the comment.

Returning to the office I hand Ethan his slip and watch him fly out the door. He slams into the door so hard it hits the exterior wall and catches on the magnetic door hold. A stressful second passes as I realize what another gust of wind will do to all the neat stacks we have on the counter. "Alice, guard the papers." I command as I run to shut the door properly. After securing the door I return to the counter where Alice has already started sorting our large stacks into new smaller stacks. I look carefully at the stacks that are forming and realize she is separating blank forms into piles according to their purpose and used forms once again by purpose but also alphabetically.

"How did you do that so fast?" A guilty look crosses her face but just as quickly is replaced with her brilliant smile. "The energizer bunny is my first cousin. I just keep going and going and going." Once again I am clutching my sides with laughter.

"I think I like you. Here move over and let me help. I can't tell Granny that I let a future student do all my work for me today." We make a good team and within half an hour we have the entire office filed and organized. I hand Alice the five registration forms, five medical forms, and five student handbooks. "I guess that is all you need. If your parents have any questions they can call my Gran. Her name is Ms. Bell, and the schools phone number is on the student handbook." Alice throws herself toward me and wraps me in a tight hug squealing. "Oh Lenai, we are going to be best friends!" She let go of me instantly grabbing both my hands and staring directly in my eyes. "Do you like to go shopping? My sister is visiting family till school starts back up and I desperately need a good shopping spree!"

"I love to window shop, does that count?"

"Yes!" Without letting go of my hands she starts heading towards the door. "Come on lets go!"

"I have to stay here; I promised my Granny Bell I would hang around the office so she can get back to being a principal instead of an office aid." Her excitement fades only a bit. "Besides, I don't know if you noticed but there's not really anywhere to shop in Forks besides the Outdoor Warehouse and Thriftway."

Giving me a look that obviously questions my sanity she shakes her head to rebuke me. "Okay, I get your point about hanging out to help, that's really sweet of you. But hello, there is no way we are shopping in Forks! I want to go to Seattle! There is NOTHING here! Sorry but Thriftway just doesn't cut it." The look on her face is priceless. I had to agree, I hate the grocery store here, they don't carry more than two brands of anything. "Tomorrow is Saturday, are you free then?"

"Gran?" I yell through her closed door. "Can I go to Seattle with my new friend tomorrow to go shopping? There are a couple of things I want to look at?"

"Sure hon, who are you going with?"

"Her name is Alice" Gran doesn't answer back so I figure she's fine with me going.

"Looks like you have a new shopping partner. Do you mind if I run a couple of errands while we are out? Gran hates driving on the freeways, she says everyone drives to fast, but there are a few things I need that can't be bought here."

"See you around nine then?" Alice asks excitedly.

"That sounds good. Do you know where the 101 is?" Alice shakes her head yes at my question. "I live at the end of 101 near where it dead ends at a trail head. You'll see a dirt drive. It's the only turn off so you can't miss it."

"Gotcha, I think I know exactly where it is. I shouldn't have any trouble finding your house but can I get your number just in case?"

"Good idea, and I want yours in case something comes up and I can't make it." We exchange numbers, and Alice snaps a picture of me with her phone. When I turn mine toward her she makes a hilarious face. "You better be careful making faces, I might decide to show it to some cute boys." I tease causing Alice to make more faces.

Alice gathers up her pile of papers and heads toward the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." I busy myself doing the little jobs left around the office, unable to believe weeks of backed up filing is finished. Thank goodness for Alice coming along! I would have been buried under papers all day long without her help. A smile brightens my face as I think about her eagerness and energy; I wonder if I'll be able to keep up with her tomorrow.

Gran and I walk to the cafeteria together as the lunch bell sounds releasing students from class. The hallways fill quickly as kids file out of every doorway, all heading to the cafeteria. The line is a mile long when we arrive. "Do you want to cut in line with me or wait back here and hang out with the other kids?" Granny Bell asks letting me know it's okay if I don't want to eat lunch with her in the teachers lounge.

"I think I'll stay here. I also think I will take advantage of the music room being free for the rest of the afternoon if it's okay with you. I can come back to the office if you need me to." I feel guilty not being in the office but with all the help Alice gave me this morning there is really nothing left to do.

"No, you did a marvelous job in there this morning. I can't believe how well you have organized the files already. I would have taken weeks to accomplish the same task." Gran tells me giving me the freedom to spend the afternoon any way I wish.

"Thanks Gran, you know where to find me if you need me then."

Granny Bell moves ahead and cuts in line to get her lunch while I wait at the back gazing around the crowded lunch room looking for familiar faces. After getting my food I still have not seen anyone I think I know so I choose to sit along the windows at the far side of the room by myself. No one notices I am there so I eat my meal in peace listening to the babble of conversations floating around me. Finishing my lunch and disposing of the trash before the students lets me slip quietly and unnoticed out of the cafeteria.

I quickly pick up my violin from the office and head to the music room. I had planned on playing my violin again but feel drawn toward the grand piano on a raised platform in the middle of the room. The music begins to flow and fill my soul as my fingers slide effortlessly over the keys. I let myself be taken over by the current of notes swirling around the room, I don't even notice the door open when Gran comes in three hours later to tell me it's time to go home.


	6. Girl time

_**Thank you Rinda for editing this for me, I bow at your feet and kiss the ground you walk on for figuring out my uploading nightmare. Posting will be so much easier now! You are a goddess. Thank you!**_

_**No I am not Stephenie Meyer, could never be confused with her and could never hope to be as brilliant as she so no these characters do not belong to me, well except Lenai but after five days of labor I think I get to claim her. LOL I hope you enjoy, and if you do please leave me some love!**_

Girl time

The sun warms my face waking me from the sweetest dreams. No aroma of coffee greats me this morning so I figure Gran must still be in bed. Going to my closet I choose a pair of stylish blue jeans, two tank tops to layer, and my pink converse sneakers. I am so relieved Dad sent the two boxes of stuff I will need for the summer so quickly. Gathering my clothes together I head to the bathroom to get ready for my day. Taking the time to blow dry my hair I style it into a simple messy pony tail loop with my one curl dangling down the right side.

I creep quietly down the hallway peaking in Gran's room to see her sleeping soundly. "I love you." She speaks quietly as I stand at her door. Talking in her sleep again I smile, wondering who she is dreaming of. Her tone of voice is not one she would use for family, but as far as I know Gran has never been interested in anyone romantically. Well except for that kid Mike told me about but surely Granny would not still be dreaming about a boy from forty-five years ago. Looks like I have a new mystery to figure out.

In the kitchen I fix a pot of coffee and scramble enough eggs for both Gran and I. Slicing a grapefruit in half and setting the halves on our plates. Gran walks sleepily through the entry as I place the plates on the table. "Good morning Gran, coffee is in the pot. Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you. Oh Lenai this coffee is wonderful." She sighs as she takes a sip and closes her eyes.

Joining me at the table she starts eating her breakfast immediately. "You are going into Seattle today?" She asks "Who did you say you are going with?"

"A new girl in town named Alice. She came into the office to get registration papers for next year. She helped me clean up the office when the wind coming through the door blew papers everywhere. There is no way I could have done all the work that got done yesterday by myself. Alice said she would pick me up here at nine." I smile remembering how excited Alice had been when I told her I could go. "She desperately wants a friend to shop with since her sister is out of town for a couple more months."

"That's sweet; I hope you girls have fun today. Take your cell phone and if you are going to be late please call. I have to go into the office and stay while the painters finish up in the gym. I hope to be home around mid day." Gran has always let me know her daily plans; she knows I worry about her if I don't know where she is.

"I'm going to go play for a while in the field before Alice gets here." I give Gran a kiss on the cheek and walk away to get my violin.

Granny waves from the porch as I am walking out to the field. "See you tonight Lenai. Be safe, and have fun." Climbing into her car she heads down the drive out of sight.

I lift my violin to my chin and begin to play. The music quickly swells around me and carries me away to my place where the world ceases to exist. I know I have played for quite a while when the pain in my fingers telsl me it's time to put the violin away. The world reappears around me as I take the violin away from my shoulder. Alice is sitting on the grass in front of me arms wrapped around her knees, wonder in her beautiful eyes. "Hi" I say surprised by her presence. "How long have you been here?"

"A couple of hours" she laughs sounding like wind chimes. "I didn't want to interrupt you. Your music is unbelievable. I have never heard anything more beautiful! Those are original pieces aren't they?"

A faint blush of embarrassment rushes to my cheeks as I lower my eyes to my shoes. "Yes they are. I like to play my own music mostly, but I do know many other pieces. Do you have a favorite?"

"I love Flight of the Bumblebee!" She screams "Can you play it for me, PLEASE!"

That figures it fits her perfectly. I can just picture her flying around the meadow from flower to flower never tiring. I can't help smiling at the mental picture. "Of course I can, but you may need to grab my arm when the piece finishes or you may be stuck here for another two hours." Lifting my violin once more I begin to play just for her. As the music surrounds us Alice begins dancing. I am so enthralled watching Alice enjoy my playing that at the end of the song I have no problem stopping. "That was gorgeous Alice! Where did you learn to dance like that?" Her dancing had not fit into any category of dance I have ever heard of.

"I was just dancing, nothing to it. I bet you can dance beautifully too the way you seem to feel the music." She smiles back at me. "Speaking of feeling the music that was amazing! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Alice turns and heads toward the house. "Let's get going. I have lots of shopping to do!" she says with a delighted giggle.

"Where's your car?" I ask noticing for the first time that the driveway is empty.

"I left it up the drive a little, you said your Gran doesn't like people who drive fast, and I didn't think she would feel comfortable with me driving if she saw my car." She replies skipping up the drive merrily.

My jaw hits the ground when I see her climb into a super cute yellow sports car. "WOW, this is your car!" I climb in and stare at the leather interior and upgraded stereo system. I have never sat in a car this nice before. I suddenly think about the little bit of mud that might be clinging to my shoes from our walk through the meadow. I quickly pick up my feet and glance at the bottom, relieved to see they're clean. I reach behind me to lay my violin on the floor boards and smile over at Alice. "So how fast can this thing go?" I asked mischievously, I do not share Gran's fear of speed.

"Do you want to see?" She laughs obviously happy that I like to go fast.

"Oh yeah." Driving slowly to the house we use the turn around and head back toward the 101.

Alice flies down the 101 at about 90 mph with music blaring, the bass vibrating through my spine. This is fabulous. I have never felt so free in my life. As we approach town her speed drops to about 20 miles over the speed limit, which I find funny because surely a cop would be more likely to pull over a car they can catch than one going so fast they could hardly see it. Alice seems to think it makes perfect sense though and I'm not going to say anything about it. Approaching the town limits her speed increases dramatically as we sail down the highway at 140 mph. I can not believe how well she controls the car at this speed. A new song starts playing on the radio and her speed increases yet again. I began to fear if we hit a bump we will go airborne and never come down. When the speedometer needle reaches 180 I can no longer restrain my tongue. "Alice, this is a little fast for me, could we slow it back down just a little please. I'm getting scared."

"Sure not a problem, how fast do you want to go?" She asks giving me an apologetic look.

"140 was fun, I can't believe you actually drive this fast! We are going to be there in no time!"

"If you think I drive fast you should see my sister and brother. They are maniacs behind the wheel." She laughs as she hits the menu button on her IPod to choose a slower song. "We're about five minutes from Seattle. Where do you want to go shopping? I want to get your errands done before I get started or we may get sidetracked."

"I need to go to Vlandin's Strings Shop. Other than that the things I need can be found at the mall."

We arrive at Vlandin's within fifteen minutes. The inside of the store looks like a hurricane has hit. Obviously Vlandin's is not known as the place to go in Seattle because of its organization. A small male voice speaks up as the tinkling of bells announces our arrival. "Be with you in just a moment."

An elderly man not much taller than Alice and I steps out from behind a tower of cardboard boxes. His hair reminds me of Albert Einstein's but his eyes are captivating. You could see the exuberance radiating from them. "How can I help you lovely young ladies today?" He walks behind the sales counter and rests his elbows gingerly on the edge.

"I have been having some trouble with my fine tuners slipping, I was hoping you might be able to fix the problem. I also need two complete sets of strings, a cube of resin, and I would like to look at your 3/4 size bows please." I hope he would be able to look over my violin today. I am nervous about leaving it anywhere, but the fine tuners have been slipping a lot lately. I have never had any trouble with the violin before and I am hoping this can be rectified quickly.

"Set it up here and I will take a look at it." He tells me as he reaches for a small tool set and a magnifying glass on a metal stand that has a light attached to shine on the object under inspection. I place my violin gently on the counter and watch as he turns the fine tuners making small noises to himself as he works. His resemblance to Einstein is strangely reassuring. "This should not be too difficult. The threads are simply wearing out. This instrument gets played quite a bit doesn't it? It is a beautifully made violin. Have you ever noticed the signature inside the body?" He does not wait for me to answer. "I have only seen one other instrument made by him; I hope you realize how rare this is and take special care of it."

"It is my prized possession sir. I am sure you can appreciate how concerned I am to leave it anywhere."

"Yes, I fully understand you concern. I should be able to have this finished for you before three this afternoon. Would you like me to change out your strings with one of the new sets while I am working on it?" He asks before talking to himself under his breath about what needs to be done and we hear him mutter again, "absolutely splendid, amazing to see."

"I think I will stick with the strings that are there unless you find damage and feel they need to be changed out. I am pretty adept at changing them myself. I just wanted to have extra sets on hand; you never know when you may need them."

"Good, good, I will do that for you then." He reaches below the counter and grabs four different bow boxes laying them on the counter for my inspection.

The first box contains a typical student bow, these are great for young kids learning how to play but you simply can not get good sound out of them on more complex pieces. I replace the lid and move onto the second one. It is nicer but still is not quite what I am looking for. I know what I want is a new bow exactly like my old bow, and unless I plan on making a flight to Germany sometime soon I doubt I will get that wish granted. I replace the lid and open both the other boxes. Neither of these are close to the quality I am looking for either. My bow will just have to last a bit longer. The last time I had the horsehair replaced the lady working on it had noticed a hairline crack forming from the base and warned me it would need to be replaced soon. Five months later I can now see the crack with my naked eye and it's starting to increase in length. I really need another bow now, but I just can not make myself say yes to one of these. With a sigh I hand the boxes back to the clerk who stops working on my violin to look up at me, a question in his eye. "Sorry none of these are what I am really looking for. Do you possibly know of another store that may have higher quality bows? I still need a 3/4 size but I don't want a student bow." I hope that does not offend him.

His face lifts a little with a knowing smile. He reaches under the counter behind him and unlocks a sliding drawer. "I think this may be what you are looking for. It is the only one left in the country, the designer died three years ago. I believe there are only four left the other three are in Europe." He places the black satin box on top of his counter, opening the hinged lid, and lifts a black cloth that was draped over the bow. I gasp as I realize the signature on the bow matches the signature inside my violin; it is the exact twin of my bow.

From the look on his face he knew that is exactly what I was looking for. "How much is this?" I am sure it is too much, but I cross my fingers in hope.

"You know the true value of this bow, the dollar amount attached to it is 550.00." I feel as if I have been hit in the stomach. I was expecting it to be to high for me to afford but I had hoped by some miracle maybe I would be able to get it.

"I'm afraid that is just to much for me right now. Do you accept deposits to hold merchandise?" I know I'm grasping at straws, but maybe if he would accept a deposit on it, I could make payments for the next four months till I paid it off. I'm sure Alice would not mind driving me back here in four months to pick it up. I almost cry when I realize that would not work anyway, I will not be here in four months I will be back in Chicago with my dad.

"I am sorry dear; I just do not have the system set up to keep track of such business." He looks genuinely saddened, "In three years you are only the second person I have shown it too though. I think it will still be here when you are ready." He smiles and winks at me.

Feeling completely let down I thank him sincerely for showing me the bow and confirm a three o clock pick up time for my violin. Alice and I turn to leave the store.

"Sorry about that" Alice says as we climb into her car. "I guess that must be a pretty special bow. I think he is going to hold onto it for a while for you though. He doesn't seem to want to sell it to just anyone. I bet it will still be here when you are ready for it."

She really was right, he did basically tell me it should still be there, and it did seem me he wants it to be paired with my violin. Maybe I could still get it. "Thanks Alice, I just got so excited when I saw it, and mine is breaking so I know I don't have long before I have to buy something to replace it. I'm not going to be here when I have enough money for it though; I forgot momentarily that I have to go back to Chicago before school starts."

Alice seems shocked by this information. Her mouth has dropped slightly and she has a far away look in her eyes which have darkened slightly the gold deepening somehow. "I didn't realize you were leaving, I just" it seems she was choosing her words carefully, "assumed you lived here."

"No, I visit Granny Bell every summer, but I have to go back to my dad's house before the school year starts there, which is two weeks before Forks. I really wish I did not have to go back. I love my dad, but I just feel so at home and comfortable here. I don't really like big cities."

Alice seems to be lost in her own thoughts again for a moment, concentrating deeply on something. "It'll all work out." She states as if it were fact and returns to her bubbly self. "Off to the mall!"

Alice is great to watch at the mall, she bounces from store to store like the little metal ball in a pinball machine. Her face lights up like an excited child's every time she sees something she likes for either herself or me.

Alice's laughter chimes through every store as she fills my arms with clothes for both of us to try on. "I am so glad we're the same size that makes shopping so much more fun!"

She has great taste; I am tempted to buy one outfit she chose. The medium blue form fitted blouse and tailor fit deep brown slacks look very sophisticated. Sophisticated is a word that could not be used to describe much in my wardrobe, except of course the beautiful gown U of S had given me for my performance. The price tags remind me I need to save for my bow though, so I place them back on the rack. Alice is having a great time trying on everything in sight that appeals to her. She also has fun buying several of the outfits she tries on.

I have four bags draped over my arms from different stores, and Alice is loaded down as well as we enter Barnes and Noble. I want to find a few cds of what I call easy music. Easy music is music I can listen to without becoming lost in it. I also have to make sure I know what artists are popular so not everyone will think I am an orchestra geek. Not that it really helps, but I like to listen to popular music sometimes. After listening to about twenty different CD samples I decide on the new release album by some boy band all the girls at school had been drooling over last month. On my way to the cashier I see Alice looking in the classic rock section. There is music dating all the way back to the turn of the century. I smile as I realize this is what Granny Bell had listened to. I pick up a CD with interesting cover art and scan it to hear what it sounds like.

"This is really good." I am honestly surprised. I hold the CD out for Alice to see.

"I love Muse, you have to get it! We'll listen to it in the car on our way home." Alice seems really happy with my choice so I put it under my arm with the other CD I am purchasing. Glancing at my watch I realize we really should be going if we want to be back at Vlandins' by three. I do not want to leave my violin there any longer than absolutely necessary.

I lift an earphone of Alice's and yell over the blaring music poring out of it. "We need to get going Alice"

We pay for our Cds and head for the car. Ten minutes later we are pulling into the parking lot of Vlandin's. "If you just want to hang out in the car I can run in and pay quickly. It will only take a couple of minutes." I don't think she would want to hang out in the cramped messy music store again.

"Nah, I'll come in with you." Alice replies as she climbs out of the car shutting the door behind her and setting the alarm. "Vlandin's is a sweet store; it reminds me of what a store would have been like a long time ago."

"Hello again ladies. I have the violin completely repaired, would you like to play it a little to make sure it's just right?" I can tell by the tone of his voice he is really hoping I will say yes. I know that he would have already tested it out after completing his work.

"Sure, thank you." I take my violin from his aged hand and place it to my shoulder. "Any special requests?"

"Play one of your own Lenai! I promise I will wake you up when it is over." She teases. I am glad she did not ask for Flight of the Bumblebee again, dancing in here could cause an avalanche.

"You have composed some music of your own?" The store clerk asks rhetorically, "I would love to hear a piece."

I lift my bow, close my eyes and breath deeply focusing only on the weight of the bow in my hand. I slowly draw the bow across the strings. As the song progresses I open my eyes so as to not become lost in the music. The notes still caress my skin gently, and I can almost see the flow of music around the room. Being able to see Alice and the store clerk though keeps my mind from traveling with my music making it possible to stop with the end of the song instead of transitioning into another.

Alice is bouncing up and down clapping, and the store clerk has tears in his eyes as I finish and place my violin back in the case. I loosen the bow and place it in the case as well. "Thank you, I'm sure I will have no more problems with it."

"Thank you for sharing that beautiful piece of music with me; you have truly blessed my day." He moves over to the antique cash register to ring up my purchases. I pay him and look over the receipt he hands me.

"I'm sorry there appears to be a mistake. You did not charge me labor for fixing my violin." I am glad I caught that while we were still here, I would have felt terribly guilty if I had left without paying fully for the work that was done.

"Consider my labor paid for in song my dear." He smiles at me bowing his head slightly, "You played more beautifully than anyone I have ever had the pleasure of listening to. Make sure you come back when you are ready for your new bow."

Alice giggles as we walk out the door towards her car. "I think the old man is a little sweet on you." I hit her arm lightly, surprised by how much it hurts my hand to do so. Hitting her arm is like hitting a tree branch, man she must be really strong. "Seriously" she continues, "I think you playing for him made his day. That bow is definitely yours."

"I hope your right. I really would love to have it. I just hope no one else comes in before I can save up the money for it."

"Believe me you have nothing to worry about; I have great instincts about things like this." Alice reassures me with a smile. For some reason I can not bring myself to doubt her, she seems completely sure that what she said is the absolute truth.

My stomach growls as we pull away from the Vlandin's. "You need to eat something." Alice informs me. I laugh at her tone of voice.

"Thanks mom, I would have never figured that one out." She laughs at my sarcasm and heads toward a fast food drive thru. "I haven't noticed you snacking on anything today either" I remind her.

"Is this okay for you? I am just going to get a drink; I don't like to eat while I drive. It slows me down to much, and I hate getting crumbs in my car."

"Yah this is fine. Hey Alice," I pause not sure if I should ask or not, she seems to be in a bit of a hurry to get heading back to Forks. I am enjoying our time together so much I'm not ready for it to end yet. I have never enjoyed the company of anyone other than Gran as much as I am enjoying my time with Alice. "You in a hurry to get home or would you like to hit a movie?"

"Oh I love movies! There is a new romantic comedy out I wanted to go see with my sister, but since she will not be back until it is out of theaters I thought I was going to miss it. Let's go."

I order a grilled cheese sandwich and fries at the drive thru; Alice forgot to order anything to drink. We head off quickly toward the theater. "You forgot to get a drink, you want to share mine?"

"Nah, thanks though, I will just get one at the theater." she replies. I hope she doesn't think I'm weird offering to share my drink. I know how some people freak out a bit about germs; she just doesn't seem like it would be a big deal to her.

The movie Alice wants to see does not start for another hour, but the theater is located in the middle of a nice strip mall. We bought our tickets and wander through the stores. "OOH they have a Star-bucks! Can we go in?" She asks all excited.

"Sure, I could use a little caffeine myself. I love their Caramel macchiato. Let me treat this time since you insisted on paying for the movie tickets even though it was my idea." I feel bad about Alice spending her money on me, I feel like she is doing it because she knows I need to save money for the bow.

"Oh I don't actually like to drink anything they make; I just LOVE the smell of coffee." She is so quirky, of course in a really fun and enchanting way. She has kept me laughing at her antics all day. She asks for a taster size cup of their strongest brew and sits inhaling it as I drink my macchiato.

"So, tell me all about your school" she demands. "I want to know everything about you! Boyfriends, best friends, worst enemies, favorite teachers EVERYTHING!"

"That won't take long. I have never had a boyfriend, my only friend at school moved to Nebraska in December, when I am not doing homework I spend most of my time playing music." She does not appear very happy with this brief summary.

"What do you mean you have never had a boyfriend?"

"Honestly no one has ever shown any interest in me." My face flushes as I admit this to my new friend who obviously has never had any problems in that department.

"So tell me about this friend who moved. Details darling details. What did you like to do together, what does she look like, why do you like her? All of it."

"Her name is Emilie. I met her in orchestra; she plays the cello beautifully. Emilie is as intense in her music as I am in mine. We were selected to play a duet for the spring performance, and neither of us were satisfied with the twenty minutes a week we were allotted in class to practice. She started coming over every day after school to practice. After we had our song mastered we started composing songs together." Alice rolls her eyes slightly letting me know she wants more when I try to draw my explanation to a close. "When we were not playing music we talked about some of the boys we thought were cute; of course they didn't acknowledge our existence. We also watched a lot of old black and white movies. She has a major crush on Humphrey Bogart. We had a sleep over almost every Friday night. I really have missed her greatly" I finish. Hoping Alice is satisfied because there is nothing else to tell.

"What about you?" It's my turn for questions. Other than the fact that she has four siblings and she has just moved to town I know nothing about her. Obviously by her car and shopping habits her family is well off but that means nothing to me; I want to know more about her. "Tell me about your family. How are there five kids all in high school at the same time? Why did you move to Forks? What is it like having so many siblings? Do you all get along?"

"Wow, that's a lot of questions. What is this the Spanish Inquisition?" Alice's wind chime laugh fills the room. A few other patrons look to see who the beautiful laughter belongs to. She inhales her coffee again and looks like she is thinking carefully about her answers. I can tell she is trying to decide what to leave out and what to tell me. Obviously there is a lot to tell. I sit back waiting for her story.

"We are all adopted. My parents just turned 30. My dad is a doctor, and has recently accepted a position at University Medical Center here in Seattle. He did not want us living in the city though, so they looked for houses in the smaller towns. Even though it is a long drive my mom fell in love with our house; Dad has never been able to tell her no to anything." She laughs, "If you think I drive fast you should see my dad! The commute is no problem for him. Okay so that answers two of your questions. Do we get along; I guess we get along a lot better than most people would expect for so many teenagers in the same house. My brothers can get on each others nerves at times but nothing too serious. We all like to pull jokes on each other so if your around very often you are bound to be the target of someone's prank. Over all I wouldn't trade my family for anything. We love to go hiking and camping together; in fact we do almost everything together. I'm missing them severely right now. I had to help Mom get the house set up though, and when Dad first starts a new position he is gone most of the time for the first couple of months." Alice glances at her watch and leaps out of her chair grabbing my hand. "We need to get to the theater! The trailers are starting; I love to watch what is coming soon."

We run out of the coffee shop and over to the theater hand in hand laughing like little girls. We do not have time to stop by the concession stand to get snacks or drinks. Alice must be dying of thirst by now. I am amazed she is not shaky yet from not eating all day; it has been eight hours since she arrived at my house.

The movie is great! Whenever a emotionally charged part plays Alice lets out a squeal and grabs my hand squeezing gently and smiling at me. Walking out of the theater I feel like true love is waiting for me right around the corner. A movie has never made me feel that way before, I wonder if Alice's excited squeals and knowing looks while she squeezed my hand have anything to do with it. I can not help but look for the silver lining when I'm around her; anything seems possible with this little bundle of positive energy at my side.

The sky is black as we walk out of the theater. I realize how late it must be. "I need to call my Granny Bell; she is going to be worried sick. I told her we should be back by dinner."

"Since it's so late and we still have to drive back to Forks why don't you ask if it is okay to spend the night at my house. I have not had a sleep-over in years!"

"That sounds great! Are you sure your parents won't mind" I ask.

"No they let us do what we want for the most part; besides they are going to love you!"

I reach for my phone and call Gran. "Hey Gran, we just finished watching a movie in Seattle and are getting ready to head back to Forks. I'm sorry I didn't call earlier; I didn't realize how late it was getting." Granny Bell reassures me she's not worried telling me she will see me when I get home, and to drive safe. "Actually Granny I was wondering if it would be okay with you if I spent the night at Alice's house. She says her parents won't mind." Gran reminds me that tomorrow is Sunday and asks if I want her to pick me up at Alice's house in the morning so I could go to church. "Oh, that's right. Hold on a sec."

I remember I need to speak to the children's pastor at Fork Christian Church about VBS. "Alice, do you think you would be able to give me a ride to church in the morning?"

"Sure if you are awake! I may keep you up all night though" she added with a wicked gleam in her eye. Tonight should be fun!

"Granny Bell?" It sounds like she has hung up or gotten disconnected, "Alice says she can give me a ride."

"Okay then, Lenai." Granny seems concerned, and I don't want her to worry about us.

"Granny are you okay? You sound worried."

"No no dear, your friend's voice just reminded me of someone for a moment" Granny assures me. "Have fun tonight. Will you be home for lunch tomorrow?"

"Yah, I will come home right after church. We will probably go to the 11:00 service."

"Okay, goodnight Lenai, I love you."

"I love you too Gran." I hang up the phone and smile at Alice. "So you are going to keep me up all night huh?"

Alice laughs as we speed away toward Forks. "Most definitely!"


	7. pajama party

_**If you are happy to see another chapter posted so soon all kudos go to my fabulous Beta! I sent this off to RindaRoo about midnight last night and she had it back in my inbox before I woke up this morning! I told you so is absolutely wonderful!**_

_**I am not Stephenie Meyer and no I don't own any rights to this story, its all just fun and games for me. **_

_**If you like it or hate it let me know. I even love flames. LOL**_

Pajama party

APOV

Today has been a great day! I really like Lenai, and know she is going to be great for our family. Carlisle has stressed endlessly over our return to Forks, concerned that not enough time has passed since our last stay here. There is still a good possibility we could be recognized by some of the elder residents of the town. We have lived here for two months, he, Esme, and I running errands around town trying to see if there seemed to be any recognition. So far the few residents who were around forty-five years ago have not given any of us a second glance. All of the doctors Carlisle had worked with are in nursing homes now or have already passed on so there seems little threat of him being recognized at work. He has decided to work out of Seattle just to be on the safe side. He does not want a patient remembering a Dr. Cullen, who looked just like him, from a visit to the emergency room as a child. That could be disastrous for the entire family. Going in to get registration forms for school had been a test as well. The five of us posing as high school students again would be the most obvious resemblance to our prior stay. Not many young thirty something couples have a house full of teenagers. Lenai had not seemed to notice anything worrisome or familiar about us though. Obviously Bella has never told her granddaughter anything about Edward or any of us

.

Bella is going to be a difficult topic. I have not let anyone know she is still in town. This needs to be done. I have checked the futures carefully to make sure our coming won't hurt Bella, but also to make sure she will not blow our cover. From what I can tell Bella has healed completely. Edward on the other hand has not. Forty-five years of deep depression has left him morose and unbearable to be around. Whenever one of us are concerned about him he snaps at us and tells us to mind our own business. It has been decades since he has tried to act a human role; preferring to stay around the house and out of public site all together. Even Tanya had given up on chasing him after the first twenty years or so. She had called him an old wet rag and went on to greener pastures. There had been a time when we all thought maybe it would be better if he went off on his own, but he does not seem able to leave the family even for short trips.

At Edward's insistence I quit watching for Bella's futures the day we left Forks. Edward had told me that even a short human life would be better for her than damming her to our existence, and surely she would be safer without us around. I had argued but lost. He did not realize that he was not the only one hurting over leaving Bella behind. I felt I had lost not only my best friend but a sister. Even though I hated it, I had followed his instructions.

You can imagine how surprised I was when I checked our possible futures after our most recent stay in Alaska had been cut short by a very curious, very creative, fine arts teacher at our last high school. Out of four possible locations we could go to, only two had good results. Because of Edward's aloofness and refusal to use his gifts we had been left in several difficult situations over the decades and had moved much more frequently than we would like. This left us with few places we could return to. Forks was the farthest back on the time line and therefore the best choice. Of course there was the added bonus that only I knew about. When I searched the futures of Forks I saw Bella, or Ms. Bell, and Lenai everywhere. I saw Bella opening up to Edward about her life since he left. I saw Edward forgiving himself for leaving her unprotected and with a broken heart. I saw Bella telling Lenai all about her time with our family, and how she had hoped she could one day join us forever. I also saw several possible futures in which Lenai brings true healing to Edward's heart and finds her future in his arms.

It seems strange to me how the future has a way of wrapping back around us trying to correct itself when we mess with the course it's supposed to take. It's clear Bella was supposed to be a part of our family all along, we were never supposed to have left her behind. Her future had been changed, but she had chosen to make beauty come out of the pain. The hopefulness of her choice has allowed the circular movement of the future to happen, which is giving Edward a second chance at finding true love. I only hope he won't screw it up again. I am going to do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't.

Coming out of my deep thoughts I realize Lenai is staring at me, and as I check back into my visions I realize she has been staring for over ten minutes. OOPS. I really need to pay closer attention when I am with her. She is so observant she makes the younger version of Bella seem almost blind. I can not let her figure out our secret before it's time. I have to distract her. "Lenai, could you get out that Muse CD you bought at the store? I would love to listen to it for the rest of our drive."

"Sure no problem." She answers happily reaching behind her to get the CD out of a plastic bag. Opening it she hands the disk to me. Reaching over to the radio I slide it into the CD slot and readjust the audio controls to enhance the music. Her head and hands immediately start keeping time to the beat of the music as it roars through my small car. I keep the music loud for the rest of our drive to discourage any more conversation. I have to think a little while. Tonight is very important.

"Alice," I guess the loud music idea isn't working.

"Yeah" I answer not turning down the music hoping that it might still deter her from a long conversation in which she asks all the difficult questions flooding her mind right now, which seem innocent except for the fact that they would require bold faced lies. I do not want to lie to Lenai. We will not start this relationship with dishonesty; it will not end well if we do.

"Did you know one of my middle names is Alice?" Here we are already, the first innocent question that I can not answer truthfully. Of course I do know both of her middle names and where they come from. I have seen Bella explaining to Lenai in a possible future that the Esme and Alice that she so dearly loves are the same people she was named after. I of course can not tell her that. If I could cry, I would have been bawling when the vision first flashed through my mind. Bella loved us all so much; she had lost everything when we left. Somehow she had held onto that love even after our abandonment of her.

"Really, I have never had a friend who shared my name before. When is your birthday?"

"February 15, why?" she asks confused why I want to know.

"Well I'm older so I guess you are named after me." After a short bought of laughter music fills the air as we ride in companionable silence again.

Approaching the long drive to our house I flash the lights several times to make sure Esme and Carlisle have fair warning that I am bringing someone home with me. They know I have spent the day with a human girl who I had inexplicably made friends with when I went to get the registrations forms at school. They are not to concerned, ever since Bella had been in our lives briefly I have made several human girlfriends. I have never brought anyone home though. This is another test.

Esme and Carlisle meet us on the front porch as we climb out of the car. "Lenai lets leave the bags for a while, I want you to meet my parents." I grab her by the hand and pull her up the stairs toward them beaming a smile at them that spoke more than words could. I see this is going to work beautifully! Esme looks a little surprised to see me with a human but is open and inviting. "Lenai this is my mom Esme." Lenai holds out her hand gingerly to shake Esme's hand. She does not flinch at the cold of her touch. I have been careful to touch Lenai frequently today trying to get her used to our body temperature differences without her realizing there even is one.

"It is wonderful to meet you Lenai. Alice says you were helping out in the school office yesterday when she went to get their registration papers. Is being an office aid one of you electives?" Esme is trying to dig; she obviously knows I am up to something.

"No mom, Lanai's grandmother is the principal. Lenai is just down visiting for the summer, she lives in Chicago with her dad."

"Oh anyone we know?" She's on to me; I have to throw the trail. Carlisle's eyes are blazing with intensity as well. They both know something is up, but they had not figured it out yet. Hopefully I can keep them confused for a while longer.

"No, the last name is not familiar." I stretch the truth. We did not know anyone named Ms. Bell. Changing direction I introduce Lenai to Carlisle. "Lenai, this is my wonderful dad Carlisle."

"Hello," she shakes Carlisle's hand gently, "It is wonderful to meet you! Thank you for letting me spend the night tonight. I haven't had a sleepover in months since my best friend moved to Nebraska. I am so glad I met Alice, she is wonderful." A blush spreads over Lanai's face as she realizes she has been blabbering. She must be more nervous than she appears. I am glad Lenai does not resemble Bella to closely or the blush and the shy way she looks down at her shoes would have blown it. They would have recognized her right away. As it is I can see Carlisle looking at her obviously trying to figure out what has drawn me to this human. Lanai's nervous laughter bounces around the porch as she glances up at me asking with her eyes to pleading to escape the porch. Both Esme and Carlisle looked relieved, her laughter bringing smiles to both their faces. Her cheerful musical laughter is definitely contagious.

Lenai and I walk into the living room. "Make your self at home, I am going to go grab a snack and some water out of the kitchen. Do you want something?"

"I would love some water please." Lenai answers as she sits on the love seat and Esme sits across from her.

I can hear their conversation clearly from the kitchen as they speak of the weather here and what Lenai has done in Chicago. I do not need to worry about Esme figuring anything out right now. I take my time in the kitchen and am joined by Carlisle soon after I walked in. I purposefully open a bag of chips we keep around the house in case of surprise visitors and grab a couple of water bottles. Opening one of the bottles I pour over half of it down the sink.

"So Alice, what is so special about this girl that you brought her home?" Carlisle asked in a voice undecipherable to human ears.

"I just like her, that's all. She's an amazing musician, she's kind, she likes to shop, she makes me laugh, and she's lonely. Can't I make a friend without having to go through three rounds of twenty questions?"

"I'm sorry Alice; it has just been so long since a human has been allowed to get this close to our family. It did not work out so well last time as I am sure you remember." Carlisle has on his concerned father face.

"I know, I promise this isn't like that. I'm lonely without the others here to keep me company, and I really like her." I whine just enough to make this half truth convincing.

"I guess her staying the night is not hurting anyone" he concedes.

"Oh, I almost forgot. She would like to go to church tomorrow. I thought maybe you might like to join us."

"Us? Am I to understand that you agreed to go to church with her? Well then maybe she is a better friend than I thought. Of course I would love to go with you guys. I will see if Esme would like to join us." With that thought on his mind Carlisle walks back to the living room and sits next to Esme.

Back in the living room I sit down beside Lenai. My mouth hits the floor when once again her questions have found a way to skirt by my awareness. "Esme; that is an unusual name. Is it short for something?" Lenai questions as soon as I am sitting beside her. I understand it is neat to find people with the same names as you, and it is extremely uncommon to find two people in the same family with whom you share a name. I desperately wish she would get off the subject of names though. We are walking a fine line.

"No, it's just Esme. May I ask why you are curious?"

"Esmeralda is one of my middle names, I was just wondering if we shared a common name. Like I said neither Esme nor Esmeralda are very common names, I have never met anyone who shared it with me." Lenai happily explains her curiosity. Multiple possible endings to this conversation flash through my mind in fast forward. I am completely unable to determine what path we will follow.

"Yes that is quite a coincidence. You parents must have appreciated older names." Esme comments obviously pondering the closeness of their names, but not realizing there is a deeper connection.

"Actually" Lenai responds. Oh no not this path. This is not good. "My mother only chose my first name; all of my names were chosen to honor other women. Lenai was my mother's great aunt, Alice was my grandmother's choice after a woman who was almost a sister to her, and Esmeralda is the name she had chosen for my father had he been a girl. I'm afraid I don't know the true connection of Esmeralda. My father once told me my Gran used to have conversations with a woman named..." Lenai pauses and suddenly the futures change again. Dimmit, this is not good! She is far; far; far; to perceptive. We will not finish out the night before she realizes something is up. Carlisle and Esme are both hanging on Lanai's words; there is no way I will be able to convince them this is just a coincidence. Why did I not see this coming! Even though I'm able to see Lanai's futures it seems inordinately difficult to see the whole picture, it's like I have a huge blind spot in my vision that surrounds her most inward and immediate of decisions. If the choices are made by others and merely affect her I can see her futures clearly, but it seems if the choices are her own I can see nothing. Lenai has finally grasped what she was about to say and continues before I can interrupt. "Esme, in her sleep. My dad felt the mystery dream woman whom Granny Bell had never mentioned while awake must have been very important to her. He believes the name Esmeralda was chosen to honor this Esme."

Dead silence settles over the room. Despair engulfs me. How could I have missed this? Esme and Carlisle finding out about Bella now, and realizing Lenai is her granddaughter slaughters all my plans. Several different futures dance through my head in a matter of seconds; almost all of which end with us leaving before Edward and the others ever come back. Only two make me hold out hope. In the first vision, Lenai goes back to Chicago, and Bella helps Edward find his peace. It is a good ending but not as good as I had been hoping for. In the second future Lenai goes back to Chicago to be with her dad, and Bella finds out about our families' return and moves back to Chicago with her. That is not a future I can allow to happen. I know what I have to do now to make sure it is the first future that takes root. I only hope that some unseen decision by Lenai will not mess it up.

Esme and Carlisle stand up together, "Well, we are going to let you two girls enjoy each other tonight." he comments above Lanai's hearing to me after he has turned his back to Lenai so she can not see his lips moving, "I will see you in the office after she falls asleep!"

"Let's start the movie fest!" I get up and walk over to our wall of DVDs. "Shall we do a Humphrey night in honor of Emilie, or should we go more modern?"

"Do you have any Aubrey Hepburn movies? She is just so beautiful, I love her movies. Women were so graceful back then, and men still knew how to treat a woman." Romance fills Lanai's eyes as she looks hopefully to me.

"Absolutely, I love her movies too!"

We sit together on the love seat to watch the movie. Lenai leans up against me about half way through, the heat of her body warming mine. I could easily love this little girl as much as I love her grandmother; I know I am playing a risky game not just with my heart but also Edwards. Lenai touches the same places in me that Bella did. I know if Edward will give her a chance, and if I can convince Carlisle and Esme to not let him know about her connection to Bella, he will come to love her also. When the first movie ends I pick up the empty plate of chips and the water bottles and head into the kitchen. I grab another bottle of water for both of us, once again pouring over half of mine down the sink before going back into the living room. Lenai is at the DVD wall looking over our hundreds of choices. She decides on a more recent movie this time. One I really don't care for too much because of the glorified picture of war it portrays. The story is a bad romance about how a prisoner of war falls in love with her captor/ torturer. Lenai puts the DVD in and comes back over to the love seat grabbing a blanket off the couch as she walks.

She lays back up against my side again sharing her wonderful heat. I am amazed she has not commented on how hard or cold I am. I know she has to have noticed. If it would not ruin everything I would have wished Edward were here so I can know what she was thinking. She seems to be very peaceful, almost as peaceful as if Jasper were inducing it. I can not help but feel a little uneasy about how quiet she has been since her conversation with Esme. Half way through the movie I hear her mumbling softly.

"I have to ask granny."

"No Lenai," I answer softly trying to convince her subconscious that everything is alright. "It's just a weird coincidence nothing more. Just one of those funny things that happen."

"But they are so cold. Alice doesn't breathe."

Crap! She does notice everything! Had I forgotten to breath tonight. I realize I have been holding my breath since she leaned up against me the first time. She just smells so good, not like Bella, but just as delicious. Crap, Crap, Crap!

"Oh Lenai, don't be silly of course she breathes, everyone breathes." Oh I hope this is working.

"Gran will know Gran knows everything."


	8. truths revealed part 1

Truths revealed

_**AN: I am sorry this took so long to update. We have had major family dramas going on. My father was fighting for his life, my grandmother died and now my 8 year old daughter is hospitalized and we are not sure when she will get to come home. Right now I am using this as an escape technique as long as it works so I may write a bunch in the next few days but my emotions are all over the place so if I get down it may be a while. who really knows. I did not have this chapter beta'd because honestly I am just to depressed to deal with it right now even though I do have the best beta in the world I know she is really busy right now to so I hope you can still enjoy this.**_

_**Nope I am not Stephenie Meyer I own no right to play with the Cullen clan but I am glad she lets us**_

LPOV

After watching The Secret People with Audrey Hepburn and Valentina Cortese two of my favorite classic actors I decide I need something a little less familiar. I nearly fell asleep during the final scenes and I don't want to ruin Alice's sleep over for her. Alice is taking care of the empty plate of chips and my empty water bottle so I go to the DVD wall to choose a newer movie I have not seen before in hopes of keeping myself entertained enough to stay awake. Hmm, A Captive Love I haven't even heard of that one before, I guess this will work. I put it in the player and return to the couch grabbing a blanket as I pass the love seat. Leaning up against Alice during the last movie has chilled me to my core.

Alice dances into the room carrying a fresh water bottle for me and another half full bottle for herself. She did not even drink the other one she had. Why did she get another? A little nagging worry starts in the back of my mind Alice has not taken a single bite or drink since she picked me up today. She is going to make herself sick if she does not eat something. I know some people don't like to eat in front of others but come on this is getting ridiculous. I exhale deeply concerned as I sit beside her wrapping myself in the blanket and lean my head tiredly against her hard cold shoulder. The movie has to be the worst movie I have ever tried to watch. Leaning against Alice I ponder the strange occurrences today. Human body temperatures are supposed to range between 96.5 and 99.6 for healthy people, I swear Alice feels like she spends time hanging out in a deep freeze and is frozen to solid. I've met people who have cold hands or cold feet but her entire body feels like an ice cube, that is simply not possible. As my thoughts stray over other strange things that happened today I feel my eyelids growing heavy and my mind loosing focus. Well so much for this movie keeping me awake. I guess I will just have to figure out what is going on tomorrow. I hope Alice is not to disappointed in me falling asleep during our sleep over. Hmmm she is really still, is she even breathing?

**APOV**

Lenai mumbles a bit more incoherently but has quit whispering her suspicions. I guess I need to get her up to bed and go face the firing squad. There is no hope that Esme and Carlisle have not figured out what is going on by now. They are waiting for me right now waiting for the explanation I dread giving them.

"Come on little Lenai." I whisper in her ear as I slide my arms under her light frame lifting her with ease and carrying her upstairs to my and Jasper's bedroom. I lay her soft warm body down in our large bed and cover her with blankets to keep her warm. This just has to work out, for Edward's sake.

"Alice, we know she is asleep. We would like to speak with you in the office please." Esme speaks in a voice inaudible to any without our enhanced senses.

Heading down the stairway I pause leaning up against the wall as a new set of possible futures flood my mind. _ A fire rages out of control burning a large structure to the ground in minutes. The fire fighters are unable to restrain the flames which leap to several surrounding small frame houses. I have never seen this area before but for some reason I am overcome with fear.--Bella leads a group of very tan teenagers through the halls of Forks High as she directs the group to split off into several different class rooms. Lenai's smiling face peeks through the doorway of one classroom as two of the young men walk through, she waves to Bella as she passes. -- Emmett and Jasper restrain Edward by the arms pulling him out of the school in front of a large crowd of students his eyes blackened with fury --_

_Lenai standing in the field surrounding Bella's house playing her violin as dark menacing shadows approach from deep within the woods a low growl just audible over the wind and notes. _As dark as all of these somewhat unfocused visions are I take a measure of comfort from them. They all seem intrinsically linked and they all seem based on the fact that Lenai and Bella stay here in Forks, and so do we. Lifting my head slightly higher with this realization I walk through the office door ready to face my parents.

"Alice, would you like to tell us what is going on?" Esme asks in a quiet but authoritative voice.

"Yes Alice, I believe you owe us an explanation as to why Bella's granddaughter is sleeping in your room." Carlisle asks in a voice of utter disappointment laced with a touch of anger.

"This all goes back six months ago. The same day I had the vision of Ms. Armejo figuring out who and what we are. That day I started searching our futures at your request trying to find the best possible place for us to relocate to. Every location we have been to in the last sixty years looked bad. Every single one. None of them ended positively. I could not share that with you right away so I took a few days to search deeper. Two possibilities opened up, neither were great but we would be able to settle at either place for a few years at least. One was here, the other option was Edward's parents estate. I did not think that would do much for his emotional health especially the way he has been for the last four decades." I add with a smirk.

"You knew Bella was still here and you thought it would be better for Edward's emotional health to face her than to face his childhood home?" Carlisle asked incredulously, the anger no longer hidden in his tone. "You did not think this was something we all should have known about before we made our decision to move here? I am having a hard time understanding what could have driven you to be so manipulative of this family. I know you have used your visions before to manipulate events to fit your preferred outcome but gambling with the lives of not only your brother but Bella as well with the damage both of them have sustained in the past is completely unforgivable."

I had to act fast, this is not going well. "When I first checked the futures for possible locations Bella was not visible in any. It was only after I spoke to you about this being our best choice and **the family** decided we would give it a try did Bella start appearing in our futures. I did not hide information initially to force any of my preferences on anyone." I paused trying to gauge if they were believing this, it was the truth, but I did not know if they trusted me enough now to believe me. An expression of doubt crossed Carlisle's face as hurt filled Esme's expression. "I do want to stay here. Yes some of the reason is my selfish desire to be with my best friend, my sister, again. The bigger reason I want to stay here though is that I see our family finally finding healing here. This can end so good for everyone. You just have to trust me. You have to trust Bella and Lenai, but most of all you have to trust Edward. I would do nothing to hurt any of them you know that."

"Be that as it may, I forbid you to reach for the future again for the purpose of manipulating it to fit you end goal. We will stay if that is what is to be, but we are not basing that decision any longer on your visions. You perception has been compromised, you are to biased in this decision for us to be able to base our future on what you say." Carlisle sighed showing his true disappointment in me. Esme turned to face the window, her shoulders shaking with silent dry sobs. In over a hundred years I have never been a cause of heartache to my parents until now. I hate having caused this pain and uncertainty for my family but I still feel coming here was the right choice.

"So what do we do now Carlisle?" Esme's voice broke as she questioned Carlisle turning away from the window to face us. Her face stricken with grief.

"We wait till morning and we take Lenai home. We will not play games with Bella. We will let her know we are here and we will do what she asks of us. This is her home and we will not cause her pain again by asking her to share it with us if she is unwilling." He answered Esme quietly and gently wrapping his arms around her pulling her tightly to his chest. "If Bella asks us to leave we will never mention this trip again in thought or words. If Bella does not want us here we will never let Edward know we have seen her again, it would cause to much pain for him." He shot a look of pure malice towards me. "And Alice, you will not be actively looking into the future. I understand you can not stop your visions but we will act on nothing you see in them short of life endangering visions do you understand."

"Yes." I answered simply, I will not go against his will. We are here that has to be enough. I have to trust fate to be kinder this time than last time. There is no question in my mind that this is meant to happen, we are meant to be here right now. I'll sit back and wait for what life will bring this time, but this time I will not do so blindly.

Walking out of the office I decide to bring in all the shopping Lenai and I left in the car earlier in the evening as well as her violin. I know she would not like that being left in the car overnight. Making the third trip up to my room I let my mind wander searching for the outcomes of tomorrow. _My vision is blurred as if I'm peering through a thin layer of distorting plastic Carlisle, Esme, Lenai, Bella, and I sit in Bella's living room quietly talking. Bella's face is one of indifference, or is it resigned acceptance? Lenai is sitting next to me her knees drawn up under her chin her arms wrapped around them so tightly her fingers clenching tightly together are white, an expression of fear mixed with confusion painted on her face. Her eyes look glazed. I can hear no words._

Placing the final bag on the floor of my bedroom closet I sit on the edge of my bed watching Lenai sleep for hours hoping everything will be okay. The sun coming through my bedroom window shines on Lenai's face lighting it up angelically. She truly is this family's angel, she has the power within her to save our lost brother and restore the light to our family.

Her eyes open slightly as a small smile spreads across her full lips. "Morning Alice. Sorry I fell asleep. Did you stay up the whole night?" She asks groggily.

"Yah I did, I don't sleep well anyway." I smiled at her trying to hide the sad thoughts I had just been having when she woke up. "Hey I brought in the shopping, do you want to get ready for church?"

"Oh, I didn't event think last night, I don't have any clothes to wear today maybe I should just go straight home. I know Granny would love to have you join us for breakfast."

I almost laughed thinking of how much she is going to learn about us as soon as we get to her grandmother's house. "Okay, I think mom and dad want to come along to meet your granny as well. You can borrow some of my clothes though, I think we're probably the same size.

Her eyes lighting up as she scans the bags on the floor I had carried in last night. I love that she loves clothes. How Bella managed to have a fashion smart granddaughter is beyond me but I am going to have a fun morning. Skipping to the double door entry of my walk in closet I wink at Lenai. "You can choose anything you want to wear, but I get veto power. Agreed?"

"Okay." Lenai replies questioningly. A gasp escapes her lips as I fling open my closet doors.

**LPOV**

Alice dances over to a set of huge double doors that I assume lead to another bedroom or maybe an upstairs family room. I can't believe my eyes when she flings open the doors. Inside is a clothing paradise, I don't think I have seen so many great clothes in one place ever before. This is like having your own personal mall right in the middle of your bedroom. Most of the clothes still have the tags dangling off of them. I can't help but release a small gasp as I realize she is offering to let me choose what I want to wear. This is so cool.

Leaping off the bed I dash into the closet and turn in circles just trying to see everything. She must have a hundred pairs of shoes. A childish squeal erupts from my throat as I jump up and down clapping my hands, I am sure I look like an idiot but I don't care. Alice joins with me in my giddy happy dance and grabbing my hands leads me toward the back of this massive closet.

"Here I think this section will probably go over best with your granny. I don't think she would like you wearing some of my clothes." Alice laughs, I love the sound of her laughter it makes me think of warm spring breezes making wind-chimes dance.

"Ooh I think I like this one. Would it be okay if I could borrow this dress?" I ask a little shy. Alice said I could borrow anything but this one still has a price tag on it. It won't quite go with my sneakers but oh well, I love this dress.

"Sure, blue is definitely your color. Why don't you take a shower in my room and I will go into my brother's room to shower. I will meet you back in the bedroom for makeup and hair when we're done." She says as she hands me a pair of new lace panties and a matching bra with the tags still on them.

"Okay, but Alice." I say timidly "I can wear my own under-things. I'll just change those when I get home."

"Oh no you won't." she replies commandingly, "That's just gross. You can't shower then put on dirty underwear not in this house." She laughs as she walks out the door. "Besides their blue, I don't really like blue underwear and they match the dress." She pauses for a moment seemingly spacing out. "Just so there is no confusion, I don't want any of this back okay."

The hot shower feels wonderful and to my pleasant surprise Alice even has gardenia scented body wash. I am sure Granny is going to love Alice maybe I can talk her into letting Alice have a sleep over at our house next weekend. I'm sure we will be spending a lot of time together this summer. I step out of the warm shower and grab the clean towels waiting for me on the counter wrapping one around my body and one around my hair. Feeling a bit dizzy from the hot water I walk slowly toward the bed to lie down till my body temperature can return to normal. Alice bounces in the door completely dressed and looks at me nervously.

"Are you okay? You look really red?" she asks.

"Yah, I'm fine I just got the water to hot and I need to cool down a bit."

"I'll run down and get you some cold water. Be right back." Alice tells me as she leaves the room.

I stand up and start getting dressed. The lacy panty and bra set are really beautiful I spin around in front of the mirror for a second before putting on the sun dress. I really need to quit buying my underwear at wall-mart. Laughing at myself for my random thoughts and at how much I like the way I look in 'pretty' underwear I pull the sun dress over my head. Alice clears her throat and hands me a glass of ice water. My blood rushes from my chest up into my face as I realize Alice has just caught me enjoying my half naked reflection and laughing at myself.

"Why are you blushing?" Alice asks in a lighthearted tone. "And may I ask why did you laugh at your reflection?"

"URRG" I growl. " I didn't hear you come back in. You came back much faster than I though you would. I was laughing because I had thought 'I need to quit buying old lady underwear at wall-mart and buy some nice stuff like this because it looks good', and then I got embarrassed because I realized I am looking at myself half naked thinking I look good. I don't think those are exactly normal thoughts and on top of it all you caught me doing it."

"You are absurd Lenai." Alice laughs as she pokes me in the rib. "Those are perfectly normal thoughts and yes you do look good. Oh and don't worry about buying some those fit you well, here." She walks back out of her closet she had went into while teasing me with an armload full of lacy under-things all with tags still attached. Throwing the small pile on her bed and reaching down to empty out a bag from our shopping trip last night.

"I can't take those!" I yell shocked.

"Yes you can, I have to many anyway, this way I will have more room in my drawer, and you will not have to wear Wall-mart granny panties anymore. I can't believe you actually shop there anyway. Yuck."

I might as well not fight, I can see Alice is not going to give up on this. A little guilt is nagging me for taking things that have never even had the tags taken off of them without paying her something but she probably has five thousand dollars worth of clothes hanging in her closet with tags still on them, at least maybe more. Alice fixed my hair for me and let me play with hers, although there is not much you can do with hair that short. After we were done playing beauty parlor I follow her down stairs where her parents are waiting for us by the front door.

"Good morning Lenai, I thought we might accompany you to church today. Did you sleep well?" Mr. Cullen asks.

"Yes I did thank you, I think we are just going to go back to my Granny's house though. I think I am going to skip church today." I reply hoping he will not be upset about me not wanting to go to church today. I'll just call Mrs Esham tomorrow about VBS.

"That sounds fine, would you mind if we join you, Esme and I would love to meet your grandmother.

After all she will be our children's principal next year, and I have a feeling we will be seeing quite a bit more of you around here this summer, she might like to meet Alice's parents."

"I'm sure she would love to meet you as well. She seemed very happy that I have made a new friend, I normally just spend my summers around the house."

Alice and I skip down the stairs and I follow her over to a black Mercedes as Mr. Cullen unlocks the doors using a key remote. Placing my violin and shopping bags in the floorboard I shut the door behind me and secure my seat-belt.

The drive is silent and quick. Alice was right her dad drives like a maniac.

"Bella's house is built on Edward's meadow." Alice tells Mr. Cullen.

Wait a minute, how'd she know Granny's name. I only called her Granny Bell and the kids at school know her as Ms Bell. Who is Edward, and why is she calling my meadow 'Edward's meadow'?

Within moments we were pulling into Granny Bell's driveway.


	9. Reunion Truths revealed part 2

Reunion

_**AN: I know I am evil leaving off where I did last chapter, I just did not want to do another 6000 plus word chapter soooo... on we go. **_

_**Nope still not the brilliant Stephenie Meyer just messing with her characters**_

The crunch of gravel under tires was the only sound as we pulled down the long two mile drive to Granny's house. Confusion fills me as I look between Alice and Mrs. Cullen's faces. Alice appears to be stuck somewhere between fear and excitement, Mrs. Cullen looks like a mother who has lost a child and has been told they may have been found. I wish I could see Mr. Cullen's face but the rear view mirror is angled wrong. I wish I knew what was causing these precious people to look so depressed.

As the car pulls up near the porch I jump out the door grabbing my bags and violin. Dashing up the steps I yell out for Granny. "I'm home and I've brought my new friend and her parents to meet you."

Granny Bell walks through the front door wiping flour off of her hands on an old apron, spots of flour speckle her face and neck her huge smile radiating down at me. "Perfect timing as always Lenai, I just put a batch of cinnamon rolls in the oven. Take you friends into the living room and I will just get cleaned up and be right in." Granny says as she leans down in to kiss my cheek and waves to the three figures sitting perfectly still in the shiny black car with very dark windows.

I set my stuff inside the front door and race back to the car. "Come on in, Granny said to take you" my breath catches in my throat as their faces come into view. I have never seen anyone look as sad as Mrs. Cullen looks right now. Alice looks like she is about to cry, even Mr. Cullen looks choked up. Why are they all acting so weird. "to the living room and she will meet us in a minute. She just put some cinnamon rolls in to bake and needs to get cleaned up first. Hey are you all alright? You don't look so good." I finish wearily.

"Yes" Mr. Cullen replies pausing a moment. "Yes Lenai we are all fine let's go meet your grandmother."

The three of them slide out of the car shutting the doors gently. Alice walks slowly to my side grabbing my hand as if for support. "Don't worry she's going to love you!" I try to reassure her as I drag her up the steps and into the living room. Mr and Mrs. Cullen follow behind us looking around the house as if in a museum. Alice gives me a small smile but for some reason her eyes remain looking worried and a little scared.

"Can I get you guys something to drink? We have water, orange juice, or milk if you'd like?" I ask as they all choose their seats in the living room. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen sit close together on the love seat as Alice chooses a place on the far end of the couch.

"No thanks Lenai, we're all good. Why don't you sit with us, I am sure your grandmother will be in soon." Mr Cullen replies for all of them. I take my place beside Alice who reaches over and grabs my hand tightly in her cold grip one more time while we await Granny.

Not a sound can be heard as we wait. Mrs. Cullen is twisting and untwisting her fingers Mr. Cullen reaches out and lightly runs his fingers along her jaw meeting her gaze before he reaches down and takes one of her hands in both of his. Granny's footsteps echo lightly down the hall.

Granny starts speaking before as she nears the living room entrance. "It is very kind of all of you to bring Lenai home this morning. I was hoping to get to meet you soon. The cinnamon rolls should be ready in" Granny freezes as she turns to enter the living room.

**BPOV**

It was very kind of Lenai's new friend's parents to come by to meet me this morning. I do like to know Lenai's friend's families. Since their children will be attending my school this fall as well it is nice to get to know them before semester starts. Lenai surprised me the other day when she asked to go shopping with this new girl Alice; Lenai does not normally open up and trust people freely. This young lady must be a pretty unique person. It will be nice for her to have a friend to spend time with this summer. I finish cleaning the flour off of my face and arms hanging my ancient apron on its wooden peg and walk toward the living room taking one last quick peek at the rolls in the oven. Good only a few more minutes. I hope our company enjoy cinnamon rolls.

It's very quiet in there. I hope they're comfortable. "It is very kind of all of you to bring Lenai home this morning. I was hoping to get to meet you soon. The cinnamon rolls should be ready in" OH GOD. I can not be seeing this. This can not be happening they left, he said they would never be back. How can they be sitting in my living room. Wait a minute, they knew all along who Lenai was didn't they. No surely not, this is just one big coincidence. But they would have noticed my scent the moment they walked in maybe that is why the look so, what is that, why they look so scared? Are they scared? Of what, of me? My legs can no longer hold me as I sink down along the wall sitting with my back against the wall for support as my eyes roll back into my head and darkness engulfs me.

**LPOV**

"Bella!" Alice screams as she lets go of my hand jumping up from the couch and flying across the room to Gran.

Mr. Cullen is at Granny's side before Alice can get to her. "She's okay Alice, she just passed out. I have to say this must be quite a surprise for her, I should have thought about that. Fortunately she still has a strong heart, her heart rate is normal. She'll come around in a minute or two." Mr. Cullen slides his arms under Granny's legs and cradles his other arm around her back picking her up easily and sitting her in favorite arm chair.

Alice follows kneeling down in front of Gran holding both of Granny Bell's hands in hers staring intently at her face. "Silly Bella, still passing out after all this time. What are we going to do with you." Alice is staring so lovingly at Gran.

I try to get up, I need to go to Granny Bell but my muscles will not listen to my commands. Shock is overtaking me as well it seems. At least confusion is. What is going on here? Everyone is acting as if they have known Granny for years and that is just not possible. I know all of Granny's friends.

**BPOV**

They're here. They're really here. I open my eyes slowly willing myself not to slip into unconsciousness again. I feel a cold iron grip wrapped around my shaking hands. "Alice?" I question weakly. Her beautiful pixie face is smiling up at me. Tears stream down my face as I stare at her. "Alice, you are really here aren't you. I thought I would never see you again. You left, you left and you never even said goodbye."

"Bella I am so sorry!" Alice sobs as she stands to take me into her arms. I have never been so happy to see anyone in my life. "If I could go back and do it again Bella I would never leave, I would have never left you. I have missed you so much. We have all missed you." I never thought I would ever feel this way again. Wrapped in her cold embrace I felt complete. My family is home. They have come back to me.

Alice backs away enough for me to look around the room. Esme and Carlisle are standing just in front of the love seat smiling sedately. "Esme!" I can speak no more, the lump in my throat swelling so large it's threatening to cut off my air supply.

Lifting my arms I reach toward her. Esme lets go of Carlisle's hand to come to me. Wrapping my arms around her I cling to her for all I am worth. Carlisle walks across the room wrapping his arms around both Esme and I.

"Gran?" A small voice whispers from the other side of the room. Lenai, I had completely forgotten Lenai. What must she be thinking seeing her new best friend and said friend's parents embracing me and acting like long lost family. I guess it's time to share my story with her. I can only hope she is open minded enough to accept it as true.

Breaking away from the loving embraces of the only family I ever longed to join, I wipe the final tears away from my eyes and clear my throat so I can speak. "Lenai, I would like you to meet some very dear and greatly beloved old friends of mine."

Lenai had curled up in a ball on the couch. Her knees tucked tightly under her chin, arms wrapping securely around her knees fingers locked, a glassy dazed look covering her eyes. Oh baby, it'll be okay. Walking across the room to my sweet granddaughter I sit beside her and take her into my arms. Her heart is racing and her skin feels cool to the touch. "Carlisle, please come help me, I don't think Lenai is handling this well. Can you help me get her up to her room?"

Moving to her side Carlisle looks down at Lenai placing one hand on her forehead. "She'll be okay, I think she is just a bit shocked by all of this."

He picks her up easily and follows me upstairs to her room. He lays her down in her bed as her eyes close. I wrap my Gran's quilt around her body and sit next to her on the bed cradling her tightly and hum my favorite lullaby softly to her.

"Let her sleep for a while, her body is forcing her mind to take a much deserved rest." Carlisle instructs me.

"Yes, I think that is a good idea." I reply quietly. "Will you wait for me downstairs? I just want to stay with her for a little while till I know she is sleeping well."

"Of course we will Bella, we are not going anywhere unless you ask us to." Carlisle nods as he exits the room shutting the door silently behind him.

I lay beside Lenai for a while listening to her breathing slow and become deeper. I love the Cullens more than words can express, but I can not let anything hurt Lenai. She has to come first. I can not withhold the truth from her any longer. As soon as she awakes I will tell her everything, maybe after we speak I can have Carlisle explain their history to her. She will finally know where her names come from and why they are so very special. Something deep within me tells me she will accept this, even more so, she will come to love them as much as I do. Leaning down I kiss her cheek, "Sweet dreams my love." I need to get downstairs now. There are many questions to be answered.

As I descend the stairs I gaze down upon my chosen family. All three are looking back up toward me. Ha they are probably waiting for me to trip I wonder who would dash over to catch me. A light giggle escapes me as the thought of my sixty three year old body falling down these stairs only to be caught by one of my vampire body guards flows to its conclusion in my mind. I guess I will not have to worry about any broken hips if they stick around. I straighten up slightly as a strange acidic smell burns my nose.

"Shoot, the cinnamon rolls are burning! I'll be right back" I call to them as I race past to save my pastries from flames. I am of course to late, they are as black as could be. The fire alarm erupts in loud peals as smoke fills the kitchen from the open oven door. "AHHHH I hate that thing!"

High tinkling laughter fills the kitchen. "Just as graceful as ever aren't you?" Alice comments as she deftly jumps up removing the fire alarm from the wall and taking out the battery. "Don't want to wake sleeping beauty upstairs now do we." Alice opens the kitchen door while I open windows to let the smoke escape. We return to the living room where Esme and Carlisle are waiting for us on the love seat once more.

"So I guess we have a lot to talk about don't we?" I ask.

"Bella, you're a grandmother! I love her I do she is every-bit as cute as you were! No she's better, she likes to shop and play dress up!" Alice squeals. "Oh, and her music! Her music makes me feel like I'm flying! I have never heard music like hers."

"She is something very special. I have lived a very blessed life indeed." I reply. "So Lenai tells me I will be having five new students this fall?"

"About that Bella, we will do nothing you are uncomfortable with. If you do not want us here, all of us, we will find another place to go. This is your home, we will not push you from it." Esme responds in a quiet reassuring voice.

"If I don't want you here? What type of statement is that!" I exclaim incredulously, "Of course I want you here, _all_ of you! I never thought I would see any of you again. Your return is the best gift anyone could ever give me. Lenai also said that Alice's siblings were out of town till school starts back, where are they and when will they be back?"

"Rose and Emmett are spending a few months on a small island we own in the Caribbean, I'm afraid they needed a break, some time to be by themselves. They will be back by mid August though." Esme shared. "Jasper, and Edward remained behind in Denali while we made sure we could live here without being recognized. We will be calling them tonight to let them know it is time for them to come too."

"How is Edward?" When he left it tore my world apart but that was so long ago and I have made a life for myself since then, a happy one. I only hope he has found his happiness as well. It will be strange seeing him again though still frozen in his perfect seventeen year old body when my grandchild is almost his age. No my life did not turn out the way I had planned for it to, but if I could somehow reach into the past and change things knowing what I would loose if I did I would not change a thing. My life has been a gift, a gift he could only give me by walking away.

"Edward has not been good. It nearly killed him when he left you. He even tried to provoke the Volturi to kill him a few months after we left but fortunately Jasper and I were able to get to him before he could do anything stupid enough to make them punish him." Alice replies. "He has been severely depressed ever since we left here. Leaving you was the biggest mistake of his existence and he has paid for it every day." The look of abject sadness that fills her face is too much to bear.

"No how can that be. He told me, he told me he did not love me, he had never really loved me, and he would be fine. He said he would be easily distracted."

"He lied Bella." Alice answers sadly.

"Oh Edward, dear sweet beautiful Edward, why would he do such a thing? Do you really think bringing him back here is a good idea?" I ask.

"It is time he faces his past Bella, so he can move on to his future, like you did." Carlisle answers with no shadow of doubt in his voice.

"So Bella tell us all about you. How has your life been? We know you have a wonderful granddaughter but what about the rest. Tell us about your husband, your son, your college days, your job, we want to hear it all." Esme asks pleadingly.

"I think that it will be best if we wait for Lenai to wake up before I share all that. I am sure she would like to hear it to. I have never been open with her about my life for reasons I am sure you know, but now that you are here it is time I tell her. I will of course have to start with my move to Forks, I hope you don't mind."

We continued to chat for a couple more hours while we waited for Lenai to awaken from her nap.

Sitting around the living room chatting with them felt just like old times. It is hard to believe how so much time can change so little.

_**AN: I am starting to write the "Bella's story" chapter right now but it may not be up till sometime later in the day tomorrow. I am getting ready to go visit my daughter in the hospital and the social worker thinks the doctor might let her come home for a few hours tomorrow to see how she does and then spend one more night in the hospital. If she does well with her home visit she may be able to come home on Sunday. If she does get to come home, which I hope she does, it may be a little while before I update again since she will be needing a lot of extra attention for a while. Thanks for reading and being patient with me.**_


	10. Bella's story

_**AN: Wow! Thank you all for the lovely reviews for the last two chapters. And thank you to all of you who have offered prayers for my lil one. Ya'll just about made me cry your reviews were so kind.**_

_**I hope I do not disappoint anyone with this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Once again I am posting this without having my wonderful beta read through it for me mainly due to just being too busy with everything going on with my daughter to take the time to do so. I have noticed a couple of mistakes in the last two chapters that Rindaroo would have caught easily so I appologize for any mistakes you find in this. I just wanted to get it put up before my daughter comes home as I will be needing to focus on her comfort for a while. Thanks.**_

_**Nope still not Stephenie although my name does rhyme with hers LOL. Fortunately she is cool enough to not get offended when we send her fabulous characters off into our own neverlands.**_

Bella's Story

**BPOV**

The chiming of my father's clock on the fireplace mantel brought the time to our attention. Lenai has been sleeping for nearly four hours. Maybe I should go up and check on her. I am anxious to have her understand everything that has happened here today. I know I am going to sound crazy at first but Carlisle has agreed to speak with her one on one if needed to help her come to terms with their astounding history. Surprisingly Alice can not be of any help in reassuring me of the outcome of this talk. It's interesting how Lenai creates a shadow over Alice's visions. I wonder what it is about Lenai that makes her choices so hard to see. That has to be driving her mad. "_You know that is incredibly frustrating." Edward groans. "What's that?" I ask. "Not being able to know what you are thinking. You're editing again." He replies. I'm so glad he can not read my mind like everyone else's, what would he think if he knew just how deeply in love with him I truly am. _Breaking away from my bittersweet memories I decide to go wake Lenai. If she sleeps any longer she will be awake all night.

"I'm going to go wake up Lenai. She should be rested enough by now. I don't want her to have insomnia tonight." Alice chuckles at my statement. I guess worrying about something like insomnia would be comical to the eternally awake.

I slowly and carefully ascend the stairs holding constantly onto the handrail. My clumsiness has not dissipated with age, and I would hate to see my little daydream of being rescued from certain klutz induced injury come true. Walking quietly to Lenai's room I open the door a crack. The squeaky hinges announce my presence noisily. Lenai is sitting on the edge of her bed staring blankly at the far wall clutching the quilt tightly around her shoulders. "Hey there sweetie, you want to talk?" I ask as I sit next to her on the bed wrapping one arm around her shoulders while brushing stray locks of hair from her face.

"Granny, I'm scared. I don't understand what is going on. How can they be old friends? Alice is my age and she just moved from Alaska, how can you know her? You've never even been to Alaska." Lenai asks as tears stream down her face. Seeing her so confused and doubting attacks my heart. I should have shared my story long before now, suddenly my reasons for keeping my past to myself seem so unimportant. How could I have known though that my past might some day become mixed with her present.

"Come downstairs with me and I will share everything with you. I will answer any questions you have. Carlisle has agreed to answer any questions you may have for him as well." I reply while hugging her tightly trying to offer any comfort I can. I reach under the quilt to take her small hand in mine, she is so tiny just like her mother, but her spirit is so strong. She will accept this, I know it. My blood may not run in her veins but she is my granddaughter, and she is so very much like me. "Come on love." I whisper as I lead her downstairs.

Lenai follows me to the couch where we sit side by side still holding hands, with the quilt that comforted me during the worst of my days as a young woman wrapped securely around her small frame. A part of me can not help but see how my life and the Cullen's has come full circle. Forty-five years ago they left a scared young girl clutching an old quilt around her frame trying to hold herself together with the worn fabric; now they return to embrace another scared young girl clutching desperately to the same worn quilt. Lenai may not see the hole in her life left by her mother's death but I know it is there. I see her try to fill it. Her music is a powerful bandage but it can not fill the cavern left in her heart. My memories of the pain, such a ragged open hole can make are still very fresh. I hope the Cullen's can help her find healing for that pain. Their love made me who I am today, their love can perform miracles. I hope one of them may be in this wonderful child's life. I have tried to be as much of a mother as I could but a few weeks a year is just not enough time to heal those types of wounds. These wounds need the love of a large family, the type of love I see shining from Esme's and Alice's faces every time they look at or speak about Lenai.

"Lenai, I want to share the story of my life with you. You don't have to say anything, but if you have a question or if you want me to stop just let me know. I don't want to cause you pain, and I am afraid some parts of this story are not happy. There is good reason I have never shared my story with either you, your father, or anyone for that matter. I have always kept my life a secret only known by myself, but I think you are ready to know the truth now." I tell her speaking softly, knowing no one in the room will have any problems hearing me. The soft tone of my voice seems to be soothing to her. Lenai shakes her head yes but refuses to make eye contact with me, choosing instead to stare down at her hands mindlessly working a loose thread around her dainty pale fingers.

"Just before I turned seventeen my mother remarried. She loved her new husband very much and naturally wanted to spend every moment she could with him. Phil travelled a lot with his minor league baseball team, and my mother was heartbroken every time he would leave. She felt I was too young to be left at home alone so often so she chose to stay with me, but I could see the pain these times of separation were causing her. I chose to come here to Forks to live with my father. Shortly after moving here I became very close with a special family in the area. I fell deeply in love with a young man, and became best friends with his sister Alice. This friend meant more to me than any sister ever could have; I began to view my future through the lenses of being a permanent part of their family. Their parents quickly became as much my parents as my own birth parents were, you could say I kind of adopted myself into their family." I pause breathing deeply as a flood of memories sweeps over me. Happiness and pain intermingling and swirling around eachother. "For just under a year I was happier than I had ever been before, every dream I had ever dreamed seem about to come true. On the night of my eighteenth birthday there was a terrible accident. I was not injured badly but the risk had been great, and so was the guilt for my boyfriend and his family. They moved away a couple of days later, and I did not hear from them again for many many years."

I glanced around the room to see expressions of regret and sorrow on Alice, Esme, and Carlisle's faces. Tears ran freely down Lenai's sweet face, but she was staring openly at me now waiting for me to continue my story. Taking a few seconds to calm myself I shut my eyes and breathe deeply once again.

"_Breathe Bella." His beautiful musical voice whispers in my ears as he holds me tightly against his chest his lips brushing against my neck._ I open my eyes quickly to escape the memories trying to drag me back to days better left behind. I need to just keep talking if I am going to get through this without breaking down. I can not let Lenai see how much pain these memories still hold for me.

"After they left I shut down. I performed only what needed to be done to live or what tasks I could do without thinking. I somehow managed to keep my grades up in school and keep my chores done around home well enough to stave off worrisome attention from my father, but I was dead inside. I learned soon however that when I put myself in danger I could feel connected to my boyfriend again, it was almost as if I could hear his voice yelling at me to be careful. This made me want to take risks repeatedly, and led me to seek out a friend to help me in finding new risky behaviors to try. This new friend taught me how to ride motorcycles"

"No!" Alice gasps. "Were you trying to get yourself killed! You can't even walk across a flat surface without ending up in the hospital. What were you thinking!"

I look over to Lenai to see what she is making of my story so far and Alice's outburst. Her facial expression is carefully guarded, either she has not made the connection firmly yet or she is holding back her judgement for some reason. All I can do at this point is continue of with my story.

"As I was saying, I started trying to learn how to ride a motorcycle. It took a while because of my balance issues but eventually I quit hearing his voice warning me as my skills with the bike improved. By that time I was addicted to these hallucinations. I had to find new ways to hear him. That was when I saw some boys on the indian reservation cliff diving, and knew that was what I needed to do.

The next week I was back at the reservation with my friend and I talked him into cliff diving with me. He was called away for what was supposed to be a few minutes by an emergency. We had been at the beach so he left me where I was and said he would be back shortly. A couple of hours passed and I decided I was going to cliff dive whether he was with me or not, so I carefully climbed up the hill leading to the cliffs. Clouds heavy with rain were rolling in on a stiff wind and the earlier calm ocean had turned into an angry mess of high churning waves, but I was in no state of mind to notice those things. I simply had to hear his voice again. As I approached the edge his beautiful voice raged in my mind yelling at me to go back to the beach. I threw myself over the edge in careless abandon rejoicing in the sound of him, I could almost convince myself he loved me when I was having these delusions. As soon as my body hit the water I realized I was in trouble. The water was freezing, and I sunk to deeply when I entered. I was caught in a rip-tide and could not find my way to the top. I resigned myself to drowning. That was when I felt hard strong arms pulling me up and out of the water. My friend had seen me go off the cliff and had dived in after me. He was furious with me. As soon as I could breathe again he began yelling at me and slapping my face. When I told him the truth of why I had done it he became enraged. He shoved me forcefully back onto the beach and ran away from me. As I fell my head hit hard against a sharp rock knocking me unconscious. I awoke in the middle of a raging storm. Hail was falling heavily and high tide had come in covering half of my body with the freezing water every time the waves rolled in. I drug myself the half mile to where my truck was parked, and collapsed once I was inside the musty cab, leaving the door open to the storm. The next morning one of the Tribal elders found me in my truck battered by my friend and the storm. He took me to Olympia to the hospital. I was in a coma for three days. Three weeks later they released me. I decided that day to move on. I could no longer hold on to the past. I went to my father's house and gathered most of my belongings and left for Oregon. I tested for my GED the next week and enrolled in a junior college for the following semester. I worked a full time waitressing job at night and went to school during the day. After three years I had my teaching certificate and began teaching elementary school. I had successfully left my past behind and was looking forward to my future."

I pause in the play by play recap of my life to make sure no one has any questions. Every face in the room shows a similar mixture of rapt attention and horror. At least the worst part is over, I can now share about the happier times of my life.

"I knew I could never trust any man ever again after being all but destroyed by both the men I had let into my life, but I wanted a family. I missed being an intricate part of someone else's life, so I looked into adoption. In Oregon at the time you had to be twenty-two to adopt a child so I started the paperwork process and was granted approval a week after my birthday. Less than a month later I received a call that a young woman had chosen me as a potential mother for her unborn child. We met a few times during her pregnancy and she decided to sign an intention contract letting me know she was serious about letting me be her child's mother. Three months later I joined her in the delivery room and watched her give birth to a beautiful baby boy. After holding him for a brief moment and laying one single loving kiss on his forehead she handed me our son and told me to take good care of him, and to love him forever. He was the most beautiful child I had ever seen. The second I held him in my arms for the first time the hole I had carried in my heart for years began to close. I named him Edmund William Swan, and he is my entire world. I would have walked through flames for him, and still will.

We stayed in Portland till Edmund went off to college then I moved to Seattle. I taught elementary school during the day and went to school at night to finish my masters in school administration. I was a principal at Seattle Western High School for a few years before I decided it was time to come home. My father had died a few years before and for some reason I felt drawn back to Forks, as if moving here would make me closer to him somehow. I received the principal position at Forks Elementary and loved working with the younger children again. I love working in such a small town where I can get to know every family, but a few years ago they had a hard time finding the right candidate for the high school principal position and asked me if I would be willing to switch schools. And here we are today."

Silence dominated the room for several minutes while everyone stared at me. It seems no one is willing to break the quiet pause that has filled the room.

"Well after all that talking I need a glass of water. Lenai would you like some?" I ask standing and walking out of the room. I can take the silence no longer, stress is palpable in the air and I need to get away if only for a minute.

"Yes please Granny." Lenai whispers, her face a strange shade of ashen white with a touch of green.

In the kitchen I lean against the counter shaking. I did not realize when I started telling my story how much it would take out of me. Running the sink to let the water cool a little a cup my hands under the gentle stream and splash handfuls of water over my face. I reach to my right to grab a paper towel but can not find the roll. Turning to look for where I have misplaced them I feel warm soft arms wrap around my waist as Lenai buries her face in chest crying freely. I hold her close and let her weep till her eyes are dry and her shoulders no longer shake.

"Alice and Esme." Lenai whispers looking up at me her eyes burning with hurt and confusion.

"Yes, Lenai. Alice and Esme, Carlisle too, they are my family. They are the family I adopted myself into when I was just a little older than yourself. Alice's brother's names are Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. She has a sister named Rosalie as well. Edward is the boy I fell in love with. The boy who taught me what love really means." I answer her quietly, waiting for her to ask the rest of her questions.

"But how?"

"There are things in this life Lenai that no one really understands, I know you believe this is true. Angels for example, when you were little you used to swear you saw angels. Remember how I never argued with you? I never argued because I fully believe it is possible for angels to exist. I fully believe in fact it is possible for all mythical creatures to exist. I believe this because I have seen it is true, not once but twice." I pause trying to gauge how she is taking this. Her facial expression is one of openness and curiosity encouraging me to continue. "The Cullens are a family of vampires. Not evil 'I want to suck your blood' vampires like you see in the movies. They have chosen to live with humans not off of humans. They only hunt animals."

I can not help but laugh lightly as a mental comparison presents itself to me. "I think you will appreciate this considering your dietary choices. They call themselves 'vegetarian vampires' since they have decided to abstain from human 'meat' much as you have decided to abstain from animal food sources."

Lenai giggles as she slaps my arm gently, "Uh that's just gross. Thanks Gran I needed that mental picture."

Lenai seems to be accepting this news very well. I had a feeling she would be able to accept this easier than most because of her beliefs in a supernatural higher power, okay she would slap me again if she heard that. Anyway I thought her belief in God and her early childhood belief in Angels would help open her mind to believe my outrageous story.

"You said you have seen mythological creatures twice. When was the second time?"

"The second time I was introduced to the world of mythical creatures in our world was shortly after the Cullens left. The friend who helped me embrace my delusions," I pause weighing her expression. "Was a werewolf."

Hysterical laughter erupts from Lenai as shouts of outrage echo down the hallway from the living room. Before I could think to move three very angry vampires were standing feet from me drilling me with their angry glares.

"You made friends with werewolves!" Alice demanded shouting "You were completely insane weren't you. We left to keep you safe and you run off and find the most dangerous creature you can! He could have killed you! If he had lost his temper around you he would have torn you to pieces!"

"Were you listening to my story Alice? I know that, he did hurt me, although he never had to phase to do it. Hearing that I was putting myself in danger just to hear Edward's voice was the final straw. He could not take any more. Just before he pushed me at the beach his entire body was shaking. As he ran away he did phase into a wolf. I was lucky that he restrained himself enough to keep running."

"Who was he?" Alice asks with a low growl. The anger on her face terrifies me.

"His name was Jacob Black. He died three years ago. A small group of nomad vampires came onto the reservation specifically to fight the werewolves. Four werewolves died, one vampire escaped." I explain sadly. "But there is something I think you should know. Two of the vampires who came that day will be familiar to you. Remember the night in the field when you were playing baseball. Laurent and Victoria were among those who came to fight. I was at the reservation tutoring a child who had been out of school for months due to illness when it happened. Jacob and I had made our peace shortly after I moved back here. He fought to defend me. Victoria and Laurent picked up on my scent and broke away from the others to find me. Jacob tracked them and arrived just in time. He killed Laurent but Victoria took advantage of his undefended back. She killed him savagely, then turned toward me. A howl tore through the sky alerting her of the coming pack. She fled before they could get there."

Three pairs of hands lay on my shoulders and Lenai hugs me more tightly as for the first time in years I allow myself to cry over my past. I cry for the friends I have lost. I cry also for the friends I have found again today.


	11. A Step ino Insanity

**AN: Thank you all for still following this story. Our favorite vamp will be back next chapter. Once again this has not been Beta'd but I will start back with sending them off to the lovely RindaRoo now that my daughter is back home from the hospital and life is calming down a little bit.**

**please review.**

**I am in no way the owner of any of the original characters from Twilight nor the general story line of veggie vamps and teenage werewolves we owe a debt of grattitude to the brilliance of Stephenie Meyer for those.**

A Step into Insanity

**LPOV**

I hold Granny tightly letting her cry for over an hour. I have never seen her this upset. The only time I have ever seen Granny cry was at my mother's funeral when I would not let go of Mom's hand so they could wheel away the casket. That day Granny had cried uncontrollably as I sat in her arms silent and still, numbed by my own grief. Today it's my turn to comfort her.

The crimson hue of sunlight shining through the lace curtains alerts me to the fact that it is now dinner time and neither of us have eaten all day. I lead Gran over to a chair at the kitchen table and help her settle in as I realize not only her hands but her hole body still shakes.

"Do you want me to ask them to go?" I ask concerned for Granny's fragile state. Today has taken a lot out of her, and I am not sure how much more she can handle.

"No sweetie, could you actually ask Alice to come sit with us. I have missed her so deeply all these years. I never imagined I could have them in my life again." Granny Bell asks.

A small sound almost like humming meets me as I walk down the hallway toward the living room. Turning the corner I realize the humming is actually the Cullens in the middle of a very fast quiet conversation. The words are flying around the room so quickly I can not understand any of them. A sudden hush takes the place of the humming as all eyes gaze toward me expectantly.

"Gran would like you to join her in the kitchen Alice." I state simply while analyzing the looks I am receiving. Mr. Cullen, or Carlisle as I have been informed to call him, is studying me intensely as if trying to figure out what my thoughts are. Esme is looking at me like some long lost grandchild. Alice is just Alice, she is bouncing in her seat a large smile plastered across her face. She jumps up off the couch and grabs my hand leading me back toward the kitchen and Gran.

I stride purposefully to the fridge gathering supplies for a quick dinner. Gran and Alice speak excitedly reliving their lives to catch the other up on what has been missed. I hum as a new composition fills my mind while I prepare dinner. After eating quietly not wanting to disturb Alice and Gran's reunion I make my way into the music room and settle myself at the piano. I take a deep settling breath and let myself become lost in the music filling my mind and spilling from the piano as it forms.

I pull myself away from my music only when the ache in my fingers demands I stop. The sun has set completely and the darkness of a new moon fills the room. My eyes adjust somewhat to the dark but there is still not enough light to see easily as I slowly inch toward the light switch my hands in front of me feeling for a clear path. I check the living room only to find it dark and empty, the rest of the house proves to be the same. Resigned to the fact that the Cullens have left without saying goodbye I retreat to my bedroom for a much needed rest.

Unfortunately sleep is very elusive tonight; I toss and turn into the early morning hours falling asleep only to be awoken shortly by nightmares full of darkness and unknown terrors, low growls and hisses fill my head as I spin in a terrifying realm of quick moving shadows. My eyes can not catch the form of my nemesis but I know danger lurks, seeking an entrance, longing for my demise. I awaken with a loud shrill scream as my eyes dart around my room sure of an uninvited presence. The alarm clock on my nightstand reads 5:15. There will be no more sleep for me, I resolve myself to an early morning, heading downstairs to prepare breakfast for myself and Gran. Sitting on the kitchen table is a note signed by Granny. "Sorry Lenai there was an emergency at the local reservation school last night I had to go into work early today, I'll see you later tonight." Hmm I wonder what that could be about.

I finish my breakfast and clean up the kitchen a bit before heading upstairs to dress for my day. Shortly after I finish blow drying my hair and styling it in low pony tails under a baseball cap, to avoid the frizz that often comes with rainy days, my phone begins to vibrate in my pocket. Alice. My dreams from last night suddenly resurface causing my finger to freeze just above the talk button. Don't be silly Lenai, you weren't dreaming about them it was just a silly nightmare caused by the fact that you just found out your world is a little more insane than you ever thought possible. On the fourth ring I force myself to hit the send button.

"Hey Lenai, good morning! How'd you sleep? Are you ready to spend a day shopping?" Alice asked in one long run on sentence never pausing for breath. I could just picture her face alight with childlike excitement on the other end.

"Didn't you buy enough the other day?" I laugh. I really like spending time with Alice and yah I like to shop but twice in a week is just a bit much for me. "Hey why don't you come over and we can hang out around the house. I would love to hear about the rest of your family. When do I get to meet them anyway?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll be there in ten." Laughing again at her enthusiasm I hang up the phone sliding it back into my pocket. I slouch into the corner of the couch and begin reading Wuthering Heights where I had left off the other night, knowing I had at least twenty minutes before Alice would be here. Not even her crazed driving could get her here quicker than that; however, exactly ten minutes later the doorbell is ringing neurotically.

Alice and I enjoy the day together watching movies and chatting about our families. By the time she leaves for me to start dinner I am excited to meet the rest of her family. Her husband/brother, that will take a while to get used to I guess, and Edward should be here sometime tomorrow.

**BPOV **

The phone ringing at three thirty this morning was not a pleasant way to be awaken from beautiful dreams. I had been taken back in time to the happiest days of my life lying in a field with my own personal angel. Reality had crashed in and strangling all my pleasant emotions with one sentence.

"Ms. Swan?" a deep gravely male voice asks.

"Yes." I mumble, fighting to keep my eyes open.

"This is Mr. Cruz from La Push. There has been a fire at our school; I need to get together with you as soon as possible to get a transfer figured out for our high school students."

"Oh no, how terrible!" I gasp fully awake now, I can not imagine such a disaster happening to my beloved school. "I can meet up in thirty minutes at Forks high is that is convenient for you."

"I will see you there." Mr Cruz responds.

Half an hour later I await Mr Cruz's arrival in the staff parking lot, unsure of what the day will hold. A ratty old Nissan pick up truck lurched to a stop in the space next to my car and a large dark man unfolds himself from within the small truck. He towers over me extending his extremely warm hand to shake mine, he does not appear to be more than thirty. My familiarity with certain genetic characteristics among the Quiluetes makes me wonder what his actual age is.

"I'm glad you could meet me this morning, I have meetings later in the day with the local elementary and junior high principals as well. I am afraid none of our students will be able to attend school on the reservation next year. Our teachers have dedicated themselves to tutoring small groups of the high schoolers for the remainder of this year to help prepare them for the changes in store for them next year. Our curriculum is a bit different than regular district operated schools and being as there is only another week left to our school term. I don't feel a need to transfer them this year; however we do need to get information for next year settled since I know this will be an unexpected surge in student body growth for your school. There are also some delicate situations I have been requested to inform you of." Mr Cruz tells me without pausing for a breath. This man is practically frantic.

"Well, please follow me to my office and I can get you set up with all the paperwork you'll need for the families, and answer any of your questions including these delicate situations in private." Although there is no one around the school this early in the morning I have a feeling what special cases there may be and I'll feel more comfortable speaking of them in the security of my office.

Unlocking the office door and holding it open for him to proceed me I follow and lock the door behind us. Glancing at my watch I realize we have a little over two hours before I need to open the doors again for staff and students. I hope it will be enough time to accomplish all that needs to be done.

"Please have a seat in my office." I ask waving with my hand to indicate where to go. "I am going to gather the papers and I will be in momentarily. How many students will be needing to transfer?"

"There will be thirty five students total. We are dividing the students between here and the alternative school. Some of the parents feel more comfortable having their children there for the" He pauses as if trying to find a polite way of saying whatever he is about to say. "smaller environment." Well of course because we would all prefer our children go to a school with juvenile delinquents than at the local high school with all of four hundred students. Okay Bella cut the sarcasm you have work to do.

"I see. Let me just get that paperwork then." Thank goodness Alice and Lenai got this place cleaned up or this task would be unbearable. I grab a large stack of medical forms, applications, and transcript request forms and head into my office shutting the door out of habit.

Laying the forms between us on my desk I look up to catch Mr Cruz glancing around the office as if looking for something. His eyes lock on mine in an undecipherable way causing my breath to catch in my throat. "So your the vampire girl?" What! I have not been called that in over forty years! As far as I know this young man was not even born then! How can those stories still be making the rounds.

Forcing my face into a stoic expression I dryly reply, "That was a long time ago." clenching the arms of my chair tightly I redirect our conversation to business at hand hoping to express my dissatisfaction at the direction he is trying to take this meeting. "So, do you have a list of my new students?"

"Oh, yes of course I do." He replies somewhat abashed. "I am afraid though other that what grade they will be going into all other information for them has been lost in the fire as we do not store any information online and our entire computer network was destroyed in the blaze. They are all on track with their grades though for the grade we have listed beside their names for registration purposes for next year. A couple have been held back to repeat the same grade as this year."

A brief look at the list causes tears of sorrow to well up in my eyes. Samuel Black, Thomas Ateara, and Philip Call stood out from the rest of the names as if written in neon letters. "So these delicate situations would not have anything to do with the familiar names on this list would it?" I ask trying to avoid the use of the term werewolf in this conversation if at all possible. Reliving that pain last night was enough to last the rest of my lifetime, I was not looking forward to a history lesson with the young man seated across the desk from me.

An understanding lit his eyes as he answered. "Yes, we have three boys with certain medical conditions that might appear concerning to an uninformed person. Due to a recent outbreak in the area there may be more students effected by time for the school semester to begin." A hint of warning was barely hidden under his sweet facade. For the first time I wonder if the fire at the school may not be linked directly with the Cullen's return. The fire in Mr. Cruz's eyes seemed to ignite with the possibility of more children being 'effected'.

"I see, do they have a doctor who can adequately fill out their medical forms or will you need help acquiring their physicals?" If they can not get the physicals filled out I will have to deny them acceptance to school due to state regulations, I wonder how they will get around this barrier.

"Do to 'religious beliefs' they will not require the normal paperwork. Being Native Americans does give us some protection from forced medical intervention." He replies cooly.

"All that is well and good, but will these students be needing any extra counseling to handle the stress of the new environment. A new school can always cause an undue amount of stress and sometimes evoke feelings of anger even rage. I can not allow anything to happen to any of our other students." I ask with an undertone of anger. This man has the ability to get under my skin like no one else has in many years.

"Actually I have already spoken to the president of the school board and have requested a temporary position as vice principal for the time _my_ students will be here so I can help with _any_ difficulties that may arise." He assures me. "I should get the final answer this afternoon when I meet with the school board.

"I need to open up the school for staff and students now, but I assure you the student body of this school will have no problems embracing _your_ new students. Have the parents fill out these forms and return them before the end of our semester if they can. It will take quite a bit of preparation to rearrange class schedules to fit this many new students."

I walk Mr. Cruz to the front office door unlocking it to let him out. As soon as he is gone I slide down the door bracing it closed with my back and close my eyes breathing deeply. Next year is going to be interesting. I sit for about five minutes considering all that has just happened and what possible repercussions may come. The chiming of my desk clock reminds me it is time to open up the school for my staff. Making my rounds of the school campus I look forward to summer break like I never have before. My day flows slower than normal as I am worried about the conversation I will soon be needing to have with Esme and Carlisle.


	12. To Soon to Say Goodbye

**All original characters belong to the fabulously talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**Once again this has not been Beta'd, My apologies for any mistakes found.  
**

To Soon to Say Goodbye

**LPOV**

Gran finally arrived home well after dark. I had become very concerned waiting for her to arrive. I had been prepared to call the Cullens to search for her when I heard her stomping her feet on the front porch, presumably to remove the ever present mud. The dark look on Gran's face warned me I was not going to like what she had to say.

"What's wrong?" I stammer as I sit, preparing myself for bad news. I have never seen Gran look this bad.

"We need to get to Chicago." she barely breathes as she collapses into the couch staring sightlessly at the opposite wall.

"Why? Gran what's happened?" Gran does not answer she remains in her wakeful comatose state never moving her gaze to acknowledge that I have spoken. As I shakily stand to approach Granny my cell phone vibrates in my back pocket. Alice.

"Why do I see Bella and you flying to Chicago?" she asks angrily.

"I don't know but we have to go. Gran's bad she won't even tell me why, but if I am going to know I have to let you go now." Before Alice can reply I hang up the phone and start dialing my dad's cell.

"Hello." A strange female voice answers. "Is this Lenai?"

"Yah", I reply uncertainly, "Who's this? Can I talk to my dad please?"

"Honey you need to sit down." The strange voice replies. Oh crap no, grownups never tell you to sit down unless it's really bad. A small voice in my head tells me to just hang up and pretend I have not heard anything. "There was an accident this morning. Edmund was changing a flat on the side of the interstate today when a semi hauling metal piping jackknifed." I could feel all the blood draining from my face as my heart falters. Flashbacks of my mother's funeral played in fast forward through my mind as the rest of the woman's words faded into the background no longer intelligible. My body shakes uncontrollably as I collapse out of the chair onto the floor.

I don't know how long I stayed that way. Cold arms lift me from the floor holding me in a tight embrace. "Lenai, you have to get yourself together, your dad needs you. I've packed yours and Bella's bags, we're taking you to the airport." Alice commands gently.

Alice puts me in the backseat of her car buckling my seatbelt and shutting the door before she returns to the house and half carries Gran out to the car as well. We are about half way to the Seattle airport before I become cognizant enough to realize there is a blonde haired man in the front seat.

Finding my voice through the fog that has settled over my soul is not simple. "My dad's dead Alice." My voice breaks painfully as the words scrape across my heart cutting deeply.

"No Lenai, he's bad but he's still alive." Alice assures me.

"How do you know?" I ask barely audible.

"I saw Bella sitting by his hospital bed holding his hand, the monitors were visible." She replies simply. A deep breath I did not realize I had been holding releases from my lungs .

Peace fills me as I realize I will see my dad again. Alice pulls into the long term parking lot helping Granny who is still practically catatonic from the back seat. The blonde man from the front seat goes to the back of the car and grabs four suitcases. Alice hands him four ticket envelopes as he walks past her.

"Jasper, get us checked in, I 'll help Bella and meet you at the security checkpoint." Alice instructs him in a gentle loving voice. Of course, it dawns on me he's her husband. I am still not understanding something but I can't figure out what it is. I follow Alice and Gran into the terminal slowly still somewhat in a daze. Jasper is no where to be seen.

We sit on seats just outside the security checkpoint as we wait. I close my eyes saying a silent prayer for my dad and for Gran who has yet to say a word or look at anyone since uttering the single sentence that set all this in motion tonight. Worry floods me nearly suffocating in its strength. My eyes fly open in panic as I gasp for breath. My eyes fly around the airport wildly looking for something anything to help me breathe, constricting bands tighten around my chest increasing my panic. A cool hand squeezes my shoulder gently sending waves of serenity cascading through my stress ridden body loosening my tightened muscles allowing me to breathe again. My heart rate decreases and my vision clears. Turning slightly I nod to Jasper silently thanking him for his calming presence. He quickly removes his hand and walks over to Alice handing her two envelopes and extending the fourth to me.

"We need to get through security quickly our flight leaves in twenty minutes." His deep melodic voice pronounces.

"You're going with us?" I ask surprised.

"You are not doing this alone." Alice states matter of factly seeming somewhat offended that I would even think about them not coming with us. "You and Bella are family; families stick together."

No more is said as we progress uneventfully through security. As we approach the gate Alice and Jasper lead us through an empty section of roping directly toward the head of the line where everyone lounges lazily against another row of ropes. Handing our tickets to the airline employee we walk down the gangplank toward our airplane. At the door a flight attendant addresses Alice and Jasper by name and leads us to our seats in first class closing the curtain behind her as she leaves. Soon the plane is airborne.

I lean my head against the headrest closing my eyes; I slip into a peaceful sleep. _Red, yellow, blue, green, purple, and orange balloons cover the entire floor of the living room. Deep laughter fills the room as a little girl suddenly launches over the back of a brown leather couch squealing in delight. A deep growl resonates from behind the couch she has just flown over. A fairly dark haired man with a two day stubble growth on his face pounces on the little girl his hands on either side of her shoulders. His eyes alight with laughter as he brings his face into her belly blowing loud raspberries causing the little girl to laugh hysterically. He pulls away smiling brightly, "Happy birthday princess!" he sings out over her laughter._ _The small girl wraps her arms around his neck squeezing as tightly as she can, "I love you Daddy!"_ I feel my voice whispering the unconscious words of my dream. Reality tries to pull me from my sweet remembrances but I fight full heartedly clinging relentlessly to my memory filled dreams. _Sun filters down through the autumn leaves casting shadows over the park. Dad holds the seat of my bike. My face a picture of concentration and fear as I clutch to the handle bars for dear life. "You promise you won't let go?" I ask in the voice of an unsure child. " I promise Lenai, I will never leg go of you unless you tell me to." I start pedaling my bike as Dad runs along side. Feeling the wind in my hair strokes my bravery urging me to take the risk. "Let go Daddy let go." Dad obeys and I pedal faster. I feel like I'm flying. Dad still runs beside me beginning to pant slightly with exertion. "Push back gently on the pedal hon, you need to slow down." he instructs me. I press back hard on the pedal causing my bike to lurch to a stop throwing me off my seat. I get scared and let go of the handle bars covering my face with my hands knowing I am going to fall. I feel Daddy's arms wrap around me just as I am about to hit the ground. "Daddy you caught me!" I exclaim. "I'll always catch you Lenai, I'll never let you fall." _Tears streaking down my face bring me out of my dream. I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand and spend the rest of the flight looking out my darkened window.

The seatbelt light goes off letting us know we can prepare to exit the plane. I take Gran's hand helping her up out of her seat. She looks better than she did at home but her color is still slightly off. We walk out of the plane and Jasper disappears to claim our luggage. Gran and I follow Alice to a rental car agency desk. Within minutes we are escorted to a large SUV. Jasper is waiting for us with the luggage as we drive through the passenger pick up lane. Throwing the bags in the back we head directly to the hospital.

Gran comes to as we step out of the car and walk toward the main entrance. The woman at the front receptionist desk greets us as Gran approaches her. "My son was in a car wreck earlier today. I don't know what room he is in. His name is Edmund VanBorg."

"He's in room 342 bed A." she responds after typing briefly at her computer. "Take the elevators to the third floor then take a right. Someone will show you to the room when you check in at the nursing station."

Without a second glance to the receptionist we take off up the hall toward the elevators. Once at the nursing station we have to wait a few minutes for someone to return. I can see Alice is becoming impatient. A thin exhausted looking woman walks toward us wearing scrubs and a stethoscope. Alice jumps in her path stopping her in her tracks. "We're looking for Edmund VanBorg." She states.

A surprised look flashes across the woman's face. "Are you family?" she asks with authority.

"I'm his mother." Gran speaks up. "This is his daughter, and these are close family friends."

"Hello, Mrs. VanBorg I presume, I am Dr Yamcek. I am Mr. VanBorg's primary doctor." she extends her hand to Granny.

"Call me Bella please" Granny returns her hand shake. "This is Lenai, Alice, and Jasper." She finishes introducing us with gentle waves of her hand. "How is my son?"

"Right now we don't have much news to give. He is in critical condition. We had to perform emergency surgery. He was in the operating room for over twelve hours. He crashed three times during surgery but came back each time. He's a fighter. Right now he is on full life support, the next twenty four hours will be telling. His brain activity is weak but still present. We just have to wait and pray. There is still a chance that he will be able to regain vital life functions on his own."

With those words the doctor crushed my fragile hope. My dad is not coming back. I know enough to know that people don't come back from full life support. I sat where I had been standing just seconds before staring into nothing, the darkness of depression wrapping its' cold hands completely around my still heart digging its' fingers deeply into the now useless organ never to let go.

Gran and I take turns sitting beside Dad's bed for the following day and a half. The doctor has encouraged us to talk to him telling us that even patients in comas can hear loved ones. That night the doctor tells us that Dad's prognosis does not look good. His brain activity had decreased dramatically. There is now no hope of him regaining vital functions again. She leaves so Gran and I can discuss the inevitable. It is time to say Goodbye to Dad.

I sit in the darkened room holding tightly to Dad's hand throughout the night reliving all my happy memories of him. I speak every memory aloud imagining that Dad can hear me. I need him to know how much I love him. I'm not ready to let him go as the sun streams in through the open curtains. Gran and Dr. Yamcek walk through the door. Gran's face is a mask of pain and sorrow. It is time to let him go. I nod silently to Gran and the Dr. as I walk out the door. I do not want to be in the room to hear the monitors go silent. That is more than I could bear. As I sit with my head in Alice's lap in the waiting room, the curtains close behind the glass doors into Dad's room. Quiet sobs wrack my body as I mourn the loss of yet another parent.

Hours later Gran returns from Dad's room. "It's time to go."

The three day stay in a hotel between Dad's death and his funeral blur together. My heart is numb and it seems I am witnessing life from afar, disconnected from any feeling. It is as if my heart has died with Dad.

I dress in black and join Gran, Alice, and Jasper in the main room of our suite. In silence we make our way to the lobby where a chauffeur waits to take us to the cemetery for Dad's grave side service.

**APOV**

Bella and Lenai have both existed in a state of utter despair, and depression these last few days. Neither have eaten enough to keep a bird alive. I have to do something. When I look into the future for either of them now all I can see is darkness. Never before have I experienced such blindness, it is as if they are completely unthinking, as if they are absolutely disconnected from their own futures.

Picking up my phone I do the only thing I can think of.

"Carlisle." I speak softly as soon as I hear the phone pick up. "I need you to bring Esme and Edward and meet us. There's no time to spare." I give him the information about where to meet us. I hear him telling Edward to pack.

"Alice," Edward asks concerned, "Why do we need to meet you in Chicago?" I had not let him know where we were going; we had not even told him about Bella being in Forks how could I have explained why we were accompanying her to Chicago.

"Edward, Bella needs you." A disturbing silence sits for a moment while I let him digest that. "I don't care whether you want to come or not, she needs you and you will be here for her."

"We're on our way." He replies his voice strained, the pain is obvious even from a thousand miles away.

**BPOV**

Black umbrellas create a dismal canopy over us as we stand among strangers at my son's grave. The pastor is speaking about my son in words I can not relate to. My son is gone. His life ripped away far to soon. He will never see his daughter graduate high school. He'll never chase away over eager boyfriends. He will never hold his grandchildren and kiss their brow as he tucks them into bed. I try to listen to the words of encouragement for the bereaved that the pastor is sharing but I just can not focus. My dry yet clouded eyes gaze above the head of the pastor away into the distance. I can not watch as I feel Lenai let go of my hand. I know she is to throw the first handful of dirt onto her father's casket, but I can not make myself move. I will not witness him being lowered into the earth, never to see the sunlight again. My joy, my love, my reason for life being lowered into the dark, damp ground.

"Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I shall fear no evil. Thy rod and thy staff they comfort me..." Empty words filter through the fog of my mind. Cold hands wrap around my shoulders as I am led away.

We walk further into the cemetery away from the other mourners. I look around to see where we are going, I can't go to far. I can't leave Lenai alone there with strangers. My eyes widen filling with tears as my angel of mercy walks toward me. Water dripping from his messy bronze hair. His golden eyes brimming with concern. As he approaches he holds his arms wide. I breathe deeply as I settle against his chest burying my face in his shoulder finally letting my tears break free.

Wrapped tightly in his arms I feel my heart beat once again. I can finally let myself go, all the pent up sorrow spilling forth as he gently strokes my hair making quiet shushing noises.

I glance back to the scene of my sons funeral. Everyone is walking away towards their waiting cars. Lenai is walking toward Edward and I. Esme and Carlisle are on either side of her wrapping her protectively in their loving arms. Alice and Jasper wait for them a few yards away.

For many minutes Lenai and I stand in the rain clutching desperately to the only family we have left.

The wind picks up ferociously whipping at our hair. "It's time to go home." Carlisle whispers.

Nodding in agreement I turn away from Edward's comforting embrace, taking Lenai's hand. We walk back toward the limo making sure to take a path that leads us out of sight of Edmund's grave.


	13. A Mournful Reunion

**AN: sorry this is so short and it took so long to get it up. Honestly I write whenever I have a moment to. There have just been very few of those lately. I hope you enjoy this short little blip. I promise more as soon as possible.**

**All characters native to Stephenie Meyer's fabulous Twilight saga solely belong to her.**

**A Mournful Reunion**

**EPOV**

The flight to Seattle goes quietly and quickly. I can't believe I am once again going to see Bella, my Bella. I could not believe my ears when Alice told me that Bella needs me. How could my life have become so blessed that I might be given back the only person to ever have brought joy to my existence. My beautiful Bella.

I left Bella nearly half a century ago, I should have realized how time would have changed her. As an immortal being of course I am untouched by time, therefore I quite easily forget its effects occasionally. I wanted Bella to live a human life, to have all the divinely human experiences she so deserves. The intellectual part of me had always known she would grow old, that sorrow and even death would be a part of that life, however, the eternal seventeen year old part of me had memorialized her as eternally eighteen. I was completely unprepared for the vision that met me when I walked into the overcast cemetery.

Her scent hits me like a freight train running amuck down hill as soon as I step out of the rental limo.

She really is here. After all these years her scent still sends waves of blessedly torturous thirst through me. A large group of mourners are gathered around an open grave. From this distance the pastor's words are lost in an overpowering barrage of sniffles and sobs. No one has bothered telling me why we're meeting at the cemetery. I was left to assume that someone close to Bella has died; perhaps her husband or a very close friend. Either way my love will be mourning, and I long to bring her comfort. Two figures separate themselves from the crowd and begin walking my way. Alice is leading an older woman gently away from the other mourners, walking straight toward me.

For a moment nothing makes sense. Why would Alice be bringing this old woman to me. Could this be Renee? No surely this funeral is not Bella's! Panic grips me as I battle to maintain control of myself, fighting the urge to go rip the lid off of the coffin already lowered into the cold earth. A strong breeze flows around me bringing with it the unmistakable aroma of Bella's blood. No, she is here, alive. I cast my gaze around searching for where she could be hidden from my view. There she is no more than three feet away aged greatly, but gracefully she is still beautiful in the way that a woman whose beauty shines from the inside out irrevocably is. I open up my arms to hold her as I see tears streaming down her face. Her shaking hands reach out to meet mine as she folds her body into the protective embrace of my own.

A part of me is dying as I inhale deeply bringing her scent to fill me completely. She is still the same Bella who I loved so long ago. The same Bella who I have beat myself mentally every day for ever leaving behind. The same Bella I loved enough to sacrifice my own happiness to give her everything she should have, a family, a life. In this minute I realize I still love her, and I feel her love for me radiating from her. I also realize our love can never be the same. In her world I am a child, for her to love me would be at best considered a sin and a disgrace, at worst a crime.

Within minutes Carlisle, Esme, and a young girl are walking toward us. The few remaining mourners are filing away through the increasing rain. Holding Bella's hand in support Alice and I lead her toward them. No words are spoken as Bella leads us down a path away from the open grave.


	14. Getting Acquainted

Disclaimer: All characters found in the Twilight Saga are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.

AN: this marking in the story from here on will indicate Lenai blocking her thoughts from Edward

"_Italicized quotations are thoughts that Edward is listening to."_

**Getting Acquainted**

A heavy rain falls on the darkened windows of the hotel. My eyes trace the swirling tracks made by the downpour for hours. Gran and I each have our own bedroom in the hotel suite since none of the Cullens ever feel the urge to sleep. Tonight I know how that feels. I close my eyes when exhaustion demands it but open them again within minutes as my dad's face flashes before my eyes. Dread consumes me each time. My Dad has always been loving, never once in my life have I had reason to fear him, but the flatness of his eyes and the pallor of his face in my vision reminds me that he is lost to me forever. Knowing that sleep will continue to evade me tonight I roll out of bed and walk over to the desk pulling out a piece of hotel stationary and a pen. I begin to write down the dark music that has been my constant company since I saw my dad dependant on life sustaining machinery.

As the morning sun attempts to brighten the cloud cover I hear voices coming from the common room. Setting down my pen I walk toward the door. I've been alone with my thoughts long enough, being near my new friends might help distract me.

"I need to get back to Forks." Granny says as I walk through the door. "Oh, good Lenai, your up."

"Good morning everyone." Four pairs of black eyes turn in my direction. Alice walks over to put an arm around my shoulder and hug me tight placing a light kiss on my cheek.

"Did you sleep well, Lenai?" Esme asks sweetly.

"Yes, I did. Thank you." I lie, trying to smile, the action seems foreign to me now. Edward raises an eyebrow at me curiously. Turning to Gran he casually shakes his head no. Worry creases Gran's brow.

"As I was saying, I received another call from Mr. Cruz who has been filling in for me at the high school. There have been some disturbances with preparation for the students' finals. It seems an enterprising student has made over half of the finals files disappear from our computer system. I need to get back there and get it figured out." Gran states looking at Esme and Carlisle.

"I need to get back to the hospital as well. I am due for surgery in the morning. Esme and I were planning to take the first flight this evening. Unfortunately the cloud cover will not hold for much longer." Carslile responds. "We will be happy to make the arrangements for you to travel with us."

"I would like that very much. Thank You" Gran replies.

"Gran, I was hoping to have a couple of days before I leave." I ask as tears well up in my eyes. I have not been ready to go home yet. I am afraid of facing the memories that linger in our house. As hard as it will be I know I can not leave Chicago without saying goodbye.

"I'll stay with her. Alice and I can help her pack up her things and get them sent to Forks. I will contact the estate lawyer and make sure everything is taken care of." Edward offers, sending a reassuring look to Gran and turning to me with understanding and kindness shining in his beautiful eyes.

Beautiful eyes, oh my God, what am I thinking! I need to make myself sleep tonight, I'm loosing it. How can I jump from nearly crying in front of everyone to ogling Gran's ex boyfriend! OH crap, he's the one who reads minds isn't he. AHHH Lenai just die now.

"Uh, thanks." I say feeling the heat of embarrassment flush my cheeks. Edward gives me a look of utter amusement confirming my worst fears; he had just heard my little mental monolog, I'm going to have to talk to Alice about how to block him, this is really annoying knowing my own mind is no longer a sanctuary. Did he just hide a laugh, AHHH he's doing it again. I need to quit talking to myself!

"I'm going to go take a shower!" I huff as I stomp angrily out of the room.

I shower and dress for the day as slowly as possible not wanting to face the embarrassment of my own thoughts being put on display for Edward's entertainment again. I have no more reasons to hide in my room as I finish brushing dry my hair. Looking around my room I search for anything that needs to be tidied, unfortunately my room is spotless. Grabbing the door handle I pause for a slight moment breathing deeply. Well here we go again.

Gran, Esme, and Carlisle are sitting in the common room talking about how the high school's computer system may have been hacked into, and what programs she may be able to use to restore the lost data and find out who perpetrated the sabotage.

"If you have any problems you can always ask Jasper for his help. He manages our system and takes care of destroying any evidence we leave behind whenever we move. He knows all the tricks that can be used to cover up any subterfuge. I am sure he can find out who did this." Esme offers helpfully.

I walk over to the couch collapsing beside Gran. Instinctually I curl up against her placing my head in her lap as I have since I was old enough to walk. Gran absent-mindedly runs her fingers through my hair massaging my scalp as she continues her conversation. My recent lack of sleep paired with Granny's comforting touch lulls me to sleep.

Esme and Carslisle are sitting in the arm chairs across from me reading. "How long was I out?" I ask groggily.

"You've been asleep for a little under three hours." Carlisle answers.

"Where's Granny Bell?" I never felt her move out from under me.

"Bella is in her room packing. We need to leave for the airport at seven and she is hoping to have dinner alone with you before we go." Esme replies.

"Oh, I'd like that. Where are Alice and Edward?"

"They went to do a little shopping. Alice says there are some essentials she must pick up." Esme responds with a smile.

Laughing I picture poor Edward being drug around to every store in the mall. Bags hanging from both arms and a pile of clothing slung over his outstretched hands while Alice flits around pulling random items off of racks.

Gran peeks her head around the corner of her room smiling. "What's all the laughing about?"

"Nothing really Granny, I was just picturing Alice dragging Edward around the mall like a pack mule." Gran's smile widens as she obviously pictures the same scene. "How'd she talk him into going anyway? I can't imagine he enjoys it." I ask.

"He was trying to give you some privacy dear. I guess he overheard something he didn't think you wanted to share earlier today" Gran answers with a knowing smile.

"Uh yah," I smirk, "I wanted to ask you a question about that." Esme and Carlisle give me their full attention as does Gran coming to sit by my side once again. "How do I keep him from reading my thoughts? I mean you guys have been around him long enough surely you have figured out a few tricks by now."

"Firstly Lenai you need to know that Edward will never intentionally invade your thoughts. He does not do it for his own entertainment nor does he do it maliciously. He explained it to me once as being similar to standing in the middle of the field at Yankee Stadium with a full house. Each person has a megaphone and is screaming at him at the same time. You can imagine that most of the time he tries to tune it all out. Don't misunderstand me he does know how to single out individual voices, but you can imagine how most of the time he would simply choose to ignore it all." Carslile explains.

"Then why did he find it so amusing to delve into my mind this morning?" I ask a little bitterly.

"I think I can answer that one for you Lenai." Gran says. "You see he never could hear my thoughts. I was and am for some reason closed to him. I guess he wondered if you would be too."

"But why would I be!" I answer a little perturbed. "It's not exactly like I could have inherited that helpful trait from you."

"He does not know your father was adopted yet Lenai." Esme answers. "We thought it would be best if he hears the family history from either you or Bella. He has made a lot of assumptions that are not necessarily correct, and it will be hard for him to hear the whole story."

"Lenai," Gran says looking directly into my eyes, "Do you mind telling him? He need to know soon before he assumes any more. You will be spending the next few days with him and he might not understand some of your thoughts unless he knows."

"Sure Granny, it will give us something to talk about while we pack at least." I reply. "You still have not answered my question though. How do I keep him from knowing my thoughts."

Carslile answers, "I think of medical procedures, or if I'm frustrated with him I think of my lovely wife." He winks hinting at what sort of thoughts he thinks.

"HAHAHAHA, I bet he loves that!"

"Well, it keeps him out of my head." he smirks "The point being think of something either disinteresting to him while at the same time being complex enough to hold your attention, or something he really does not want to see. He receives very clear visuals."

"I think I get it, Thanks." I stand stretching my sore muscles. "Gran can we go get something to eat, I'm starved."

Gran and I enjoy our dinner alone spending the rest of the afternoon and early evening walking around the area of Chicago I grew up in sharing all our favorite memories of Dad and Mom. Going back to my house does not seem so daunting now, somehow by sharing my happy memories with Gran and listening to hers has helped me see that Dad is not totally gone. Nothing can take my memories, Dad will still be real as long as we are here to remember him.

Watching the sun set we walk back to the hotel. Church bells ring out seven times as the hotel comes into view. Carlisle and Esme stand beside the rental car waiting.

Gran gives me one last hug before opening the rear door of the sedan. "I'll see you soon. Alice and Edward will take good care of you. I love you."

"I love you too Granny." I whisper hugging her tightly. A single tear slides down my cheek as I step back beside Alice. Her cold hand reaching out take mine. Edward steps to my side gently laying his hand on my shoulder as we watch the car drive away. We stand there in silence for a few minutes.

"I'll go get us checked out of the hotel." Edward says quietly, "It's time for you to go home."

A tear slides down my cheek as I think about walking through the door of my childhood home and finding it void of life. Alice wraps one arm around my shoulders wiping my tear away with her other hand. "It'll be okay Lenai, we'll stay right beside you as long as you need us to. You're not alone in this."

Moments later Edward rounds the corner driving a very sporty Mercedes sedan. Parking in front of where Alice and I stand he races around to open the doors for us. "Lenai, do you mind sitting up front to give me directions, it's been a while since I've been in Chicago." He asks with a breathtaking smile.

My head spins slightly as I struggle to remember what he just asked. I try to pull my gaze away from his smile but find myself unable to preform such a small task. "UH?" I ask unintelligibly. Edward and Alice's laughter snap me out of my daze. "Oh yah, of course." I blink several times to finish clearing my mind of the sudden fog. What was that about?

I climb in the car quickly thankful for the escape offered by simply changing location. At least I do not have to worry about looking into his eyes again in the car. I situate myself and begin messing with the radio tuner trying to find a good classical station. I really am not in the mood for loud, meaning less modern music today.

A light tap on my shoulder draws my attention. I turn my head to see Edward leaning down to my level. "Don't forget your seat-belt."

"UH?" My vision tunnels down toward Edward's face. His eyes glow with amusement as a smile lifts one cheek just slightly. "Oh yah, of course." Edward backs away as I click the safety belt, shutting the door gently. God, I have got to get myself under control! He must think I am a complete idiot. I mean how many times can a person say exactly the same stupid sentence in two minutes. Uh he must think I have the intellect of a five year old.

Edward climbs in his seat laughing openly. "Actually Lenai, I find you quite intriguing. You should not be so hard on yourself." he says, obviously responding to my thoughts.

I immediately begin mentally playing Bach's Partita number 4 while trying to figure out an accompanying violin movement. I need to be more careful; I completely forget about his freaky mind reading thing when I am around him. It does not help that I can't seem to keep my thoughts flowing coherently while looking at him. Maybe this blocking thing will help with that as well, I am never more focused than when I'm playing. Although I do tend to get lost in my own world, hmm. I just hope this works.

"Wait, Bach's Partita 4 three part sinfonia number 9. But what are you doing with it?" Edward asks.

Ha, it works, YES! Thank goodness. "Wow, I'm impressed. The mind reader knows his music." I reply sarcastically.

"The mind reader is it?" Edward responds jokingly. " I see someone's been filling you in on our secrets."

"She knows everything Edward. Bella told her everything as soon as she found out we were back in Forks. Lenai and I met a couple weeks ago. She basically had us figured out within two days. There was no way to not tell her." Alice tells him.

"Two days? That's impossible." Edward states incredulously.

"Turn right, or you'll be stuck in gridlock for the next two miles. And no it is not impossible. In fact it was quite obvious. Anyone who gets close to you could figure it out." I reply. How can he be so arrogant. It's not like it was difficult to realize something was not quite normal about them. All you had to do was touch them to know something was not right. I've also noticed how frequently Alice and Edward will hold their breath around me and Gran. No human could go for ten minutes without breathing. Hello, that's just a little bit obvious don't ya think.

"Not many humans would risk that. In fact you are only the second human to ever willingly put themselves close enough for it to be an issue." Edward responds.

**EPOV **

Lenai climbs in the rental car and immediately begins messing with the radio station. "Don't forget your seat-belt." I remind her. It never fails to amaze me how little these fragile humans think about their safety. I take a second to look closely at Lenai's face. No, I'm sure of it now, there is no resemblance to Bella. One would think there would be something there. Lenai's features are so much more defined than Bella's were. Her skin is more of a milky complexion, smooth. She is so petite her facial features so perfect she reminds me of a porcelain doll. In fact she is more like Alice than Bella. Strange.

"UH?" she replies completely dazed. Her thoughts entertain me, she is obviously experiencing what Bella would call being dazzled. Interesting, I have never seen another person be effected quite like this by myself or any of my siblings. Not even Rosalie gets this type of response. "Oh yah, of course."

Laughing I listen to her berating herself for being so easily dazed, and drawn to me. It's flattering really, she is an interesting person. Her thoughts this morning were intriguing, I have never felt someone love so deeply as this young girl loves her family. I hope they knew what a precious gift she gave them. The hardest lesson I have learned in my very long life has been that if someone trusts you enough to freely give you their heart you should cherish it. I know Bella cherishes Lenai, I hope her parents did as well.

"Actually Lenai, I find you quite intriguing. You should not be so hard on yourself." I assure her.

Turning her head to look out the window a complex piano piece begins to play in her mind. Listening to her mind is fascinating. The music is beautifully played, but what draws me the most is the visual. I can see her fingers as they fly against the keys creating the sound. A violin joins in, the music pouring forth from it is not original to the piece but flows flawlessly. Her fingers move silently over the strings as she focuses on her bow, but her concentration is never removed from the piano either. Essentially she is playing both at the same time. Amazing.

"Wait, Bach's Partita 4 three part sinfonia number 9. But what are you doing with it?" I would love to know how she is doing this, I have never met a human who could focus their mind so clearly on something as complex as the piano piece, let alone to be focussing equally as intensely on another completely different thought.

"Wow, I'm impressed. The mind reader knows his music." she responds bitingly.

Sounds like she has been informed of at least some of our family secrets. We are very careful who we let know of our skills, most vampires apart from the Volteri do not know of our gifts, it is a dangerous thing to have others knowing. I wonder exactly how many of my families' secrets have been shared with her. It's obvious that Esme and Alice care deeply for the girl. Yes, she is Bella's granddaughter, but how wise is it to share our secrets with her like this. It could place her in danger.

"She knows everything Edward. Bella told her as soon as she found out we were back in Forks. Lenai and I met a couple weeks ago. She basically had us figured out within two days. There was no way to not tell her." Alice informs me.

"Two days? That's impossible." I respond shocked.

"_She is much more observant than Bella was Edward. She was noticing oddities about me almost immediately, although she never seemed to be alarmed or put off by them. She seems to have no natural fear of us. She never even questioned us after finding out what we were. It was like we had told her we were irish." _Alice thinks.

"Turn right, or you'll be stuck in gridlock for the next two miles. And no it is not impossible. In fact it was quite obvious. Anyone who gets close to you could figure it out." Lenai replies a little harshly.

Her mental concert never falters as she speaks. She could not be more wrong though. In the almost one hundred and fifty years I have been a vampire only one person has figured out what we are, and she was helped by hearing old Quiluete legends about our family.

"Not many humans would risk that. In fact you are only the second human to ever willingly put themselves close enough for it to be an issue." I respond, she may not look much like Bella, but the similarities in other areas are astounding. Neither of them have any self preservation instinct.

Other than a few directions given to me by Lenai the ride is completed in silence. Alice's thoughts dance between missing Jasper, worrying about Bella's situation at work which apparently Alice can see nothing of causing her great stress, and very pleasant thoughts of Lenai.

Lenai turned to look out the window. Slowly the music she plays in her mind transitions from known composers to a darker melody played solely on the violin before dwindling completely. Memories of times spent here with her father and mother fill the void left after the music stopped. Watching her memories causes an atmosphere of melancholy to settle on me. I try to tune out her thoughts to give her privacy with her memories, but I can not. None of the methods I have used for years to tune out unwanted 'voices' work with her. I do not mind hearing her thoughts, in truth I greatly enjoy listening to her. Her mind works in such a unique way, but I worry about upsetting her. Surely it is uncomfortable knowing another person can see your most intimate thoughts. For the first time I feel guilty for using my gift.


	15. A Final Farewell

**AN: I just found the neat little feature here on FanFic called Reader Traffic and wow! There are people in eighteen different countries reading this story! I am astounded! Do you know how cool that really is! Okay, I'll shut up now; I just had to share my excitement!**

**_All italicized content are thoughts Edward is reading._**

**All notable character belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

A Final Farewell

Nearly complete darkness surrounds me as I step out of the car and face my childhood home. Tonight is a new moon, my favorite of all the moons phases. Only during a new moon can you see all the starts in their true glory. My dad and I have spent many nights like tonight on the upstairs balcony looking through his telescope as he points out all the different constellations and the visible planets.

Sighing I wrap my arms tightly around my middle and walk toward the front door. We will stay here until I am ready to leave. Until I am ready to say goodbye to everything that holds my parents memories so firmly; then we will return to Forks. I had wanted to stay in Forks, I didn't want to return to Chicago at the end of the summer, but not like this. I thought I was ready to say goodbye to my dad; but I didn't want to say it permanently. I always thought I would be able to call or email, I thought he would always be here waiting with open arms and his lopsided grin. Now that I have gotten my way, I wish there were some way to reverse it. I would happily never leave Chicago again if only somehow it could bring Dad back.

Unlocking the door I prepare myself for what I need to do now. Stepping through I am assaulted by the scents of home. Dad has never quit using mom's favorite air fresheners. He always said they made him feel like she was still right here with us. The smell of roses fill every room in the house; I can't help but smile. Alice and Edward follow me as I walk into the living room and collapse into Dad's overstuffed leather chair. Edward sits to my left in the matching chair while Alice takes her place on the couch across from me.

"How are you holding up?" Alice asks concern lacing her voice.

"I guess I'm okay." I suppress a shudder knowing that I'm not being truthful. How could I be okay, nothing is okay at all. Tears burn behind my eyelids. I look down toward my feet trying to push the tears away. If I look into her face I will loose it. The entire Cullen family have been very nice to me but I know I shouldn't lean to much on them. They're Gran's friends not mine. I like Alice but I understand that she probably never would have spoken to me had she not known my relation to Granny Bell.

"Do you want to go lay down for a while?" She offers.

"No." I answer simply. I won't let them know, but I don't want to be alone right now. I'd rather sit here in the living room in utter silence with them than go to my room alone. The silence is not awkward with them here, just hearing them breathing or moving in their seats brings comforting noise to this room. I'm afraid in a room by myself the silence of the house would be to much to tolerate.

"We'll sit with you as long as you want Lenai." Edward says. I turn toward him. His eyes are clouded with sadness. Does being here hurt him, I never thought about the fact that coming to my house would be proof to him of Granny moving on. Proof that she had lived a life without him no matter how much she still loved him. Forcing my gaze away from him I turn toward the large picture window facing the back yard.

"Dad loved the back yard." I say in a whisper talking to myself.

"Tell us about him." Edward pleads.

"He loved to be outside. I remember when we moved in this house both the front and back yards were mud pits. The tractors had dug deep ruts while building this edition. Most of the other families opted to have landscapers come in and fix their yards for them, but not dad. He spent every weekend out in the yard making it beautiful. Every spring we have the most amazing flower garden, and I would help him plant the seedlings for our summer vegetable garden every year before I headed off to visit Granny Bell." My story trails off and we sit in silence for a while as I stare out the window at the dark void. "You can't see it, it's to dark but there is the most wonderful rose garden, Dad planted it right after mom died. He dug the small pond for the fountain himself. He worked till his hands bled from the blisters. He made a bench by hand. Mom had always wanted a rose garden with a place to sit to read her books, but Dad always had other projects. He never got around to it, I guess he felt it was a way to bring her back." I finish quietly.

Alice sits on the arm of my chair for a brief moment wrapping her arms around my shoulders hugging me gently. She pulls me up out of the chair and takes me over to the couch, sitting down again while holding me closely. She runs her fingers through my hair in a very mothering way. Being held so lovingly pushes me over the edge. I fight to hold back my tears but it's useless. I cling to Alice and cry until the tears will no longer come. Dry sobs continue to wrack my body for over an hour after my tears have stopped till I can no longer hold my eyes open.

EPOV

Alice gently picks Lenai up and carries her out of the living room. Walking toward the large window I contemplate what I have heard tonight. My gaze is drawn toward the far right corner of the back yard. The rose garden Lenai's father planted is barely visible in the darkness. I think of the sadness Bella's son must have faced after loosing his wife. I know the desperation of awakening to find the love of your life no longer with you. I know the regret faced with the realization that you did not do the one simple thing your loved one wanted. The anguish you feel knowing it is to late.

Alice returns to the living room and comes to stand by my side. "Is she going to be alright?" I ask.

"It's going to take a while, she's lost a lot. I think with time though she'll be fine." Alice says although she lacks her normal certainty.

"You think?" I ask, 'I think' is not a phrase I am used to hearing from Alice.

"I can't see her clearly. I mean I can see her future, but nothing is ever clear. If it's a situation where others are choosing for her I can see her clearly, but when it is up to her to choose her path everything is a bit convoluted. It's almost as if there are three of four different results showing at the same time and all of them are very vaporous. I've only seen a few things in great clarity, and most of those were the results of Bella's choices not Lenai's. None of them seem to be happening." She sighs, "I've been wrong more than I've been right with Lenai."

I can tell this is very frustrating for Alice. Blind spots in her visions have never failed to aggravate her. Fortunately there have been very few of these cases over the years, mainly focussed around the Volturi. I wonder what makes Lenai so difficult for her to predict. Her thoughts from earlier today in the car and tonight draw my attention. She never really thinks about herself. Other than the brief time when she was practically blaming her fathers' death on herself for wanting to stay with Bella instead of coming home, and her odd self blaming thoughts about my discomfort; all her thoughts were about others. I have heard her think of practically everyone but herself today. She's worried about Bella and the situation at the school. She was hoping Carlisle's patient will come through their surgery well tomorrow. She felt bad for taking Esme away from the house for so many days; she also felt guilty for keeping Alice away from Jasper who had had to return to Forks after getting them set up in the hotel. The emotional density of a hotel was just too much for him to handle; she had felt guilty for that as well. She had spent the day either reliving bittersweet memories or concerned for others. I have not once heard her make a decision, well except for this morning when she decided she needed to learn how to keep me out of her head. That thought causes me to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Alice asks.

"Lenai." I answer. Alice raises an eyebrow letting me know that was not a satisfactory answer. "She thinks she can figure out a way of blocking me."

"What's so funny about that, we all know how to do it."

"Alice," I stare at her incredulously, "she's human. What did you think of last time you blocked me?"

"Translating the Koran into Russian why?" she asks still obviously missing the point.

"Do you think she is able to do that? Most vampires are unable to block my thoughts. Aro is not even able to do it. How many years did it take you to learn how to effectively block me?" I ask.

"Oh, I see, sorry." she says in mock repentance. "Should we start getting things together for her or wait for her to do it herself?" she asks.

"We can do her father's office but for the rest of the house we should probably follow her lead. We don't know what may be special to her." I reply heading down the hall toward the den/office.

We spend the night sorting through Bella's son's filing cabinets pulling out files that look like they may be important for his office to have, as well as any paperwork that pertains to his estate. I have made four small stacks of papers I will need to make phone calls about tomorrow. I box all the other papers that seem to be simple record keeping. Only one file remains to be sorted through. I search the pen drawer of his desk for a key but do not find one. Regretfully I decide to break the simple lock. Three files lay in the bottom of the drawer. The top one is a very well organized financial portfolio listing all his holdings and all contacts names and numbers as well as verification information; this will be a great help to me tomorrow. Setting it on top of my to do pile I reach for the second file. Opening it I find social security cards for Edmund William VanBorg, Annica Ruth VanBorg, and Lenai Esmerelda Alice VanBorg. Under the cards lie four birth certificates, and one death certificate. Curious as to why there are four birth certificates I take a closer look. Annica, Lenai and Edmund's are all there. I picked up the fourth one feeling a little confused. Adam Michael Frazer. Glancing down further I notice that this Adam would be same age as Lenai's father. Taking out Edmund's birth certificate I compare them side by side.

"Alice?" I call.

"Yah" she says poking her head into the room.

"Do you know what this is?"

Alice walks over to the desk glancing over my shoulder. "Oh, I guess that's his original birth certificate." she answers lightly.

"What do you mean original birth certificate?" I ask beginning to think I am missing something very obvious.

"Bella adopted him when he was born. I guess when that happens they still make a birth certificate with the birth mom's information on it as well as making one for the adoptive parents." Alice turns back toward the door. "I'm going to go back to Lenai, she's not sleeping well and I want to be there if she wakes up."

Bella adopted him. Why did she not have her own children. I glare at the pieces of paper lying on the desk in front of me as if waiting for them to tell me their story. Looking back and forth between the two I notice one commonality. Both pieces of paper only state the name of one parent. Bella adopted him on her own, she chose to be a single parent. Questions flood my mind until they seem to have physical weight. If Lenai can handle it in the morning I am going to ask her to tell me her dad's story.

I place the folder on top of the others and reach for the final folder in the drawer. Lifting the flap I read the cover letter of Edmund and Annica's joint will. Underneath lies three thick life insurance policy packets. A feeling of relief washes over me knowing that Lenai's dad has taken steps to provide for her. I would never let any hardship fall on either Bella or Lenai, but knowing her dad loved her enough to take out not one but three life insurance policies to ensure her future makes me smile. I know from Lenai's thoughts that he was a kind man, it makes me happy to see he was a wise man as well.

Leaving the office I switch off the light and head down the short hallway. Quiet mumbling can be heard outside Lenai's bedroom door. I open the door slowly hoping the hinges will not squeak. Fortunately the door opens silently.

Alice turns to face me as I step in the room. "She's been mumbling all night. She'll toss and turn then settle down and start mumbling again. I think she's having nightmares." Alice says softly.

I close my eyes focusing on what Lenai is dreaming. _Flashes of multi hued lights illuminate the scene, but there is nothing to see. Suddenly the face of her father appears, he is hooked to several life support machines but appears dead. Lenai lays on his chest screaming for him not to leave her. The scene changes. Lenai is a much younger child now wearing a cream colored winter dress, she is holding the hand of a young woman. Lenai smiles up into the face of the young woman showing where several teeth are missing. The woman reaches down and gently strokes Lenai's cheek, 'I love you sweetheart.' the woman whispers and they continue walking down the road. Once again the scene changes. Lenai is holding a pale emaciated hand, tears stream down her face soaking her shirt. The young woman lies deathly still, her skin sickly white. Bella walks in the room taking Lenai's hands away from the woman's. "You have to let her go Lenai." she whispers softly. Lenai and Bella turn to leave the room, the little girl never making a sound. _

I open my eyes to look upon Lenai. Sorrow fills me at how much pain this young girl has had to face in her short life. She seems so strong on the surface but her thoughts yesterday have shown me how badly she is hurting. Even in her sleep she finds no rest. Lenai tosses in her bed screaming wildly. Alice's eyes widen but she does not move.

I race to the side of the bed and pick her up in my arms rocking her back and forth. "Shhh Lenai." I want to tell her it will be okay, but I can't. All I know is this is Bella's granddaughter, her only remaining family, and I want to offer her any comfort I possibly can.

"Edward?" Lenai asks unsure. I pull my face out of her hair inhaling deeply and offer her a small sad smile.

"You were having a nightmare." I say setting her beside me and releasing her.

Lenai leans her head against my shoulder. "Sorry," _I can't even sleep without making them uncomfortable. Maybe I should ask them to return to Forks. I can finish this myself. I don't want them to think my problems are theirs. _"Thanks."

She starts to stand but I stop her by placing my hand on her shoulder. "Lenai, we're not going anywhere. We are here with you because we want to be, not because we feel like we have to be." She turns to give me a doubtful look.

I try listening to her thoughts again, but her mind is focussed on another musical composition. It's strange how intently she focusses on such difficult works, and at such odd times. Letting go of her shoulder I look over to Alice. Alice's eyes are closed and she is clenching her fists tightly. She is obviously trying to view a vision, I have never seen her this focussed before. I wait with her trying to hear what she is thinking as Lenai leaves the room. Her thoughts are completely muddled. I can't tell if she is blocking me or if this blur is what she's seeing.

"_Nothing! I can't make out anything. Why can I not see her!"_ Alice has opened her eyes now and has an expression of utmost aggravation. Her fists are still clenched tightly.

"Is something happening?" I ask quietly.

"I was pulled into a vision, but I could not make anything out. I know it had to be about Lenai because it started as soon as you touched her." She says. "Don't look at me like that Edward! I just have a feeling about it."

"Fine." I say a little frustrated. "Let's go help Lenai get things sorted out."

Very little is said between the three of us the entire day. We work in separate rooms Alice and I packing up only what we think is important. Lenai comes to double check every room we pack up making sure there's nothing left behind that she wants to take with her. Lenai only comes into the rooms I'm working in twice, staying very briefly. I try listening for her thoughts throughout the day to make sure she's holding up alright but find her thinking about new compositions everytime.

I place a carefully wrapped photo of Edmund and Annica in a box for the movers and look around the kitchen for anything that might have escaped my notice. Seeing nothing more I turn to leave the kitchen. Lenai is standing at the kitchen table her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach staring out the window. I close my eyes to focus better on her thoughts. The music still plays, her hands dance across the keys of a piano in a furious pace. This song is unknown to me. I wonder if it is something she has composed herself. I relax slightly and watch her mind work on the piece. A shadow of thought filters through the music, I focus harder to try to isolate it, but it quickly dissolves. Forcing my mind to relax again I return to simply watching Lenai play the piano with her mind. Once again a shadow of thought flies with the rhythm of the music; instead of focussing harder I relax my mind even further. I quit focusing on watching the movement of her hands and simply listen. "_I'm ready to go now, Dad's not here anymore. This stuff isn't what I want. What I want isn't here. I've got to get out of here before break down again."_

"Do you want to go somewhere else for a while Lenai? You've been working hard all day." I offer hoping she will take me up on it without being mad that I read her thoughts again.

Her arms fall to her sides as she stares at her shoes. "Yah, thanks."

"Alice," I say in a normal voice knowing she will hear me. "Lenai and I are going out for a little while."

"_Okay, I'll see you when you get back. I think we are almost done with the house, but I don't know how long she's going to want to stay after we finish. Why don't you try to find out is she has any friends she want to say goodbye to before we go."_

I open the door to the garage and follow Lenai over to the car opening her door for her. "But the sun is still up." she reminds me.

"It's okay, with the tinted windows it'll be fine." I shut her door and walk slowly around to the drivers' side. "It'll be dark soon anyway. If you don't mind we'll just drive around till after the sun sets then we can get you some food."

"I'm not very hungry." Lenai replies, looking out her window.

The drive through the city is surreal. I have not been to Chicago in over fifty years. A lot has changed since then. A high speed bullet train runs through the city on elevated rails connecting the sprawling metropolis. Any of the buildings that would have linked this city to the city of my youth have been torn down. The city has received a complete face lift in the last half a century. Very little graffiti can be found anywhere. High rise apartment buildings have sprung up everywhere. I can't help but feel that the city lost a lot of its character when they ripped out all the old tenements, brownstone townhouses, and red-brick buildings from the turn of the twentieth century.

"What are you thinking about? You look so sad." Lenai asks quietly never turning her gaze away from me as I answer.

"I was just remembering how this city looked when I lived here. It's sad to see history demolished for the sake of progress." I answer her.

"You lived here." _I can't believe we actually have anything in common._ "How long ago was it?" she asks excitedly.

"It's been a while." I pause "The last time I was here was in 2000. The city has changed completely since then. Of course it had changed quite a lot since I had lived here even then."

"You're avoiding my question." Lenai accuses lightly, with a small sweet smile.

I return her smile, I wonder how she will react.

"I was born here in 1901."

"Wow, is there anything left of the buildings from your time?" She asks astounded.

"Look around. My house would have stood right there. You could walk to the hospital in four minutes. You could walk across the entire city in less than an hour." realizing she could take this answer badly I add, "I don't think there is anything left standing."

"Except you." She adds. _ 'Another thing we have in common.'_

She's right we do have more in common than she knows. "My parent's died when I was seventeen. The spanish influenza was ravaging the entire midwest. My dad died first. It hit fast, one day he was healthy the next he was coughing up blood. Mom became sick next but she seemed stronger than my father had been. She fought it for a while but when I came down with it she tried to help me. By the time we were taken to the hospital she had worked herself too hard. She died only hours before Carlisle changed me. When I woke up after the change I could remember things somewhat hazily. I asked about my mom and Carlisle told me of her death. I could not mourn her then, newborns don't think like humans at all. I wish I had been able to mourn them properly. My memories of them now are very shadowed."

"You must have loved them very much." Understanding fills Lenai's eyes as she looks at me now.

"I did. I can still picture my mother's face sometimes, but I question if my memory is really what she looked like or if I've made her up. Carlisle and Esme truly are my mom and dad now. Carlisle has treated me like a son since the very first day. I couldn't help but love Esme as a mom when she became part of the family." I like sharing my history with her. She does not ask uncomfortable questions; she just listens attentively. Silence fills the car again for a few minutes as we drive around waiting for sunset.

"Why have you stopped playing music?" I ask as I realize the beautiful melodies I have come to expect are no longer flowing through her mind.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asks.

"You're usually thinking of music. I like it."

A slight blush rises in her cheeks as she looks down at her lap. Her auburn hair falls forward covering my view of her face. Reaching out I gently tug her hair back hooking it behind her ear. I want to see her face when she speaks to me. I like to watch her expressions.

"I've been using it to block my thoughts from you." she admits shyly.

I pull over to the side of the road and stare at her stunned into silence. Thinking back to when she first started playing them music I realize that it started right after I had heard her thinking thoughts that I am sure she would be embarrassed by me knowing. I remember being amazed that she could still follow my and Alice's conversation while rehearsing such difficult music mentally. I had questioned how she could focus on such varied and complex combinations of instruments and compositions at the same time. Why had I not thought about the possibility that if she was gifted enough to manage such a challenge that she would be gifted enough to block my talent.

"You are definitely interesting Lenai VanBorg." I say pulling my senses back together enough to speak. "No human has ever successfully blocked me."

"I'm sure that's not true. Gran told me that you have never been able to hear her thoughts." she counters my claim.

"She's right, but that's different. I was never able to hear her thoughts, but she was never trying to block me either. My inability to read her thoughts is a fluke. I have never met any human who was able to purposefully block my ability." I reply

"Yes, but how many humans have you met who knew you could read their minds? I bet there have been very few who knew they should be trying."

I have to admit she does have a point, however I do have well over a hundred years of experience knowing the minds of humans. No one has ever shown thoughts as complex as what she has been doing to block me. "Most vampires who do know of my ability still can not block it. It took my family decades to learn the skill and even now they are not perfect at it."

"Hmm." '_I still think others could do it too. I'm nothing special.'_

I decide to let the argument go. Night has fallen and there is a nice little italian restaurant on the corner.

"Let's get you some dinner, then we'll head back to the house." I say.

The restaurant is a small family operated place. Quaint cloth red and white checkered tablecloths cover the tables with old fashioned wax candles stuck into the necks of vintage wine bottles burning in the center of each. Black and white pictures of old Chicago hang around the dining area. Many of the pictures depict buildings long ago demolished. I feel like I have stepped back in time. Looking around the room at the various pictures dating back to the 'roaring twenties' brings a smile to my face. One picture dated 1924 catches my attention. It is obviously a reprint but the scene depicted in the photo is what draws me toward it. Taking Lenai's hand I lead her over to the frame.

"That's my Chicago." I say simply letting go of her hand. She stands gawking at the photo. The waitress clears her throat to get our attention, and signals for us to follow her to our table.

As Lenai finishes eating and pushes he plate away slightly I decide to ask what I have been longing to know. "Lenai, can you tell me about Bella? Has she been happy?"

Lenai talks for over an hour telling me everything she knows about her grandmother. It seems that Bella has lived a full life but the fact that she apparently never loved another man causes me pain. I knew what I was doing when I left. I never expected to feel love again, but I had wanted her to. I wanted her to fall in love with a man who could give her everything I was unable to give. In the end she ended up giving herself everything I had wanted for her, but closing off her heart.

The drive back to Lenai's house is silent. Lenai is not trying to block her thoughts from me now, but I try to occupy my mind with other things. Her thoughts refuse to fade into the background. I end up watching her memories as she once again thinks of her parents. She pictures Bella and what she may be doing right now. I smile at the pictures Lenai creates of Bella's daily routines.

I laugh as Lenai remembers a recent minor catastrophe with Bella in the kitchen. "Silly Bella." I say aloud before thinking about the fact that Lenai will know I was reading her thoughts. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I was trying to not pay attention."

She smiles over at me, "It's okay, I wanted to show them to you. You don't remember your family well. I thought I would share mine." Tears shine in her eyes as she turns back toward the window.

Alice is waiting for us in the living room reading a book on architecture when we walk in the door.

"Did you have a nice drive?" She asks. _'Is she okay?'_

"Yes." we both answer at the same time.

Alice's face lights up with a huge smile. "Good."

"I'm going to go to bed. Do you think we can take care of the movers tomorrow, I'm ready to go now." Lenai asks from the entryway.

"Sure, the movers said they would be here at nine. We can head home tomorrow night if you'd like."

Alice replies.

"That would be nice. I miss Gran." She says as she turns to walk down the hallway.

Around midnight I hear quiet talking coming from Lenai's room. I tap lightly on the door before

opening it and walking in. Lenai is laying on her side with the blankets kicked off onto the floor.

_Lenai is standing in the cemetery looking down at her parents graves holding two long stem white roses. 'Bye Mom, bye Dad. I love you. I've got to go now, but I'll come back again. I miss you.' Setting the roses down between the two headstones she turns and walks slowly away._

I shut the door behind me and turn to see Alice staring at me from down the hall. "She's ready to go, she's said her farewells." I tell her.

I follow Alice to the living room where we sit and read waiting for morning to come.


	16. Promises

**AN: Sorry, I know I promised some of you happy this chapter and although I tried my best there was still just a few things that needed to be worked through first. Please no throwing poisoned darts, I swear it gets fluffier again. **

**All notable characters belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer.**

**Promises**

BPOV

The charred remains of the Quiluete Reservation School scar the beautiful landscape before me. The fire has been officially declared arson. The Forks police department have no leads as to who may have started the fire, or why they targeted the school. What a waste, it will take over a year for the reservation to rebuild the school. A year of children being shepherded around to schools they do not wish to attend. A year of overburdened teachers, overfilled classrooms, and a year of dealing with the behavior problems that arise from such an environment.

The loud roar of heavy machinery approaches slowly. Today the few remaining walls will be knocked down and the debris will be loaded into large dump trucks and hauled away. Mr. Cruz has asked myself and the principals of the three other schools that will be taking in the reservation's students next year to be here for the clearing ceremony. He feels this will be a good time to begin to form a bond with our new students. The tribal elders have planned a festival of healing for the students, complete with tribal dances and music. Mr. Cruz has convinced everyone that such a celebration will encourage the children during the transition. He believes this festival will show the children that out of the fires new strength will come. The festival is scheduled to last all day ending with a bon fire tonight. He has requested we stay and meet as many of our new students as possible in an environment comfortable for them. The new semester is only a few weeks away now, and many of the student's parents have called with their concerns. I hope Mr. Cruz is right about today.

The dancing and music is beautiful. The younger children run around squealing with delight. Many of the high school age students are gathered around the tribal elders listening to their ancestral legends. Hearing the tales of the Quiluete tribe bring back many memories of my happier times with Jacob. Thinking of Jacob reminds me that several of my new students are living anything but normal lives. I leave the bon fire to search out Mr. Cruz. I need to meet with the current pack members and make sure they remember my school is neutral ground.

Mr. Cruz is leaning against a sleeping front loader watching four young boys wrestle, his pride visible in his intense stare. "Mr. Cruz, I was hoping to have a word with you and your group of young men."

"Yes, of course. They have been eagerly waiting to meet you." He responds with a sly smile and a biting edge to his voice. "Boys, someone would like to meet you."

The two of the four boys pick themselves up off the ground brushing dirt off their clothes as they come my way. The two left standing shoot sneers of superiority in their direction before following them. The four boys circle around Mr. Cruz and I.

"Samuel, that was not a request." Mr. Cruz shouts to a lone boy sitting facing away from the celebration.

"Yah yah, I figured." A familiar voice calls back as the large boy pushes up from his seated position. He drags his feet kicking up clouds of dust as he walks toward us never lifting his gaze from his sneakers. Grabbing his loose hair behind his neck he secures it in an elastic band before coming to a stop between two of his peers.

"Boys, this is Ms. Swan. She is the principal at Forks High; she has come here tonight to get to know you a little before school starts." Mr. Cruz explains.

An unpleasant chill races down my spine as Samuel raises his gaze to mine. The amount of anger and resentment in his eyes causes my heart to skip a beat. "Jacob." The name leaves my mouth on the slightest of breaths.

His lips curl into a small snarl as a low growl resonates from him. "NO, but it's amazing how much we look alike isn't it." he says acidly before turning toward Mr. Cruz. "I've met her, I'm leaving now."

Silence hangs over the group for a moment as we turn to watch Samuel race away into the dense forest.

Five pairs of angry black eyes turn toward me expectantly. Speech fails me as I stare dumbstruck toward the tree-line. I had expected to meet Jacob's son; I knew it would not be easy. I had not expected the amount of anger and blame I had seen in his eyes, but what left me speechless was the fact that I had not expected to look at him and see Jacob.

Mr. Cruz smacks the smallest of the boys in the back with his bent elbow sending him forward a little into the center of the circle. He hesitantly steps toward me. "Ms. Swan, I'm Tommy, Tommy Ateara." he says in a deep yet quiet voice.

"Hello Tommy. How has your summer been so far?" I ask forcing a friendly smile.

"Good, real good." he answers his face lighting up gleefully.

Tommy is quickly shoved aside by another boy who extends his hand in greeting. "Hey Ms. Swan, how ya doin, I'm Phillip." I smile and shake his hand feeling the ice breaking between me and the new members of the pack.

One by one the boys introduce themselves. I learn how old each of them are. They are eager to tell me how long they have been members of the pack, although when I ask questions of the other members I am met with silent stares. Obviously they have been told to tell me nothing more than I need to know about them.

They share stories of their summer and I share with them stories of my days hanging around with their fathers. As the night draws to a close I feel better about having them join us at the school next year. Even Mr. Cruz has relaxed some and is trading playful banter with the boys.

The bon fire is burning low, it's time for me to go. "Boys, there is one rule you need to know above all others. I know you are aware of the Cullen's return to Forks." I receive a round of low pitched growls.

"I don't expect you to be friends." I laugh slightly as looks of outrage stare back at me. "Mr. Cruz and I have worked diligently this summer to make sure that none of you share classes with any of the Cullens."

"Filthy Bloodsuckers." Tommy growls out.

I shake my head slightly in amusement, some things never change. I force myself to finish what I came over to say. "The school is in the neutral zone. There will be NO confrontations on or around school property." The sarcastic expressions as they nod are not reassuring. "Is that understood?" I ask more firmly.

"Yah, we get it." Phillip answers for his friends.

"Good because I'd hate to be involved in disputes between mythical creatures, but if you mess with my school there will be hell to pay." I say sternly, giving them a wink before bidding them a good night.

The drive home is quiet. I pass a familiar deep blue volvo idling on the side of the road as I exit the reservation. Headlights flash three times in my rear view mirror. I tap my brakes sending the message that I see him. I let myself laugh out loud. Silly vampires, they are still as overprotective as ever. I could not be happier about their return to Forks. Even if their return paired with the unfortunate demise of the reservation school does create a plethora of problems for me next year.

I have enjoyed getting to know Carlisle and Esme at an adult level. It's strange to remember how I used to feel like one of their kids. Now even knowing they are hundreds of years older than myself, I feel as if they are my children. I love them as deeply as I love my own son. Lenai has become very attached to Alice and Jasper. I barely see her without them at her sides. Edward still comes over frequently but he seems detached. I enjoy our quiet walks. I'm glad to see that he does not seem to be holding any unfounded regrets or guilt over leaving so long ago. I have tried to share how happy I have been with him. He seemed upset for a while that I had never tried to find another to love. He seemed to understand eventually that I did not need that type of relationship to be happy. I tried to convince him that the life I made for myself is perfect and I have no regrets. I don' know if he believes this or not, but I have done my best to convince him. He is still such a sweet boy, he deserves such happiness. Happiness that can not be attained holding onto things from a distant past.

I pull into the drive leading to my house. The volvo pulls in behind me. As I shut off the ignition and reach to grab my purse my door opens. Edward waits impatiently beside my door with an expression of frustration and anger.

"Why were you on the reservation?" he growls.

Silly sweet boy. "I had a work related meeting I had to attend." I reply calmly. His concern is definitely misplaced.

"Till after eleven at night?" he questions impatiently.

"Edward, you need to calm down." Aggravation at being treated as if I am still a young girl flows to the surface. "I have managed to keep myself alive or over forty years without a personal body guard. I don't need you to keep me out of trouble or tell me what I can or can not do. Your questioning of where I have been and why is extremely inappropriate."

He hangs his head slightly, looking up at me from under his lashes, chagrin in his eyes. "I'm sorry Bella, it's just that when Lenai told us where you were all I could think about was you being so close to werewolves. I don't like that. They are not safe."

"I'm afraid that is something you are going to have to get used to." I reply softly.

"What does that mean?" He questions in a nervous voice.

"I'll tell all of you in the morning. Right now I need to go to bed, it's been a very long day." Edward walks me to the porch. I open the unlocked door and turn to face him. "Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight Bella." He says with quiet resignation.

**EPOV**

"You don't understand she has no sense of self preservation still, after all these years she is still prancing off toward danger without a second thought!" I almost yell at Carlisle. We have been arguing for over an hour. He had called me into his office as soon as I stepped out of my car wanting to know where I had gone as soon as I heard where Bella was spending her day.

"It is not your place to be her guardian, Edward. She is a mature woman who can live her life the way she chooses. She does not need you questioning her choices, and I dare say it was quite disrespectful of you to do so." He reprimands. _You have to let her go Edward, she is no longer yours._

He doesn't understand. How can I just let go. I have thought of nothing but her. "I need to hunt." I say bluntly as I walk out of the room.

Giggling comes from Alice's room as I head down the stairs. Jasper is sitting in the living room reading. He glances up at me crinkling his brow. A flood of serenity surrounds me.

"Thanks Jasper." I say quietly as I sit beside him.

_You okay?_

"Yah, I'm fine. It's just so frustrating that no one understands. I can't just stop caring for her."

Patience engulfs me. _You've been gone a long time Edward. She's moved forward. You need to move forward too. You can't live in the past any more. You'll loose her for good if you don't let her go. She doesn't belong to you anymore Edward. She's let you go._

"I'm going up to my room." I head back up the stairs. Why can no one see what I see. I pause as I approach Alice's room. The door opens suddenly and Alice pokes her head out.

"No Edward I can't talk right now." she states simply.

Lenai walks over to the door. "Oh hey Edward. Did Gran make it back home okay?" she asks.

"How'd you" I start to ask only to be cut off by Lenai.

"You took off as soon as I told all of you where Gran was for the day. I figured you went to go stalk her." she said teasingly. "You know that really bugs her right?" Lenai adds more seriously.

Can no one give me a break!

_She's right Edward. Bella has told me how frustrating it is for her when you treat her as if she is still a child. She wants to be your friend but she doesn't know if that's possible with the way you've been behaving. If you want to be a part of her life again you need to figure out what part she wants you to be. She's not the same naïve little girl we left behind, Edward, but in her eyes you are still the same boy. She's grown up Edward; you never will._

Alice is right. All of them are right, but I still can not just let go. I turn to walk away.

"Edward?" Lenai says as she grabs my hand. I turn to see what other unwanted advice is waiting for me.

Instead of another lecture about letting go of the best part of my life her arms wrap around me tightly._ It will be okay. Gran still loves you, she just loves you differently. I promise, it'll be okay. If you need to talk I'm always willing to listen._ She gently squeezed me one time before letting me go returning to Alice's room and shutting the door behind her.

"I feel so bad for him." she tells Alice, forgetting that I can still hear her. Great, just what I need, pity.

Heading out through the kitchen I slip outside without running into anyone else. The wind rushes through my hair and clothing as I run. I feed well, but it does nothing to settle my emotions. I lay in the moonlight on a high cliff alone with my own thoughts, and the memories of words that cut at my still heart. _You've got to let her go, she's not yours anymore, she still loves you just differently, I've lived for over forty years without a personal body guard..._

I'm losing her.

The sun rises hidden by a thick layer of clouds. Standing I brush the leaves off of my clothes and head back home. Bella said she would be there this morning.

Bella's car sits in our driveway, happy voices greet me as I walk in the house. Bella and Lenai sit in the love seat surrounded by my family lounging around the living room. I take my place leaning up against the wall. Simply being in the same room as Bella is difficult this morning. My battle of where I should fit in her life bars me from enjoying this morning.

"Well, since we are all here now I guess it is time I share the news with you all." Bella starts.

Every eye in the room is attentively turned to her. What news could Bella possibly have that pertains to the entire family.

"Six weeks ago I received a very disturbing phone call. Someone burned down the reservation school. Rebuilding has just began. I was at the reservation for the clearing ceremony yesterday; it will be almost a year before the school is ready for students. The students will be dispersed to the Forks schools till their school building is ready. Forks High will be getting twenty-two new students, including as of last night five young werewolves." She ends abruptly, nervously glancing around the room.

Dead silence fills the room for a brief moment. "How can you let this happen!" I yell, I can't believe she would put the children of Forks at risk like this. I know she never thinks of her own safety in situations like this but how could she not see this puts her own granddaughter in danger. "Young werewolves are unstable! All it will take is angering one of them and people will be hurt. This is not a good idea!"

Anger fills her voice as she answers me. "They are children. They belong in school. Are you suggesting I tell them they are not allowed to come to my school." she raises her eyebrows in challenge. "Even if this decision were mine I would never turn away students. As it is I have very little say in the situation, this has been a school board decision. I will ask you," she pauses looking at each of us individually, "to abide by the same rule I ask of them. My school is neutral ground. Forks is neutral ground. Can you control yourselves around them?"

"There will not be any problems Bella." Carlisle assures her. _There will be no problems right Edward?_

I nod my head slightly acknowledging him. "Bella can I speak with you for a minute." I ask, the doubtful angry look she had given me moments ago burning my memory. I need to let her know I will not be causing any problems for her.

"Sure, excuse us for a moment please." she says to the others as she stands to follow me outside.

We walk side by side for a good distance without speaking. The sounds of the others fades behind us as our distance increases. Turning I hold out my hand letting her know we have gone far enough. She leans her head to the side slightly giving me an impatient look letting me know she is waiting for me to start.

"I need to apologize to you Bella. My behavior has been disgraceful. It's just that I don't know what my place is in your life anymore. I've been feeling a bit frustrated." I say sadly.

Bella's expression softens as she takes a step forward cup her hands on both sides of my face. I fight not to become lost in her deep brown eyes.

"Edward," she sighs. "I love having you in my life again. A part of me that has been missing for far to long has been returned, and for the first time since you left I feel complete. You will always have a place in my life."

My soul soars at these words. Maybe there is a chance. Maybe the differences I though to large to be overcome are not insurmountable. Maybe,

Bella cuts me off mid thought with words that crush any hope I may have of moving past our age barrier. "You will always hold a part of my heart, we will always be friends. We can't get back what was lost though Edward. That can never be again. I've moved on with my life Edward, you need to move on with yours."

I nod but can not force myself to say anything. My mind swirls with every memory of her. _I love you, I want to be yours forever, if only you knew how you make me feel. You don't want me? That can never be again._

"Can I ask you to do something for me?" she asks

"Yes of course you can." Why does she even have to ask, I will do anything for her.

"Please watch after Lenai. I can't turn the Quiluete boys away, but I still don't think it will go smoothly.

I just don't want her to end up hurt. Jacob's son seems to hold something against me and I don't want anything coming against her."

"Jacob," I growl the name. "Is he the one that left you for dead?" I would kill him.

"Yes, but he is also the one who saved me from Victoria, and died doing it." She says defensively. Bella takes a deep breath obviously trying to calm herself. "I didn't even know he had a child until I saw Samuel's name on the list. He must have just been a baby when his father died." she whispers.

I bow my head to look into Bella's eyes. "I promise, I will not let anything hurt Lenai." This is one promise I will keep, or die trying to.

"Edward," she pauses staring intently into my eyes, "she's lost everything she has ever loved, she can't loose anyone else. She loves your family. Don't let anyone hurt her again."

I look at Bella questioningly, not sure of the meaning behind her words. No one in my family would ever hurt Lenai. Jasper has not had a struggle in decades. Rosalie has not met her yet, but she has come to recognize how nasty she had been to Bella all those years ago, and has changed a lot since then. I know Emmett is going to love Lenai; why does Bella seem so intent on me understanding she is not only referencing the dogs but my family as well?

"Edward, don't hurt her." Bella says forcefully before turning and walking back toward the house.

_You don't want me. She whispers as the light in her eyes dies. Edward, don't... she had reached out trying to hold me to her, trying to make me stay. Didn't she realize that I was no good for her. I have to go, for her own good. Bella stay... promise me you'll be safe, don't do anything dangerous or reckless, please promise me._ I had hurt her. The day I left I had hurt her more severely than I thought possible at the time. Alice has told me the story of how Bella was after I left. I had nearly killed her . That dog may have left her for dead but she never would have been jumping off a cliff in the first place had it not been for the pain I caused her. Suddenly without any questions I understand exactly what Bella has said. _I've moved on with my life Edward, you need to move on with yours. Please watch after Lenai... Edward don't hurt her._

I sit on the damp forest floor my face buried in my hands as my body is wracked with silent sobs. I've made a promise, I will not break my promise to Bella again. I will not let anything happen to Lenai. She is all Bella has left, this promise is all I have left to offer Bella.

**Sneak peak at the next chapter for all who review. Little blue button right down there... so easy.**


	17. Missing Peices

**AN: Hey guys just giving a shout out for a great fan fic author I have found. You should all go check out her writing it is fabulous, I really love Memories of her Scent, and her 10 reasons why I hate the Edward Cullen by: Isabella Swan is a lot of fun. So go to my profile under favorite authors and hit Amaterasu Kinesi, you won't be sorry. Oh and hey the country count for this story is now up to 23, how cool is that!**

**No I do not nor ever will own anything in the twilight galaxy, that all belongs to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer.**

The quiet breeze swaying the tall meadow grasses around me caries with it the delicate scent of summer wild flowers. I smile inhaling the wonderful fragrance. This has been a rare week for Forks. Although I have basked in the dry weather and enjoy spending as much time as possible outside soaking up the rare UV rays; I have missed my friends. Due to the unusual weather the entire Cullen family has decided to take a two week vacation visiting long time friends in Alaska. The last few days alone has proven to me how utterly my life has changed over the last couple of months. I miss Alice's tinkling laughter and energy; Jasper's soothing touch has also been sorely missed.

Gran explained his power to me when he had to leave the hotel in Chicago, but I think it is more than that. For weeks after Dad's death we would sit for hours while I talked about Mom and Dad. I know my raging emotions must have been hard for him to bear, but still he would sit and talk with me whenever I needed him to. I have found myself even missing the ever aloof Edward. Since our return from Chicago he has seemed to pull away opting to spend more time with Gran or by himself than with Alice, Jasper, and I. I do enjoy our rare talks though, when we find ourselves occasionally thrown together by coincidence. The last time we spoke was just before they left for Alaska. He had seemed worried about leaving Gran and I alone; almost as if he had been appointed our guardian. Honestly his behavior irked me a bit. Gran is more than able to manage on her own. He did mention that his brother and sister will be returning the same day they get back from vacation. he promised to bring them by as soon as they get into Forks.

One small white cloud blows past blocking the suns rays for a brief moment effectively pulling me out of my reverie. I focus again on the staff paper in front of me. Using music to block Edward's mind reading capabilities has not only proven to be effective but productive as well. I've been working on a new sonata the last two months in memory of my parents as well as one concerto and a full orchestral piece. All three were coming along very well until I snapped my bow two weeks ago. I can still compose; it is simply more difficult without being able to hear the music. My broken bow combined with the keyboard Gran bought me seven years ago finally dying has left me musically bereft. I would love to practice on the beautiful baby grand in the Cullen's front room, but every time I go near it Alice or Jasper decide it is time to go somewhere and drags me away. At least when school starts I can use the piano in the recording studio. For some reason Gran doesn't want me hanging out at the school this summer. I think some one torching the other school has her a bit freaked out in general.

"Lenai, I need to go to Seattle today to pick up some of the new textbooks that just came into the warehouse. I thought maybe you and I could make a day of it." Gran calls from the front porch, once again drawing me back to reality.

"Sure Gran, that sounds great!" I reply, it really does sound like a lot of fun. I haven't had Granny Bell to myself much this summer. "Give me a few minutes to get cleaned up first okay?"

Gran is waiting for me in the car when I come back downstairs. I lock the door behind me, another new thing Gran insists on since the fire. I climb in beside her.

"Did you make sure all the windows were closed and locked?" She asks.

"Yes Gran, and the back door." I answer rolling my eyes slightly.

The drive to Seattle takes more than twice as long as I am used to with Gran behind the wheel. I am definitely going to have to ask Alice or Jasper to teach me how to drive. Thankfully Washington still lets you get your license at sixteen. Illinois had introduced the graduated license decades ago stranding teenagers without a full privilege license until they reached seventeen and a half. There is no way I could stand riding with Granny, who thinks five below the posted limit is sufficient speed, for another year! Maybe Alice will teach me in her Porsche; that would be fun. I make a mental note of bringing up my learning to drive the next time I see them.

Finally after an excruciating amount of time we arrive in Seattle. We head directly to the Washington State School distribution warehouse to collect the boxes of text books Gran had to order for the new students. The nauseating stale air hits us as soon as we walk in. No wonder schools smell so stuffy the first few weeks each year, I think these storage facilities would be closed down by the Center for Disease Control if they ever took an air sample. The amount of mold I am inhaling is probably taking ten years off of my life span as Gran speaks with the manager about a missing box of books.

I grab a small box off the top of the pile and turn to get Gran's attention. "I'm going to wait in the car Gran, this place reeks."

I walk out the door to the sound of Granny's laughter. A fresh breeze sweeps through the parking lot. I breathe deeply trying to rid my lungs of the stagnate disease festering air from the warehouse. After stowing the box in the trunk I decide to turn on the radio and relax while Gran finishes arguing with the man inside. I lean my head against the headrest and close my eyes letting my mind soar with the notes of a guitar rendition of Pachelbels Canon.

My eyes jerk open as Gran slams the trunk scaring the wits out of me. "So what shall we do now?" She asks as she climbs in behind the steering wheel and pulling out of the gated parking lot.

"I need to go by Vladimer's and get a new bow, but other than that I just thought we could hang out together." I answer unenthusiastically. I don't look forward to getting a new bow knowing there is no way I can afford the one I really want.

"That sounds good to me. They just opened a new Thai restaurant by the mall I've been wanting to try, does that sound okay with you for lunch?" She asks.

"Sure. Maybe we could walk around a little and then hit a movie afterwards. I need to find a new backpack before school starts anyway."

Gran pulls into the parking lot of Vladimer's and starts to turn off the ignition. "That's okay Gran this will only take a minute, you can wait out here. The store is pretty cluttered; it would drive you nuts."

I run inside and am greeted by the jingling of bells as the door shuts behind me. "Hello." I call out not seeing anyone working in the front part of the store. A shuffling of papers behind the desk alerts me to some one's presence.

"Ah, it's good to see you again." The disheveled grey haired man from last time says as he sets his papers down on the counter. "How can I help you today?"

"I need a new bow. Mine finally broke." I say sadly.

He reaches over to the locked counter and pulls out the fine leather case holding the bow I've been longing for.

"No, I just need a plain bow." I inform him.

A frown furrows his brow as he places the case back in the cabinet and reaches for one of the cardboard boxes holding the student bows. "Tell you what I can do for you. This will work for now, half price. You come back when you are ready for the other."

"Thank you, are you sure?" I ask feeling slightly bad for accepting his charity.

"Yes, you'll be back. I'm sure." he answers. I pay him quickly and leave the store. I don't want to keep Gran waiting in the car any longer than necessary.

The drive to the restaurant is quiet as we listen to music. Our lunch is served with a flourish. The Thai restaurant is truly exquisite. The waitresses are all dressed in authentic Ruean Ton blouses with pha sin skirts underneath, and elegantly beaded silk shoes. Gran is looking all over the restaurant in awe of the decoration. I feel as though I walked out of America and into Thailand as we came through the doors. Beautiful exotic string music plays in the background adding yet another touch of authenticity to the atmosphere.

Two men are seated at the table next to us as the waitress takes our order. The older man keeps looking over at our table as if he is trying to figure something out. After the third time Granny seems to become annoyed.

"May I help you with something?" she asks in a slightly strained yet still polite voice.

"Bella?" a familiar voice asks.

I can not see clearly the man whom Granny is speaking to so I lean forward creating a better angle to view him from. I can't stop the large grin that forms when I realize who it is. "MIKE!" I almost yell as I bounce out of my seat and hug him quickly before turning to see the shocked look on Gran's face.

"Lenai, good to see you again kid! How's your summer going?" He asks me though his eyes never leave Gran.

"Good," I say then remember I never told Gran about meeting her old friend. "Oh, Gran this is Mike. He was my driver the night of the concert. I meant to tell you about meeting him, but I forgot."

"Mike, well it's good to see you again. It's been a long time." Gran says politely seemingly having pulled herself together again.

"Good to see you too Bella. You're looking very well." he replies with sincerity ringing in his tone.

The younger man at his table clears his throat quietly while shooting pointed glares at Mike. "Sorry, Bella this is my son Matthew Bella is an old friend of mine, we went to high school together, and her granddaughter Lenai."

"Nice to meet you. Did you know my mother as well then?" Matthew asks Gran.

Gran's expression is one of confusion. "No, I'm sorry I don't think I did." She answers turning her gaze to Mike, "Should I?"

Mike smiles, "Yes actually you did know my wife. In fact you were the one who set us up in the first place." he laughs slightly at Gran's increasing confusion. "I married Jessica our sophomore year of college."

"Oh," Gran answers looking a bit surprised "And how is Jessica now days?"

Sadness fills his eyes as he answers. "Jessica died almost twenty years ago."

"I'm so sorry Mike; I didn't know. That must be really hard for you." Gran replies sympathetically.

"It was, but you have to keep living. I'll always love her, she was a great woman." Mike continues to tell Gran stories of his life.

We decide instead of talking across the isle that it will be easier if they just join us at our table. I move over to Gran's side to make room for them. Our lunch is full of conversation and stories from both Gran and Mike's lives. They both seem to be enjoying each others company very much. The waitress brings separate checks for us but Mike refuses to let Gran pay for our lunches, insisting our company has made his day too pleasant to let us pay. He swears spending his lunch with us has been a gift, causing a light blush on Gran's cheeks.

Gran invites Mike and Matthew to join us at the mall but they have to refuse saying they have other plans for the day, but Gran and Mike exchange numbers before leaving making plans to 'Get together some time'.

The rest of the day if filled with talk of Mike and Matthew and how happy Gran was to run into her old friend. She shares more of her dark time after the Cullens left so long ago, and how Mike proved himself as a true friend during that time even though she never gave him any reason to do so. It's nice to see Gran smiling while she speaks about her past. She has cried way to many tears lately. We also tease about the nightmare this trip would be if Alice were with us. I have fun acting like Alice in several stores throwing piles of clothes at Gran and dancing around yelling out instructions as to what she needs to try on. We nearly get thrown out of Macy's when instead of yelling out my directions and throwing a pair of jeans at her I yell at a clerk and hit her upside the head with the pants.

Overall it is a great day. The best part of all the fun is not buying a single thing at the mall! Oh the looks the store clerks give us, as we walk out of the stores after leaving a pile of clothes to be re-hung and not purchasing anything, could send a rabid dog running. I knew Gran is great but I never thought I could have this much fun with her. It's almost like her time with Mike earlier has opened up a new side to Gran I never knew existed.

We drive back to Forks in an exhausted but comfortable silence. Gran has turned on an oldies station. I enjoy listening to the mostly unfamiliar music, and sing along to the few songs I know from listening to music with Alice. Some of it is not to bad, some of it is really horrible. I laugh as Gran sings lyrics to some of the songs. I'm amazed she can sing the lyrics without blushing. Four hours after leaving the mall we finally pull into our drive.

"Goodnight Gran." I whisper as I bounce up to place a kiss on her cheek. "I'm exhausted, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight sweetheart." she replies kissing my forehead. "Sweet dreams."

**EPOV**

The dense trees rushing past my windows bring me peace. Home, I'm finally going home. These last two weeks have been the longest of my very long existence; I have felt as if I had left a very vital piece of myself behind. The aching had increased with every mile I had driven away from them. It's hard to admit but more than one piece was torn away as I watched the Forks city limit sign fading away in the rear view mirror. It is even more difficult to admit that I don't know which piece hurt more as it tore itself free from me. Alice and Jasper had accompanied me on the drive to Alaska; I think they were concerned I might turn around if left to make the drive on my own. They were probably correct.

I enjoyed my time with Eleazar and Carmen during our visit, but I am so thankful it is over. Tanya was even hospitable this trip; you will never know how glad I am that she has finally met her mate. None of us ever thought the day would come when Tanya would find someone she would be content to settle down with. Silas seems a bit strange, but if he makes Tanya happy and keeps her lustful thoughts off me I'm more than happy for them.

Seattle fifty miles the green highway sign states. A wave of excitement washes through me as I mentally calculate how long it should take me to arrive. One quick stop at Sea/Tac international airport to pick up Rose and Emmett and I will be on my way. Carlisle and Esme had offered to pick up Rose and Emmett from the airport, but that would have meant having Alice and Jasper ride with me back to Forks. As much as I love them both I don't want to share my feelings with Jasper right now. The last thing I need is for him to be reading anything into my confused feelings. I need the space to figure out exactly what I have been feeling these last couple of weeks.

The promise I made to Bella keeps playing in my mind over and over again. I can't get the tone of voice she used out of my head. It seemed almost as if she were saying goodbye, closing a door, but we have spent so much time together since then. Seeing her laugh again, her smile it has healed a wound I never thought would close. Watching her with Lenai has shown me what a wonderful woman she has become. I know I would have been wrong to have taken that from her, but part of me still wonders what could have been. I understand she has no more of those feelings toward me anymore, but to see the looks she casts between Lenai and I is uncomfortable to say the least. It's almost as if she is seeing something I am blind to. Lenai is a sweet girl and is becoming a good friend, but nothing more. An uneasy feeling tightens my stomach with that thought. Surely there is nothing more, I've been letting Alice's thoughts influence my own to much lately is all. Watching Jasper and Lenai together hasn't helped either, the amount of love he feels for the child is astonishing. His thoughts of her are almost paternal; it amazes me how this little girl has so intricately woven herself into the weave of our family in such a short time period. Rose even sounded excited to meet her when I spoke to her over the phone confirming their itinerary. There is just something about her I can not put my finger on.

Turning off the highway I follow the signs to Sea/Tac. Within moments I pull up to the curb, Emmett and Rosalie are already waiting with their luggage.

"What took you so long, bro?" Emmett booms slapping me on the shoulder before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Sorry Emmett, I had to convince Esme and Carlisle at the last minute to take Jasper and Alice home and let me pick you two up. I got a later start than I had planned." No way was I going to admit that my driving had been slower than normal due to contemplating what exactly is going on with me right now. I'd never live that down. For that matter it will be a while before I live down being late for any reason.

"So there's no welcoming party for us!" Emmett yells. "I see how it is. Sure no one wants to come pick us up, we've only been gone for three months and we've already been forgotten." he teases.

"Oh shut up Emmett, and get in the car." Rose growls. "There's a new little human I'm just dying to meet." she adds with only a small amount of sarcasm.

"Right, Bella is back. Tell us about her, is she still the same? Does she still fall all the time?" Emmett asks excitedly.

"No Emmett she's not the same, she's human they do change you know." Rose answers for me as she smacks the back of his head.

I laugh at the look of outrage Emmett gives Rosalie. "Rose is right Emmett, Bella has changed a lot. She's still just as clumsy though, the stories Lenai shared with me about her make me wonder how she's lived this long without ending up in a wheelchair or worse."

Both Emmett and Rose laugh at that, obviously remembering some of Bella's more infamous moments.

"So Bella's granddaughter, Lenai, tell us about her." Rose asks.

"You'll get to meet her soon enough. I promised her I would bring you two over as soon as we're back in Forks." I answer.

The rest of our drive is filled with stories of their latest honeymoon. Emmett tells his tales of trying out the exotic wildlife. I guess angry rhinos are about as much fun as irritable grizzlies.

Laughter is exploding from the car by the time we pull into Bella's drive way. The sun is just beginning to set turning the windows of the house into mirrors of red. Diamond lights dance around the field reflecting off of us as we step out of the car.. Without knocking I open the living room door and enter. I do not want to stand on the porch any longer than necessary in case an unexpected visitor should arrive.

"Bella." I call out not seeing her in the living room.

"Edward?" she calls from down the hall. She steps out of the kitchen once again with flour up to her elbows. The smile spreading across my face is unstoppable, almost every time I come over she is baking something. "Just a minute let me get cleaned up. Have a seat in the living room; I'll be right in."

We each take a seat and wait for Bella. "Emmett!" Bella practically screeches as she throws herself across the living room into his waiting arms. He eagerly closes her in a tight embrace. "Emmett, can't breathe, break my bones." Bella whispers.

Emmett smiles somewhat shyly as he pulls Bella back away from him. "Sorry, I forgot how easily breakable you are." He looks at her intensely for a moment. "Damn, lil sis you got old!"

In a blur Rose's hand collides once again with the back of his head. "You idiot! You don't say that to a woman!"

Bella and I are laughing as Emmett looks sheepishly at Bella. "Sorry." he mumbles. _"Crap, I hope she's not mad at me now."_

"It's okay Emmett, that's what happens when your human." she laughs.

Rose approaches Bella cautiously. "Bella, it's good to see you again." _ Wow she's really aged, she looks so familiar though._

"You too Rose." Bella responds quietly before opening her arms and giving Rose a motherly hug.

"Rose, Emmett I'd like you to meet my granddaughter." Bella states proudly. "Lenai, will you come down for a minute please. There is some one I'd like to introduce you to." She yells.

Lenai bounces lightly down the stairs coming to a dead stop as her eyes meet Rosalie's. "You!"

Rose and Emmett stare up at her looking confused by her outburst. "I know you, your the flight attendant!" A picture of Rose wearing a dark blue polyester flight attendant outfit playing cards with a little girl on a crowded airplane fill her mind.

A smile spreads slowly brightening Rose's expression. "Of course, how could I have not known. Little Lenai." Her tinkling laugh fills the room as a playful fire lights her eyes. "You still play Rummy?"

"Of course." Lenai beams.

Everyone wears expressions of pure happiness as Lenai continues bounding down the stairs directly into Rose's waiting arms. "You are still just as cute as you were seven years ago!" Rose teases. "I wanted to take you home and keep you, you know that right." _ "She's not much bigger than she was then either."_

"She's the little girl?" Emmett yells disbelievingly. _"She wanted to keep her like a puppy. She would have too except for that stupid no immortal children law."_

"Guys, why am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on here?" I question. "Rose, when were you ever a flight attendant, and why?"

Emmett snickers as he elbows Rose in the side lightly. _"Damn she looked good in that suit. I wonder if she still has it. Hey stewardess..."_ Ugh, I need to sanitize my mind now.

A low growl meets him in response from a not so happy Rosalie. "I lost a bet to Alice." Rose answers. "And you wouldn't know because it happened seven years ago while you were on one of your I'm so unloved pity parties in South America." she adds bitingly.

Okay so that's not really fair, but I'll let it go for now. I don't want to have this conversation in front of Bella and Lenai. "So what possessed you to bet against Alice? I thought you were smarter than that." I reply sarcastically. Better to turn the attention back onto her and how she already knows Lenai.

"There was no way I could loose! We were designing clothes under a new company name again, and she bet me that she could get more clothes displayed in the winter fashion mags than I could. I already had over thirty designs done and she hadn't even started yet. We both worked like crazy, and then one day she just quit designing. I knew something was up when she would laugh every time she walked by my door. A week later she walked into my room with a garment bag in her hand and a stack of magazines in the other. She laughed as she told me they had moved up the deadline and I had already missed it by five days. She was holding the first run editions of the new seasons magazines while all my designs were still hanging in my closet. In the garment bag was a flight attendant suit, and a hiring letter telling me when to report for work. She laughed telling me it would help me with my 'people skills'. I swear if Jasper had not been home that day to pull me off of her she'd be dead right now."

"So you saw Bella seven years ago and never told me!" I ask as my anger rises, how could my family have kept that secret from me. Who cares about the silly bet.

"I didn't know it was her I swear Edward. I would have told you. Bella's age never crossed my mind. I just thought she was a sweet grandmother with a beautiful and enchanting granddaughter. I remember how much it hurt to say goodbye at the end of the flight when I had to turn Lenai over to her. I promise, I did not know it was Bella." Rose answers softly. _"I didn't know Edward."_

"It's true Edward." Bella speaks up putting her arm around Rose's shoulders in a reassuring and somewhat protective manner. "I of course knew exactly who you were. I never did figure out why you were on that flight. As egotistical as it may sound I thought maybe you guys were watching over my little family." Bella adds sadly.

The atmosphere in the room has quickly gone from celebratory to contemplative as we stand around in silence.

"_Okay this is a little awkward." _"So, anyone want to play Gin Rummy?" Lenai asks lightheartedly. "I learned from the best." she winks at Rose conspiratorially as the room bursts with laughter.

"You know Edward cheats right?" Emmett accuses._ "Like she stands a chance against us even if you weren't cheating."_

"That's okay, I know how to block him, and he never could read Gran's mind so..._(ready for another concert Edward)_ who's playing?" she answers bouncing behind the couch to get two decks of cards from a side table.

The rest of our day is filled with laughter and high spirits. Yes this is definitely home, this is where I belong. The missing pieces of my life have been found and placed in the void making me complete.

**Okay guys little blue button down there, let me know what you think. Oh and yah I unloaded all of your guns so don't try to shoot me for the Mike scene. Once again there's a sneak peak for those who send me some review love.**


	18. Summer's End

**AN: Get comfy guys this is a L-O-N-G chapter!**

Once again _italics are thoughts Edward can hear. _**Bold are thoughts Lenai is blocking.**

**I do not own any recognizable characters from the Twilight saga those characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summer's End**

**LPOV**

August, I can't believe it's already August. I think for the hundredth time this morning as I cram my books into my already bursting at the seams backpack. I wonder if anyone at school will remember me? I used to have a lot of friends, but since going back to live with Dad and only visiting Gran during the summers I have let most of those relationships fall by the wayside. At least I won't be the only new student; I'm sure the new kids from the reservation will draw most of the attention away from me. I have that to be thankful for at least. I wonder if I'll have any of the Cullens in my classes? Alice told me they all decided to enroll as Juniors this year. I guess they normally split between Juniors and Seniors, but for some reason Carlisle decided they should all be in my grade. That's fine by me; I'd hate to see any of them leave at the end of the year. I wonder if this is going to make their cover story more difficult to believe. Five sixteen and seventeen year old children in one house is a bit of a stretch.

Carlisle and Esme have decided to claim Edward and Alice are twins as well as Jasper and Rose being twins. Emmett is supposedly the older brother of Alice and Edward by only ten months. I raised my doubts about the believability of this claim but Alice convinced them it would be fine. Who am I to argue with Alice.

A high pitched horn beeps impatiently as I throw my backpack over one shoulder grabbing a granola bar as I head out the front door. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I yell. Geesh, impatient vampires.

My jaw drops seeing all five of the Cullens standing waiting for me in the drive next to an amazing SUV. "Um guys, when do you get that?" I know I have never seen this car in their garages.

"You like it?" Alice chirps bouncing on the balls of her feet. "We had to get a bigger car to be able to pick you up for school."

"You bought a new car just so you could give me a ride to school?" I ask incredulously. I can't believe the way they spend money like it's nothing. "Couldn't we just take two cars?"

"We thought about that." Edward answers sending a cryptic look at the others. "But after Emmett threw Jasper through the living room window arguing over who's car you would ride in, Esme decided it was time to buy a new car. She didn't want to be replacing furniture and windows every morning."

"You have got to be kidding me!" I shout, "My god how old are you?" I add forcing my face to look fierce and angry. The looks of chagrin in Emmett and Jasper's faces is to much causing me to loose focus. I laugh uncontrollably for a couple of minutes. Everyone looks at me as though I've lost my mind. "You guys are really good for my ego." I cough out trying to regain my breath as I climb in the back sitting by Alice.

Edward and Rose climb in the front seats. Rose searches for a good radio station while Edward pulls out of the driveway spraying rocks in an arch behind us as the tires spin hitting the asphalt.

"Hey Edward, can you turn on the heater please? It's kind of like a refrigerator in here with you guys."

I ask as we head down the 101 to Forks.

His laughter is light causing a small pleasant chill to run along the skin at the back of my neck as he turns on the heater and glances at me through the rear view mirror. I'm going to like seeing him everyday. Yet another good thing about school; Edward won't be able to avoid being around me. I smile as I remember the time we spent together in Chicago, before he started pulling away.

A small crowd stands around three tables set up on the sidewalk in front of the administration building as we pull in. Signs taped to the table with large letters dividing the alphabet inform students where to line up to get their schedules. Normally Gran would have had all the class schedules mailed out weeks ago, but with the extra work involved in getting the new students transferred from the reservation she was unable to finish them in time. UGH, I head to the last table and stand behind two other students in the U-Z line. Fortunate for me not many people last names beginning with the last six letters of the alphabet. Glancing over the other lines I see Jasper and Rosalie standing in the middle of a fairly long line, further down at the first table Alice, Edward, and Emmett are waiting very impatiently at the very end of a very long line. I snicker knowing how it must be driving them insane to wait behind so many slow humans.

"Your name hon?" A grey haired woman asks, without looking up, as I step to the table.

"Lenai VanBorg." I answer still watching my frustrated friends with amusement.

"Here you are. First hour won't start till 8:00 am this morning due to having to get everyone their schedules. Make sure you are there on time." she informs me in a monotone as she hands me my schedule.

Taking a quick glance at my schedule I run over to Alice and hand it to her. "So who's in my classes?" I ask.

"I don't know, we're still in line." she answers bitterly.

Alice is bouncing on the balls of her feet and leaning over to look past the line of kids in front of them. "UHHH why couldn't Bella have gotten us our schedules!" she growls.

"Well that would be favoritism." I answer. "As you can see, she didn't get me mine early either."

"True little miss I only had to stand in line behind two people." Alice spits out sticking her tongue out at me.

My side cramps from laughing so hard at her childish behavior. Breathing deeply I force myself to calm down. "So Alice," I ask pausing to calm the last of my giggling. "why don't you know who's in my classes. Can't you just 'look' and see?"

Alice's face shows utter frustration. "No, I can't. I can't see anything related to school. I saw things that happened earlier this morning and I can see things later in the day but the entire time we are at school is completely black, and I don't know why."

"We've been trying to figure out what's causing these blank spots for Alice, but Carlisle has not clue as to what could be behind it." Edward answers solemnly. "It's been infuriating for her. We all have become very dependent upon her ability."

"I'm sorry Alice." I say genuinely. This must be part of the reason her moods have been unpredictable lately.

I remain in line with them for another ten minutes. I excitedly pull my own schedule and Alice's out of her hand to compare them. I have first hour French and fifth hour Geometry with her. I squeal excitedly hugging Alice before I hand back her schedule.

"What classes do you two have together?" Emmett asks. "Let me see your schedules."

"I have third hour with you Lenai, and I have sixth hour with Alice." Emmett states happily.

Jasper and Rose walk over to join us as Edward grabs the three schedules out of Emmett's hands glancing at them quickly. "Hey Jasper, Rose give me your schedules. We're seeing who's in Lenai's classes."

"So... what class do I have with her?" Rose asks impatiently.

"You have second hour with her." He answers.

"Jasper your in Chemistry with her, and I have Geometry with her. We both have Open session music for fourth hour and Orchestra together." Edward tells everyone.

"I didn't realize you played an instrument." I state dumbly as I stare at him. I can't believe he never told me he's a musician. The resounding laughter from the others and Edward's almost shy stare at his shoes tells me there must be more to this than him simply playing an instrument. "So?"

"I play the piano a bit." he answers. His answer earns more booming laughter from Emmett.

A loud prolonged bong sounds from the school's speaker system alerting students to get to their classrooms. Alice grabs my hand racing me away toward building four.

Alice drags me into our classroom claiming two seats in the front row. "Alice, I'd rather sit in the back." I whisper.

"Silly Lenai, only the slackers sit back there." she answers.

"Yah, I know. That was kind of the whole idea. I hate French; I only took it because I have to have two years of foreign language and they don't offer German." I reply sarcastically.

Alice gives me a look that says 'I can't believe you're saying that'. "Why don't you like French?"

"I don't know French. I already know German, I grew up speaking German. Of course Forks doesn't offer German." I rant as she smiles at my outburst.

The classroom door shuts loudly as an exuberant and slightly eccentric woman, dressed in a rainbow of bright colors and so many necklaces that she sounds like a tambourine walking down the aisle, greets the class in what I must assume is French.

"Hello, for those who did not understand what I have just said, my name is Mrs. Dupren. This is French 1 if you are not supposed to be in this class please leave now." Snickers fill the room as a gangly red headed boy with more freckles than skin gets up and shuffles out the door. "There's always one." Mrs. Dupren laughs. "Since class is cut short today we will go around the room introducing ourselves. You will tell your name, and your favorite color; I will then translate it into French which you will repeat. Any questions?"

A tall boy with greasy brown hair and a severe case of acne raises his hand in the back of the room. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Go! This will be the only time you disrupt my class in such a juvenile manner." Mrs. Dupren demands in a voice bordering on hysterical. Pulling a small amount of her overly curly black hair from one of her poofy pony tails she exhales forcefully before turing a smile toward the class. "Please move your chairs into a circle."

Everyone listens immediately, fearing the wrath of the obviously unstable Mrs. Dupren. One by one we state our name and favorite color and painfully repeat after Mrs. Dupren. Alice elbows me lightly as I finish butchering my name and favorite color. Mrs. Dupren looks at Alice waiting for her to speak.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Alice Cullen. Ma couleur préférée est clair." Alice speaks in perfect French.

_( Hello, my name is Alice Cullen. My favorite color is clear.)_

Mrs. Dupren's eyebrows arch as she looks unimpressed at Alice. "Oui, Mlle Cullen je vois que vous avez pris le français avant, mais qui ne vous donne pas droit à être irrespectueux de ma classe."

_(Yes, Miss Cullen I see you have taken French before, however that does not entitle you to be disrespectful in my class.)_

"My name is Alice Cullen. My favorite color is" Alice pauses and glares at Mrs. Dupren before finishing. "blue."

Mrs. Dupren returns Alice's spiteful glare before moving on to her next victim. The bell rings as the she approaches the last student. Ahh saved by the bell. I grab my backpack off the back of my chair and dash out of the room with Alice by my side.

"Want me to walk you to your next class?" Alice asks.

My attention is drawn away from Alice by a very tall boy with silky black hair pulled back into a low pony tail. His shoulders are almost as broad as Emmett's. His muscles ripple under his tight black shirt as he passes Alice and I. A low growl emanates from Alice. I turn back to face her trying to figure out what is wrong. Her face is scrunched up as if she smells something particularly nasty, death rays shoot from her eyes in the direction of the boy who just passed us. Cold hands rest on my shoulders; I turn around meeting the concerned gaze of Emmett and Rose.

"Come on let's get you to your next class." Emmett says seriously.

"What am I missing here guys? Why did Alice just turn all predator like and where did you guys come from?" I ask feeling a little unsure.

"It's nothing, come on I can't wait for class." Rose says linking her hand with mine as we rush away toward our class. Emmett and Alice head in the opposite direction as we enter our classroom. Fashion Design Ms McClellan was written in elegant scrawl across the board.

Fashion Design is going to be a much more enjoyable class than French. We take our seats at small tables with fold away sewing machines stowed inside. All heads turn as Ms. McClellan walk into the classroom. Her wavy blonde hair hangs just below her shoulders almost reflecting the light it's so shiny. Her clothes scream of designer labels but how could she afford to dress like that on a teachers salary?

"Hello class. I don't believe in lengthy introductions or wasting time going over rules. Most of you should be able to read my name on the board." She jokes. " So with that covered. The most important rules in this class are... Don't break your machines, don't mess with anyone else's machines, and be original." she walks around the classroom quietly writing names on a seating chart. "I hope you like where you are sitting, these will be your seats for the rest of the year."

She finishes filling out her seating chart placing it on her desk and turing to open a large cupboard beside the door. "Let's get to work. There are design books of every generation and style in here organized by year. By the end of the week I expect you to be familiar with not only general design vocabulary which you will find in chapter one of your text books but I will also expect you to have chosen and drawn up starter images of five outfits you will be producing by the end of this semester. Come on, what are you all sitting there for let's get busy."

Rose and I grab four books each from differing decades and return to our seats scooting closer together so we can share ideas. This is definitely going to be my favorite class.

"Hey Lenai, what do you think about this one?" Rose asks in a whisper.

"Oh wow that is fabulous! If you cut the sleeves off here and angled them up, trimmed off the neckline a bit and raised the bottom about two inches you would never guess it was based off a pattern sixty years old! Can I play with that one, or were you going to use it?" I exclaim giving Rose my best puppy dog eyes.

"I would love for you to play with it." she responds excitedly. "Look at the designer's name."

"R.E. Whitsper. Should I recognize it?" I ask confused.

Her face lights up slightly as she grabs a piece of paper and writes out: Rose. Emmett. Whitlock Jasper

"What!" I almost scream. Every girl in the room including Ms. McClellan looks my way to see what the commotion is about. Returning my voice to a whisper I turn to Rose, "Are you trying to tell me this is yours?" She nods emphatically confirming my deduction. I pull a pen out of my backpack and on the slip of paper she had passed me I write in huge capital letters : WOW

We continue searching through eight decades of designs looking for ideas to use in our projects. As the bell rings we pack our backpacks and return the catalog books to the cabinet. We pass Ms. McClellan on our way out the door.

"Girls, did you have fun today?" She asks with a knowing smile her eyes alight with delight.

"Oh yes! I already love this class!" I nearly scream at her.

Ms. McClellan smiles and returns to the classroom leaving Rose and I in the hallway. "Rosie baby, ahh I've missed you!" Emmett booms from the end of the hall a huge smile lighting up his face as he runs at just above human pace toward us.

I laugh as Emmett picks Rose up wrapping her in his arms and spinning in circles while kissing her passionately. "Um guys, people are starting to watch." I warn them.

"Good, my Rosie loves an audience." Emmett replies never taking his lips away from Roses'. As if to confirm his statement Rose tangles her fingers through his hair and pulls him closer. I am so glad Rose and Emmett enrolled in my grade; this is going to be the best year!

Rose and Emmett pull apart abruptly visibly tensing sending sweeping glances up and down the hallway each turning to face different directions. Once again I am left staring at my friends' confusing behavior. Moments later two more exceptionally large boys with tan skin and shoulder length dark hair walk toward each other meeting directly in front of us. Growls escape both Emmett and Rose as their eyes meet those of the boys. A chill runs down my spine witnessing a depth of hatred I never knew could exist between four people. After only seconds, which feel like hours the boys move down the hall. Rose takes my hand a little to tightly causing me to cry out as she pulls me down the hallway.

"Ouch Rose! I'm not a four year old, I can walk on my own you know." Rose stops for a moment looking at me with concern.

"Sorry. I forget your a bit fragile." She apologizes.

"Yah you know me the crystal vase." I smirk in reply. I really don't mind them thinking of me as fragile; I understand that they really could break me as easily as a cheap glass. I just don't like it when they point it out; I hate feeling weak. They don't do it often but it hurts a little every time they do.

Rose kisses Emmett passionately standing outside the door to mine and Emmett's English class. "I'll save you a spot Emmett." I say as I brush past them.

A balding slightly obese man stands at the front of the class taking paperback books out of a cardboard box making stacks of six.

"Ahh good I have a volunteer." he says happily staring right at me. I look around hoping he means someone, anyone else but no, I'm the first person in the room. "Take a stack of these books to each of the front desks please."

I do as he bids and choose a seat at the back of the room tossing my backpack on the seat next to me to save it for Emmett. Emmett slides into his seat just as the bell rings.

"Alright, each of you have a student manual that states the rules of the house so lets not waste mine or your time going over what you already know. Those of you in the front row take a book off of the stacks in front of you and pass them back. We will be having open discussion on chapter one tomorrow. Since I'm a nice guy I'm giving you the rest of the period for silent reading instead of giving you homework on the first day of school." he announces before turning and taking a seat behind his massive desk. The greasy haired kid from French, 'potty boy' as I had mentally named him turns and smiles at me as he hands me my copy of A Streetcar Named Desire. UGH, of all the books we could read he would have to pick the only required reading book I actually hate. I drudged through the first chapter and put my book away with ten minutes to spare before the bell rings. Pulling out a spiral notebook I start doodling possible designs I want to work on for Ms. McClellan's class.

"That one's nice." Emmett whispers as he points to the second design on my page. I smile and flick my head to the side briefly to thank him just as the bell rings.

"Finally, I thought this class would never end!" I complain.

"Your stomach is complaining almost as loud as you are. Let's go get lunch." he replies.

Alice, Jasper, and Edward meet up with us outside the cafeteria. "Hey Emmett, Rose asked me to tell you to meet her down by the football field. I guess she has something she needs to speak with you about." Jasper tells Emmett as soon as they reach us.

"Alright we'll catch up with you guys later."

Entering the cafeteria with Alice, Edward and Jasper is an interesting experience. The entire room fell silent as every pair of eyes turn to take in the newcomers. A rush of hushed conversation picks up immediately as several students standing near to us back away or turn to find seats without getting food.

An entertained sneer graces Edward's face as he leans in to whisper in my ear, "They're afraid but they don't know it. It's called self preservation, something you and your grandmother obviously lack."

"_Why would they be afraid? You aren't going to hurt anyone; you only feed off of animals?"_ I ask without speaking. His talent is interesting. I have learned to use it to my advantage when I want a question answered that I know Emmett or Jasper would just love to tease me about. Edward never teases, well at least not nearly as embarrassingly as Jasper and Emmett do, and he always answers my questions. It's nice having him around, I'm not nervous to ask him questions that might make me look dumb.

"They should be afraid, we're their natural predators. Even though they don't know what we are their bodies are warning them. You should be afraid too." He replies.

I roll my eyes at him and walk to the food line picking up a tray. _"You know Edward, your not half the monster you think you are. Watch the eleven o clock news, you'll see real monsters, and they're all human. You are what you choose to be."_

Edward cuts in front of me at the end of the line and pays for both our lunches ignoring the daggers I throw at him with my glare. I follow him to a table at the far end of the cafeteria and take a seat across from him.

"How have your classes been so far Lenai?" Jasper asks as he takes a seat next to Edward. Alice playfully bumps my chair as she sits between Jasper and I.

"They've been okay. Alice insulted the French teacher." Jasper gives Alice a reproving glance before returning his attention to me. "I swear Emmett had a comic book inside his copy of Streetcar Named Desire in English. Design was the best though, Rose and I spent the entire hour just going through old fashion catalogues looking for ideas. She showed me one of her old designs; it was amazing. I'm going to use it for the basis of one of my designs for our semester project." I answer.

"So what's with all the hatred between you guys and the reservation boys?" I ask finally getting a chance to hopefully get some answers.

Edward quickly glances at Alice and Jasper shaking his head slightly before answering me. I hate it when they do that. "It's nothing, they have legends about us. They have been taught to hate our family."

"All the reservation kids know about..." I lean in closer whispering as if someone might be listening "your secret? Won't they tell?"

"No, only some of them know, the others all think it's a bunch of stupid superstition." Edward answers.

"So why are they all so massive? I swear one of those guys was bigger than Emmett, they're kind of scary." I ask keeping my voice a whisper.

"It's in their jeans." Alice laughs.

**I don't know why but I know they're lying to me. Maybe their not lying outright but there's something they're not telling me. I am going to find out what it is. I'll talk to Gran about it tonight.**

"Lenai," Edward gives me a serious look. "Why are you composing again?"

"Oh no reason. I just wanted a bit of privacy." I answer continuing to eat my food and trying to figure out what it is about those boys that just doesn't feel right.

I finish my lunch and stand up to go throw it away. Edward starts to come with me. "I'm going to go say hi to Gran before my next class. I'll see you guys later." Edward still tries to come with me. "I don't need an escort. I am able to find my way, really." _"Sit down Edward, you guys have followed me everywhere today it's starting to creep me out a little. I'm just going to Gran's office." _Edward listens and sits back down although he does not seem to happy about it.

**EPOV**

Alice was right Lenai is much more perceptive than Bella was. She has only seen three of the pack and she's already starting to connect the dots. She has not spoken with any of them yet, and if we can prevent it she won't need to speak to any of them the entire year. Bella made it perfectly clear she does not want Lenai around the pack. She made sure one of us were in each of Lenai's classes so we could stay by her in the hallways. Bella may not have had any common sense when she was younger and befriended the wolves, but at least she is wise enough to know they won't make good friends for Lenai. I could argue that we don't exactly make good friends for Lenai either, but if she has to choose between us and a pack of wild dogs we are definitely the better choice.

I listen for any alarming thoughts that might be coming from the direction of Bella's office. No one seems to be in the hallways. There's ten more minutes before the lunch bell rings signaling the change in lunch breaks. I decide to wander the halls and listen for the wolves thoughts. Getting up from the table I grab my tray and throw away the untouched food.

"_Keep an eye on her Edward. I don't like the way the dogs have been passing her after every class. I know Bella set up her schedule so there shouldn't be any accidental meetings; they seem to be seeking her out." _ Alice advises. I nod almost imperceptibly and head off toward Bella's office.

The office seems empty as I approach it. No voices or thoughts can be heard, the familiar strands of music I have come to enjoy are not present either. I push the door open gently and peak inside. Bella is standing at the front counter sorting papers.

"Hey Ms. Bells" I call out in greeting just in case someone is within hearing distance.

"Hi Edward, come on in." She answers with a smile. "How's your first day going?"

"Well enough, I came by to see if Lenai was here. She said she wanted to come to your office and left the cafeteria early."

"No, she didn't come by. Check the music room, she may be in there. That's where I've found her every time she has been missing since she was nine." Bella answers with a happy smile.

"Alright thanks." I reply as I'm walking out the door. I don't like Lenai wandering off on her own like this. Maybe we should tell her about the threat the wolves present. She isn't aware that she should be being careful.

I enter building two as the lunch bell rings_. _Walking down the corridor I am completely distracted by dancing notes coming through the music room doors. My mind for once is cleared of the juvenile thoughts of the teens swarming around me. The enchanting melody lifts me above the boredom that has been my day. I turn into the room silently so as not to disturb whomever is playing the piano. Instantly I recoil at the stench coming from the room. I tense involuntarily searching the room for my enemy. Lenai sits at the piano playing with her eyes closed entirely lost in her music and unaware of the filthy mongrel standing only inches behind her glaring at her with open hostility.

The beast places his hands on her shoulders. Lenai tenses instantly bringing her hands down flat on the keys creating a horrid noise. His head whips in my direction as the closing door carries my scent into the room.

"_Filthy bloodsucker! She has your scent all over her, I could kill her in a heartbeat."_ My lips curl over my teeth as his fingers move from her shoulders to her neck.

"_Does that upset you? What about this?" _The dog leans down running his tongue along Lenai's jawbone and sliding his hands down her shoulders to her arms moving his hands to brush against the sides of her shirt.

Lenai is shaking uncontrollably her teeth bite down deeply on her lower lip. I can smell her blood breaking free from the inside of her lip as tears form in her tightly closed eyes. _"Oh God please help me, God don't let this happen please!" _her mind screams.

I pounce without thought. I can't let this vile creature torture her any longer. I grab her out of his hands forming a protective cage around her body with my arms before crashing into the wall on the other side of the large room.

"_This isn't over leech." _He threatens as he walks calmly out the doors.

Lenai is shaking and sobbing in my arms still calling out to her God for help. I can feel her mind closing down going into a protective state of shock. "It's okay Lenai, it's okay. I'm here now, I'm not letting go of you." I run my hand soothingly over her soft hair holding her around the waist with my other arm. Her body begins convulsing more as her mind blanks. I pull her tighter to my chest. Her body folds up in my lap as her sobs shake her entire core. I place my lips on her hair whispering reassuring words between gentle kisses trying to calm her down. "It's okay love, it's okay. It'll be alright." I whisper as the door opens.

"_Oh my God, what's wrong with her."_ A middle aged woman runs over and stoops beside us. "Lenai." she states shocked. "What happened to her!"

"When I came in one of the reservation guys was behind her. She did not know he was there. Then he reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders before licking down her jaw line. He ran his hands down her arms feeling her breast before he saw me and ran out the door. I'm trying to calm her down but I think she's in shock." I reply trying to tell everything that happened but being careful to sound like a freaked out teenager. If this woman sees my true fury she will know immediately what I am.

"Let's get her to the nurses office." The teacher demands. _"Thank you God for letting this boy walk in when he did. Who knows what would have happened if not for him." _

"My dad is Lenai's doctor maybe we should take her to him, I think she's going into shock." I say.

The woman looks at me doubtfully but picks up the classroom phone.

"Ms. Swan we have an incident in the music room. Your granddaughter is involved. There is a young man here who says he should take her to his father. He claims his dad is Lenai's doctor. Should I bring her to the nurses office?" The woman asks into the phone.

"No, I think she's okay just a little shaken up. The boy got here in time to stop anything from happening." She pauses while listening. _"His name? Oh yes of course." _"I'll ask."

"Tell her it's Edward Cullen." I answer before she can even ask.

"He says his name is Edward Cullen." she informs Bella and waits for the reply. "Of course, I'll let him know."

"Ms. Swan said to take Lenai to your father and to let him know she will be there as soon as she has the situation dealt with here at the school."

I nod affirmatively to her and pick Lenai up heading toward the door. "You'll make sure they know what happened right."

"Of course, do you know the boy?"

"No but I could point him out when I see him again." I reply.

I place Lenai in the passenger seat of the SUV and fasten her seatbelt. Walking around to the drivers door I send a text to Alice: Everyone home now. 911 Lenai. Alice will pass it on. I throw the vehicle into drive and race to the house.

"Carlisle!" I call out as I lift Lenai from the seat. Her body is no longer shaking but she still has not regained consciousness. Flashes of memory light in my mind as she processes what has happened to her. Carlisle opens the front door as I reach the front steps.

"_What happened?"_

"She's in shock. One of the werewolves threatened and sexually assaulted her in the music room. I walked in on them. I don't know if he was doing it to get to us or to harm her." I answer seething with anger.

"Take her to Alice's room. I'll be right up." He answers.

I run her up the stairs and lay her in the bed bringing the covers up under her chin. Climbing on the bed I lay on my side facing her listening for her unguarded thoughts while brushing her hair back with my hand and once again whispering words of encouragement and comfort. "It's okay, your home now, no one is going to hurt you. We won't let anyone hurt you ever again." She replays in her mind the attack. I can almost physically feel the heavy hot hands on my arms and neck as she relives what happened to her. As his breath draws near her face intense rage burns in me.

Picking Lenai up in my arms I bury my face in her hair as dry sobs heave my body. Rocking her back and forth I kiss her hair making promises I swear to protect with my very life. "No one will ever touch you like that again my love, I'm so sorry I wasn't there." As the words leave my mouth I realize they are more true than I knew. Somehow this attack has shown me my true feelings for Lenai. Now is not the time to dissect those feelings though, for now I need to focus on Lenai.

Carlisle comes into the room giving me a curious glance when he sees the intimate position in which I am embracing Lenai. _"How's she doing son?"_ He asks as he puts a stethoscope to her back and places his hand on her wrist taking her pulse.

"She keeps reliving what that dog did to her. Her memories are so vivid I can almost feel it myself, but she didn't see his face." I answer my pain clearly audible.

"Her respiration and heart rate are normal, and her skin doesn't feel clammy so I think she'll come out of her shock on her own pretty quickly. She just needs to rest. Her body shut down to protect itself." He tells me in the same manner he would speak to his patients families.

"I know that Carlisle, but thanks." I answer.

"_Lay her down Edward she needs to rest and she's not going to be comfortable in your arms. I'll tell the others what happened so you can stay with her."_

The front door opens downstairs. The concerned voices of my family can be heard and Carlisle leaves Alice's room shutting the door behind him.

**Oh Yah and same as before, Review and I'll give you a sneak peak into the next chapter. Come on you know you really really want to know! Little blue button right there Please.**


	19. The Existence of Second Chances?

**AN: I want to thank bbtasha for pointing out a major boo boo in my last chapter so I could go back and fix it. Also thank you to all of you who left reviews suggesting ways the story could go or ways I could improve that last chapter a bit. I really do appreciate receiving constructive criticism.**

**All characters recognizable from the Twilight series are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**The existence of second chances?**

**EPOV**

For the next hour I lay in Alice's bed with Lenai wrapped safely in my arms. Her mind has been calm for the last twenty minutes allowing her to rest comfortably. With her mind relaxed her body quickly follows suit. As I lay beside her watching closely for the slightest fluttering of her eyelids she snuggles in closer to my chest sighing in her unconscious contentment. I may never know what planets had to shift to cause Earth tilting on its axis enough to convince fate to give me this second chance at love, but I will be forever grateful.

"What has you so deeply in thought?" Lenai asks sleepily.

"You," I answer "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still a little shaky." she answers looking at me questioningly. "Who was it?"

"One of the Quiluete's," I answer. "There is something you need to know Lenai." I pause taking a moment to weigh her mental state before continuing my explanation.

"Is it about this?" Lenai asks quietly, gently bringing her hand to rest on my arm lying across her stomach.

"I guess we should speak about that too." I whisper smiling down at her locking our gaze. "I need to tell you something about the boy who..." I can't bring myself to say the words out loud to her. "The boy in the music room." I finish lamely.

"I think I already know." she whispers as a shiver cascades down her body. "He's like that boy Granny spoke about isn't he?" I look at her begging with my eyes for her to continue; Bella made all of us promise not to tell Lenai the pack's secret. If she tells me I can simply confirm or deny. "is he one of..." she pauses obviously unsure. "is he a werewolf?"

I answer her with a nod pulling her closely to my chest as tears stream down her cheeks. "Why, why did her do that to me?" she asks burying her face in my chest.

"I don't know my love, but I promise I will never allow you to be hurt again."

Her eyes lift to mine once more plagued with uncertainty. I can see the reservation she feels. "Do you mean it?" she asks.

"Yes Lenai, I would give my life to protect you." I assure her never breaking away from her captivating hazel eyes.

"Not that part." she whispers glancing down to our intertwined fingers._ "My love? Is that for real?"_

Her doubt chars my heart. Lifting her face gently with my hands on either side I lean in placing my forehead to hers. Words fail me as the amazing sanctity of her return loving gaze fills me. Slowly I lean in gently pressing my lips to hers. The warmth of her pulsing blood flowing quickly beneath her soft welcoming kiss seeps into my own. I long to feel more of her. To taste her more would be pure nirvana. I run my tongue along her bottom lip knowing I am approaching my line of forced control that I must not cross, but I can not deny my desire to know her in that much more intimate way. I burn the heavenly taste of her overheated flesh permanently into memory. Pulling away a fraction of an inch I open my eyes searching her expression and mind for her response. Lenai's face is flush with exhilaration her eyes remaining closed. Her thoughts are pure joy, music dances merrily as lights in warm and comforting hues swirl and fade into eachother. I smile knowing fully for the first time that Lenai loves me. My fingers glide lightly over her delicate cheekbones as I place a gentle kiss on each of her peacefully closed eyelids.

"I love you Lenai." I whisper in her ear; my breath causes a few strands of her hair to float briefly releasing a small cloud of her wonderful scent to surround me.

A small sigh encourages me to turn toward her face again. Our lips meet for a heartbreakingly short but love filled kiss. "I love you, Edward." Lenai whispers leaning away from me. The heat from her hand as she gently traces the contours of my face memorizing it with her fingers is excruciating in its pleasure.

"We should let everyone know you're okay." I whisper taking her hand in my own. "They are all very worried about you."

I turn her toward the plate glass window standing behind her. I wrap my arms around her waist bending slightly to rest my cheek on her hair. Alice's room is alight with the fading reds and yellows mixed with a touch of violet produced by a very rare Fork's sunset. The low lying white clouds separating just enough to allow the sun's retreating light to kiss them with multi-hued color.

"It's beautiful." she exclaims quietly.

"Yes it is." I agree turning her to face me. I bring my lips down one more time to hers, holding her tightly in my arms. I will never let her go. Lenai's light laughter fills the room. "What do you find so amusing my love?" I can't say that enough. It is unbelievable that my life has once again been graced with love.

"You," she answers gleefully, "you're sparkling."

We turn to go downstairs hand in hand. Lenai lets go of my hand as we approach the end of the hallway. I look down at her questioningly. "Granny is here." she answers quietly sadness consuming her cheerful glow from moments ago. _'What if she is hurt seeing us together?'_

I think she saw the draw between us long ago. She made me promise weeks ago to protect you and to never hurt you. I was confused until today. The second that fiend lay his hands on you Lenai, every molecule in my body screamed in agony. At that moment any doubts I had harbored were rendered impotent. I will never again deny my love for you, it would cause me much pain to hide such a precious gift."

Without speaking Lenai threads her fingers through mine pulling me gently toward the stairs a content smile brightening her eyes. Alice waits for us at the bottom of the stairs bouncing in place wearing a grin that would shame the Cheshire Cat. She pounces as soon as Lenai and I reach the bottom step sweeping Lenai off her feet and out of my reach.

"Thank you Lenai!" she squeals, "I knew it, I knew it all along. Oh, I'm so happy for you I could cry. Well not really but if I could I would be." Alice pulls Lenai into a tight hug before letting her return to my side.

_'We all heard you Edward. That was so beautiful. You better get in there; they are all waiting. I already told Bella what you said to Lenai.'_ I scowl slightly, I knew my family would hear; I had not expected them to share word for word with Bella. _'she's very happy about it Edward, don't worry.'_

Bella stands to greet Lenai and I as we walk into the living room. Her arms draw Lenai in closely for a hug as tears stream down her cheeks, her face a portrait of happiness and pride. "Be good to him sweetie." she whispers before pulling away and turning toward me.

Emmett covers his mouth holding back his taunting laughter as hundreds of biting yet witty one liners flood my mind. Torrents of mirth ripple so densely from Jasper they are nearly palpable. I struggle to close my mind to their good natured albeit loud and distracting mental ribbing.

Bella hugs me tightly, "I know your word is good."

Bella steps to the side letting Esme draw Lenai into a motherly embrace. _'I'm happy for you son.'_

After nearly ten minutes of hugs and almost embarrassing congratulations we sit as a family in the living room.

"I hate to be the one to ruin the good mood, but I need to hear from Lenai and Edward what exactly happened today. I'm afraid rumor and speculation had already made their impact on the story by the time I heard it." Bella states.

Lenai recounts the events from her perspective. The outraged and blatantly murderous thoughts from every member of my family almost bring me to pity the boy when we find out who he is. Bella runs her hand soothingly over Lenai's hair as I begin my explanation.

"You said you could recognize him if you saw him again." Bella states no doubt audible in her tone.

"Yes." I answer definitively

Bella reaches into her suitcase pulling out a yearbook from the Quileute school from last year. "I'm afraid this is all Mr. Cruz would agree to."

I flip through the pages briefly looking at each face starting in the eighth grade. After flipping through five pages his face stares up at me. This picture was obviously taken before his change, but there is no question that it is the same boy from earlier today. I look at the bottom of the page where the names have been blackened with a permanent marker. Nice try, maybe that trick works for humans with weak eyesight. In a dull black print against the glossier marker the name was easily visible. Samuel Black.

"This is him." I point to the dog's picture. Careful not to let my voice show too much anger or hatred. I don't want to worry either Bella or Lenai.

"You're absolutely sure?" She asks sounding winded her face paling slightly. "I'll talk to Mr. Cruz about it. Lenai you'll stay home from school till this is sorted out."

**BPOV**

Samuel. I had hoped it would be one of the other pack members, any of them but him. Guilt nearly crippling in it's ferocity churns my stomach. If his father were alive he would never behave like this. Once again others are paying in pain for my life. The hurt and anger this boy must carry within him causing him to do such a thing must be immense. My blood runs cold with fear thinking about what might have happened if Edward hadn't been there to protect Lenai.

"Edward, do you mind taking Lenai home?" I need to return to the school and make some phone calls." I ask. I do not want Lenai being alone for any amount of time. Would it have been different, if I had walked into the music room? A shiver causes the hairs to stand on the back of my neck. I can't protect her from this. "Would it be to much to ask you to stay the night with us?"

Edward gives me the crooked half smile that long ago would have had me swooning. "Yes, of course I will be staying the night."

Yes of course he will be, did I even have to ask. He had probably planned on sneaking in as soon as I fell asleep. My father would have shot him and nailed all the windows shut had he ever found out about Edward's nightly visits, and here I am practically extending a formal invitation for my granddaughter's boyfriend to move in with us. I know Edward though; I can trust him to respect her virtue after all he is a turn of the twentieth century gentleman. "Edward, may I ask one thing?"

"Yes." he answers quizzically raising one eyebrow.

"When you want to stay over please let me know. No sneaking in through Lenai's bedroom window."

Laughter fills the room. Edward nods in affirmation while Lenai stares at me shock clearly written on her face. I'll let the Cullen's fill her in on that piece of history. I need to get to the school.

"Goodbye Esme, Carlisle." I say giving them quick hugs and heading to the front door. "I'll see you in a couple hours." I say as I pass Lenai and Edward.

"He was pretty creepy sneaking in through Bella's window to watch her sleep without her knowing it wasn't he?" I hear Alice tease. I wish I could see Lenai's face as they all begin laughing at her surprised gasp.

I pull my cell phone out of my purse as I drive down the Cullen's driveway. "Forks Police Janice speaking. How may I help you?"

May I speak with chief Crowley please?" I ask.

A click sounds and I hear the phone ringing once again.

"Chief Crowley." A gruff male voice answers.

"Hi Tyler, it's Bella."

"Hey Bella. Long time no hear. How have you been?" He responds.

"Good, how are the wife and girls?" I ask.

"Can't complain. My eldest just had her first child. I though I'd never live to see the day." He happily

replies.

"Congratulations Grandpa." I reply happy for him. "We had a problem at the school today. I was wondering if you had time to come down to mediate for me. I'm afraid neither Mr. Cruz nor myself would be impartial in this matter."

"Sure thing Bella, I'll be over in about an hour." he answers before hanging up the phone.

Clearing my cell from that call I dial Mr. Cruz breathing deeply to calm myself before he answers.

"Ya." he answers breathing heavily.

"Mr. Cruz" I ask.

"Yes, Ms. Swan." He replies impatiently.

"I've asked chief Crowley to meet us at the school in an hour. I assume you will be here." I inform him curtly.

"Why did you involve the law? I can deal with my own students." He growls.

"I believe your students signed and agreed to our student code of conduct. It states clearly that the police shall be notified in any instances of aggressive sexual harassment. This is clearly such a case." I reply firmly. "I'll see you at the office in an hour."

I park the car at a small diner down the road from the high school. Tonight could be a long night. I walk in and take a seat in a booth by the front window. Two men speak in the booth behind me, one seems very familiar. I turn standing slightly to see over the high back of my seat.

"Mike, what are you doing in town?" I ask when he stops speaking mid-sentence to wave.

"I just had to sign some legal papers for the store. Hey why don't you join us; we haven't ordered yet." He invites me with a smile. I walk around my booth to join them. Mike scoots over on his bench to let me take a seat beside him. "Bella, this is Scott Darlan my attorney."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Darlan." I greet extending my hand to shake his.

He pauses momentarily before grasping my hand gently. A shock of recognition surges through me as his ice cold grip loosens. My eyes dart to his as a small chill of fear floods me. A look of discomfort passes on his face as I stare at his dark honey colored eyes. "Please call me Scott." he answers. Suddenly dropping my hand and gathering up a small stack of papers off the table in front of him. "Mike, seeing as you now have much more appealing dinner company than myself I think I will get home before the wife starts to worry."

"Oh, okay then. Thanks for meeting with me after hours for this Scott." Mike answers. "Are we still on for golf this Saturday?" He asks. A comical picture of Mike dressed in full golfing gear driving a white golf cart causes me to giggle slightly, earning me curious glances from both Mike and the very intriguing Mr. Darlan.

"Yes, Mike I will see you Saturday." Scott answers Mike never taking his questioning eyes off me. "Till we meet again, Bella." he says as he tips his head slightly. A fuzziness touches my mind making it difficult to process speech. I stare without reply as Mr. Darlan walks out of the diner.

"Bella?" Mike's voice draws me back. "Bella are you alright?" He asks concerned.

"Yes, sorry. I was lost in thought for a minute." I answer. "What papers did you need to sign today?"

"I was officially signing the store over to my son." He answers proudly. "He's been managing it for me for years. My grandson is soon going to be old enough to work there as well. I just thought it was time to pass it down."

"That's great Mike." I answer a little distractedly. My thoughts still revolving around the mysterious, without a doubt, vampire I just met. I wonder if Carlisle knows him. It's clear he is of the same dietary persuasion. "How long have you been working with Mr. Darlan?" I ask.

"He's been my business attorney for over thirty years now. He's a great guy." He answers. "I thought we had lost him a few years back though. He was battling with cancer, and one day we just stopped hearing from him. I thought he had lost his battle, but a year and a half later he called up out of the blue to see if I wanted him to resume his work on my file which had been handed to another lawyer in his office. I guess he had gone to some European cancer hospital. He's never been sick since." A longing look fills his eyes. I'm sure he's thinking of Jessica.

"That must be hard for you." I reply comfortingly.

"No, really I'm glad he won his battle." he answers sadly.

Our conversation turns to lighter topics. I enjoy the next hour joking and talking about people we both used to know many of whom moved on to bigger cities long ago. Mike moves his hand to rest on mine laying on the table between us. His eyes shine as he gazes into mine. Oh Mike, no. He can't have mistaken my friendship as anything more. After all this time he still can't figure out that I am only a friend.

"Bella, there's something I need to say." he whispers. "I never thought this could happen. I don't know when it started exactly, but I can't deny the truth any longer." He says almost sadly, although his eyes show a deep contentment.

"It's alright, I know." I reply. "Mike, you were a great friend to me when no one else could bear to be around me. I'm so thankful Lenai and I ran into you that day in Seattle. I treasure your friendship, but Mike you have to know that is all there can be between us. I've lived my entire adult life complete in myself, I'm too comfortable with my life the way it is."

His face shows his crestfallen disappointment but he forces a smile leaving his hand on mine. "I guess I'll have to accept that. I will remain a true friend for you Bella. If ever you need anything I will be here."

I smile up at him knowing he means what he says. "I know you will Mike. Thank you."

Mike releases my hand as our desert arrives. We continue laughing and enjoying eachother's company as we share a slice of warm apple pie with ice cream.

"I'm afraid I need to be going. I have a meeting at the school in ten minutes." I apologize standing up and grabbing my purse tossing enough money to cover my meal and a tip on the table. "I hope to see you again soon Mike. Please call me anytime you want to chat; it's nice having you for a friend again."

"I'll do that, Bella. Have a good night." he answers.

Time to face reality. I sigh walking toward my car. A feeling of unease overcomes me making me slightly paranoid. I glance around at the deepening shadows surrounding me looking for the cause of my discomfort. Thoughts of the distinguished attorney set me on edge despite his eye color. I hurry as quickly as I can, without falling over my own feet, to my car. Shutting the door swiftly behind me I push the lock button feeling better as I hear the slight sound of the locks engaging. I pull out of my parking space and head toward the school. The uneasy feeling of being watched fading behind me as I drive away from the diner.

The parking lot is empty as I pull into the school. I silently curse the timers I had installed in the parking lot lights years ago in an effort to make the school more green, as they are now leaving me to enter the school in complete darkness. The disconcerting feeling of being followed once again engulfs me as I rush to open the office door, locking it behind me. I gasp for breath as I lean against the door shaking. Come on Bella get a grip on yourself, you've never been afraid before. Why am I freaking out now? I move to my office sitting behind my desk watching out the window for Tyler or Mr. Cruz's cars to pull in. A swift change in the silhouette of darkness tells me I am not being paranoid. Someone has been watching me. They flee as Mr. Cruz's beat up old truck pulls in the parking lot. His massive frame unfolding from the door before stomping furiously up to the office door. I breathe deeply counting to ten calming my nerves as I hear the door opening.

Mr. Cruz strides into my office silently taking a seat on the small couch. "We are waiting for the chief of police before we discuss this I assume." he states coldly.

"I think that will be best." I reply with an equal chill.

Four minutes later, four most excruciatingly long silent minutes later, Chief Crowley's car pulls in front of the office door. The door opens with a resounding thud as it slams against the interior wall.

"So let's hear the problem." Tyler announces as he slides into the chair across my desk.

I briefly explain what happened to Lenai inserting a couple of the mental comments Edward had shared with me earlier in the evening making them sound as if they were spoken.

"My granddaughter is very distraught over this incident, therefore you an see why I said I can not be an impartial judge in this case." I finish.

"It sounds like this is a serious situation. Does Lenai wish to press charges? These are serious accusations, especially considering the lingering threat implied by this boy's words as he left." Tyler asks.

"I don't think that will be necessary officer." Mr. Cruz answers smugly. Tyler gives him a look of contempt at his disrespectful tone.

"Lenai does not wish to press charges. She's ready for this to be over dragging it out by pressing charges would just make it take longer for her to move on." I answer.

"Samuel does not deny his behaviour, however he does claim it was simply a misunderstanding of affections. I'm sure now that he knows his feelings are not returned he will not behave in such a manner again." Mr. Cruz informs Tyler.

"Be that as it may, we can not simply let his actions go without discipline." I insist.

"That is without question." Tyler replies. "What is the usual discipline for such a breach of conduct as this?" He asks me.

"Suspension." I answer quickly.

"It's the first week of school. These kids are just getting used to being here, don't you think you're being a bit harsh. If these were any other two students would we be having this evening meeting?" Mr. Cruz asks harshly.

"Probably not, but I would still be recommending temporary suspension. I am not speaking about expulsion Mr. Cruz. I suggest one week suspension to give young Mr. Black the opportunity to dwell on his behaviour. I also suggest a probation period there after during which if there are any other incidents he will be transferred to the alternative high school where they are better able to handle difficult students." I reply firmly. He may be the vice principal, but this is still my school and I will not be told how to run it by anyone.

"That sounds fair and reasonable to me." Tyler comments. "Mr. Cruz let me just say, over the years this school has welcomed many new students. During my time as Chief this is the first time I have ever been called here to settle any dispute. This goes deeper than new student anxiety; I suggest as his adviser you might want to mentor this young man a bit."

"This young man is being mentored. He is a good kid. He's had a hard life," Mr. Cruz looks accusingly at me before continuing. "and he's been dealing with a lot of changes in his life lately."

"Thank you for your time Chief Crowley." I say as I stand signaling the end of our meeting.

"Your welcome Bella, call me if you have anymore problems." He answers tipping his hat and walking toward the door.

"Samuel will be back in a week." Mr. Cruz states his face hard. "I will encourage him to cause no more problems."

"Thank you Mr. Cruz." I say heading toward the door hoping he will follow. "I know this has not been a pleasant meeting but thank you for coming on such short notice."

He walks out the door and heads directly toward his truck. I lock the door behind him and walk to my car feeling more content now that the situation has been dealt with. The feeling of being watched no longer present. I climb in my car rolling down the windows to the cool evening air. I tune the radio to my favorite classical channel and head home.

Edward meets me on the front porch as I step out of my car. "Is everything taken care of?" He asks concerned.

"Samuel will be out of school for a week, and on probation afterwards. Hopefully we won't have any more problems." I answer weakly, feeling the fatigue of the day weighing on my shoulders. "I'll see you in the morning." I give him a soft smile thankful for his presence.

"See you in the morning Bella." he answers shutting the door behind us and following me up the stairs. He stops outside Lenai's bedroom door looking to me as if asking for permission.

I nod my head slightly, "Like I said earlier, I know your word is good. I believed you when you said you will never hurt her."

"Good night." I say turning to enter my bedroom. I shut the door behind me and prepare for sleep. Laying my head on my pillow I try not to go over the events of the day. My thoughts focus on a pair of radiant, piercing honey colored eyes belonging to Mr. Darlan. I will have to find out more about him tomorrow. Making a mental note to call Carlisle in the morning I slip into a fitful night's sleep.

**AN: OH bomb, Bella turned Mike down again! OUCH that had to hurt. Okay I know some of you want to yell at me now, go ahead. Little blue button down there, let me know what you think! PLEASE I'll give you another sneak peak.**


	20. New Neighbors

All characters canon to the Twilight Saga are property of Stephenie Meyer, I just mess with their lives for my own entertainment.

AN: once again thank you bbtasha for all your help in finding a suitable man to personify Mr. Darlan. There is a link on my profile under the Amazed by Grace summary for those who might like to see a human version of the new character.

New Neighbors

**BPOV**

A deep fog settles through the abandoned streets. I walk along just off the pavement searching everywhere; where is she? A chill creeps down my spine as the deafening silence surrounds me.

I try to run fearing the shadows lurking in the fog behind me. My feet refusing to move. Low growls fill the air. "Bella." a mysterious voice whispers in the distance. "Bella, we must go, we must leave now." The voice urgently pleads. "You must come to me, I can't come get you. Please Bella, please try." The growls grow in volume and ferocity as the large black forms move closer. "Bella please, I don't want to leave you." The voice cries out. A swift breeze blows ruffling my hair. My body is thrown backwards, my ribs crushing under the assault. I open my mouth to scream, my parched throat closing around my protests. My chest burns, my heart stuttering, tightening as I am pulled into the darkness. The sounds of rain falling from leaves sputter on the forest floor around me. Opening my eyes I try to figure out where I am, delicate ferns rise above me. Sitting up I glance around. A tall figure stands at a distance in the dense cover of the forest. I crawl backward away from the figure fear taking over my senses. I glance around looking for an escape route, but there are none to be found. I don't know where I am. Looking back toward the shadowed figure I see only the pine trees surrounding me.

BEEP BEEP BEEP My eyes fly open frantically searching around me finding only the familiar walls of my bedroom. Reaching over I turn off the screaming alarm clock. Just a dream, oh thank god that was just a dream. I hope I'm not falling into a pattern of nightmares again, although lately I have been under enough stress to bring them on.

I drag myself out of bed and prepare for my day. Quiet voices float down the hall from Lenai's bedroom. I open Lenai's door and poke my head inside. "Hey kiddo, everything is taken care of at the school. You can go back today, you don't need to miss any classes. Good morning Edward."

"Thanks Gran. So is _he_ going to be there today?" Lenai asks sounding a little worried.

"No sweetie, he will be out for the week and we will be keeping a close watch on him when he returns. There is no reason for him to even pass you in the halls." I assure her. The stress lines wrinkling her brow disappear as she turns to Edward.

"Um Edward, I need to get dressed." she says shyly.

"I'll just join Bella in the kitchen then. Don't take too long." He teases her tapping her nose lightly as he walks out the door shutting it behind him.

Edward sits at the kitchen table watching me prepare breakfast for Lenai and myself. "Edward, do you know of a Scott Darlan?" I ask casually making sure my voice does not belie my concern.

"The name is not familiar. Why do you ask?" He questions.

"I ran into Mike last night before the meeting at the school and his lawyer was with him. I was just curious if you guys happened to know him, well since," I pause trying to word it without sounding strange. "well since he is of your kind."

Edward's fingers grip the tables edge dangerously tight as his lips turn down into a scowl. "Where was he?"

"He was at the diner with Mike Newton. You remember him from school. Anyway, Mike invited me to eat with them. When I reached out to introduce myself I realized he was a vampire by his cold touch. His eyes are golden so I just assumed maybe your family might know him." I answer. Edward did not look pleased with this news at all. "He excused himself as soon as I joined the table. He said he had to get home to his wife." I finish quickly hoping to appease Edward who was looking very stressed over the entire exchange.

"So he is here in town?" Edward asks.

"Well I'm not really sure, Mike was just in town to sign papers on the store. I guess that really does not mean Mr. Darlan is local though does it." I answer suddenly feeling silly for my worries.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go talk with Carlisle. We like to know who our neighbors are." he states as he pushes his chair under the table. "Tell Lenai the others will pick her up for school. I think I may be busy today; you don't mind excusing me from my classes do you Principal Swan." He adds teasingly.

Shaking my head and laughing slightly I watch him go out the front door. It's nice having my family again. For all the comfort being with the Cullens again brings me I still can not quite erase the fear lodged in my heart from last night's dream. The phantom shadows and quiet silken voice holding residence in the corners of my mind as I finish preparing for my day.

**EPOV **

Running through the forest at top speed I make it to our house in a matter of minutes. Everyone is inside preparing for the day of tediously monotonous classes. Alice and Jasper sit on the couch quietly discussing ways to drive her irritating French teacher moderately insane without actually looking like she is doing it. That teacher must be pretty bad if she has managed to get Alice plotting against her. I smile at some of the childishly innocent yet most likely to be infuriating plans they have made. Lenai should enjoy French today at least. Emmett is upstairs being a not so human clothes horse for Rose as she decides what to wear today. The mental images he is enjoying are not very pleasurable for me. Shuddering and trying to ignore his thoughts I run up the stairs to find Carlisle in his office speaking to Esme about the situation at school yesterday.

I knock at the door to needlessly announce my presence out of politeness. "Come in." Carlisle calls.

"Good morning Esme, Carlisle." I greet walking into the room. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course you can Edward." Carlisle replies. "What's going on son? You look stressed."

"Bella told me this morning of a vampire she happened to cross paths with last night; she thought we might know him." I answer.

"I haven't heard of any others of our kind near here. There are of course nomads that make their way through from time to time. I can see your reason for concern." He pauses as if trying to figure something out. "She is obviously okay."

"Yes, she says his eyes are golden. He is an attorney for the Newton family. They met at the diner last night, and he left directly after meeting her claiming a need to get home to his wife. I think we should find out more about them, and possibly pay a visit." I inform him. "His name is Scott Darlan."

"That is a good idea. I am sure we will all rest easier knowing more about them. I have to go into the hospital for a couple of hours but I will be home by noon. Why don't you spend the morning searching online for any information you may be able to find. If he is a practicing lawyer he should not be too difficult to locate." Carlisle replies. "I think we should make their acquaintance this afternoon."

"Thanks Carlisle." I say walking out leaving he and Esme to continue their conversation.

"Hey Alice. I'm not joining you guys today will you and Jasper please watch over Lenai for me?" I ask.

"Of course." Alice answers as she gathers her bookbag and joins the others heading out the door toward the SUV. "When will you be back?" she asks.

"I'm not sure. Do you mind hanging out with her after school if I'm not back yet?"

Alice gives me a mocking glare. "You can be so absurd." she states. "Rose and I can keep her busy this afternoon with no problem." The excited glint in her eye makes me a bit nervous, but I let it go. Lenai, unlike Bella, actually enjoys being Alice's human Barbie doll.

The search for Scott Darlan is fairly simple. His name is highly listed on several search engines. A list of five addresses both business and residential sits on the coffee table beside me as I wait for Carlisle to return. He works for a smaller firm that has offices in Port Angeles, Seattle, and Olympia. A quick phone call informed me that Mr. Darlan is working out of the Port Angeles office today, but that he will be out of the office after two. This should give Carlisle and I plenty of time to introduce ourselves and find out more about him.

_'I'm on my way Edward. Have everything we need ready I want to head out as soon as possible.' _Carlisle instructs me. I grab the list of addresses needlessly as I remember the information it contains clearly. The physical sheet of lined school paper gives me a physical connection serving to remind me of why we are looking for this man. I stand and walk to the door at human pace as I hear Carlisle's car turn down our drive. As he stops the car I climb inside handing him the sheet of information.

"He's in Port Angeles today." I tell Carlisle as we drive quickly back down the driveway heading toward town. "He will be leaving his office at two."

"It's a good thing I was able to leave the hospital early then. We should have a couple of hours at least to acquaint ourselves." He replies.

We arrive at the Law offices of Basden and Hansen at twenty till noon. A small electronic chime sounds as we walk through the door. A large plasma TV on the wall of the entry room comes to life with a digital secretary image informing us to take a seat and we will be helped shortly.

"I never thought I would say this but I miss the days of gum smacking ogling receptionists." I quietly joke with Carlisle as we ignore the television and walk down the hallway checking the brass name plates on doors till we find the office we are looking for.

Carlisle raps loudly on the dark mahogany door before opening it and stepping through without waiting for a response.

The older tall blonde haired vampire stands immediately, an expression of shock crossing his face. _"The Cullens."_ I raise my eyebrow at him as he politely dismisses his phone call. _"Yes, Edward I know of you."_ His disarming voice doing nothing to ease the tension in my neck. Him knowing of us and obviously my talent is extremely disconcerting.

"Carlisle, Edward welcome. I was wondering when I would see you." He greets in a cordial voice stretching over his desk to shake hands with Carlisle and I.

"Yes, it's always good to know those in one's community. I am glad to meet your acquaintance." Carlisle replies very calmly. "May I ask how you know of us, as we have never heard of you before this morning."

"Yes, well that is a long story my friend, although I assure you I am a friend." _I am no threat to you or your humans, although a threat there most definitely is. _"Would you mind if we adjourn to my house for the remainder of this conversation; I try to keep my personal life as far from my work as possible. I'm sure you understand." Mr Darlan asks.

"Yes I can understand the need for such separation." Carlisle answers.

"I will only be a moment. I need to clear my calendar for the rest of the afternoon." He sits once again in his large leather office chair and types on his computer momentarily before standing and escorting us out of his office. We follow him through the back to the staff parking. "I'm afraid your nice sedan will not survive the drive. You don't mind taking my vehicle do you?" He asks as we approach a midnight blue Jeep of such large proportions it would make Emmett's look like a compact car.

"This is definitely an interesting truck. How far is your ranch?" Carlisle asks with genuine curiosity.

"Much like yourselves I like my privacy. My ranch is not very far at all, but there are no easily accessible roads leading to it. I don't like to be intruded upon by unexpected company." He answers pointedly. "Shall we?"

The drive out of town goes quickly. Just outside of Port Angeles heading toward Seattle Mr. Darlan turns off the highway in the middle of a field. We drive through the field for ten minutes before he climbs out of the Jeep to unwrap a section of barbed wire fencing blocking our path. He climbs back in the Jeep pulling through the fence before putting it back in park and climbing out to reattach the barbed wire. "Wouldn't want the girls getting out." He jokes as pictures of horses fill his mind. Who is this man? No more is said as we drive further into the field before turning off on a very narrow trail through the forest. Within minutes we are parking in front of a large rustic stacked log ranch house. A large steel barn with individual side entry stable doors stands one hundred yards from the house. Several beautiful horses of different breeds stand in their stalls whinnying at our presence.

"Shhh girls, they're friends." Mr. Darlan commands them giving us an amused look. "Welcome to my ranch, The Wife." I lift an eyebrow giving him a curious glance. Is this the wife he had to hurry home to last night._ "The name makes for a good exit out of uncomfortable situations." _He answers my unspoken question with a good natured wink.

We follow him inside the large house. "Please have a seat." Mr. Darlan says leading us into a very masculine living room. "I'm sure you have many questions for me."

"Mr. Darlan," Carlisle starts only to be interrupted.

"Scott, please. I intend to be counted your friend before you leave so formalities are not necessary." He states his mouth turning up in the corners in a disarming smile.

"Thank you, Scott. How long have you been in Port Angeles?" Carlisle asks leaning forward, his elbows on his knees his hands folded under his chin.

I mimic Carlisle's posture and listen intently for Scott's reply.

"I grew up in Port Angeles. I have lived here since I was a baby." Scott's mind is quiet giving me no more information than he is sharing with Carlisle. "But that is not what you are asking." he states darkly. "Five years ago I was on death's bed. I was quickly loosing my battle with cancer. My doctor informed me of a new clinical trial for my specific form of cancer that was showing many great results. This clinic was in Estonia. I of course was shocked, I had heard that eastern Europe was quickly becoming the medical mecca of the world but had never put much store in those tales. Being the typical American I assumed this country was offering me the best care possible. Within the week I was on a plane to Estonia. The plane landed in Tallinn and all of its occupants were ushered directly into a tour bus. I knew something was not right."

"The Volturi?" Carlisle questions.

"Yes."

"Then how are you here today?" He asks pointedly.

"They led us through several hallways along which a small number of the guard stood each with a predicting gift of one type or another. One grabbed my by the arm and took me to a separate room where I was kept for several days with no light or food. There was a bucket of stagnant water in the corner of the room, without that I surely would have perished." He answers looking Carlisle directly in the eyes the entire time. An expression of anger etched on his face his posture rigid. "How long has it been since you have been to Volterra?" He asks.

"I must admit that is not a proper place for me and my family. I have not returned since I left quite a few centuries ago. Why?" Carlisle replies.

"And you Edward?" he asks me.

"I have never been, and I must say I find no reason to wish to go either." I answer.

"You are truly wise. It is not the place for those who have chosen our way of life. Anyway, I digress. I was taken out of the room and led to a large antechamber to stand before Aro, Caius, Marcus and several other members of the guard. The guard who had pulled me out of line spoke to the power which he believed I might posses if turned. Aro read my past and seeing the signs the guard had alluded to I was selected to be changed. After my change I was tested and initiated into the guard." He pauses waiting for our reaction.

Carlisle sits perfectly still his face belying no emotion. A low hiss fills the room as I tense preparing for attack. _"Edward, calm yourself! If he is with the guard an attack is the last thing we should do. We need to find out why he is here so we know what our course of action should be." Carlisle reprimands me._ I relax my stance but instinct still controls my thoughts. I am prepared to defend myself and Carlisle if necessary.

"Very good, just the reactions I was expecting." Scott states. "Your family were my first assignment. It seems not too many years ago a certain vampire, I am sure you will remember from your past, by the name of Victoria complained to the Volturi about your questionable relationship with a certain human girl. She had explained her fervent efforts of capturing and killing said human many times only to be thwarted by a pack of overgrown wolves. The Volturi were not pleased at her story, and even less pleased after Aro agreed that what she had spoken was truth. I was sent to find your family and bring you in for questioning. I watched your family from a distance for over a year deciding what I should do. You did not appear to be a threat, and I learned a great deal from observing you, such as my current life style. I returned to Volterra and informed them that any such threat had passed. I also asked for freedom to live on my own. Aro was disgusted at the life I have chosen to live and dismissed me with a warning. Our kind are no longer considered friend to the Volturi. Our choice to live with humans has placed a mark on us. I am afraid castigation will soon be coming."

Neither Carlisle or I speak for several minutes as we digest what Scott has just told us. He opens his mind reliving his last encounter with the Volturi affirming his statements.

"You mentioned you have an ability the Volturi find useful; may I ask what that is?" Carlisle questions him.

"I am afraid I wish to keep that to myself at this time, as I am sure you understand, but I will give you a warning I am sure you will heed. Stay close to your friends, Bella and her granddaughter, there are dangers much more serious than a group of young shape shifters." He gives us an incredulous glance to meet our questioning gazes. "Yes, shape shifters. Your werewolves are nothing of the sort. This was determined after recognizance on the Volturi's behalf after Victoria's visit. Werewolves are one of the most dangerous creatures for human kind not their protectors." Scott states smugly as if amused by our mistake. "These wolves of yours may be one of our greatest assets soon. You need to renew your pact with them, and find a way to agree to protect those humans around you. Trouble is coming, and we will need all the help we can get. A call to your friends in Alaska may not be such a bad idea either."

Shock leaves me paralyzed as I see the truth of his words in his thoughts. Flickers of a scene more terrifying than the worst horror film pass briefly through his mind. Bella standing amongst several darkened deadly creatures, her body laying in the forest bruised and broken, Lenai's terrified pain filled scream echoing through the forest. My chest rips open exposing shredded nerves as the meaning of these visions fully forms. NO!

"Please accompany us to our house. You need to meet the rest of our family." Carlisle requests clearly shaken by what he has heard. His caring fatherly gaze upon me does nothing to ease the terror flooding my body. _I'm sorry son. We'll find out more, we will protect them._

**You know what to do. Click the little blue button below and let me know what you think. I will send you a little sneak peak into the next chapter in return. Please, it means a lot to me to know what you like or dislike. Thanks.**


	21. Tense Conversations

**AN: sorry it took longer this time. Real life happens.**

**All characters found in the Twilight Saga are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

Tense conversations

The drive home was quick and silent. My thoughts and emotions completely wrapped around Bella and Lenai's safety allowing me to tune out the reassuring thoughts of Carlisle. Scott's thoughts were disturbingly blocked from me. His ability to block me without seemingly any effort at all was very concerning, what is he hiding? Is he really an ally as he states, or is he still linked with the Volturri? If he is what is his purpose, and why are they so interested in Bella? Can it truly be simply because of her intimate knowledge of our kind, and if so I have put Lenai in that same danger. We must find a way to stop what he has shown me from happening. Meeting with the dogs will not be difficult to arrange as we see them daily at school; convincing them that we need to set aside our ancient disagreements and work together is another matter. They do not seem overly concerned about the safety of Bella or Lenai. Why would they work with us to keep them safe?

Our family stands patiently but anxiously on the porch as we pull up. Lenai stands comfortably between Rose and Alice. Bella gasps lightly as Scott pulls up behind us stepping out of his jeep and walks toward my family. Esme takes her hand gently whispering words of encouragement trying to calm her.

_Why did you bring him here? _Emmett asks defensively, obviously not comfortable with this stranger.

_Who is he? _Jasper asks _ His emotions are contradicting eachother. _I raise my eyebrow questioningly at Jasper urging him to explain. _Anger mixed with affection, relief mixed with anxiety and fear, curiosity mixed with acceptance. Every emotion I feel has an edge of something opposite; I can't tell what any of it is about._

Hmm, that's not good. I was hoping Jasper and Alice could help clarify this situation since my ability seems to be useless unless he wishes to reveal his thoughts to me. Alice. I turn my head slightly in her direction as I take Lenai's hand into my own hoping Scott misses this little exchange of glances. I turn Lenai around and head into the living room the rest of my family following with Carlisle and Scott closing the door behind them.

_There are gaps in what I've seen Edward. Since you decided to go to his office I've been getting strange choppy visions, it's as if the path is set but things are missing. Almost as if what may happen during those stretches of missing time does not matter. I'll show you later, when were alone. I'm not sure my visions are private, it almost feels like someone else is in them with me. I've never felt that before, even when sharing them with you. It's almost like someone is physically in them, in me. I'm really freaking out over this. I don't like it Edward._

"_An old vampire, I never thought I'd see it" _Leave it to Emmett to focus on this man's age.

"Scott may I introduce my family, Esme" Carlisle states taking her hand in his, "my wife, and our children whom you have not been introduced to yet, Alice and her husband Jasper, Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and of course you've met Edward." Carlisle pauses extending his hand toward Lenai sitting in my lap with my arms wrapped around her holding her close, and moving his arm toward Bella sitting in an arm chair by the fireplace. "These are our dear friends whom we consider family, Lenai and her grandmother Bella."

"It is very nice to meet all of you." Scott states politely.

Alice freezes her eyes becoming glassy and her posture rigid as a vision overtakes her, for only a split second before her vision became clear in my mind I could have sworn I saw Scott jerk involuntarily casting his eyes in her direction while everyone else remained unaware of Alice's current state. _A circular clearing of rough brown earth holds seven cloaked figures, from a distance it seems there stands a blonde haired man in their presence they seem to be talking. The seven nod in unison and begin to retreat. The center figure remains behind stretching out a pale fragile arm toward the man. The man cringes trying to back away, obviously trying to talk the other person out of touching him, unsuccessfully. The pale hand grabs his shoulder with vicious strength. The man falls to the ground unmoving as the dark figure hovers over him momentarily before following after the others._ Alice and I meet eachother's stares as her vision clears. _Later Edward, we need to talk._

Scott clears his throat looking around the room as if he has lost his train of thought. "You will find out shortly that I have known of you for some time now, but it is a pleasure to meet you face to face finally. You have an incredible family, and I feel honored to be invited into your home. I only wish it were under better circumstances." Looking around the room one more time he walks over and sits on the floor directly in front of Bella as all the chairs were taken. Well, he is certainly making himself at home. My protective instinct rears its head disliking his nearness to Bella. I am not the only one who feels this way either, thoughts of discomfort and outright anger at his chosen position rage in each and every person in the room with the quiet exception of Scott and Bella themselves.

Carlisle addresses everyone repeating the information we found out from Scott earlier in the day. The basic warning of trouble coming from the Volturri and the advice to enlist the aid of the pack which he once again stresses are not actually werewolves, as if it really makes some kind of a difference. He also highly encourages us to contact our Denali friends again and if they decline to come down he urges us to give them the same warning he has offered us. We are marked. I wish he would open up again and show me exactly what he means by this. The Volturri do not operate on any humanly measurable time frame; I do not understand the urgency in his voice and actions. Why would we become such a topic of interest to them to cause them to attack within months if they have allowed us to live in peace for centuries, and why are they suddenly interested in Bella and from what he intones Lenai when decades have passed by with no concern? What is causing them to act so swiftly and harshly?

"I have one more piece of advice for tonight. I hope you will take this deeply into consideration. I can not tell you everything right now, but I will as soon as I know it is safe to. Please move Bella and Lenai in with you till this is over, do not trust them to be safe in their own house. The Volturri have added to their strength in ways I am sure you never thought possible. The human mind is no longer a safe place. They need to be watched at all times. I will be watching them closely as well, but I am afraid I need to keep a visible distance from you and your family."

"I'm sorry Mr. Darlan, but I will not run in fear from my own home. I have lived too long to be scared of things that go bump in the night." Bella states defiantly.

A sly almost approving smile graces Scott's face as he lifts his head back to be able to see Bella better. "I assumed nothing less of you. Please for your granddaughter's sake at least allow your friends to stay with you in your home then, and please, call me Scott."

"I believe we can keep both Bella and Lenai perfectly safe in their own home, I am sure there is no reason to uproot them at this time. The move would be a terrible inconvenience to them." Carlisle informs Scott very convinced he is speaking the truth. "I wish you would clarify for us though more about you statement regarding the human mind no longer being a safe place. I am unsure how we can guard against such things."

"Bella, you've been having... dreams... dreams that are similar to ones you have had in the past however much more detailed, directed, and intimate if I am not mistaken." He states looking to Bella for confirmation.

Bella's face pales as she looks directly into his eyes. "How'd you know that?"

"Part of my gift. Like I said I will be watching to ensure your safety as much as I can, however I will need to keep my distance. I can not be seen interfering in these matters. You need to know you have an ally, please trust me in this." He finishes in a silky whisper causing Bella's heart to race and skip a beat. I wish I knew what emotion was causing this reaction in her. If he is scaring her to get her to obey his wishes I will gladly teach him some manners. "Whoever is watching over Bella needs to watch her carefully as she sleeps, if she seems distressed awaken her quickly, please."

Scott pushes himself up from the floor gracefully and briefly nods to Carlisle and Esme. "I'm afraid I must cut my visit short. I know you will need to discuss this as a family, but please I beseech you to head my advice." Carlisle escorts him to his car as we sit in silence waiting for his return and Scott's departure to discuss what we have just learned.

"What the hell!" Emmett exclaims as Carlisle rejoins us in the family room. "What's with the I know everything and no I can't tell you anything, but you have to listen to me crap!" _Who the hell does he think he is!_

"Emmett language please." Esme corrects him quietly.

"Emmett until we know what the situation is we need to take his warnings seriously. We have no reason at this time not to trust him." Carlisle answers.

"We don't have any reason not to trust him. Are you kidding me! The guy admitted to being part of the Volturri, what is there to trust! He did not tell us anything we need to know. All he offered were nebulous warnings and commands with no concrete reason behind them." Emmett replied full of fury.

"I believe him." Bella states calmly. Every head in the room spins in her direction. She stares at each of us briefly before continuing. "He knew of my dreams. I can't really tell you why, but I trust him. It doesn't make sense but I almost feel as if I've known him, for a while."

"Bella how sure are you about that?" Alice asks. _Edward, there are some other weird things I've seen I didn't think meant anything, but I'm not so sure now. Alice shares the memories of several similar visions. In each vision Bella is being threatened in some nebulous way, the attacker never visible, a voice calls out to her in aid, but she refuses to listen. Every vision ends in a similar manner, Bella lying broken but not beyond healing._

"I'm sure, I just don't know why I am." Bella answers.

"Whether or not we know everything I think putting extra precautions in place is a good idea. Taking turns staying with Bella and Lenai will not be a hardship on anyone. Edward you will move in with them. You plan on being there constantly already I'm sure. Alice and Jasper do you mind staying over there the next couple of nights?" Carlisle effectively closes the argument.

"Of course we will." Alice answers running upstairs to pack their bags. Within a minute she is back in the living room their bags lined up by the front door.

"Emmett and I will stay over this weekend." Rose announces. "Are we going to be calling Tanya and the others?"

"Not tonight. We still need to know more before involve more people. This could end up being nothing more than an unnecessary precaution." He answers. "I agree with the need to speak to the wolves again though. It's been a long time since we've been here and it seems there is new leadership; it is time to renegotiate the pact. Bella would you mind speaking to Mr. Cruz about when we can meet with him and the leader of the pack please. The sooner we can meet the better it will go, I believe."

"I will speak to him tomorrow. Where will you want to meet?" Bella replies

"I think the school will be best. Please let him know only myself and Edward will be present. I do not want them to feel threatened," Carlisle gives Bella an appraising look before continuing. "and Bella, would you feel comfortable being there as well?"

"I would like that." She answers simply.

**BPOV**

My thoughts keep being drawn back to my dream from last night. Every detail becoming more solid more understandable. I know where I was now, the street where I was threatened is just down the road from the school. The sky showing through the mist was clearly Twilight, the mist itself is still a mystery as fog is not all that uncommon but only in the early morning and I have never seen a mist like this one, seemingly almost willed there to conceal something and to paralyze prey. It seems no matter how much time goes by I am always drawing dangerous attention. I know the Cullen's are blaming themselves for this current situation, but truth is this would have happened even if they had never returned. I just feel the truth of that. This has been waiting to happen for a long time now. The shadowy figure of my dream saviour tickles at the edges of my consciousness urging me to discover it. The musical, almost majestic quality of the voice leaves me uneasy. I am drawn to that voice, last night is not the first time I have been spoken to by that voice in my dreams. The memory of the first time is as clear tonight as it was the morning I had awoken from that terrible nightmare over a year ago. The voice had been calling out to me then as well, urging me to believe, and trust in it. Once again I had been unable to move, unable to trust. Never before last night though had I seen where the voice had come from; something about that figure seems very familiar, and almost comfortable. I wish I could find out something more about it, and why it seems so important; especially in light of what I learned today from Scott.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I return to fixing dinner for Lenai and myself. Alice, Jasper, and Edward are in the living room talking quietly. I dish out the cold pasta salad onto our plates and put the garlic bread in the oven to heat up, deciding to join the conversation in the living room for a while.

"Dinner's almost ready." I state walking in to see Lenai sitting in Edward's lap on the love seat while Alice and Jasper cuddle on the couch. Walking over I sit beside Edward taking Lenai's hand in my own. "Don't worry sweetie. Everything is going to work out just fine."

"I know Gran, but I still don't have to like it." she answers stoically. "Those guys from the pack are just kind of creepy, even though you said I should not have to be around any of them at school this one guy was still in the same hallways as me after every class, and he just kept staring at me like he was angry or something."

I look over at Alice to see if she knows anything about this. "Alice, do you know who it was?"

"I think it was the Atearra boy; I'm not completely sure though the pictures in the yearbook you brought the other day are a little old, and they have all changed a lot since then." Alice answers.

"He was angry, but there was something else there that I don't fully understand Bella. Something more than just an emotion, I've never felt anything like it before. I don't think he means Lenai any harm though." Jasper states looking slightly confused.

The stove bell chimes letting us know the bread is ready. Lenai and I walk into the kitchen to eat, leaving the others behind.

"This looks delicious Gran, thanks." She smiles up at me before taking a large bite of pasta. "Mmm."

"Glad you like it kiddo. I'm getting better at this vegetarian stuff I think." I reply. Lenai shakes her head in agreement.

"Lenai, I see you really like Edward a lot. I'm happy for you. I have to admit I am a little worried about you though. Your mom died when you were still so young, and your dad, well lets just say I know my son. If you need to talk about anything; if you have any questions I hope you know you can always come to me." Lenai's face is flushed bright red, I hate embarrassing her. The heat creeps up my own neck in response. "Okay?"

"Yah Gran." she answers quietly looking down at her plate. Soft chuckles come from the living room causing both of us to blush again.

We finish our dinner in silence and work together to clean the kitchen and prepare lunches for tomorrow. "Well, I'm going to head up to bed. I didn't sleep too well last night and tomorrow is a big day." I say placing the last plate in the dishwasher and kissing the top of Lenai's head. Don't stay up to late."

"Goodnight Gran." She replies.

Alice meets me on the stairs. "Mind a roommate tonight?" she asks.

"Sure Alice," I answer. "I don't know that it's really necessary but I don't mind at all."

"Good!" she happy replies, "And while you are getting ready for bed I will choose your clothes for tomorrow."

I let out a small groan of protest knowing fighting her is useless.

The hot water falling over my shoulders feels lovely, releasing all the trapped frustration of the day from my muscles. The smell of my strawberry shampoo fills the room bringing a smile to my face. After all these years I still love that smell. I towel off and slip into my soft cotton pajamas and head to bed. Alice is out of the room as I slide under the sheets and drift to sleep almost instantly.

The blaring of my alarm clock wakes me early. No light shines through the thin curtains. I climb out of bed and open the curtains to look outside. Heavy black clouds fill the sky, rain so heavy it looks like a wall of water pours forth. Another beautiful Forks day, I sigh.

"You slept well." Alice says as she dances into the room carrying a steaming cup of coffee. "I didn't even get to hear you talking." she teases handing me to cup.

"Oh thank you, I shall love you forever." I sigh hugging her.

"I have to get into the office early today, I have a meeting with a students parents at seven. I'd better get ready. I will see you all at school later." I tell her." She smiles and prances back out the door and downstairs.

Fifteen minutes later I am fully ready and driving down the highway toward school. A couple of cars sit in the faculty parking lot when I pull in five minutes after seven. I quickly open my umbrella in the crack of my door and step out into the deluge. The rain is so heavy I can not see who waits in the cars. I rush over to the office door unlocking it and entering. Shaking the excess water off my umbrella into the waste bin I set it by the door and watch a small puddle form beneath it. The door opens and a couple in their late thirties step inside. I escort them to my office shutting the door behind them.

The meeting takes longer than I expected. Their son has been having problems with his math teacher and they wish to move him to another class which upsets his entire schedule. This did not make them happy creating more problems. Helicopter parents drive me insane, their son could have come in and spoken to me about this on his own and we would have worked through the problem quickly. Grabbing my umbrella and following them out the door I walk around campus unlocking all the other exterior doors before the students arrive. One lone car sits in the parking lot a few spaces away from my own. I wonder who it could be, no one else is at the school yet. I do not recognize the sleek dark sports car, it clearly is not the type of car most residents of Forks could afford. I will just go see if they need anything. The engine roars to life while I am still about ten feet away. Tires squeal on the wet pavement as it whips toward the exit spraying water behind it, leaving me completely soaked. UHH Today is going to be a great day.

As if to further prove this assumption a ratty old pickup truck pulls into the drive stopping a mear foot in front of me. "Good morning, Mr. Cruz." I say as he pulls himself out of the tiny cab.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan." he greets in return. "Enjoying the weather I see." he adds sarcastically eyeing my soaking outfit and dripping hair clinging to my forehead.

As much as I would like to smack the man I can't stop the laughter from breaking forth. "I must look like a drowned rat."

"Yes, you do." He laughs in reply. "Tell you what, you run home and get changed, I'll sail the ship till you get back." He offers kindly taking me by surprise. Not a kind word has been shared between us since the announcement that he would be my vice principal this year. What could have caused this change?

"Thank you, but I keep a spare set of clothes in the office in case of any mishaps." I reply. "Do you have a minute to spare once I get changed?"

"Of course." He answers looking intrigued.

I drop my umbrella in the corner once again not bothering to dust off the excess water. I will have to

come back and clean up the puddles I am leaving behind once I am dry anyway, what's one more. I change my clothing quickly in my office and grab an old towel to dry the entry way floor before someone trips.

Mr. Cruz comes out of the smaller office and stands against the wall smiling sarcastically while watching me clean the floor.

"You know a gentleman would offer to help." I say bitingly.

"I never professed to being one." he answers simply, continuing to watch me in amusement.

I finish drying the wetness convinced no one would fall on the slick floor and toss the towel behind my umbrella to take it home and launder it. "We can speak in my office." I direct Mr. Cruz. He follows me quietly into my office shutting the door behind him.

"The Cullens have asked me to set up a meeting between them and the pack. They would like to speak about the treaty, and a new threat they have just learned about." I say quickly, not wanting to waste time with small talk. I do not want someone to walk into the office and overhear this conversation.

"We need to speak to them as well." He answers seriously, his eyes simmering with some secret knowledge. "Where do they wish to meet?"

"I thought you could meet here, since this is familiar territory for the boys, and it is neutral." I say quietly trying to figure out what I am missing.

"Who will be at the meeting?" Mr. Cruz asks.

"Carlisle, Edward, and myself. What was learned yesterday involves myself and my granddaughter."

"Indeed." he answers cryptically "Tommy, Samuel, and myself will be attending then. We can meet after football practice ends. The school should be empty by then. 6:00."

"Thank you I will let them know." I reply. Mr. Cruz abruptly rises from his chair leaving the room.

The school day goes by quickly. I send a note to Edward's sixth hour class letting him know the meeting is scheduled for 6:00 p.m. here at the school. The note sounds to the casual observer as if he is having a parent/principal meeting but he will understand what I mean.

I remain in my office till time for the meeting catching up on work that was left undone the other day when I had to rush to the Cullen's house to see Lenai. So much has happened in such a short time.

I grab my umbrella from beside the door and walk out into the parking lot. The rain has slowed to a soft drizzle and an odd orange light creates an odd effect on the falling rain. Edward and Carlisle sit waiting parked next to my car in the mercedes. I walk over to the car; Edward hops out and offers the passenger seat to me, shutting the door behind me and climbing into the backseat.

"Thought you might want to stay dry while we wait." Edward says as he settles himself.

"Thank you." I smile back at him.

"Did Mr. Cruz seem upset this morning when you requested this meeting?" Carlisle asks.

"Oddly, no. He said he needed to speak with you as well. He seemed relieved to know only you two were going to be here though. He also seemed pleased that I would be here." I answer still not understanding the change in behaviour Mr. Cruz has been exhibiting.

"Hmm." Carlisle answers. "I guess we will know more in a minute. I hear them coming now." Carlisle says opening his door and stepping out into the fine drizzle before opening his umbrella.

Edward and I follow suit, walking around the car to stand beside him.

Mr. Cruz, Samuel, and Tommy step out of an old beat up Buick and take a few steps toward us stopping ten feet away and scrunching up their noses in distaste.

"Hello. My name is Carlisle, and this is my son Edward."

"We know who you are." Mr. Cruz answers. "We know why we are having this meeting so lets get on with it. My name is David, and these young men are Samuel and Tommy."

A small growl rips from Edward's throat at the introduction of Samuel only to be returned by both Samuel and Tommy.

"Silence." Mr. Cruz barks at the boys sending a hard look in Edward's direction as well. The way the boys instantly obey leads me to believe as I suspected previously that Mr. Cruz, David, is the new pack's alpha.

"We will uphold the treaty you made with our ancestors. The boundaries of the reservation have changed since your last time here; I suggest you learn the new lines. I'd hate for there to be any misunderstandings." David informs Carlisle. "And the treaty with your family will only protect your family. We will attack any others without question."

"That is what we are hoping for." Carlisle answers. "There is a new member of our family who has agreed to the treaty as well. His name is Scott. We expect the treaty to include him."

"Mistakes can happen." Mr. Cruz warns.

Carlisle takes a picture from his wallet and hands it over to me. "Please give this to David for me please Bella, I don't think he would appreciate me coming any closer."

I hand carry the picture of Scott over to David. He takes it, briefly glances at it before handing it off to Tommy who glances at it and hands it to Samuel.

"This man," Carlisle says pointing to the picture. "Has told us some disturbing things. I am afraid there may be several vampires coming to the area in the near future. They would be coming whether we were here or not. They are after Bella and her granddaughter, but they will harm many in the process. My family will protect the towns people as well as Bella and Lenai as much as possible, but we were hoping for your help."

"We don't work with bloodsuckers." Samuel snarls

"Our responsibility lies with the reservation." David answers.

"The ones who are coming wish for your demise as well. They will not only be attacking the town. The woman who killed Samuel's father has told them of you and they wish to see your kind destroyed.

I understand your reluctance but it is time for us to stop the silent feud between my family and yours. It's time to work together or we may both loose everything we hold dear. Surely you can see the truth in what I say." Carlisle his mind rejecting the possibility of being refused.

"What do you suggest?" David asks over Samuel's growls.

**AN: Once again review for a sneak peak. Please let me know what you think be it good or bad. Thanks.**


	22. Friends and Foes

**AN: All characters native to the Twilight Saga belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. **

**LPOV**

Edward, Rose, and Emmett are hanging out in the living room with Gran while I enjoy the solitary peace of a hot bath. The water cools against my skin pushing me from this respite, wrapping a towel around my torso I walk to my dresser to gather my night clothes.

A shadow flashes in the distance dark against moon's glow. The wolves circle the house. Their shadows dark splotches of movement against the forest's edge. The treaty lines have been redrawn; Edward and Carlisle have both promised that the wolves are there to help protect Gran and myself. Their reassurances do nothing to make me feel safer.

Two weeks. It's been two weeks of living under this shadow of supposably imposing doom. Every time I leave the house or want to be alone it is a game of twenty questions. Why do I want to be alone, where am I going, when will I be back? I swear sometimes taking a bath is the only privacy I get anymore! This is becoming impossible for me, I need room to think, to just breathe! But no, there is always someone there. I love Edward, I love all of them but they need to realize I need space to just be alone sometimes.

I better get back downstairs before the search party comes looking. I grab my violin from my closet where I set it almost three weeks ago. I have hardly touched it since this all began. I hate the new bow, but that's not what has caused me to abandon it. I just can't escape to play anymore. Maybe they'll just let me sit on the porch by myself for a while.

I walk as quietly as possible down the stairs fully aware that Rose, Emmett, and Edward will still hear me long before I reach the bottom. Edward sits on the couch looking a little sad; I wonder what has him upset. A small flame of guilt ignites in my heart knowing somehow that sadness is linked to me. Setting down my violin I walk over and snuggle on the couch next to him, taking his hand in mine and staring up into his eyes. He smiles lightly down at me but it does not reach his eyes which still show sadness and stress. I stretch up toward him moving to my knees to reach better and place a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. His smile widens immediately causing his eyes to glow briefly. My heart races with the joy his smile brings me.

"I'm going to go play on the porch for a little while." I whisper in his ear. He begins to stand presumably to accompany me, placing my hand on his shoulder I lean down to whisper again. "I want to be alone for a little while, please. I'll be right on the porch. I'll even sit right in front of the living room windows if you like." Edward seems to be struggling with this. His eyes search out Rose and Emmett before he finally agrees to let me go. I lean in kissing him on the cheek before I race out of the room with my violin in hand.

The cool night air awakens my senses as I step out onto the porch. I look toward the forest's edge trying to catch a glimpse of the huge forms I had seen from my bedroom window. The wolves are not allowed into the meadow unless there is trouble but they stay barely within the tree coverage most nights, always moving in the darkness. I pull a wicker chair over in front of the living room window and prepare my violin for playing.

I stare out into the trees as I warm up with long pulls of my bow across the bridge. The quality of sound is nothing compared to what I'm used to creating but it has an almost haunting sound in the night air. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on edge as I hear one lone wolf howl in the not so far distance. Notes dance through my mind matching tone variations with the lonely howl. I drift into music as my song joins that of the wolf.

I open my eyes suddenly noticing the absolute silence surrounding me. No sound can be heard, not a single cricket or tree frog. I stopped playing a few minutes ago and was enjoying listening to the quiet song of insects in the field; the silence now seems eery, almost malicious. My eyes dart around in the moon's reflected light, freezing upon a huge shadow just under the cover of trees directly in front of me. All fear leaves me instantly replaced by a sense of security and belonging as I gaze into the coal dark eyes of a large ebony wolf. He steps forward slightly raising his head then lowering it to the ground keeping it there as a small whimpering sound carries on the breeze toward me. Setting my bow on the seat beside me focussing on the new song I just finished playing I walk toward the animal. A strange otherworldly awareness overcomes me as I realize this could be the boy who had attacked me less than a month ago. I pause just feet away trying to reconcile the two opposing feelings battling for control. The intense fear I had for this creature's kind fights for dominance over the feelings of comfort and peace I am experiencing right now. Refusing to give into the fear I push myself forward. The soft warm fur beneath my hand feels perfect. It feels right.

"You wouldn't hurt me would you." I ask rubbing the huge wolf behind the ears. His head swings slowly to the left and right. "I'd like to be your friend." I whisper as quietly as possible making sure no one in my house will hear. The wolf pushes against my hand gently nudging me with his head.

The wolf turns his head and whimpers slightly. He backs away from me slightly. I take a step toward him wanting to stay with him for a moment more, but he lowers his head and pushes me back out into the meadow before turning and running off into the night.

In his absence the night seems colder. I turn around listening for the insects to start back up, my search for sound is left unrewarded. I rush back to the cover of Gran's porch feeling exposed, watched, and unsafe. The wolf had made me feel so safe, there is no way it was behind the feelings of foreboding I have had lately, but if not the werewolves, what is behind it? Grabbing my violin I run into the house slamming and locking the door behind me.

"Lenai, what's wrong?" Edward asks worried as he wraps his hands around my shaking body. His nose wrinkles slightly as he breathes deeply once. I feel his breath quit as his arms tighten slightly around me.

"Nothing, I just got scared." I answer.

"You smell like the wolves." he growls unhappily.

"I met one. They're friendly, he was listening to me play. When I finished I went out to him, he was like a very sweet puppy." I answer his concern trying to explain how comfortable I felt without making him angry.

"Oh Lenai," he says quietly sounding disappointed. His stance hardens as he tightens his hold on me slightly once again and standing perfectly still. "What scared you?"

"It's silly." I answer pulling back to see his face and wiping a tear away. Edward's golden eyes seemingly bore directly into my soul. I sigh unable to refuse him anything even if it is embarrassing. "Everything was just so still when he left, and so silent. There were no bugs or animal sounds, even the wind seemed to stop."

Edward walks with me in his arm back over to the couch sitting down beside me. He makes eye contact with Emmett and Rose moving his head toward the window slightly. They both get up to search outside.

"Where's Gran?" I ask.

"She went to bed about a half hour ago." Edward answers quietly.

"Isn't someone supposed to be watching her sleep?" I ask a little confused.

"Bella told us not to. She says she's not had anymore nightmares for a while and she feels like she's being baby-sat." He replies.

I know how she feels.

**? POV**

Curse this bloody moon trapping me under the cover of darkness provided only by these obstructive trees. Curse the bloody dogs that run in circles beneath me never aware of my presence. If only they knew what fate awaits them they would flee before me with their tails tucked between their legs. Bloody mongrels with big ideas of their own superiority.

The breeze carries a scent sweeter than all others in creation toward me. I inhale deeply tasting every nuance of her person; what a pleasure it will be when at last I am allowed to taste her, to make her mine. Not even the putrid stench of the mongrels can corrupt her fearsome aroma. Venom pools in my mouth as I leap to a tree nearer to the meadow in which she sits playing that hideous screeching instrument of torture. The painful sound makes me want to scream in agony covering my ears, yet her scent makes up double for any pain she inflicts. It will be worth the wait; I remind myself. Seven more days, it will all be done in seven more days. Aro has promised me my reward, he dares not go back on his promises. The tide has turned yet only I know it; the power no longer rests on the three dilapidated heads of government. This will be our final move, with these two no contingent of man nor beast will be able to stand against us. Unwittingly the imbecilic Volturri are writing their own demise.

The girl stops her wretched playing and sits statue still listening for the night. Her heart rate increases sending her scent even more powerfully over to me. Oh this child knows not what she is risking, I could take her now. In less than one heartbeat she could be mine; her guards in the house would never have time to act before she was gone. They would never track me; it would be so simple. The taste of her fear is heavy on my lips. I grip the tree tightly, the small branch in my hand crumbles to dust in my palm without a sound. Silently I set the branch aside admonishing myself for my careless behaviour. I do not want to alert the mongrels to my presence yet. No not yet, I have too many things planned to ruin my fun now before it's even begun.

One of the revolting noxious half-breeds is watching her just beneath me. Oh yes dog, I know you are here, and you have no clue. How'd I love to just drop down and snap your neck now; it would be so easy. Kill him and grab the girl; I could do it in under a second. The woman, no I need the woman too. Focus damn it, focus. Seven days.

Bloody stupid girl what the hell does she think she is doing! The child is approaching the beast. If he moves to attack it will ruin everything. My muscles contract as I lean in prepared to attack should this flea-bag decide to make a move. Is this child dense! She is petting this putrid piece of rotting flesh as if it were a family pet. Venom pools in my mouth its bitter taste biting my throat increasing my barely controllable thirst, pure hate races through my hardened veins turning my sight red with fury. My patience tested to its limit I devise a fall back plan, this child will be mine tonight. Now.

The dog lifts its' head sniffing slightly, his keen eyesight searching the trees surrounding us. I force myself upward melting into the upper levels of the tree unseen. Refusing to move for over a minute. My control exhibiting itself again as I hear the door of the house shutting behind my prey.

The oversized male and his bimbo blonde of a mate make their way outside obviously searching for any threat. They think they are so skilled, they overestimate their abilities sadly. They will see soon enough, they will learn the folly of their beliefs, and I will so enjoy being the instructor of their shame.

A tingling of electricity lights the edge of my mind on fire. OOH yes, it's time to play. Here Bella Bella, come to play. I've missed you so; this week has been far to long without our little game. Will your friend join us today?

Leaning against the tree secure in my abilities to defy petty tracking methods I relax and enjoy luring my prey. Ahh we're dreaming of the waterfall tonight. Good I can play with this, oh yes this can be very good. Bella stands at the ledge looking down over the steep drop off watching the water tumble, churn, and collide. A deep mist of water erupts from the small lake pooled at the bottom. Gradually barely noticeably I create the mist thicker, higher, less transparent, much more deadly. The expression of fear on her face fills my heart with glee I laugh loud enough for her to hear as she searches all around her looking for the cause of her horror. I will my apparition in the mist below her stretching toward her slowly. I enjoy my game too much to rush it. I can hear her increasing heart-rate from the bedroom her racing blood flow does things to my body no human could ever appreciate. A silent scream forms on her lips as she sees my shadow approaching her. Tendrils of my narcotic mist stretch around her feet lacing up her legs, freezing her in place against her will. She tries to fight. Her miniscule strength fighting against me is intoxicating. The scent of her adrenaline is pure ecstasy.

"Bella, Bella listen to my voice. Come to me." Ahh her friend is here. I thought maybe he had realized his resistance is futile; the more the merrier. He makes my game more fun. Bella's heart-rate spikes once again searching for his voice. The fear radiating off of her doubles in its' intensity. Oh, ecstacy ripples through my body in unconscionable ferocity nearly causing me to loose control of my power. Oh no you don't you little witch, I will not loose this battle; you may tease but you will not escape.

"Bella, listen to me, listen to my voice. I'm here to help; you must come to me." He pleads pathetically. Yes Bella go to him, move your feet. Oh that's right you can't, you weak pathetic excuse for a being, always too weak aren't you.

"Bella, you must run. I can't come get you! You must run!" Gods this man is pathetic you know you will come to get her just come out and play already. Come out come out where ever you are. Maybe he just needs a little more encouragement. I lift my mist further up her body. Tendrils of mist now reach up wrapping around her arms tightening around her chest squeezing just tight enough to restrict her breathing. The feel of her lungs fighting for breath under my power is invigorating, don't squeeze too tight, I forcibly remind myself, we need her. I loosen my bonds just slightly still restricting her breathing but letting her feeble heart pump freely. Her teeth clamp over her lower lip biting firmly as she gives in to her undeniable terror. A small drop of tantalizing crimson ambrosia forms on her lower lip. AHHHH. My body shakes in painful pleasure as I bind myself from moving further.

"BELLA!!" Her hero screams. Oh yes little man come out to play with me please. I so want to meet you. A flash of black and a whiff jasmine laced with clove. Ahh yes, I remember you, you can have her tonight, but not for long. Soon we will meet. Soon you will not be so lucky. I pull back letting this session end. Laying on my branch I search the sky above, no there is nothing so splendid as fear. No star above, no wonder of the earth could ever compare to the rush of terror.

**EPOV**

The sound of water starting covers the tune Lenai is humming. The same tune she played outside. Her music is so painfully beautiful; I wish she would play more. Tonight is the first night she has allowed me to hear her music, and she would not allow me to accompany her outside. To see her face while she plays is a pleasure I long to enjoy. Jealousy rears its' ugly head as I think about her playing for the dog out there. My Lenai petting that creature as if it were her own. I cringe thinking about her soft skin touching the matted filthy fur of such a creature.

The vibrating of my phone shocks me causing me to jump out of the chair. I answer it before the first vibration stops. "Hello." I answer before looking to see who is calling.

"Wake Bella up NOW!" Scott commands loudly. I drop the phone and run upstairs as quickly as I can.

Bella's breath is ragged, her heart rate erratic. Her face frozen in the pure terror of a silent scream. Grabbing her by her arms I yell for her, shaking her body lightly. "Bella, Bella. Wake up! Wake up now! Bella!"

Bella's eyes open slightly as her rigid body relaxes. Her eyes roll back into her head, as her body goes completely limp and her heart rate slows drastically.

Rose runs up to the bedside, Emmett crashing through the doorway behind her. I gather Bella into my arms running out the door. "I'm taking her to Carlisle. Get Lenai and bring her to the house." I command already out the front door and on the way home. Bella's limp body cradled in my arms.

**AN: So what do you think?? Any theories anyone, oh please share! Ohh and I need a little help please. I need name ideas for three incredibly vile villains at least one of whom is male and one is female. Little blue button below wins you a sneak peak.**


	23. Catalyst

**AN: This chapter is quite a bit shorter than I had expected. I want to get what I have up. My oldest daughter ran away this morning. We have found her thankfully; we know how lucky we are. She was found by a good woman playing in her backyard. The woman called the police shortly after we had discovered she was missing. So she is home safe and sound but we are all shook up pretty badly. On top of this my DH leaves for Germany tomorrow so I have no clue what next week will bring. Therefore, I may be a bit delayed in updating, but I promise I have no intention of abandoning this story. I am having too much fun writing it.**

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Catalyst**

**CPOV**

"Carlisle bring your bag, it's Bella!" Edward calls as he races through the front door leaving it dangling on one hinge. Grabbing my bag from under my desk I quickly descend the stairs wondering what Bella could have done to injure herself this time. A smile creases my face remembering the many minor injuries I bandaged so many years ago. My amused thoughts come to an abrupt halt as the sound of labored breathing and a dangerously slow heart rate become my focus.

"When did this start?" I ask feeling her weak pulse and checking the rate of her respirations. Her color is noticeably paling with a blue tint to her lips. Clear signs of pulmonary distress. I grab a small cylinder of oxygen out of my bag fitting the mask tightly to Bella's face adjusting the flow level to high.

"She was sleeping." Edward answers lowering his head to stare at the floor. Worry, regret, and blame crease his brow. "We weren't watching her. Scott called telling me to wake her. She looked like she was being attacked. She woke and lost consciousness almost immediately. It took me four minutes to get her here."

"_Thank God you found her when you did son. I need to get her to the hospital; I need to see what is causing her distress."_ I inform him, hoping he knows he is not to blame, while inserting an iv lead in her forearm starting a saline drip.

Rose and Emmett run through the opening where the door used to stand, Lenai clings desperately to Emmett's chest her eyes wide with fright. "Emmett start my car, we're taking Bella to the hospital. I need to stay in the back with her, you drive." I instruct while carefully picking Bella up off the couch. Her slight weight barely registering in my arms, but her limp limbs weigh heavily on my heart. "Edward bring Lenai and meet us there." Please let us not be too late. "Rose call Esme and let her know what's happened." What poor timing for a hunting trip. I only hope Alice saw this and they are already on their way back.

"Edward," Emmett calls from the driver's door as I lay Bella on the back seat and slide in lifting her upper body in my arms to ease her struggling breath. "Scott called he's on his way." Emmett tosses Edward's small silver cell phone swiftly across the drive. Edward catches it deftly, tucking it in his pant's pocket.

Bella's breathing is still labored but her coloring has improved slightly with the help of the oxygen.

Emmett is pushing the Mercedes to its' breaking point but still it seems too slow. Bella is weakening with every minute that passes. Her breath now rattles in her chest, as she gasps for air through what sounds like layers of fluid. If we do not reach the hospital soon it may be too late. The minutes it takes to reach the small Forks Hospital feel like an eternity as I watch Bella loose strength each passing second. Emmett grabs a gurney as we enter the main doors, I switch her face mask over to the larger oxygen tank attached to the gurney and we run as quickly as possible without drawing unnecessary attention toward the radiology room. I quickly arrange Bella in the positions needed and take films at four different angles. Pinning the films against the light board I raise the head of Bella's gurney to ease her breathing before returning to find the cause of her distress.

Edward, Rosalie, and Scott crowd around the light board. _"Where's Lenai Edward?"_ I ask. She needs to know what is happening. She needs to be with Bella. The damage is worse than I thought; her body is broken beyond repair.

"She's in by Bella." He answers glaring at the images before us his pain visible. "How long?" he asks his voice breaking as he chokes out the words, clearly understanding the gravity of Bella's condition.

"Hours maybe, a few days at best." Five of Bella's ribs have been completely shattered, the ragged sharp edges impaled into the side of her right lung. Multiple fragments of bone have left deep gashes across the surface of both lungs. Her right lung is completely deflated and partially filled with fluid. There is no way of telling from the screen but it is most likely blood from the multiple tears in the exterior walls caused by the numerous bone shards. Looking to Scott I ask the only question I can think of now. "How the hell did this happen?" How could she have become so grievously injured from simply sleeping. What has he kept from us, and why. Bella's life is ending because of his need for secrecy. If we had been warned in full that something like this could happen Bella would never have been left alone.

His answering voice is deep and calm but hostility and anger taint his face. "Ajani." He growls accusingly. "I warned you to watch her."

"Gran." Lenai's small voice whimpers from the other room drawing everyone's attention. Lenai grasps Bella's hand in both of hers. Tears streak freely down her face soaking Bella's arm; Lenai's body begins to heave as a hollow gasping sound fills the room. She turns her terror stricken face to us pleading silently for help. Her voice breaks with grief as she struggles to whisper through her sobs, "Save her."

Lenai's eyes burn into mine singling me out to do as she has demanded.

"I don't know if I can." I answer dejectedly, my heart breaking as I look upon the woman whom I have considered both a daughter and a friend who now lies so completely broken that I fear even our venom would do no good. "The damage is too severe. Her heart is too weak." I can barely force enough breath from my chest to make my voice audible for her.

"NO!" A chorus of angry grief stricken cries erupt from my children. Their faces a portrait of loss, agony, defeat, and guilt.

"I will do it then." Scott challenges, anger rising in his voice, his eyes a dangerous black glaring at me, daring me to stop him. I pull in a painful breath to argue with him but before I can rebuke his proposed action he continues. "She dies if we don't try."

I am left speechless. The truth of his words rebounds within each of us urging us to act. I take a step toward Bella, his words ringing in my mind. _"She dies if we don't try." _A plan forms, I pray it will work, or we will loose any chance we have of succeeding.

"Edward, page Dr. Leonard to the front desk. Emmett take the front of the gurney, we need to get to the morgue and get Bella out before Dr Leonard can make his way back." I drape a sheet over Bella hoping no one will notice her loud rasping. I am thankful for the late hour; it works in our favour as small hospitals, like Forks, run a skeleton crew overnight. Edward's voice calls calmly over the intercom system for Dr. Leonard to report to the front desk. I silently count to thirty, waiting just long enough for Dr. Leonard to clear the hallway heading in the opposite direction. "Now." I command. Emmett and I effortlessly guide the gurney down the hallways at inhuman speed disregarding any possible witnesses. Edward waits with the engine running and Lenai in the front seat as we exit the morgue doors, with Bella carefully wrapped against the night air, draped in my arms.

Once again I slide Bella into the back seat climbing in and lifting her upper body toward me.

Scott speaks loudly just before I shut the door behind me. "Get her to the ranch. We have to get her as far away from here as possible." Edward nods once in agreement before I shut the door.

The possible repercussions of my actions weigh heavily in my mind as I lean in toward Bella. There is no choice, Scott's words strengthen my resolve fortifying my will. I glance toward Edward quickly trying to judge his thirst. Bella's chest rattles barely raising as she fights to inhale; I can wait no longer.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I whisper placing my lips against her cool skin, yes there is no choice, I must try she doesn't have long. I open my mouth steeling myself against the flow of blood soon to be coating my lips, my teeth, my tongue. Gently I press my teeth through the soft delicate skin of her neck, letting my venom pour over the slick surface of my teeth passing easily through he space between enamel and flesh. Bella's weak pulse pushes her blood into my mouth. I moan loudly fighting every raging, commanding, angry impulse to give into my nature and drink of her fully. Pulling back away from the wound I look forward fighting the angry monster within urging me to return to the pleasure so easily attainable. Lenai has turned around in the front seat and is watching me carefully. Her face showing a mix of fear and amazement. I know my eyes are blackened with my thirst, what must she be thinking as she watches me end her grandmother's life. Breaking her gaze I return my attention to Bella having quieted the beast inside slightly. I lick Bella's wound letting my venom seal it to prevent any blood loss. Bella has lost to much already, I need to be as careful as possible. I lift Bella's wrist to my mouth once again searching for complete control of my nature before slowly pressing my teeth into her flesh, letting the pooled venom flow over my teeth into her blood stream. I seal the wound quickly and grab her other wrist before my control wavers. One more bite. I pause for a second letting a large amount of venom pool before biting her one final time. I linger on her wrist longer than the other bites trying to let as much venom as possible flood her system, careful to not pull anymore of her blood out of her body than absolutely necessary. I lick the final wound replacing her hand in her lap. All there is to do now is wait.

**LPOV**

_He is a **vampire** Lenai, you knew that. God! What did I think they were going to do. OH GOD! I stare at Carlisle the screaming in my head never stopping as Gran's blood covers his lips. The open gash left bleeding on her neck where he just bit her. His cold inhuman black eyes stare at me. OH GOD! My breath heaves increasing in pace, my heart pounds against my ribs trying to escape. I fight my body holding back my screams. Closing my eyes I try to rid my mind of the vision permanently burned into my memory. Gran's body tensing as his teeth cut through her, the moan of pleasure as Carlisle tastes her blood. OH GOD! I force my eyes to open. Carlisle has his teeth to Gran's wrist, a small trickle of her blood drips down his chin landing on Gran's shirt. I inhale sharply and quickly again and again my lungs burn as if I have no air to breathe. My body is shaking and points of light distort my vision. I turn to my right looking for help. Edward's hands grasp the now bent steering wheel dangerously tight, his lips curl back exposing his teeth. His eyes are completely black and he growls quietly. OH GOD, Edward! I close my eyes rocking back and forth trying to calm my breathing, trying to breathe at all, my hands and arms feel numb, like they weigh a thousand pounds but I can still feel my body shaking, I can't stop, no, no, no, no,no. oh god, granny, no._

**SPOV**

I pull my Jeep directly behind the parked Mercedes. That little car has gone as far as it can go. Headlights flood my vehicle as another car stops behind me. I throw open my door and jump out of the cab landing in soft mud. I race to the Mercedes and open the back door. The scent of Bella's blood floods my senses causing my throat to instantly set fire. Carlisle hands Bella to me as he climbs out.

Oh Bella, I am so sorry. Her face has paled since leaving the hospital, the bites on her wrists and neck give her a macabre appearance. I hold her close to my chest supporting her carefully. Her breathing is shallow, but not as loud as it had been before. Maybe her body is mending already, I hope that is what has caused the change. I can't let her body fail her before the change completes. I can't loose her. Her heart beats softly and slowly but regularly. There are no changes in tempo; this has to be a good sign. My fear rescinds slightly allowing hope the smallest of space in my heart.

"It's going to be okay, Bella." I whisper in her ear as I walk toward the jeep. It's going to be okay, I repeat to myself. It has to be okay. "Carlisle," I call over my shoulder.

"Yes." he answers.

"You drive," I state. He looks at me curiously, appraising my motives. "Please." I whisper. I don't want to set her down. I don't want to loose contact with her for even a moment; I have to feel her soft skin against my own, feel her weak pulse against my chest so I know her heart still pumps. I need to feel her faint breath upon my cheek as I cradle her close to me so I know she's still with me.

"Sure." He answers. "Edward, are you okay with Lenai?" Carlisle asks.

Edward nods his head in the affirmative, but his eyes look pained. His gaze moving between Bella's still form in my arms and the rocking shadow of Lenai in the passenger seat of the car. "We need to get her to the ranch." I instruct Carlisle who is still standing by Edward. My frustration building as each second passes. I want Bella inside as quickly as possible. I want to make her as comfortable as I can. I need to know she is healing, and I can't know that standing around in a muddy field while others debate what we are to do.

I climb in the passenger seat supporting Bella in one arm while I shut the door behind us. She groans in pain quietly as I readjust her position. "It will all be okay, I promise." I whisper, stroking her silky brown hair trying to sooth her. She moans again slightly louder, "Soon Bella, it will be over soon."

All the months I have watched her from afar, wishing for the chance to touch her. What I wouldn't have done to hold her in my arms as I do now. What I wouldn't trade now to be holding her under different circumstances, to have her gaze lovingly into my eyes and know she is safe. But that may never be. My overly pessimistic side reminds me, that even now, even though she is becoming one of my kind that dream may never come to pass. I've viewed her dreams; I know who still holds the staring role. Yes as of late they have changed significantly, her granddaughter replacing her even in her dreams, but I know she is not ready to move on. I will wait till no star remains shining in the heavens for her. I will be her friend and her confidant for every remaining day of eternity, I will always hold out hope that some day she will learn to love me as I love her.

Bella's moans of discomfort continue as we complete the drive to the ranch, each sound tearing at my heart and my sanity. "Her moans are a good sign." Carlisle tells me as we park in front of my cabin. I turn my head to see him as he speaks to me. I don't want to take my eyes off of Bella, but I need to know he is being truthful. "Her rasping while breathing has quit. She was unable to breathe deeply enough to make verbal noises before." He states matter of factly, although a look of shame crosses his face briefly. "Thank you, I would not have tried to change her if you had not been there. We would have lost her." He finishes quietly a sad smile forming as he looks upon Bella in my arms. I would have never allowed her to slip away. If I had to fight every Cullen at the same time, if I had to fight all of the Volturri I would never let her slip away. I **will** never let her slip away.

Carlisle holds open the front door shutting it behind me as I carry Bella to the guest room. I pull back the duvet and sheet lying her gently on the bed. Her breathing has definitely improved even during the short drive from the field to here. Her quiet breaths inhaling and exhaling in slow contrast to the steady beating of her heart is a peaceful symphony to my ears. Bella will make it through. I pull a chair up beside the bed taking Bella's hand in my own, whispering to her as I brush her hair out of her face.

"It will be okay. I'm at your side. Come to me."

**AN: Hey ya'll I need cheering up, leave me a note please they make me smile. **

**Oh just an interesting side note: Ajani (Ah-jah-nee) is Nigerian meaning "He who fights for possession"**


	24. Purgatory

**AN: Aisling pronounced (Ash- lin) is of Gaelic origin meaning - to dream**

**Also... shameless self story promoting here – I am starting a new AH/AU story called Casa Amigos (House of Friends), you can check out from my homepage. This story is becoming difficult to write so I needed a story I can skip to when I just can't write a sentence more on this one. Nope not taking time away from this story, just providing myself with an option for a mental break. I will be writing both at the same time. I hope you check it out. It is very different from what I have written previously.**

**EPOV**

"_Oh God, Oh god, Oh god..." _

"_I can't believe I wasn't going to try. I would have just let her die." _

"_Uh, the blood, oh Bella. It'll be okay, you'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to you." _

"_Is she alright? Did Carlisle change her?" _

I glance between Bella and Lenai nearly torn in two by the pain of choosing who to help, while the cacophony of thoughts assault me from every side. Would they all just shut up so I can think! Scott is holding Bella tenderly in his arms looking down at her with eyes radiating love. He'll take care of her, there is nothing I can do for her now.

He pulls her tighter to his chest holding her closely, _"__I have to feel her soft skin against my own, feel her weak pulse against my chest so I know her heart still pumps. I need to feel her faint breath upon my cheek as I cradle her close to me so I know she's still with me."_. A possessive rage burns in my chest, I wish I could yell out, attack, do anything to stop his thoughts. No Bella is mine, she will always be mine. I try reasoning with myself that she has moved on, that we could never be together she has grown beyond me. I'll never be enough of a man for her, forever frozen as a child in her eyes.

I turn back to the car listening to the heartbreaking fearful whimpers from Lenai and once again am struck by a powerful possessive protective instinct. _"Vampires, biting Gran, the blood, moaning, oh God Granny."_ Lenai continues rocking herself back and forth with her arms wrapped around her knees her face buried between her knees and her chest. I have to make my choice. I gave Bella away so long ago, I ruined the chance I had for love with her, wasted it so foolishly, but what am I going to do now.

"_What I wouldn't have done to hold her in my arms as I do now. What I wouldn't trade now to be holding her under different circumstances, to have her gaze lovingly into my eyes and know she is safe."_ Scott loves Bella, he would be good for her. She would not have been hurt if I had only listened to him before; he was trying to protect her the whole time.

"_Edward, Oh God, his eyes, God." _Lenai's thoughts call out to me hauntingly.No, Scott will take care of Bella, Lenai needs me. I love her; I won't make the same mistake again. My love needs me.

"_I will wait till no star remains shining in the heavens for her. I will be her friend and her confidant for every remaining day of eternity, I will always hold out hope that some day she will learn to love me as I love her."_ Scott's thoughts solidify my decision, yes he will take care of Bella.

I'm so sorry Bella. If only I had been watching you. Memories of the promise I made in the woods months ago echo in my mind. _"Look after Lenai.","I promise.", "She's lost so much already. Don't hurt her." _ Till the day I cease to exist, I promise. I will never hurt her.

"Edward, are you okay with Lenai?" Carlisle asks.

Yes, I am definitely okay with Lenai. I nod in agreement, and turn toward the car, opening the door.

The cool night air must have startled Lenai because she cringes away from the open door. "Lenai, it's me. It's okay, Bella is going to be fine." I stretch out my hand to gently pull the hair away that has fallen down onto her face and is now plastered to her cheeks with tears. Her whole body shakes and cringes away from me as I reach toward her. My heart aches at her fear of my touch.

"_Edward, Edward, Edward." _Oh Lenai. I gently lift her from the seat holding her close to my chest kissing her brow and hair. Heart shattering memories flow through her mind, showing me exactly what she thinks of us. We are monsters. She never made the full connection between the word vampire and what we truly are until tonight. I stare at myself through her thoughts, The mangled steering wheel clutched between my deadly hands, the skin pulled taught over my knuckles, my tendons standing out against the smooth skin. The tension of muscle lining my neck, my teeth bared in a terrifying growl, my eyes blackened with nearly uncontrollable thirst as the aroma of Bella's blood filled the car. I fought my instinct with every ounce of strength I had. It had taken every remaining miniscule piece of humanity in me not to attack at that moment. The red eyed monster in me screaming for fulfillment, demanding obedience, urging me to disregard propriety, decency, and love. For one moment I had almost lost control, for a brief second I had almost given in, then I had glimpsed her face. So full of fear, yet her through her eyes I could still see her love for me. Her love had held me steadfast, she had pulled me through the worst moment of temptation I have ever faced, and now she fears me. She knows me for who I am, she has seen the beast in me.

"I love you." I whisper in her ear. Had not my tear ducts been left barren for over a century tears would have been streaming down my face without hope of ceasing. She will leave me now. There is no questioning the truth of that. Such an amazing person, truly an angel only here to grace mankind with her perfect presence, she could never love such a demon as seen in me tonight. Never before have I hated my cursed existence so fervently. It would be better for me to have died of the Spanish influenza than to loose her love now. My heart will not survive.

"Edward?" Lenai asks in the faintest of whispers, her face showing fear and pain. I search for her thoughts to find them masked under the blanket of a symphony. For once I do not stop to enjoy her composition, my heart can find no joy in music knowing these may be my last moments with her.

"My love." I answer trying to hide my sorrow. Her eyes lift to mine for the first time since Bella was bit. "Your gran is going to be okay. She's breathing well and her heart is sound." A spark of awareness lights her eyes, her face contorting into a grimace as she internally battles with some difficult thought. If only she would open her mind to me. Not knowing her thoughts cuts me deeply. My brow creases in frustration and worry as I look upon her wishing somehow I could ease her fear. Pain fills her eyes.

"Edward." She whispers again touching my cheek lightly with her fingers. I lean into her touch wishing to freeze this moment forever. My skin burns with her touch lighting my cold heart with flames of passion. "It's okay Edward. I'm okay." She wraps both arms around my neck pulling herself closer to my body. Her hot breath caressing my neck momentarily. "I love you."

With her simple words my world is set right again. Bella will be okay, her transformation is progressing well I could hear that in her solid heart beat and steady breathing as Scott held her in his arms before leaving. Beyond belief, Lenai still loves me, knowing truly and fully what I am she still wants me. She isn't going to run from me. Joy fills me lighting my eyes and broadening my smile as I caress Lenai's hair reveling in the feel of her breath against my skin as she holds me tightly.

Lenai pulls away slightly to look at me, a strange playful twinkle in her eye I have never seen before. Raising an eyebrow curiously at her I search for her thoughts once again. Her mind is still firmly blocked not even a shadow of her thoughts left visible. The music she uses to block her thoughts has taken an interesting change in tone, sounding sultry and dark yet excited. Amused I exhale deeply having not noticed I was holding my breath. Lenai leans back in tucking her small face into the crook between my shoulder and jaw. I gasp and stiffen not believing what I am feeling. Her lips part on my skin suckling lightly for a brief second before grazing her teeth against the impenetrable marble of my neck. Violent shivers pass through my entire body as urges I have never fought before battle for control of my actions. Whaaaa huuu. Breathe Edward. Closing my eyes and forcing myself to calm down I reach for Lenai's arms gently untangling them from around my neck. Our eyes meet once again hers shining with confusion and rejection, mine I'm sure glowing with the unbridled lust raging through my body. Space, I need space. I gently set her on her feet keeping her hand in mine.

"_That little vixen." _Rose laughs to herself enjoying my discomfort._ "Look what she's doing to him, I've never seen Edward have to battle so hard for control."_ Thanks Rose for pointing that out, glad I could entertain you.

Lenai hangs her head staring at her sneakers as I turn us toward Emmett and Rose waiting by the convertible. "Sorry." she whispers her voice tainted with shame, I can smell the rush of blood causing her cheeks to blush and the saltiness of the tears she is trying hard to whithold.

No, I can't let her think she has done something wrong. Turning my body to face hers I place my hands on either side of her face lovingly, lifting it so she looks me in the eyes. "Don't be sorry." I plead. "You did nothing wrong. I was just surprised."

Tears spill forth from the corners of her eyes tearing at my heart, how easily she is hurt. I stare as her lips form a small pout quivering, calling to me. Moments ago I was sure I would never be allowed to see her again. I was so sure of her rejection and here she is thinking I am rejecting her. No this won't do. My cheek lifts in amusement as I think of ways to rectify this situation, however seeing as we have company standing not twenty feet away I settle for a simple kiss. Leaning in I place my lips on Lenai's. Heaven could not be this good. Lenai's lips so soft and warm under my own move in harmony with mine parting ever so slightly. Her tongue just hidden inside her parted lips. Teasing me.

"HuHumm" _"Let her breathe Eddie!"_ Emmett very rudely interupts us.

Lenai is breathless as I pull away with a final chaste peck on her cheek. "You did nothing wrong my love." I reiterate. "I do want to talk to you about that later though." I finish with a playful wink hoping she will not continue to worry.

"Did you get ahold of Alice?" I ask Rose blatantly ignoring Emmett who is happily berating me with his lewd thoughts.

"Yes, I did." Rosalie answers her face shining in her amusement. "They'll be here in a couple of minutes. Alice had seen what was happening. They were already on their way back when I called."

"So we need to wait for them to find us?" Lenai asks. Her face suddenly lit up from the head beams of an approaching vehicle. Emmett's jeep pulls to a stop in front of us. Alice waves from behind the steering wheel.

Alice opens the door jumping out and walking briskly over to Lenai. "You okay?" She asks wrapping Lenai in a gentle embrace. "_She saw it all happen didn't she? How's she handling it all?" _I answer with a small nod and a shrug of my shoulders. I don't know what to make of Lenai's reactions. I don't know if she is in shock, or if she was and now she has dealt with it. I wish she would open her mind to me so I could understand what she is thinking. Her kiss showed me she still loves me, but is she still afraid?

"Yah, I'm okay." Lenai answers Alice pulling slightly out of Alice's arms. "It was just really scary. I guess I never actually thought about what would happen." Lenai pauses biting her bottom lip, an action that reminds me instantly of Bella from so long ago. "You're really vampires." she adds quietly obviously embarrassed to be admitting her thoughts.

Emmett's booming laugh echos through the field hiding the roar of his Jeep's engine. "Yah, we're really vampires. God Lenai you kill me."

The crimson blush exploding on Lenai's cheeks shines in the moonlight showing the embarrassment her words refuse to acknowledge as she quips with Emmett. "No Emmett, actually, isn't that your job? I'm just the weak little human." she pauses her face lighting up in a strange way as if she just realized something. "I could be your snack."

"_I think she's just fine." _Alice assures me. I'm not so sure, Lenai has never acted like this. Her manic swing between rocking and incoherent thought to lighthearted and daring is disconcerting.

"Climb in the back," Alice directs as she walks back over to the Jeep hopping up into the elevated seat. "I thought the Jeep might be helpful."

I look to Emmett and Rose knowing we will not all fit in the vehicle. "We'll follow the Jeep. Go ahead, Lenai needs to get to Bella." Rosalie answers.

"Yah, I don't think the squirt could keep up." Emmett adds receiving a smack to the back of the head for his insights. "_Besides, the way you're behaving she may not make it to the house if you have to cary her."_

A low growl rumbles from my throat. A warning to Emmett, if he's smart he'll take the hint. I gently lift Lenai up into the jeep easily climbing in behind her. Jasper sits up front with Alice. Lenai scoots toward the center of the seat making more room for me. The jeep's back seat is only made for two passengers definitely a tight fit with Esme already on the seat. _"Edward, I can follow the jeep. Let Lenai sit here."_ Esme offers sweetly. I can't make my mother run behind the car, but I'm not willing to be apart from Lenai right now either not until I know she is truly okay with what is happening and what she's seen tonight.

"Thank you Esme, that is very kind, but it's not necessary." I answer verbally stopping her as she reaches for the door handle.

Lenai smiles at me realizing where she is going to be sitting. I open my arms wrapping them around her waist as she sits on my lap. Alice wastes no time taking off toward the ranch house. Lenai giggles a little bouncing on my lap as Alice hits a large rock purposefully. _"Oops, sorry Edward."_ Alice teases.

"Alice." I warn quietly. "I think you can miss the big ones."

"_It's so nice to see Edward happy again, and Lenai is such a sweet girl. I never thought I would see him like this again. We've been so blessed."_ Esme thinks looking over at us reaching out to place her hand lovingly on top of Lenai's. "Bella's change is going well?" she asks aloud.

"Yes." I answer, remembering how unsure we were what her outcome would be less than an hour ago. "She was very badly injured; Carlisle wasn't sure the venom would work fast enough. Her breathing was so labored" I explain exhaling and shaking my head at the memory of watching Bella struggling for breath. "Within minutes her body had begun to heal."

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes." Alice announces turning the jeep unexpectedly to the right off the narrow path we had been following. _ "Short cut, trust me."_ "Carlisle will be waiting for us on the porch, he wants a family meeting."

Lenai lies her head on my shoulder as her perfect mouth opens widely yawning. "Am I part of the family?" She asks sleepily sounding like a little girl.

"Yes my love you are." I answer kissing her closing eyes. You are more a part of this family now than ever before. Each of us would readily sacrifice our own lives for you my dear. I stare at her peaceful face as she drifts off to slumber. The musical barrier of her mind dissolving as sleep overtakes her, a silent blackness taking its place. "But you can miss this meeting." I finish in a whisper.

Alice pulls into the gravel drive in front of the large log cabin. Lights burn from every window spilling out onto the patio casting Carlisle's silhouette into the darkness. The engine shuts off as Emmett and Rosalie bound onto the porch. "How is Bella doing?" Rose asks as soon as her foot hits the top stair.

"She's doing well. Scott has made her as comfortable as possible; he's at her side now." Carlisle answers with a note of satisfaction in his voice. _He is very good for her son._

A small tinge of jealousy rears its ugly head in my heart once again. I lift Lenai in my arms and jump down out of the jeep as smoothly as possible trying not to wake the sleeping angel in my arms. I must let go of my claim on Bella completely. Knowing Bella was there even if she could never be mine again has been such a comfort to me; knowing another is ready to step into the space I left vacant causes pain I did not expect to feel. Lenai has mended the wound I suffered from for decades; I know Bella must have suffered a similar wound that she has never allowed anyone to heal. I need to release her so she can find her own healing; so she can be complete once again. She released me months ago even hinting towards the source of my salvation, her own granddaughter. If she can do that for me surely I can release her into the care of the man who saved her life.

"Edward?" Lenai's sleepy voice asks. "Are we there?" I look to Carlisle moving my head to indicate the door behind which Bella lays in the midst of her change. I know seeing her grandmother in pain will be difficult, but I think Lenai needs to see that Bella is healing and that all will be well. He nods his head almost imperceptibly understanding lighting his eyes.

"Yes we are. Bella is just inside. Would you like to go see her?" I ask setting her gently on her feet and taking her tiny hand in my own. Her eyes travel slowly up to mine as a small scared smile graces her lips. "I'll come with you my love."

"Put it out." Bella groans from the other side of heavy bedroom door. Lenai's small hand grabs mine tighter as her breath catches in her throat. Turning the door nob I lead us through the door shutting it silently behind us. A room of opulence that drastically contradicts the spartan male furnishing of the rest of the house surrounds us. Bella lies on a high delicately crafted wrought iron king sized canopy bed. Pillows of dark blue, silver, and grey surround her head, a thick coverlet of blue cashmere covers her restless body. Scott lies at her side gently stroking her hair and face fully concentrated on her features, not even aware of us having entered the room.

Lenai cries out quietly as Bella tosses spasmodically before settling down once again. Scott turns to face us acknowledging our presence but quickly turns back to Bella. I lead Lenai over beside the bed so she can see Bella better, so she can hold her hand if only to comfort herself. Lenai rests her small hand on Bella's as two small tears streak down her face. "I love you Gran. I'm sorry, I didn't want you to hurt. I'm sorry." She sniffles once wiping at the tears on her cheeks with her free hand. "I just couldn't let you die Gran; I couldn't loose you too."

Scott moves his hand from Bella's face for a brief moment placing it on Lenai's. "She wouldn't have wanted you to loose her either Lenai. She would have chosen this herself to stay by your side. She would've asked for this herself if she could have. Don't feel bad. Please." He speaks quietly his eyes moving between Lenai and Bella the entire time.

Lenai pulls her hand away from his turning to bury her face in my chest, her small arms wrapping tightly around my waist. "Thank you." I whisper too softly for Lenai to hear. It would not be right for Lenai to blame herself for Bella's pain. Once again I lament my choices knowing if I had been watching her as she slept she would not be in pain at all right now. "How is she doing?" I ask once again too quietly for Lenai to hear.

"_She's doing well. Honestly she is handling this better than anyone I've seen during a change. Her lungs sound completely healed, her heart is steady but it is already slowing dramatically. Her body temperature has dropped significantly, and her strength is increasing. She threw my hands off her only minutes ago." _He answers looking proudly down at Bella.

"But it's been less than two hours since she was bit!" I respond in disbelief forgetting to keep my voice guarded.

Lenai pulls her head away from my chest to look at me with frightened eyes. "What's wrong? What's happening to Gran?" She asks in a timid voice looking fearfully toward Bella. Bella jerks violently flinging her arm toward Scott inadvertently throwing his hand away from her face and hitting him forcefully in the chest. "Gran!" Lenai screams trying to pull out of my grasp to go to her.

"No Lenai. If she hit you like that you would be seriously injured." I demand holding her tightly in my arms; I refuse to allow her closer to Bella than she already is. I can't believe Bella's change is progressing so quickly this type of strength is not normally seen until the middle to end of the second day.

Scott responds quickly pinning Bella's arms to her sides lest she hurt herself. At this point her strength is greater than her still mostly human body can handle, she could easily break her own arm by hitting the wall, a bed post, or Scott. "Let me go!" Bella screams causing Lenai to break down crying furiously into my chest. "Put it out! Someone put it out!"

"She's still conscious?" I ask disbelievingly, neither Rose nor Emmett were conscious during the early stages of their change.

"No, she's dreaming. I'm trying to calm her as much as possible from within her dream but she is fighting me. I can't focus fully with you here, and she is starting to become frantic. She believes she is being burnt, she can see the flames licking at her skin. She tries to run from the fire and becomes very frightened when she can't escape it. She calms slightly when I can speak to her in her dream, but I need to be alone to do that." he answers almost crossly.

I can understand his frustration. He is trying to help sooth Bella in the only way he can. Honestly in a way no one else could, none of the rest of us could help Bella during her change. Here I stand questioning him and interrupting his care of Bella with my own concerns. "I'll make sure you're left alone, so you can help her through." I answer quietly leading Lenai still crying uncontrollably out of the room. Shutting the door behind us I pull her tightly into my arms letting her cry till her tears have run dry.

Knowing I can not postpone any longer I gently lift Lenai's into my arms carrying her into the living room where the rest of the family waits for us to discuss what is to come. I sit on the empty dark brown leather love seat sinking deeply while holding Lenai on my lap still trying to comfort her silent sobbing. Seeing Bella in pain and hearing what she is going through has upset her deeply.

"Hey Jasper?" I look down to Lenai whose shoulders are still heaving up and down with her suppressed sobbing.

"Yah, no problem." Jasper answers. Strong waves of peace flow around the room immediately easing Lenai's tension and fears. She lies her head against my chest as her slightly elevated heart rate returns to normal, and her muscles relax.

"Thanks, Jazz." Lenai sighs.

"There are some things we need to speak about." Carlisle announces from his chair by the huge stone fireplace. "Scott and I had a few minutes to speak about what is going on while we were waiting for you to arrive, and honestly what he had to say was very concerning. Apparently the Volturi have been following our movements for the last five years as you already know, however since we have moved back to Forks they have been watching us even more intently. What concerns me greatly is who has been watching and whom they have watched. As Scott told us before, the Volturi feel threatened by our way of life and feel we are trying to remove ourselves from their governance. This is something I have been expecting. What I did not expect is how they would come against us. The Volturi have been recruiting for the last decade preparing to confront all who have chosen to live as we have."

"Let them come." Emmett snarls cracking his knuckles with an impish grin. _They won't try it twice._

Carlisle smiles but shakes his head. "It's not that simple Emmett. Scott told me of some of the new recruits; their gifts are incredibly effective. Ajani for example is one of their new recruits. He is able to attack through one's unconscious thoughts."

Rose makes an irritated sound rolling her eyes as she looks around the room. "Why is that so concerning, we don't sleep. We don't loose our consciousness."

"That's true Rose," Carlisle answers taking her statement as an honest question. "But Bella did, and Lenai does. We are not the only members of this family. We came very close to loosing Bella tonight because of Ajani's attack. He was able to crush her ribs, puncture her lung and bruise her heart in a matter of seconds using nothing but his will." He pauses looking directly at Lenai. "Our family would be devastated by such a loss." Once again he pauses looking at each of us in turn letting the full weight of his statement take hold. "Ajani is not the only member of the guard that has been watching us. Scott has told me of another assigned to our case. Aisling can with one touch render even us unconscious."

"Holy Shitzu!" Emmett exclaims loudly his jaw nearly hitting the floor. _"Talk about the kiss of death. She puts you to sleep and he sweeps in and tears you limb from limb without even touching you. How the hell are we supposed to fight that!"_

"Is an offense possible against such a power?" Jasper asks. His mind racing through different battle field scenarios trying to find one that might give us the advantage. Frustration flooding the room as he struggles to find a solution. He curses mentally as each possible attack plays out badly.

"She's been watching us?" Alice asks in a near whisper. Various visions from the past few months fly through her mind as she checks for any sign of Aisling, coming up with nothing. "Why can't I see her? Why did I not know about her?" Alice continues searching into each vision carefully without success.

"They've not only been watching us." Carlisle answers. "We are no longer their only assignment. They have been ordered to recruit both Bella and Lenai. Aro sent out a scout a little over a month ago, he believes they both, when changed, will have very useful gifts. They have also been instructed to escort Edward, Alice, and Jasper back to Italy if possible."

"How do we know all of this is true." Rosalie asks with suspicion.

"Scott has been meeting with them regularly from the beginning. That is why he has, till now kept his distance. He will not be able to offer us anymore information. His disloyalty has been discovered tonight. He believes we are being watched even now." Carlisle answers his tone grave.

Silence fills the room as we recognize the threat in what we have just learned. In a matter of seconds it would be possible to render our entire family defenseless. "You said she does this with her touch. Can she be touched at all?" I ask fearing the answer written in Carlisle's expression.

"No. We have no way of attacking or defending against her. As far as Scott understands her gift is also a daunting curse, any touch releases her power, she has no control of it. Clearly Aisling and Ajani are a deadly combination."

"What do we do? What options do we have?" Esme asks gazing lovingly at each of us. _"I won't loose any of them, I couldn't bear to go on."_ She resolves silently, looking to Carlisle to lead us, all of us to safety.

"For now, we wait." Carlisle answers. "We can do nothing until Bella's transformation is complete." His gaze travels to Lenai who has remained silent through this entire conversation. "Which raises another complication. Lenai will need to leave before Bella's change ends."

**AN: Yummy chocolate trick or treat candy for those who review. Oh and of course a sneak peak for you and a huge cheesey smile for me.**


	25. An Uncomfortable Aliance

**AN: This chapter is totally for the best friend in the entire universe who has made my day by admitting to be addicted to this story. She hasn't even read Twilight! How sweet is that! I love you, and miss you! Oh and yah, I'm a lot more nervous now. Thanks. ;-)**

**Sorry it took so long to get this posted; I have not had any internet service for over a week and a half! It was cruel and unnusual punishment!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not Stephenie Meyer author of the fabulous Twilight Saga.**

**LPOV**

"What do you mean I have to leave!" NO, I will not leave Granny, she needs me, she's hurting. What if she's scared when she wakes up.

"Lenai, Bella is going to be a newborn vampire. Newborns are very unpredictable, they are ruled by their thirst. It can take a year to two years before a Newborn can be around humans and resist the call of their blood." Carlisle answers calmly. A flood of serenity and acceptance radiate from Jasper, doing very little to decrease my anger.

"NO! I will not leave Granny." I push up out of Edward's embrace crossing my arms and stomping my foot. _Why do they always make everyone's decisions for them. I may only be human but I have a mind of my own, I am capable of making decisions for myself. Compared to them yes, I may be fragile, but I am not a child._

Esme smiles motheringly at my stance, giving me the look mothers give a petulant child throwing a fit in the grocery store, half love, half exasperation. Not the reaction I was hoping to receive. "Lenai honey, think about this from your grandmother's perspective. Bella is going to wake up very thirsty. She will be able to smell blood from a very far distance. What Carlisle did not yet mention is that newborns are incredibly fast and strong, more so than any of us individually. Together we could successfully restrain Bella and insure your safety, but what would she think when she had fed and calmed down a bit. What would it do to your grandmother to know she was fighting against us, her family, to reach you whom she loves more than life itself, wanting nothing but your death to satisfy a temporary thirst."

The sting of tears filling my eyes was too much. I don't want to let them see me cry; I don't want them to know how much this hurts. Knowing they could catch me, or stop me in less time than it takes me to make my decision; I run to the front door. The door knob refuses to turn, denying me passage, and causing me to completely break down. I fall to the floor clutching at my sides. The raging fire burning in my chest, and sharp cutting sensations ripping through my abdomen make it impossible for me to stay standing or fight anymore. _NO! Granny, I can't loose Granny too. This was supposed to make it better. I want her with me. Why does everyone I love get taken away from me._

Cold arms wrap around my body securely, lifting me easily. "Lenai, it's going to be just fine. You're not loosing Bella love, this is only temporary. We will stay close; you can speak to her on the phone anytime you want." Edward promises me, nothing but honesty and love in his voice. I bury my face in his chest crying out with the pain of loss I can not release. Edward's smooth fingers lovingly lift my face bringing my gaze to meet his own. A deep sigh releases his soothing breath over my face. I breathe in deeply smelling his comforting scent; my muscles relax infinitesimally as a small amount of my anxiety leaves me. His golden eyes drill into me as he holds me tightly willing me silently to believe everything will work out. "I will be with you; we'll get through this together. Lenai, I will never leave you, nothing can take me away from you."

Violent sobs rip forth as I clutch desperately to the man I love. My body shakes with the sudden realization that if I now lost him I would have no reason left to live. I heard the danger these Volturi guards carry in their wake. I know the threat is real. What that vampire Ajani did to Gran is proof of how dangerous he really is, and if this Aisling can truly cause other vampires to loose consciousness with her simple touch how can my family stand a chance. _ My family, my family, I try the phrase on for size; yes that is what the Cullen's are. Every one of them._ _ I look around the room at each of the people gathered there watching me with concerned eyes; each of them ready to sacrifice their lives and their loved ones for me. I can't let them risk that. I can't sit back and watch them fight._

I look up at Edward finally having come to a decision, praying he will agree. "Bite me." I whisper trying to put the force of my conviction into my quiet voice.

The room freezes. No breeze nor breath bends the still air of the room. A tense silence surrounds us as I wait to hear how my love will answer me.

"No." Rings a high voice laced with fear from the living room. "No. We can't do that." Alice commands with ultimate authority. "Edward," She demands drawing him out of his surprised stupor. He pulls his eyes away from mine to turn and look toward Alice. Alice's face is a mask of pain as they share a moment of wordless communication.

Grief and pain contort Edward's beautiful face hideously. Fear grabs hold of my heart causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. A low growl surrounds me as Edward looks toward his family.

"No, that is not an option." He answers resolutely. Turning back to me. "No, my love we can't do that."

Heat burns in my cheeks as I feel a flush of anger rising. "Why not! I am so sick of not being included in my own future! I am able to make decisions too; I would appreciate at least being involved in the decisions being made for my life."

Edward's cheek lifts shaping his lips into the amazing crooked grin I can never deny. His eyes twinkle with mirth as he gently places one hand on my cheek leaning in to kiss my forehead sweetly before pulling away. "Of course you will be involved in the choices related to your life my love, but please just trust Alice and I on this one thing."

I unwillingly nod in agreement lost in the haze induced by his loving gaze and intoxicating breath, compounded by the fire burning under my skin where he had just touched and kissed me. How does he have this control over me, my angry defiance stands no chance against his arsenal of charm.

Edward places me back on my feet wrapping his arm securely around me pulling my back against him, his head turned to the side to rest his cheek on my hair. "Carlisle, where should Lenai and I go?"

I stiffen involuntarily as once again control is being taken out of my hands. _I want to make my own choices, everything is happening so quickly and I don't understand half of it. Why can't we all just leave, and find somewhere safer. _ Feeling my tension, Edward begins to rub his hands lovingly up and down my arms causing wonderful sensations sending heat up my arms and causing me to roll my head back toward him even further. _ Looking up at him it dawns on me that I am not the only one who is waiting to hear what choices are being made for my life, but that Edward has given up his power to choose his own path as well. Smiling, I relax back into Edward knowing that the most important choice has already been made. Wherever we are going, whatever we are doing we will be doing it together. That is a choice we made together._

"Before we decide where the best place for you to go is, there is something important we must know. We need to know what the pack are thinking. David will become suspicious when Bella does not show up for work tomorrow. We need to inform them of what has happened; regardless of whether or not they choose to stand with us now, they need to know what threats they are facing. This is not just about us, the pack are being hunted too. Anyone the Volturi deems a threat are in danger. They must understand this." His face marked with concern as he gives us our instructions. "Alice, Jasper you will go with Lenai and Edward, but it needs to be Edward who speaks to David. Edward, you must make him understand what is at risk."

Scott's frantic voice calls from the bedroom. "She's waking up!" Utter shock registers on every face in the room.

"Edward, go now." Carlisle demands nervously looking toward me.

Everything surrounding me blurs indistinguishably as Edward grabs me in his arm and runs with me toward Emmett's jeep. The car has roared to life and we are flying down the gradual slope of the mountain before things slow enough for me to see what is happening. I bounce out of my seat as Edward launches the jeep over a large boulder, he swiftly places his hand on my thigh to keep me from flying out of the seat.

"Alice, please do Lenai's seat belts." he asks tensely.

I am still having trouble focusing and trying to process how quickly our situation has changed when Alice perches in front of me smiling in obvious amusement as she fastens the complex belting system.

Turning to Edward she teases, "She's so cute when she's confused" Adding a light tinkling laugh that would make silver wind chimes sound dull and thudding. She turns back to me again still between me and the dashboard. "Bella was waking up. We have never heard of a transformation taking so little time before, so we were caught by surprise. We had to get you out of there right away. One of the first things a person feels when awakening from the change is extreme thirst. Your blood would have been far to great a temptation for Bella to deny." She explains before kissing my forehead in a sisterly fashion and climbing into the back seat beside Jasper.

"OH." I answer suddenly struck by the realization that Gran would have killed me. A faint dizziness surrounds me as I feel the blood rushing from my head. I'm sure my face must be as pale as Edward's right now.

"It will be okay Lenai; this is only temporary. With everyone there to help Bella she will learn to control her thirst easily, and then we can all be together again. Until then we will be right here with you." Edward comforts me. I turn in my seat as much as the seat belts will let me to see Alice smiling, holding Jasper's hand in her lap.

"All of us." She answers with a beautiful smile lighting up her face. Everyone is trying so hard to comfort me and assure me that everything will be fine that I can't stop a small twinge of guilt and doubt

from taking seed in my heart. _What if they're wrong? What if the family having to separate because of me causes them to not be able to ward off an attack? What if the Volturi attack Gran and the others knowing the numbers have been split? It would all be my fault, everyone I love could die all because of my stupid human frailty._

"Why can't I be changed?" I ask Alice, just a small amount of the anger I felt earlier resurfacing.

Alice sighs deeply before answering. "First you need to understand something about the way my visions work. I've never had this problem before you came into our lives. Your future has always been unclear to me, the only parts of your future I have ever seen clearly are the ones you had no control over. Any future dependent upon your choices is indecipherable, as if there are numerous futures layered on top of each other, none of which are visible in themselves."

"Then how do you know that changing me would be bad?" I interrupt my anger growing, suspicious now that my lack of choices has something to do with Alice's ability to see the future.

"The future I saw for you when you decided to be changed and while Edward seriously considered changing you right then, was singular. There was only one outcome Lenai. That means you would have no choice, no ability to change what would happen. It was very clear."

A deep sense of peace filled the jeep. Looking in the rear view mirror I see Jasper's eyes closed in concentration as he strokes Alice's hand obviously trying to sooth her. _ Whatever future she saw has upset her badly. I won't question her any further. I know she loves me and will protect me in any way she can, even if that means telling me the gruesome truth; I won't demand that of her._

Silence fills the car for a while as we turn onto the interstate heading back toward Forks. My curiosity peaks as we pass a sign reading, "Thank you for visiting Forks. Have a nice day."

"Where are we going?" I ask Edward.

"La Push." he answers glumly.

Edward dials a number on his cell phone as we race down the narrow road toward La Push. "David, I need to speak to you immediately. We are headed out of Forks toward the boundary line. Meet us there." He speaks into the phone with authority. He hangs up the phone within seconds of issuing his command. Looking in the rear view mirror he speaks to Alice and Jasper. "You two stay in the car with Lenai. I'll speak to David."

Alice and Jasper nod showing their acceptance. "No." I state simply, angry that once again I am being told what to do instead of being asked my opinion.

"Lenai, I need you to stay. I don't know what his response will be when he finds out what has happened to Bella. Lenai, please. We've broken our promise to never bite anyone, he has every right to attack me as soon as he knows; I can't have you in danger. Please." He asks pleadingly.

A picture of Edward standing in front of a huge wolf like the one I had encountered the other night hisses and growls filling the air as they prepare to fight filling my mind. No, I will be there beside Edward. "We go together." I answer. _I am not leaving your side._

Edward stops the car staring at me intensely as if searching my mind for any sign of doubt. _I'm not loosing you too Edward. I love you. and I will be with you. You are not doing this alone. I want to be with you._ Reaching out I cup my hands around his stressed face. _You are mine._ A low growl resonates from him, not caring whether his growl is from love or anger I lean in placing my lips on his. His lips remain still, unresponsive. I need him to feel my love, to accept that I will not be pushed away from him for even a moment, no matter how great the danger may be. My life is tied with his; if he were to die surely I would die with him even if I were miles away. Parting my mouth I allow my tongue to trace his lips begging him to allow me entrance not only to deepen the kiss, but to allow me entrance into his life fully. Begging him to allow me to stand beside him as his mate, human or not.

Joy floods my body and mind as his hands grip my hair tightly pulling me closer to him, his growl deepening and growing louder as he thrusts his cold tongue into my mouth wrapping my tongue in his and searching every crevice of my mouth claiming me as his as I have been longing for. _I am yours Edward. I am never parting from you again._ His deep moan sends heat flooding through my body making me kiss him more fervently wanting to never withdrawal from his embrace.

"David's here." Alice states from the back seat, looking nervously out the window toward the moonlit open field to the right of the car.

A breeze enters the car surprising me as I look up at Edward standing at my side waiting for me to climb out of the Jeep. "Let's go my love." He reaches out firmly grasping my small hand in his own large cold wonderful grip. Butterflies of anxiety dance in my stomach making me slightly queasy as we approach the man awaiting us a short distance from the jeep.

"Cullen." Mr Cruz announces questioningly.

"David." Edward replies wrapping his arm around me protectively as we walk closer. "There has been an attack."

"Where?" Mr. Cruz asks his demeanor immediately taking on an edge of menace.

"Bella was attacked at her home while she slept. The vampire who attacked her did not have to touch her physically, yet she would have died. They are preparing war against us and your pack. We all are seen as enemies." Mr. Cruz started growling preparing to interrupt Edward's speech. "Mr. Cruz" Edward pleads respectfully, "Please let me finish before you ask questions, our time is short."

Mr. Cruz ceases his growling waiting for Edward to continue, a hate filled glare burning into us so intensely it's almost painful.

"Scott, who informed us of this situation in the first place, does not believe this attack was meant to go this far. He is afraid the severity of Bella's injuries has drastically reduced the time before we are all attacked. He also believes whether you fight with us against the Volturi or not ,you, your pack will not be overlooked. The Volturi wish to have your kind extinguished, with no genetic possibility of ever resurfacing."

"They are threatening the entire tribe?" Mr. Cruz questions a fierce growl rumbling from his chest as he stares threateningly at Edward. Edward simply returns his stare not answering the question but letting the harsh silence speak for him.

"Where is Bella?" Mr. Cruz growls angrily. His eyes darkening in rage.

"She has been changed. Bella is with Scott and the rest of the family at his ranch. There was no choice, she was dying. Ajani's attack left her with punctured and lacerated lungs, her ribs were shattered beyond repair, and her heart was failing. Carlisle had no choice but to change her." Edward answers his voice barely above a whisper and filled with remorse.

"This is a difficult situation. You have broken the treaty, by your own admission. Everything in my very nature wants to tear you limb from limb and light a pyre for your remains." Mr. Cruz growls menacingly, his hands clenched at his side in tight fists. His arms shaking violently despite the control he is trying to maintain. His eyes glowing with hatred and rage.

"So it will be war." Edward states simply, pulling me closer to his side ready to defend me or possibly grab me and run; I'm not sure which. Mr. Cruz concentrates on me for one moment, his gaze softening, the shaking in his limbs becoming slightly less noticeable but still present.

"No, we are bound. We will stand with your family." His voice carries both the chill and strength of iron.

"What?" I ask my voice shaking? I was prepared to find myself in Edward's arms as he ran for the car to escape this man's retaliation. I was not prepared to see the look of defeat, determination, and **love?** in his eyes as he looked at me.

Mr. Cruz's eyes lock with my own a confusing patience shining in them, almost softening the dark coloring of his irises, as he pierces me with a fatherly gaze. "We are bound, the pack will protect you as a member of the tribe. We have no choice." His eyes harden as he turns to Edward, issuing his command in a threatening growl. "She will stay with us."

"No!, No, I won't." I scream. "I will not leave his side! Why is everyone telling me what I will do. I will tell you what I will do. I am going home, and Edward is coming with me. I don't care if you are 'bound' to me or not; I never asked for your protection and I certainly never gave you permission to make my choices for me! I don't know who you think you are, but I will not be staying here!" Edward pulls me to his chest wrapping his arms around my own shaking in fury, wiping away my frustrated tears gently before speaking.

"We will be at Bella's house." he answers softly not making eye contact with Mr. Cruz. "Thank you."

Edward leads me to the Jeep never releasing me from his grasp.

"We will be watching." Mr. Cruz calls out as we walk away, an unspoken threat lingering in his words.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed so regularly! It really helps me keep up the mojo to write. Let me know what you think. Little blue button down there, just for those who may not know where it is. ; ) **


	26. A New State of Unconsciousness

**Okay sorry this has taken forever to get updated again. I have an offer from a very sweet young woman to proofread this for me; however she has a very hectic real life. I have decided to post it while I wait for her polished version and I will replace it with the finished work when she is able to get it to me. Hope ya'll don't mind my little typos; I just thought you might be thinking I had ran off again.**

**APOV**

A lone howl rips through the silent night carrying within its dark tones a deadly command. Edward and Lenai walk briskly toward the jeep; Edward's arm wrapped securely around her shoulders practically dragging her along at his pace. I sit in the driver's seat the engine already running ready to make our escape if necessary. None of us will fight with Lenai in our presence; we are not willing to take such a risk. To flee and find safety for her will be our choice if confrontation arises.

Edward opens the back door lifting Lenai into the rear seat and quickly fastening the complex harness. As soon as he has her situated he is in the back seat beside her as I spin the wheels kicking up great amounts of mud off the roadside as we head back down the lonely highway in the direction we had come just moments ago.

"Edward," Jasper asks from beside me, his confusion and concern palpable in the air. "What did he mean when he said they are bound?"

"I don't know." Edward answers uncertainly. "Every thought in his mind was screaming for our execution; I don't understand what stopped him. The moment he looked over toward Lenai his thoughts turned to protecting her at all expense. He said she is a member of the pack, but I don't see how that is possible. We need to speak to Carlisle, and maybe Bella. She seems to know more about the pack than we have ever known, maybe she knows the answer."

The tense atmosphere in the Jeep is shattered by a round of piercing howls from either side of the vehicle. The unmistakable stench of werewolf begins filling the car through the vented air. Two incredibly large dark shadowy forms race along either side of the Jeep.

"It's Tommy and Phillip." Edward states. "They've been assigned to help watch over Lenai." Edward turns toward the window obviously listening to their mental comments. "That's fine, but keep it to the trees and field, we are more than capable of protecting her in the house."

Lenai's face pales, her voice trembles with worry. "Are either of them the one who..." She trails off not finishing the question, knowing we all know what she is wanting to ask.

"No." Edward answers simply. "Neither of them are going to do you any harm, they both want only to protect you. Lenai, even though they do not wish you ill please stay inside unless you are accompanied by one of us. Their intentions are confusing, I don't like the intensity of their thoughts."

Bella's house looms large and dark before us as I skid the Jeep to a stop. Edward works to undo Lenai's belts picking her up he opens the door and races with her in his arms up the front porch steps and into the house. Jasper follows immediately. An uneasiness causes the small hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. Closing my eyes and relaxing my stance I will the vision to come.

_A darkened night with a new moon surrounds me. Moss hangs from the trees all around, the air has an almost palpable menacing feel to it causing me to shudder in my breathing. From the east a deep fog approaches, transfixed I watch as it swirls around my feet filling me with fear. I try to move but can not force movement to my legs. _

_For the first time in over a hundred years dread fills my heart bringing back a lost memory of my human life, my final memory. The memory of a night as dark as this but bitterly cold. I tried to run but my legs go weak beneath me as my bare feet leave a trail of blood behind. The fog from my memory and the fog of my vision blend together confusing the past and the future. _

_Looking around at my surroundings once again I realize I am no longer standing; I lie sprawled out on the ground in the same position I was in my memory only instead of sharp gravel under me I lay on the soft grass of Edward's meadow in front of Bella's home. The dense, lightly fragrant fog swirls over me now._

A searing pain in my right arm pulls me violently from my vision. Black fur and a matching dark eye stare at me as white fangs wrap around my wrist tearing through my granite skin. The heat from the werewolves breath searing the skin with blistering intensity. Instinct tells me to kill the beast attacking me but I find movement still an impossibility, my leaden legs refuse to lift, my arms failing to fly forward in defense.

The black eye blinks slowly with an almost human expression of guilt and remorse lighting it in the darkness. A low whimper escapes the beasts' furled back lips as he releases my arm from his mouth and races off toward the nearest trees. Seconds later a young boy I have seen several times at school approaches me from where the wolf had disappeared. His long black hair flowing freely over his bare bronze shoulders. An unquestionable strength can be seen in his muscular build, but he approaches with uncertainty. His uncertainty does not seem to be born of fear but rather concern and shyness.

Large, strong, hot hands grasp my icy arms lifting me to my feet. The muscles in my legs still refusing to cooperate. "I'm sorry about that. I couldn't think of anything else to do."

"Why did you attack me?" I ask trying to pull away from his grasp but my strength failing me. The uncomfortable closeness with this boy combined with the stench of his breed is overbearing, but his voice seems sincere.

"I thought you were having a seizure?" He replies, the question within his answer clear. "I didn't know your kind could have seizures." He ads in childish confusion.

A light laugh rings forth as I answer him. "No, we don't. That my young werewolf is called a vision."

"Do you always roll around on the ground like that and scream when you have a vision?" He asks, the humor in his voice undeniable.

"Well, actually no. I don't really know what happened." I reply trying to force the memory of the vision to replay so I could figure out what had occurred, but when I reach for the vision it is as if nothing is there, as if no vision ever transpired.

"It looked kind of like you were having a nightmare or something." He states trying to be helpful.

"Vampires don't dream." I smirk.

"Yeah, yeah," he answers sarcastically, "You could have fooled me."

Growls resonate from the front porch of Bella's house. Edward and Jasper stand crouching ready to attack. Their faces contorted with anger and hate. The young werewolf pulls his arms back leaving me to stand on my own weakened legs. I sway as my strength gives out, my knees knocking together before loosing all rigidity and letting me fall to the ground. A light brush of air against my back alerts me to Jasper's presence as he lifts me easily into his arms. Worry and fear wash over me as I cling weakly to his neck, whether it is his fear or my own due to the loss of my strength I do not know.

"Get her in the house Jasper." Edward commands fiercely as he faces the young boy. Jasper leads me into the house closing the door behind him.

"Alice!" Lenai screams as Jasper walks past her in the living room headed for the stairs.

The burn of torn skin on my arm is an unusual sensation. Never before have I been injured, the shock alone that I can be injured is enough to make me tremble. One small bite, apparently one small gentle tug of the animal's mouth had torn deeply into my arm. I don't think he even meant to cause me any harm. If the pack can injure our kind so easily and they are on our side, we may stand a chance against these new enemies. I would love to see the monster that attacked Bella try to fend off these worthy foes.

"She's okay Lenai, she just needs to lay down for a while." Jasper reassures her.

"She can use my bed." Lenai states opening the door of her room for us. Lenai sits beside me holding my hand as I lie perfectly still on her bed, unbelievably weak. Her hand rubs my arm gently in a comforting movement, but her hand glances over my nearly invisible but incredibly painful wound. An uncontrolled scream escapes my lips causing Lenai to jump away from me. "What happened?" She asks, fear filling her eyes.

"The wolf bit her." Jasper growls.

Faster than I though a human capable of moving Lenai was out the bedroom door; it slammed shut loudly behind her.

**EPOV**

The boy stands scared before me. His mind frantically replays what he has just seen. He tries assessing my state of mind, hoping I will not attack. He seems very reticent to fight me. Normally this would not surprise me, however his reluctance is not based in fear but seemingly respect. None of our encounters in the past with the pack have prepared me for the confusing mix of hostility and camaraderie that their thoughts hold. Before there has always been a level of fear in every meeting, and blatant hostility. What has caused this change.

A hammering heart and the fast padding of feet behind me alert me to Lenai's presence only seconds before her voice reaches us. The boys' head jerks up the moment Lenai crashes through the front door.

"What the hell did you do to her!" Lenai screams charging toward the shirtless boy. I reach for her hoping to pull her behind me. An angry young werewolf is not what we need. A low warning growl surrounds me just before making contact with Lenai. _"Let her come to me, let her scream. She needs to get her anger out."_ The softness of his command pauses my action more than his words.

Lenai runs past me without pause angling directly for... I search his thoughts and those of the wolf just inside the tree line for his name. Tommy. Tommy's eyes soften as Lenai's small fists pound against his chest causing him no more discomfort than a bothersome fly. _"She's very cute when she's mad. Look at her bite her lip. She hits like such a girl." _ His amused thoughts ignite in me a fire of possessiveness which soon rages nearly out of control. I need to get her away from him now.

Reaching out slowly, not wanting to startle the young wolf watching protectively from the border of the meadow, I wrap my arm around Lenai's waist pulling her back toward my chest. _"He hurt Alice!"_ she screams at me without words. _"Hurt him! He bit her!"_ She commands. I smile down at her as she continues her hysterics raging at Tommy with her eyes, but stopping both her physical and verbal assault on him.

"Why did you choose to bite her?" I ask. Having seen his thoughts on Alice's strange vision I know he did not want to cause her harm, he honestly thought she was in trouble and was trying to help her in the only way he knew how.

"I had to wake her up." He answers simply. Once again replaying in his mind the scene. _Alice stands at the side of the car, her body stiffens as it normally does when she prepares for a vision. Suddenly Alice is thrown to the ground brutally. Her face contorts into one of raw terror. Her arms and legs flail about as if searching for something with which to defend herself. Tommy gently wraps his muzzle around Alice's small arm, his thoughts intent on not biting to deeply, as he tugs on her arm in hopes of drawing her out of whatever is going on._

"He's telling the truth." I assure her rubbing her arms gently trying to calm her down. Her thoughts are still raging against him for hurting her best friend.

"Why are you even here?" She nearly screams.

"_Because where you are I will always be."_ Verbally he replies, "Because I have to be here."

"No, no you don't" _I don't want them here, one of them attacked me and now he's attacked Alice. Edward we don't need them here. Please make them leave._

Tommy looks to me, his eyes tormented. "If we stay on the porch, could I speak to Lenai alone please."

I hesitate, an unnamable source urging me to agree. I nod slightly and feel Lenai stiffen in my arms. "But I will be watching."

Taking Lenai's hand in my own I walk her to the porch. Suddenly I feel the need to make sure Lenai knows how much I love her. Pulling her into my chest I lift my hand to her hair, so soft. Stoking her hair out of her eyes and tucking it behind her ear I let my hand glide over her jawbone before lifting her chin making her look at me. "I love you Lenai. You are my world." Slowly I lean in, taking in every small barely visible freckle sprinkled across her high cheek bones, burning the intensity of her eyes into my permanent memory, inhaling her incredibly wondrous scent one more time, placing my lips on hers treasuring the warmth of her kiss.

Lenai throws her arms over my shoulders burying her fragile fingers in my hair kissing me back passionately. Gently I take her hands from my hair breaking our kiss. I stare directly into her beautiful hazel eyes as I place her hand over my unbeating heart. "My heart belongs to only you Lenai, now and forever more. Nothing can ever change that."

Tears well in Lenai's eyes as I kiss her one last time on her forehead. A horrible foreboding floods me making it almost impossible to let her go and walk inside the house. Only weak wood, plaster and glass separate me from her now. Every word and thought still perfectly audible, yet I feel as though she is gone. Pain rips through my chest, fear of losing her forcing me to collapse onto the floor in front of the door. Praying to the God Lenai so fervently believes in, that she will come back to me. Silence remains thick in the air for an eternity before Lenai's voice shatters the soundless chasm.

"So why do you have to be here?" She asks, her voice quiet but still tinted in anger.

"You are a part of the tribe." Tommy answers quickly.

The pain in my chest rips anew sending waves of agony through my body and mind. I focus on their words as a lifeline, the thoughts from the porch and from Jasper and Alice are too much to sort through in my state. Lenai's voice, the voice of my angel, the voice of my redemption is all I have to hold onto.

"I am not indian, how can I be a part of the tribe." Her incredulous voice responds, I imagine the look of consternation she must be giving him at this moment. I smile remembering the many times she has given me that look.

"How much has your grandmother told you of my kind?" Tommy asks in a whisper. His nearly silent footstep moving him closer to her. Lenai breathes deeply for a second holding it in before I hear her small steps moving away from him, increasing the distance between them. Her hesitance around Tommy bringing another small smile to my face. The threat I feel from them being alone decreasing ever so slightly.

"Not much." Lenai answers simply. Keeping her responses very unemotional.

"Has she told you of imprinting?" He asks hesitantly, his heart accelerating as he holds his breath waiting for her answer.

"What about it?" She asks her anger renewed, her voice nearly scalding.

"Once a person has been imprinted on they become a member of the tribe. All protection and privileges of the tribe are bestowed upon them; they are family." he answers cryptically.

"I haven't imprinted on anyone! I am in love with Edward! The Cullen's are my family!" Lenai screams accompanied by the sharp sound of flesh hitting flesh. "Ouch!"

"I'm so sorry. Let me see your hand." Tommy pleads.

"No! Don't touch me! I hate you! I hate your tribe! I hate your stupid rules! Just leave me alone!" She screams franticly.

I jump to my feet pulling the door open instantly. In less than a second I have my arms wrapped protectively around Lenai once again. Her face buried in my chest as her tears soak my shirt. Her fingers griping the back of my shirt for dear life.

"Just go away." She cries.

"Is that truly what you want?" Tommy asks dejectedly.

"Yes. Yes." Lenai sobs nodding her head against me. "Just leave me alone, I already have a family."

"I will do whatever you want Lenai, but I will always be here. I will stay away from you, and I will tell my brothers not to approach you. I will not leave though; we will protect you. Till the day I die Lenai we will protect you; you will always be a part of us. You will always be a part of me." He promises sadly. Turning to walk down the stairs he pauses giving me one last look. "_If any of your kind hurts her you will all die."_

Tommy turns back to the meadow, running briskly toward the tree cover. Seconds after he reaches the tree a now familiar lone howl echos through the meadow. Soon a chorus of howls echo from every direction. A very verbal reinforcement of his final warning.

"Come on." I lift Lenai easily into my arms holding her closely and inhaling her marvelous scent letting it fill me completely, and allowing it to chase away the lingering pain in my chest.

Jasper and Alice wait for us in the living room. Alice leans against Jasper obviously still weak, but having regained some of her strength. Dark purple bruises marring her pale complexion under her midnight black eyes.

"I need to take her hunting." Jasper states quietly. His thoughts consumed with worry for Alice.

"Be careful." I answer hugging Lenai even tighter to me. The knowledge that everything we love, our very lives are precariously teetering on the edge of an unfathomably dark deep abyss. Each second we have together suddenly more precious than it has ever been before. "I need to call Carlisle."

"Edward, I think Carlisle should take a look at Alice. With the wolves here to help Lenai I think it will be fine if we go for a few hours. We'll be back as quickly as we can." Jasper pleads, his concern for Alice thick in the air.

I can't deny my brother or sister their request. "Be safe." I employ them before turning to take Lenai upstairs to rest. I watch Lenai relentlessly as she sleeps, fear of loosing her nearly paralyses me.

**Please leave me a note to let me know what you think. Great, Bad, it's all good. Click the big button right down there, you can't miss it.**

AN: Just in case I was not clear enough, Tommy has imprinted on Lenai. Why is he being so cordial to the vamps, you ask. Well because I'm not SM I am taking a slight artistic license. My answer: because once a werewolf imprints he/she fill the void the imprinted person chooses for them. In this case Tommy is relegated to simply being a protector, Lenai has chosen to push him away, but by their code he and the pack must still treat her as a member of the tribe. Hope that answers any questions.


End file.
